Predadores Adormecidos
by mydearelisa
Summary: A luz desvendou imponentes inscrições em runas e um desenho estranho que lembrava uma árvore genealógica. Hermione se colocou mais a frente e correu os olhos pelas runas. "Aqui jaz o elixir da eternidade," ela leu em voz alta. - DEIXE SEU FEEDBACK!
1. Novos amigos e um mistério

**CAPÍTULO 1 – NOVOS AMIGOS E UM MISTÉRIO**

Kings Cross estava tão apinhada de gente que as pessoas se esbarravam aqui ali com suas malas, carrinhos e bolsas. Era o fim das férias em toda Londres, o que justificava tantos casais de mãos dadas com seus filhos, alguns mais chorosos do que outros.

Um carro parou em frente à famosa estação de trens inglesa e ninguém reparou que de um automóvel pequeno, saíram seis pessoas: Valentina Alves e Cecília Monfort, cada uma com seus respectivos pais e muitas malas.

As duas amigas tinham a aparência física diferente do loiro dominante que era o povo inglês, eram brasileiras e ambas tinham quinze anos. Valentina, de pele clara pelas poucas visitas à praia, tinha os cabelos lisos e negros cortados na altura do pescoço e penteados para dentro, lhe dando um aspecto _retrô_. Os olhos eram de um azul tão cristalino que o contraste com a escuridão dos cabelos e das sobrancelhas era quase chocante. O rosto era um pouco quadrado, o queixo e o nariz eram finos e a boca lembrava a boca de uma boneca de porcelana, com os lábios parecendo um botão de flor. Sua aparência física materializava o que Valentina era interiormente: uma pessoa observadora e de pouco sorrir – até que alguém quebrasse todo aquele gelo e conquistasse sua amizade.

Já Cecília tinha a pele mais dourada pelo sol que ela fazia questão de tomar quase todo final de semana. Tinha os cabelos castanhos, longos, volumosos, lustrosos e um pouco aloirados pelo efeito do sol; os olhos eram castanhos penetrantes e astuciosos e com uma ponta de esverdeados; o nariz fino e arrebitado, o rosto de traços harmoniosos. A boca bem demarcada portava um sorriso cativante. No geral, sua aparência também condizia com personalidade essencialmente boa, talvez um pouco fútil, mas com o costume de gostar de se divertir às custas da ingenuidade alheia.

As mães de Valentina e Cecília, que trabalhavam no Ministério da Magia no Brasil, haviam sido transferidas para O Ministério na Inglaterra, fazendo com que a família inteira recebesse o impacto: Mudaram-se todos para Londres e as duas foram transferidas do Colégio Brasileiro de Magia – Collegium, para o quinto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Estavam todos conversando muito animados quando terminaram de colocar todas as malas em dois carrinhos e se dirigiram para a plataforma 9.

—Juntas então, Tina?

—No três. Um, dois... três!

As duas correram e empurraram os carinhos contra a parede da plataforma 9 e o muro de tijolinhos vermelhos pareceu recebê-las com boas vindas. Elas sentiram uma poeira e um cheiro de terra lhes invadir as narinas, e quando abriram os olhos, estavam na plataforma 9/2, tão apinhada de gente quanto estava o mundo dos trouxas. As duas deram um pouco de distância da parede atrás delas e logo depois apareceram os pais de Cecília, seguidos pelos pais de Valentina.

A despedida entre as meninas e seus pais foi rápida, pois não haveria mais tempo – o trem partiria às 11h é já eram 10h50min.

—Vou sentir muitas saudades, mãe... – Valentina choramingou no abraço que se demorou mais em Sra. Alves.

—Todos os anos nós sentimos muitas saudades, minha filhinha. – Sra. Alves lhe deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto —Mas vamos pensar que logo o Natal está aí para nos vermos novamente.

Sra. Alves apressou Valentina para que ela levasse suas malas para dentro do trem. Com Cecília não foi diferente. Ela se demorou mais no abraço que dera na mãe e as duas se beijaram.

—Ah, mais uma despedida... – Sra. Monfort disse, tristonha.

—Te amo, mamãe. Vou escrever toda semana!

—Eu também, minha querida!

E então Cecília foi apressada pelo primeiro apito do trem que já começava a soltar muita fumaça repolhuda pelas chaminés. Ela correu para junto de Valentina, entregando suas malas para um dos bruxos que as estava recolhendo e guardando todas elas no porta-malas. Ela empurrou Valentina para dentro de um dos últimos vagões vazios, e ambas apareceram pela janela para acenarem pela última vez para seus pais.

—Eu vou escrever todo dia! – Valentina gritou pela janela quando o trem começou a se movimentar.

—Nós te amamos! – os pais das duas falaram em coro não ensaiado.

—Comportem-se!

—E fiquem de olho nas notas!

O trem ganhou mais velocidade e quando apareceu a primeira curva, elas já não podiam mais ver seus pais acenando da plataforma.

Sentaram-se então nos bancos confortáveis do trem, uma de frente para a outra e se entreolharam. Todas as conversas sobre estarem indo para a Inglaterra, sobre estarem deixando o Brasil, sobre estarem mudando de escola; todos os detalhes, todas as impressões, os receios, a empolgação; absolutamente tudo já havia sido discutido previamente, em longas conversas por telefone ou nas usuais visitas de fim de semana ou ainda nos intervalos entre as aulas do Collegium.

As duas encontravam-se, então, numa total falta de assunto. Tudo o que podiam fazer era esperar por novos fatos, esperar por novos acontecimentos.

Tinham passado pouco tempo nas novas casas, com as novas vizinhanças. A chegada na Inglaterra havia sido corrida e mal houve tempo para que elas pudessem fazer as compras necessárias no Beco Diagonal.

—Hogwarts, aí vamos nós. – disse Valentina, sem emoção alguma na voz.

Cecília olhou-a com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

—Vai ser bom, Tina. Hogwarts parece um lugar interessante. Veja... – disse, levantando um livro pesado e estendendo-o a Valentina.

—Hogwarts, Uma História. – disse ela, tomando o livro para si e passando os olhos pelo Índice. – Isso é útil?

—Oh, sim. Dá pra se ter uma idéia sobre o que se pode fazer lá e o que não se pode fazer. Algumas coisas são bem parecidas com o Collegium, outras... nem tanto.

—Exemplo?

—Casas.

—Que casas? Que é isso?

—Bem, de acordo com o que eu acho que deve ser um teste meio psicodélico de personalidade...

Valentina riu.

—É sério! Os alunos que ingressam em Hogwarts passam por uma espécie de teste que os selecionam para uma das quatro casas existentes. São Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. E as cores dos uniformes se modificam para indicar a qual casa você pertence.

—Você achou essa informação realmente relevante? – perguntou Tina, com um olhar incrédulo para Cecília.

—Achei interessante. Sem contar que eu fico péssima de amarelo, então Lufa-Lufa nem pensar.

—E você pode decidir isso, Lia? – murmurou Valentina, com um tom divertido de incredulidade.

—Espero que sim. – disse a garota, com desdém. – Ou vou começar mal a minha adaptação em Hogwarts...

—E esse teste? É baseado em quê? Separa os melhores dos piores?

—Não... Acho que não existe uma casa que seja a melhor. É mais baseado em afinidades.

—Existe competição entre as casas? – perguntou Valentina, não parecendo se convencer.

—Existe, mas...

—Qual a que ganha com mais freqüência?

—Hogwarts, Uma História não faz comentários a respeito...

—Então acho bom nós descobrirmos assim que chegarmos lá. Essa história de que o importante é competir não é tão legal quando você está perdendo...

—Espero ir pra Casa onde as pessoas tenham o senso estético mais apurado. Pode ser até que a gente perca, mas pelo menos vamos fazer isso com algum estilo. – disse Cecília, rindo da própria piada.

Valentina sorriu.

—Nunca se perde com estilo, Lia. – continuou ela, folheando o livro com um desinteresse parcialmente teatral.

—Nisso você tem razão. – disse uma voz desconhecida.

Um garoto, aparentemente da mesma idade que elas, estava parado na porta do vagão, observando-as com uma expressão que misturava curiosidade e antipatia.

—O que vocês estão fazendo neste vagão? – perguntou ele, de modo arrogante.

Lia o observou, da cabeça aos pés e Tina manteve-se concentrada no livro.

—Respirando, conversando e esperando a nossa chegada a Hogwarts. – disse ela com um sotaque carregado, virando uma página e levantando o olhar, para encontrar dois olhos azuis frívolos encarando-a.

—Você me parece bem velha para estar no primeiro ano, então da onde vocês estão sendo transferidas?

Tina estudou a presença do garoto. Tinha os cabelos loiros platinados, muitos lisos e compridos até a altura dos ombros, presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, lhe dando o ar de um jovem lorde. O queixo era fino, e os olhos daquele azul frívolo particularmente desconfortável. Era alto e magro, mas com uma certa quantidade de benevolência poder-se-ia supor que era praticante de algum esporte. O tom pálido de sua pele, no entanto, fazia Tina duvidar veementemente que fosse alguma coisa realizada ao ar livre.

—É que nós não somos muito inteligentes. – respondeu Lia, antes que Tina finalmente saísse de sua análise minuciosa. – Então demoramos um pouco até atender aos padrões necessários para cursar o primeiro ano. Mas quem espera, sempre alcança... – disse ela, sorrindo cinicamente.

—Nós somos do Brasil, e estamos nos transferindo do Collegium para Hogwarts. – respondeu Tina, por sua vez, de forma seca. – Você é monitor?

—Sim. – respondeu o garoto.

—Merda. – murmurou Lia, de modo quase inaudível.

—E o seu nome é?

—Draco Malfoy. – disse ele, olhando com uma expressão triunfante para Lia. – E seria bom que vocês fossem mais educadas ao responder os questionamentos que lhes são feitos. Nós somos muito formais aqui e a hierarquia é levada muito a sério no nosso país.

—Meu erro.– disse Lia, com um sorriso estrategicamente selecionado. – Me desculpe. É que no nosso país nós somos muito arrogantes.

Draco fitou-a com um certo interesse. Agindo como uma pessoa acostumada a sobreviver em meio a comentários afiados, ele sorriu.

—E o nome de vocês?

—Eu sou Valentina Alves. E esta é Cecília Monfort.

—Prazer em conhecê-las. Eu estava procurando outras pessoas aqui, pessoas que tem uma preferência especial por este vagão. Estava ansioso para me encontrar com elas, vocês sabem, férias longas...

—Ah, eu também estava com saudades, Malfoy!

Os três se viraram para a porta do vagão. Um garoto dos cabelos muito vermelhos estava parado lá, e ao encarar Malfoy de frente, acrescentou:

—Ahn, não. Me precipitei, não estava... Põe aí mais uns cinquenta anos.

Ele sorria, descontraído. Era muito alto, e também era magro – o que lhe dava um ar desajeitado. Os olhos eram de um azul bem mais vivo que os de Malfoy e tinha o rosto cheio de sardas. Sua aparência passava muito mais simpatia do que a de Malfoy; e logo se juntaram a ele mais duas pessoas, uma menina e um outro garoto.

A menina tinha os cabelos volumosos e compridos de um tom castanho claro. Os olhos também castanhos miravam Lia e Tina de forma explicita e o nariz arrebitado lhe dava um ar de arrogância e altivez, ainda que ela não tivesse dito uma palavra sequer. Era magra, de constituição delicada – típica de pessoas não muito adeptas aos esportes, e um pouco mais baixa que o outro rapaz.

—Cinquenta anos? – disse o outro, por de trás do ombro do menino ruivo. – A eternidade, pra mim!

—Potter. – sibilou Malfoy, secamente. Sua mão direita aproximou-se instintivamente do bolso das vestes. O movimento foi repetido pelos outros três, e que Lia e Tina sentiram que a situação, de súbito, havia se tornando mais do que tensa.

—Mas o que há de tão especial com este vagão? Veja, Tina, nós nos acomodamos no ponto mais badalado do Expresso de Hogwarts. Isso aqui é sempre animado, assim?

—É um verdadeiro _point_. – disse o ruivo, passando por Malfoy e se largando no banco defronte às duas garotas. – Vamos, Harry, Mione! Sentem-se logo, antes que _alguém_ resolva...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Malfoy fez menção de se sentar. Mas o ruivo foi mais rápido e colocou as duas pernas sobre o banco.

—Nem pensar. Os seus amigos, aquelas duas antas de gravata verde, estão no terceiro vagão, Malfoy. Agora que nós já nos cumprimentamos, você pode ir dizer oi para eles também.

—Nós chegamos primeiro. – disse Tina, olhando para os quatro.

—Então, prazer em conhecê-las, eu sou Ronald Weasley, aquela é Mione Granger...

—Hermione; -

—Sim, então, _Hermione_ Granger e aquele ali, vocês devem saber quem é, ele geralmente dispensa apresentações...

Malfoy revirou os olhos e, para a surpresa de Tina e Lia, o outro garoto também.

—Rony, _okay_. Deixa que eu me apresento.

—Este é o lunático Potter. O garoto que vai parar de sobreviver. – disse Malfoy, um sorrisinho surgindo em seu rosto. – Em algum momento, eu espero.

—Assim você fere os meus sentimentos... – disse Potter, sorrindo debochado, os olhos muito verdes, os cabelos desalinhados e negros, de altura mediana e mais encorpado que os outros dois.

Tina estudou o garoto. Ela já o havia visto em algum lugar.

—Eu sou Harry Potter.

Sim, aquele era Harry Potter. O adolescente que mais tinha espaço nos jornais naqueles tempos. Tina e Lia já haviam enjoado de ler as noticias sobre ele, mas não tinham parado para pensar que o encontrariam em Hogwarts. Mas certamente elas o encontrariam, uma vez que ele ainda estava em idade escolar.

—A celebridade _teen_! – exclamou Lia, alegremente. – Que _pop_!

Hermione Granger deu um risinho abafado e recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Potter.

—Minha fama não anda muito positiva ultimamente. – disse ele, secamente.

—Bem. Agora, como estamos em o que parece ser uma coletiva de imprensa, eu vou realmente deixar vocês. Seria demais para mim.

—Malfoy! Você ainda está aqui? –perguntou Ronald.

—Pro inferno, Weasley.

—Tchau, Malfoy. – despediu-se Harry.

—Nós estávamos conversando com ele. –Tina disse, secamente. Malfoy parou na porta. – E como nós chegamos primeiro, então...

—Vocês não iam querer conversar muito tempo com o nosso amigo Malfoy aqui. – disse Harry, sorrindo com sarcasmo. – Ele é péssima companhia. E tem um papo muito monótono. Tudo o que ele sabe repetir é "quando o Lorde das Trevas retornar vocês vão ver só" ou "eu tenho o sangue mais puro de toda a Europa" ou "eu vou amaldiçoar vocês"...

Tina e Lia o olharam com surpresa. Malfoy encarou todos com uma expressão despreocupada.

—A garota é sangue-ruim e os dois são grandes traidores do sangue. Só pra vocês estarem cientes de tudo o que precisam saber pra tomar uma decisão, caso queiram se juntar aos de boa família, aos bruxos de verdade. Por que _esses daí _são _péssima _companhia. – e sem mais palavras, ele bateu a porta do vagão e se foi.

—Verme nojento. – murmurou Ronald, com uma expressão realmente feia no rosto. – _Boa _família de Comensais de Morte, assassinos, sádicos, psicopatas. Ele tem realmente _todos _os valores e _todos _os parafusos invertidos...

Lia ainda olhava de maneira enojada para a porta do vagão.

—Inacreditável. Não quero nem pensar que apertei a mão desse... dessa... _coisa._

—Deixa para lá. – disse Hermione, se dirigindo mais a Rony do que às duas garotas. – Mas então, vocês se transferiram de que escola?

—Collegium. – disse Tina. – No...

—Brasil. – completou Hermione, com um leve sorriso.

—Que surpresa vocês conhecerem o nome do Collegium. – Lia disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

—Nós não conhecíamos nada. Mione aqui é que sabe de tudo. – Rony disse.

—Rony! – ela o reprovou, mas algo em seu rosto ficou corado de satisfação. —Eu já li um pouco a respeito do Collegium. Costumam chamá-lo de "Palácio de Cristal". Deve ser muito bonito!

—E realmente é. – Tina falou, parecendo um pouco mais à vontade. —Suas paredes externas são todas de cristal, é um castelo muito amplo e luminoso. No verão fica totalmente iluminado com o sol!

—O jardim também é lindo. – Lia continuou. —Há uma cachoeira nele, onde todos nós podemos nos banhar aos finais de semana, inclusive à noite.

—Parece ótimo! – Hermione falou, animada.

Falou-se bastante a respeito da escola de magia brasileira, e Harry e Rony escutavam a tudo com interesse, mas uma vez esgotado o assunto, eles passaram a falar de Hogwarts.

—Então, vocês já sabem como Hogwarts funciona? – foi a vez de Harry perguntar.

—Lia leu tudo a respeito. – Tina disse, fechando Hogwarts Uma História e devolvendo-o à amiga.

Hermione abriu um enorme sorriso de aprovação.

—Finalmente alguém que dá a devida importância a este livro!

—E vocês já sabem tudo a respeito das quatro Casas? – Harry voltou a perguntar.

—Tudo. – Lia disse, convicta.

—Quase tudo. – Tina retrucou, um pouco sem ânimo na voz.

—Não importa o que vocês ainda não saibam, mas é melhor vocês irem para a Grifinória! – Rony disse, entusiasmado.

—Eu sabia que havia uma que era a melhor... – Tina murmurou com o olhar fixo em Lia à sua frente.

Lia não deu importância ao comentário de Valentina e voltou-se para os três novos amigos.

—O que há de especial na Grifinória?

—Tudo! – Harry respondeu. —Nosso time é o melhor time de quadribol! Eu sou o apanhador do time. – finalizou, com orgulho.

—É realmente o melhor time de Hogwarts! – Rony completou. —Sempre ganhamos da Sonserina no final e...

Quando Cecília abriu a boca no ânimo de comentar algo a respeito, Hermione cortou o assunto que tendia a rumar para o Quadribol.

—Sério, a Grifinória está mesmo cheia de pessoas muito bacanas e ótimos professores.

Tina permaneceu calada pelos minutos que se seguiram com explicações mais profundas a respeito do fundador da Casa e o que esta prezava em seus alunos. Sua mente foi um pouco mais além e quando ela voltou para a conversa, aproveitou uma brecha para perguntar:

—E aquele tal de Malfoy, a qual casa ele pertence? Certamente não deve ser a Grifinória...

—Uh, não mesmo. – Harry disse.

—Ele é da Sonserina. E vocês não vão mesmo querer ir pra lá! – Rony disse, enfático.

—Todos lá são iguais a ele?

—Uns piores, outros nem tanto... – Rony falou, com uma expressão de desgosto.

—Não são pessoas geralmente muito agradáveis... – Hermione disse.

—Voldemort foi da Sonserina. – Harry finalizou.

A menção do nome de Voldemort fez com que um leve arrepio percorresse a espinha de todos.

—Ah. – Tina disse.

Lia deu uma sacudidela.

—Ui. Não quero mesmo ir para a Sonserina.

Hermione pigarreou.

—Mas a Lufa-Lufa e a Corvinal também são muito boas.

—E vocês são da Grifinória, certo? – Lia perguntou.

Os três concordaram com acenos da cabeça.

—Que legal! Quero ir pra lá, gostei de vocês! – ela finalizou, animada.

As horas que se seguiram foram recheadas de conversas de todos os tipos que incluíram professores, aulas, alunos e costumes da escola como assunto. Lia rapidamente se familiarizou com o trio e até mesmo Tina, que era mais reservada, ao final já deixava vislumbrar sorrisos sinceros em seu rosto.

Já havia escurecido quando Tina e Lia trocaram as roupas de trouxa pelos uniformes negros. Elas estavam justamente retornando do banheiro para o vagão quando o trem começou a perder velocidade.

—Estamos chegando! – Rony anunciou.

—Rony, quase me esqueço! Temos que guiar os alunos novos! – Hermione disse, dando um tapa na própria testa.

—Ih, é mesmo!

De um salto, os dois se levantaram e, com uma despedida breve, sumiram pelos alunos que já enchiam o corredor do trem.

O Expresso parou numa guinada e todos os alunos rumaram para os corredores, aguardando ansiosos pela abertura das portas. Os cinco fizeram o mesmo e, quando finalmente puderam respirar o ar fresco da noite, Lia e Tina se despediram de Harry e seguiram o grupo de alunos novos liderados pelo meio-gigante Hagrid.

—Estou me sentindo uma tia velha. – Lia resmungou ao lado de Tina, ambas caminhando ao final do grupo.

—Segura a onda que nós nem somos as mais velhas da escola.

—Mas olha só o tamanho deles! Olha o _nosso_ tamanho!

Tina não teve tempo de responder, pois Hagrid dava agora instruções para que eles escolhessem seus botes e atravessassem em duplas o lago negro. Nem Tina e nem Lia gostaram muito da idéia, afinal o clima que parecia ser fresco para os ingleses, para elas já era suficientemente frio para não as fazer desejar nenhum mergulho involuntário. Porém, seguindo a tradição, elas escolheram um bote e muito cuidadosamente sentaram-se lado a lado.

Tina tinha os olhos grudados no castelo imponente à sua frente, com suas várias janelinhas e torres iluminadas pela luz das velas.

—É verdadeiramente lindo. Você não acha, Lia?

—Completamente. – a menina disse, com um sorriso.

Enquanto todos os alunos novos atravessavam o lago, os alunos mais velhos se acomodavam nas mesas de suas respectivas casas em meio à conversas e risos.

—Façam suas apostas. – Harry escutou a voz conhecida de Malfoy atrás dele. Ele o olhou por cima dos ombros.

—Apostas de que, seu idiota?

—Quanto às novatas. Tenho certeza de que pelo menos uma delas vai para a melhor Casa. E se não for o caso, vou torcer para que o quinto ano da Grifinória não ganhe mais nenhuma nova cabeça.

E rindo sem preocupação com a resposta, ele se afastou para a mesa da Sonserina com Crabbe e Goyle em seus calcanhares.

—Idiota. – Rony resmungou. – Nenhuma delas tem jeito de que vai para a Sonserina. O que você acha, Harry?

O menino balançou a cabeça.

—Não faço idéia. – disse com fingida displicência, se lembrando do seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts e do que o Chapéu alegara para quase o mandar para a Sonserina.

—Particularmente, eu gostaria que elas viessem para a Grifinória. – Hermione disse, e Harry compreendeu que a amiga deveria se sentir sozinha algumas vezes tendo apenas meninos ao seu lado para conversar.

Todos se sentaram quando vislumbraram Profa. McGonagall adentrar o salão guiando o grande grupo de bruxinhos. Valentina e Cecília ao fundo despertaram os olhares da grande maioria dos alunos e um burburinho nítido seguido de risadinhas percorreu todas as mesas.

—Odeio comentários. – Tina resmungou.

—Sssh! – fez Lia.

Profa. McGonagall se colocou à frente de todos e ao lado de um banquinho com o velho e surrado Chapéu Seletor pousado sobre ele.

—Atenção, por favor.

O burburinho rapidamente se desfez e a professora anunciou:

—Neste ano, temos duas alunas novas que foram transferidas do Colégio Brasileiro de Magia - Collegium, para Hogwarts. – seu olhar recaiu sobre Lia e Tina bem mais altas ao fundo. —Queiram ter a gentileza de recepcioná-las com a mesma educação e estima que todos os anos vocês oferecem aos alunos mais novos.

E depois de uma pausa, a professora desenrolou o longo pergaminho com os nomes de todos os alunos novos e, por ordem alfabética do último sobrenome, Valentina foi a primeira a ser chamada.

Pedindo licença, ela passou pelo grupo à sua frente e se sentou no banquinho. Profa. McGonagall colocou o chapéu sobre seus cabelos e este pareceu ganhar vida com o calor de Valentina.

Segundos que pareceram horas se passaram com o chapéu imerso em total silêncio como se estivesse ponderando muito cuidadosamente a sua decisão. Ao final, ele anunciou em alto e bom som:

—_Sonserina!_

Tina ainda permaneceu sentada no banquinho quando Profa. McGonagall retirou o chapéu de sua cabeça. Seus olhos foram rapidamente da mesa da Grifinória para Cecília, que a olhava com uma expressão que mesclava surpresa com um pouco de pesar.

—Você já pode ir para a sua mesa, Srta. Alves.

Concordando com um aceno nervoso da cabeça, Valentina levantou e rumou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde foi recebida com tapinhas no ombro e apertos de mão. Os sonserinos sorriram de modo pomposo para ela, como que orgulhosos por terem mais uma integrante na Casa. Em meio a tantos rostos, ela avistou Draco Malfoy se aproximar para falar com ela.

—Eu já desconfiava. Bem vinda, Alves. E _parabéns_. – ele disse, enquanto apertava sua mão.

—Obrigada. – ela falou, um pouco hesitante.

Tina sentou-se no primeiro lugar vago que viu, bem perto da ponta da mesa e seu olhar recaiu sobre a mesa dos professores, especialmente sobre o professor que estava sentado diretamente na direção da mesa da Casa. Ele a encarava de modo duro e inexpressivo: um par de olhos negros e frios, emoldurados pelo cabelo negro e oleoso que, parecidos com os dela, desciam até a altura do pescoço.

Sua atenção, em seguida, se desviou para a mesa as Grifinória, de onde Hermione a olhou com certa decepção. As duas deram de ombros uma para a outra, lamentando sinceramente não estarem sentadas lado a lado.

E de repente já era a vez de Cecília ser sorteada.

— Monfort, Cecília!

Ao contrário do ocorrido com Tina, o Chapéu mal tocou os cabelos de Lia para decidir em alto e bom som pela _Grifinória_. Antes mesmo que a menina se levantasse para se dirigir a sua mesa, as cores do forro de seu uniforme e da gravata se modificaram para combinar com o vermelho e dourado da Casa, e o emblema do imponente leão magicamente se bordou em suas vestes.

Cecília se encaminhou para a sua mesa, recebendo os parabéns calorosos dos estudantes da Grifinória e um abraço afetuoso de Hermione, que sorria abertamente. Rony e Harry lhe apertaram a mão, dando os parabéns. A menina sentiu que lhe davam tapinhas de boas vindas nas costas, mas eram tantas mãos que ela não soube dizer quem poderia ser. Assim que escolheu seu lugar, de frente para a mesa da Sonserina, Cecília se esticou e procurou os olhos da amiga Valentina. Encontrando-os, acenou para ela e sorriu, recebendo em retorno um sorriso e um aceno positivo da cabeça, como sua amiga sempre fazia quando aprovava alguma coisa.

O jantar teve início e Tina pouco falou com seus novos colegas enquanto se servia da mais variada sorte de comidas que já havia visto. Na mesa da Grifinória, as coisas já eram um pouco mais diferentes: Lia estava muito feliz entre seus novos amigos, e também já conversava com uma menina de cabelos tão ruivos quanto os de Rony, Gina Weasley. Os comentários de Rony para com Harry, porém, eram um pouco mais ácidos.

—Que surpresa hein, cara. – Rony disse, de boca cheia.

Harry deu de ombros.

—Ao menos a ida da Tina para a Sonserina nos mostrou que há chances de haverem mais pessoas legais lá.

—Ah, eu não sei não. Pensando bem, eu achei ela muito calada. Me lembrou até um pouco do Snape.

—Rony! – Hermione, que escutara os cochichos, exclamou em reprovação. —Que coisa horrível de se fazer: falar mal de uma pessoa que não nos fez nada de ruim apenas porque ela foi para a Sonserina!

—Bem, nós a conhecemos há bem pouco tempo, não?

—Você chama o Malfoy de idiota, mas às vezes é tão idiota quanto ele.

Rony fez menção de revidar quando escutaram a voz de Lia, vindo do lado de Hermione:

—O que vocês estão falando da Sonserina aí?

—Estamos falando de como Malfoy deve estar ainda mais intragável do que nunca com uma aluna transferida logo na Sonserina. – Rony disfarçou as implicâncias, ficando um pouco corado e sem jeito. —Espero que ele não tenha feito a cabeça dela contra a gente. – emendou.

—Valentina Alves não parece ser do tipo que se deixa levar pela lábia de um bruxo arrogante e preconceituoso como ele. – Hermione foi enfática.

—Concordo com você – Lia disse —Tina tem as idéias no lugar e uma personalidade muito forte. Eu a conheço muito bem. Nunca foi uma pessoa má e isso não vai mudar agora só porque está na Sonserina.

Dando-se por convencidos, eles resolveram mudar de assunto entre uma colherada e outra.

Ao final do banquete, todos os alunos novos seguiram os monitores de suas respectivas Casas para aprenderem o caminho para os Salões Comunais. Assim sendo, Rony e Hermione rapidamente se levantaram, ainda não muito bem acostumados com o novo ritmo de vida de monitores, e sumiram por entre os alunos.

—Vem com a gente, Lia. Vamos mostrar o caminho da torre da Grifinória para você. – Rony convidou.

—Foi uma longa jornada. – Lia disse, bocejando —Acho que já vou mesmo.

—Eu também vou. – Harry disse.

Eles se levantaram e seguiram juntos, liderando o grupo de alunos baixinhos do primeiro ano.

—Olha só pra _eles_. – Rony murmurou incrédulo para Hermione ao lado dele. —_Eu_ não era dessa altura no primeiro ano. Nenhum de nós era! A cada ano parece que eles estão ficando _menores_!

—Shh! – Hermione fez, mas não pôde conter o leve ar de riso estampado no rosto.

Ao chegarem no salão comunal, que era redondo e quentinho, os alunos que estavam já muito cansados, se dispersaram para seus dormitórios. Um burburinho de "boa noite" era entreouvido aqui e ali e rapidamente o salão foi se esvaziando.

—Boa noite então, Lia. – Harry disse, agora muito mais simpático do que a primeira vez que se viram. —A gente se vê amanhã.

—Boa noite.

Lia subiu para o dormitório feminino, seguida de Hermione. Antes de se deitarem e puxarem as cortinas ao redor de suas camas, Hermione ainda falou, muito feliz em ter uma nova amiga:

—Ainda há muitas pessoas legais pra você conhecer. Amanhã vamos apresentar a você à Tina, os gêmeos irmãos do Rony.

—Ele tem _mais_ irmãos?

—Oh sim. Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge que ainda estão em idade escolar; Carlinhos e Gui que já estão trabalhando. Você deverá gostar muito dos gêmeos, eles fazem qualquer um morrer de rir.

Um longo bocejo de Hermione denunciou que o sono estava difícil de ser disfarçado.

—Bem, boa noite, Lia.

—Boa noite, Mione.

Com Tina não foi diferente: Obediente, ela se levantou após seu jantar e foi uma das primeiras a se unir a Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson (que não pareceu ter ido muito com a cara dela) para aprender o caminho do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Uma vez nele, ela deu boa noite a todos, mais especialmente a Malfoy, que foi a pessoa com quem ela teve seu primeiro contato uma vez no Expresso, e se dirigiu para o dormitório feminino. Decidiu-se por, apesar da friagem, tomar um banho antes de dormir, como era o seu costume.

Ela identificou suas malas em cima de uma das bonitas camas com cortinas verde-esmeralda. Abriu a maior delas e tirou sua toalha e suas roupas de dormir. Encontrando a porta do banheiro, ela entrou e fechou-a cuidadosamente atrás dela.

O silêncio era quase mortificante e ela pensou que deveria de haver algum feitiço ali para isolar o banheiro do resto do salão comunal. Não se incomodando muito, ela se preparou para abrir a água quente.

Foi quando algo realmente estranho aconteceu.

Murmúrios que pareciam vir de dentro das paredes, encheram o banheiro como se ali estivessem criaturas invisíveis. Valentina olhou ao redor, girando em 360º, mas não conseguiu ver nada além das paredes verdes e dos bonitos espelhos com adornos prateados de serpentes.

Ela encostou o ouvido na parede onde estavam as pias, e pôde escutar os murmúrios com ainda mais intensidade, mas jamais poderia entender o que era dito. Eles enchiam o banheiro de tal forma que ela tinha a impressão de que alguma criatura poderia aparecer através das paredes a qualquer momento.

Porém, como num passe de mágica eles cessaram, deixando Tina com a orelha grudada na parede sem ouvir nada mais além da sua própria respiração.

Achando tudo aquilo muito estranho, ela abriu a água quente e apreciou o vapor que logo aqueceu o banheiro. Tomou seu banho antes de se deitar, como era de costume e, pensando que no dia seguinte já teria o que comentar com seus novos amigos e com Lia, ela se deitou, fechou as cortinas em volta da cama, e adormeceu.


	2. Poções com Snape

**CAPÍTULO 2 - POÇÕES COM SNAPE**

O dia seguinte amanheceu com um belíssimo céu azul e raios de sol iluminando magistralmente o Salão Principal. Apesar disso, a temperatura continuava amena, o que para duas brasileiras era surpreendente, quando não frustrante.

Lia chegara cedo à mesa da Grifinória e já se servia de café com leite e torradas. Tudo ainda estava tranquilo, com poucos alunos presentes; e o burburinho sempre onipresente ainda estava baixo e preguiçoso.

Os professores já estavam todos alocados em seus lugares à mesa principal, incluindo Dolores Umbridge, que não havia apenas desagradado à Lia e à Tina, mas a todas as outras pessoas com quem elas haviam conversado desde que a mulher fora apresentada. À Lia, a presença daquela desagradável senhora era duplamente irritante, uma vez que, na opinião da garota, aquele casaquinho rosa-chá era a visão mais odiosa em toda a decoração.

—Oi! – sussurrou Tina nos ouvidos da amiga, fazendo-a pular e derramar café sobre seu colo.

Acenando a varinha de modo impaciente e fazendo seu uniforme voltar ao seu perfeito estado original, Lia virou-se para mirar os olhos azuis cristalinos de Valentina Alves.

—Você e sua mania de chegar sem ser notada. Quer me matar com um ataque cardíaco?

—Está assustada? – perguntou Tina, sentando-se ao lado da amiga e olhando ao redor, como que confirmando a ausência de ouvidos curiosos a espreita.

—Assustadíssima. – respondeu Lia, em tom ainda mal-humorado. – Já viu aquela coisa odiosa que a Umbridge está usando? É de dar pesadelos a qualquer ser humano com alguma consciência estética.

—Pior é o mestre de poções. – disse Tina, dando um sorrisinho. – Ele aparentemente não lava o cabelo desde a adolescência.

—Cuidado, ele é o diretor da Sonserina. Você deve muito respeito a ele, sem contar que eu tenho certeza que ele consegue ler a mente das pessoas.

—Por que?

—Porque ele está olhando pra cá, agora. E com cara de quem não gostou da piada.

Valentina virou-se e deu-se com os olhos negros do Professor Severo Snape mirando-a com desgosto. Antes que ela pudesse fingir que não havia visto, de modo cortês, ele indicou a mesa da Sonserina com uma das mãos, deixando claro o lugar para onde ela deveria se dirigir.

—Depois precisamos falar, Lia. – disse Tina, desvencilhando-se do banco da Grifinória ainda com uma das mãos apoiadas no ombro da amiga. – É certo que você tomou seu banho ontem, não?

—Claro. Ainda não me rendi aos costumes europeus. – murmurou Lia rapidamente, reconhecendo o tom que Valentina usava quando havia algo suspeito no ar.

—Ouviu alguma coisa diferente quando abriu as torneiras? – perguntou ela, agora olhando nervosamente para a mesa dos professores, onde Snape parecia estar ficando realmente impaciente.

—Não. – Lia disse. – Tudo normal. Alguma chance de serem canos muito antigos? – ela continuou, deixando clara a sua decepção com o assunto.

—Dificilmente.

—Fantasmas, então?

—Não acredito que sejam. – Tina prosseguiu, agora claramente levando até o último limite a paciência do Mestre de Poções.

—Eu dou crédito para os fantasmas. Eles podem ser realmente incômodos, Tina. Mas contanto que eles não invadam o banheiro enquanto eu estou no chuveiro, vai estar tudo tranquilo entre eu e eles. Existem limites que precisam ser respeitados, e eu acho que o Prof. Snape concorda comigo nesse ponto. – adicionou, levantando-se.

Snape sustentava agora uma expressão de quem estava pensando, com muita satisfação, em uma punição para um crime que ele aparentemente julgava gravíssimo.

As duas iniciaram o caminho em direção à mesa da Sonserina na tentativa de abrandar os ânimos do coordenador da casa verde e prata. Tina agora parecia mal humorada e Lia preferiu não olhar para a mesa principal.

—Você viu alguma coisa em Hogwarts, Uma História que diga que os alunos devem obrigatoriamente se sentar somente nas mesas de suas próprias casas? – perguntou Tina.

—Não. – disse Lia, parando para pensar. – Mas parece muito incômodo para os professores...

—Eu não acho que sejam fantasmas, Lia. – Tina interrompeu-a. —O som não era típico de fantasmas, você sabe muito bem que eu consigo reconhecer esse tipo de coisa facilmente, o Collegium era cheio de fantasmas!

—Os fantasmas ingleses podem ser mais difíceis de reconhecer... Às vezes eles estavam cantando alguma música típica, quem sabe?

Tina parou para mirar os olhos castanhos-esverdeados de Lia. A este ponto elas já estavam em frente à Mesa da Sonserina.

—Você é sempre muito engraçadinha...

A garota conteve-se apenas a manter o olhar cínico estampado no rosto.

—Você deveria estar na Sonserina, junto comigo! – finalizou.

Lia riu.

—Alivia a minha barra, Tina! Eu estou pagando a gentileza da sua visita, vindo até aqui confraternizar com esse monte de gente antipática! Correndo, inclusive, o risco de ser chutada de Hogwarts pelo Prof. Snape.

—Ele não tem todo esse poder. – sussurrou Tina, com um certo prazer em dizer tal coisa. – Mas o que eu estou dizendo, queira você me dar ouvidos ou não, é que tinha algo estranho naquele som que eu ouvi ontem e que não eram fantasmas!

—Olha, depois a gente pergunta pro resto do pessoal, já que isso está te incomodando tanto, está bem? Mas relaxa aí... Fica fria...

—Se manda, Lia. _Se manda_. – apressou-se Tina, ao ver Snape levantar-se de sua cadeira com o ar satisfeito de quem já tinha se decidido a respeito do que fazer.

Cecília não pensou duas vezes e voltou, de um salto, para o seu lugar na mesa da Grifinória. Ao sentar-se, procurou os olhos de Professora McGonagall, na mesa principal. Ela a observava do modo rígido usual, mas havia um ar de sorriso em seu rosto.

Snape, a este ponto, já se encontrava atrás de Valentina.

—Srta. Alves.

—Pois não, Professor Snape.

—Os lugares dos alunos são sempre reservados, para que não haja o risco de as mesas ficarem super-lotadas. – ele parou esperando, aparentemente, que Valentina tivesse algo a dizer. Parecia uma cobra, pronta para dar o bote e, reconhecendo o perigo, a menina permaneceu calada.

—Sem contar que as mensagens internas da Sonserina são, obviamente, enviadas apenas para aqueles sentados à mesa da Sonserina. – o mestre parou novamente, como que esperando que a mensagem penetrasse na cabeça da garota.

—Eu entendo, professor.

Com um aceno ele continuou, uma expressão irônica no rosto:

—Tenho certeza de que a senhorita não vai querer perder qualquer comunicado que eu venha a fazer durante as refeições, estou certo?

—Sim, senhor.

—Então estou certo também de que não voltarei a ver a senhorita sentada à mesa de outra casa, que não a Sonserina. Até porque, as casas são facilmente identificáveis através das cores. A Sonserina é a casa verde e prata, se a senhorita ainda não percebeu.

—Eu já percebi, sim, senhor. – disse Valentina, em um tom metálico.

A sensação de estar sendo tratada como uma idiota foi confirmada pela última frase debochada de Snape. Valentina se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela resolvesse explicar ao professor que ela tinha a visão em perfeitas condições.

—O relacionamento entre as casas é encorajado através das aulas que são dadas em conjunto e nós, professores, consideramos que isto já é o suficiente. A senhorita concorda?

Valentina não respondeu. Se a opinião dela fosse levada a cabo, muitas mudanças teriam de ser feitas ali, a começar pelos hábitos de higiene do professor. Ela desejou que ele não estivesse lendo a sua mente e para a sua felicidade, Snape meramente acrescentou:

—Mantenhamos a organização, Srta. Alves. Um mínimo de organização. Não quero mais ter o incômodo de me preocupar com isso, estou sendo claro?

—Como água, senhor. – ela respondeu. – Cristalina. – acrescentou, na esperança de incentivar o mestre.

Dando a conversa por terminada, Snape virou-se e, sem mais palavras, voltou à mesa dos professores. As vestes negras farfalhando teatralmente às suas costas.

Como que para reforçar as palavras do seu coordenador, envelopes verdes lacrados com o brasão da Sonserina surgiram magicamente em cima da mesa, ao lado de cada estudante sentado à Mesa da Serpente. Valentina abriu o seu, com ajuda de uma régua e lá encontrou os horários das aulas que teria durante a semana.

—Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com a Grifinória já pela manhã. Inacreditável. – ela escutou uma voz conhecida falar ao lado dela.

Valentina virou o rosto e deu-se com Draco Malfoy, que acabara de chegar.

—Pensei que você gostasse de ter aulas ministradas pelo diretor da Casa.

—Eu gosto, mas o único problema é que esse pessoalzinho da Grifinória é insuportavelmente burro quando se trata de Poções.

—É uma marca da Sonserina que todos os alunos sejam bons na matéria que seu diretor ministra? – Valentina jogou, um pouco mal humorada.

Voltando ao seu horário, ela viu que a semana era recheada de aulas da Sonserina com a Grifinória.

—Perfeito. – ela murmurou.

—O que você está resmungando aí?

Valentina olhou um pouco irritada para Malfoy, mas querendo evitar mais desacordos pela manhã também com o monitor da casa, ela desviou de assunto com um autocontrole invejável.

—Malfoy, você sabe se há alguma regra em Hogwarts que diga que os alunos só podem sentar-se à mesa de suas respectivas casas?

Ele terminou de bebericar seu café e respondeu:

—Não que eu saiba. Mas é interessante manter os modos, principalmente se você pertence à Sonserina.

—E qual seria o motivo?

Ele olhou para Valentina com a mesma impaciência de quem explica algo muito idiota a uma criança ainda mais idiota.

—Alves, não sei se já te informaram, ou se você já percebeu sozinha, que estar na Sonserina é apenas para os bruxos de sangue puro e que tenham algo a mais na cabeça além do desejo insaciável que algumas outras pessoas aqui têm de simplesmente _aparecer_.

Abstraindo um pouco da informação preconceituosa de Draco, ela fez outra pergunta:

—E por acaso Prof. Snape costuma enviar recados restritos somente no horário das refeições?

Draco pensou um pouco, enquanto passava _cream cheese_ numa torrada.

—Algumas vezes. O mais comum é que recados em geral sejam enviados diretamente ao quadro de avisos que fica no salão comunal.

Diante de tal afirmação, Valentina olhou contrariada para Snape, que tomava seu café tranqüilamente na mesa dos professores.

O sinal que avisava o início das aulas tocou, e sem esperar muito, Valentina terminou seu café, pegou sua mochila e foi até Lia que ainda terminava de comer.

—Vamos tratar de pegar um lugar por perto. – ela disse, mais uma vez pegando Cecília de surpresa

—Que diabos, Tina! Será que você podia começar a fazer mais barulho quando chegar? Parece um fantasma!

—Pare de reclamar, você está muito irritadinha hoje, além de atrasada, como sempre.

Tina deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga e seguiu a leva de alunos da Sonserina rumo às masmorras.

Chegando à sala de aula, os alunos rapidamente escolheram seus lugares. Sentaram-se em trios e Valentina se convenceu de que Sonserina e Grifinória eram como água e óleo – realmente não se misturavam.

Hermione, Harry e Rony chegaram sem olhar para o lado que a Sonserina ocupava, mas coincidentemente sentaram-se na mesa ao lado da que Valentina dividia com Pansy Parkinson e uma outra menina que ela ainda não se interessara em descobrir o nome. Lia sentou-se na mesa a frente da onde Hermione estava com os meninos; ela dividia a mesa com um menino de ar amedrontado, que se chamava Neville Longbottom, e um rapaz de cabelos rastafari, chamado Lino Jordan.

—Ainda estou me perguntando como Dumbledore pôde ter aceitado aquela mulher horrível para ministrar uma aula tão importante. – Tina escutou Hermione sussurrar para os dois. —Está claro que o Ministério está começando a interferir em Hogwarts!

—Quando é a nossa primeira aula com ela? – Rony perguntou.

—Logo depois do almoço. – Harry respondeu. —Também com a Sonserina.

—Ah, mas eu não posso esperar, não posso _mesmo_ esperar para confirmar minhas suspeitas em relação a Umbridge. – Hermione falou, espumando.

—Não terão que esperar muito.

A voz baixa e fria de Valentina fez Hermione dar um pulinho de susto igual ao que Cecília muitas vezes dava quando não esperava que ninguém estivesse por perto prestando atenção.

—Oh, desculpe, Tina. Não a tínhamos visto.

A menina deu de ombros.

—Tudo bem, já estou acostumada. – disse, com um sorrisinho. —Mas o que tanto vocês têm contra a Profa. Umbridge?

—Não a chame de _professora_ com todo esse respeito. – Hermione disse, visivelmente revoltada. —Ela não merece.

—Não mesmo, antes ela tem que mudar, no mínimo, aquele penteado ridículo. – Lia riu-se, virando para trás para participar dos cochichos.

—O que vocês sabem que eu ainda não sei? – Tina perguntou, interessada.

Hermione não teve tempo de responder, pois Snape acabara de ordenar silêncio e de escrever no quadro-negro as instruções da primeira aula, com um simples aceno da varinha.

—Página dez, todos vocês.

Todos os alunos obedeceram imediatamente, em silêncio.

—Este é o ano em que vocês prestarão os NOMs, por isso vamos começar a aprender coisas mais complexas a partir de hoje. Vocês precisam estar preparados se quiserem continuar tendo aulas de Poções no ano que vem, _porque eu não vou aceitar nenhum aluno de sexto ano com notas baixas na minha sala._ – ele disse, enfático.

Rony, Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

—E quem disse que eu quero continuar tendo aulas com ele? – Harry murmurou, inaudível.

—Como assim, ele tem o poder de expulsar alunos quando chegam no sexto ano? – Valentina sussurrou para Pansy, ainda não muito familiarizada com o sistema de educação de Hogwarts.

—Sssh. Depois falamos sobre isso. – a menina retrucou com antipatia.

Snape lançou um olhar profundo a todos e começou a falar, muito lentamente, a respeito da complexidade e importância da Poção da Sobrevivência Sobrenatural.

—Quem pode citar os dois casos em que essa poção é utilizada?

Hermione prontamente ergueu a mão. Snape fez que não havia visto.

—Ninguém?

Hermione manteve a mão no ar.

—Desiste. Ele não vai mesmo com a sua cara, Mione. – Rony sussurrou para ela.

—Muito bem, já que ninguém é capaz de responder, anotem em seus cadernos.

Hermione abaixou a mão, muito contrariada, e a turma não pôde evitar as risadinhas baixas e ecoaram aqui e ali.

Snape começou a citar:

—Os dois únicos casos em que a Poção da Sobrevivência Sobrenatural é usada são em ataques de lobisomens e vampiros. Nos lobisomens, ela neutraliza quase que totalmente os sintomas que a vítima tem a cada lua cheia; nos vampiros ela apenas funciona se a vítima for metade humana e metade vampiro.

Um menino da Sonserina ergueu a mão e Snape prontamente o pediu para prosseguir com a pergunta.

—Professor, como assim "metade humana e metade vampiro"?

—Há alguns ataques em que a vítima não chega a beber o sangue do vampiro após ter sido mordida, mas também não chega a morrer. No entanto, acredita-se que seja o contato do sangue com a saliva do vampiro que a deixe com certas seqüelas. Alguém pode mencionar que seqüelas são essas?

Sem titubear, Hermione ergueu a mão. Snape revirou os olhos com impaciência.

—Muito bem, srta. Granger. Prossiga.

E como se ela tivesse decorado um capítulo inteiro de um livro, Hermione resumiu tudo de forma rápida e clara:

—As seqüelas de um meio-vampiro são: visão noturna triplamente apurada, desejos repentinos por sangue, palidez, sensibilidade exagerada à luz, fogo e sol. Os olhos também tendem a adquirir o mesmo brilho estranho dos olhos de felinos; as unhas ficam transparentes como vidro e afiadas como navalha e, finalmente, os dentes caninos crescem visivelmente, dando a falsa impressão de que são realmente vampiros. Embora os meio-vampiros sejam bastante fotossensíveis, eles podem caminhar ao sol sem sofrerem nenhum tipo de dano.

A turma manteve-se mergulhada em completo silêncio diante de tal perfeita definição.

—Correto, srta. Granger. – Snape disse, com uma certa expressão de prazer. —Mas a senhorita parece ter esquecido de um pequeno e importantíssimo detalhe; – Snape saboreou a expressão de triunfo desaparecer do rosto de Hermione e seus dois amigos. —Os meio-vampiros não são nenhum pouco inofensivos apesar de sua condição metade humana. Os desejos momentâneos por sangue os levam a realmente atacar outras pessoas. Eis a importância a Poção da Sobrevivência Sobrenatural nesse caso.

Snape se colocou mais uma vez a frente de todos e ordenou:

—Por que não estão copiando o que eu disse? Andem logo e agora todos na página quinze. Sigam as instruções do livro e as que eu adicionei no quadro. Elaborem um pouco da poção e ao final da aula, quero uma amostra de cada grupo. Todos os ingredientes podem ser encontrados no armário.

Sem mais, Snape sentou-se à sua mesa para algumas anotações, enquanto os grupos de alunos começaram, um pouco freneticamente, a procurar os ingredientes no armário e a ler instruções no livro.

Ao final da aula, que transcorreu com algumas pequenas explosões inofensivas e um leve cheiro de podre, todos os alunos tinham um belo dever de casa e ordens para praticarem mais. Quanto às poções, a de Hermione foi, obviamente, a única que estava certa.


	3. DCAT e mais novos amigos

**CAPÍTULO 3 - DEFESA CONTRA ARTES DAS TREVAS E MAIS NOVOS AMIGOS**

Lia deixou a sala de Snape um tanto quanto mal humorada. Snape havia perseguido Neville durante toda a aula e ela teve a impressão de que o garoto estava cometendo erros devido à pressão imposta por Snape e sua presença odiosa e não por real incompetência.

—Não se preocupe, Neville. Não estou irritada. – ela continuava a responder, enquanto ele insistia em desculpar-se.

—É que eu fiquei nervoso… Eu já vi minha avó falando sobre esta poção milhares de vezes e cometi um erro tão estúpido… ela vai ficar muito irritada quando descobrir…

—E quem vai contar para ela? – perguntou Lino Jordan.

—As notícias correm. – Neville respondeu, de cenho franzido. – Minha avó sempre descobre tudo o que eu faço de errado nesta escola.

Hermione e Valentina se juntaram a eles.

—Alguém deve dedurar você então, Neville. É a única possibilidade… – opinou Tina.

—Minha avó tem muitos contatos… – ele continuou. – Ela sabe de tudo o que acontece…

Cecília olhou para Hermione, que encolheu os ombros.

—O que teremos agora? Feitiços?

Hermione procurou o horário na mochila. Antes que ela conseguisse encontrá-lo, porém, uma menina de olhos puxados e cabelos negros e lisos respondeu:

—Agora é Feitiços. Quero dizer, para a Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa, apenas. – ela frisou, olhando com desconfiança para Valentina.

—Nós temos Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas agora, juntos de novo. – Tina disse um pouco friamente, reparando imediatamente no olhar desconfiado da menina.

—Olá, Cho… O que você faz aqui embaixo? Você não tinha Transfiguração? – perguntou Neville.

—Sim. Eu vim para falar com o Professor Snape. A professora McGonagall pediu que eu viesse para convocá-lo para uma reunião. O professor Dumbledore quer falar com os professores, rapidamente.

Neste momento, Harry e Rony se aproximaram também. Cecília viu quando o olhar de Harry cruzou com o de Cho.

—Ahn, oi. – ele a cumprimentou, um tanto quanto sem-graça. – Er, o professor Dumbledore? O que será que ele quer com Snape?

—Eu estava falando que ele quer reunir os professores… – Cho diminuiu o tom de voz. – E acho que ele quer fazer isso sem a presença da Professora Umbridge.

—Você já teve aula com ela? – Tina perguntou. – Ela é muito ruim?

Neste momento ouviu-se o ranger de uma porta e o silêncio caiu entre eles. Snape estava parado em frente à entrada da sala de Poções e parecia estar ali já há bastante tempo. Seus olhos negros passearam pela expressão suspensa de Valentina, Cecília, Neville, Lino, Rony, Harry e, finalmente, Cho.

—A srta. veio me trazer um recado, srta. Chang?

—Sim, sr. Eu vim trazer um recado da Professora Mc…-

—Eu sei, srta. Chang. – ele sussurrou. - Eu ouvi. A srta. já passou o recado para todos que estão neste corredor.

Cho parecia não saber o que fazer.

—Vou tirar dez pontos da Corvinal, srta. Chang, pela sua ineficiência e indiscrição. E vou recomendar à Professora McGonagall que escolha outro aluno como mensageiro da próxima vez.

Ninguém ousou dizer nada. O corredor parecia mais desconfortável do que o seu normal. O único que olhava diretamente para Snape era Harry, e Cecília desejou que ele olhasse para outro lugar. Entretanto, era tarde demais para que ela pudesse tentar passar qualquer recomendação para Harry Potter, uma vez que Snape já havia se voltado na direção dele.

—E vou retirar também dez pontos da Grifinória…

—E porque razão? – interrompeu Harry, adotando uma atitude que Cecília e Tina acharam muito estúpida.

—Vou tirar vinte. – rebateu Snape. Seus olhos brilharam com malicia. – Os dez primeiros por _você_tentar se intrometer nos assuntos do corpo docente e por me chamar exclusivamente pelo nome. Você sabe que deve se referir a mim como _Professor_ Snape, Potter. E eu não quero que você seja um mau exemplo para as novatas – ele fez uma pausa —apesar de saber que você _é_ um mau exemplo em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora, para qualquer um.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Tina viu quando Hermione beliscou o braço do garoto discretamente por trás das vestes. Ele fechou a boca, antes entreaberta, mas apertou os olhos em direção a Snape, que respondeu da mesma forma. Quando o silêncio chegou a um ponto quase insuportável e Cho mexeu um dos pés em direção às escadas das masmorras, Snape continuou.

—E os outros dez são por _você,_novamente, sr. Potter, ter questionado as minhas razões. Considere-se beneficiado, eu deveria colocá-lo em detenção. Mas considero que já o tenho sob minhas vistas por tempo mais que suficiente. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho que comparecer a uma reunião e os senhores já me atrasaram também o suficiente.

Snape encarou o grupo com uma expressão de desgosto e se concentrou especialmente em Valentina antes de partir.

—Não me faça retirar pontos de minha própria casa, srta. Alves. Escolha melhor as suas companhias, ou as consequências poderão ser _severas._

O mestre das Poções virou-se e saiu, como se levitasse rapidamente por sobre as vestes negras. Cinco segundos mais tarde não havia mais sinal de sua presença perto dali. Ouve um suspiro coletivo, onde todos pareceram respirar aliviados.

—Mas _qual_ _é_ o problema dele? – Tina perguntou quando já estavam longe dali, estupefata com a última declaração do professor.

Cecília e Valentina não se sentiram no direito de repreender Harry, mas se entreolharam, concordando que ele havia passado dos limites. Lino e Neville também fizeram o mesmo movimento, mas quem tomou a palavra foi Rony:

—É melhor você não fazer isso, cara… É loucura! Snape pode fazer a sua vida mais difícil…

—Eu não preciso do _Snape_para fazer a minha vida difícil. – Harry respondeu, o deboche estampado em seu rosto.

—_Professor_Snape – corrigiu Valentina, olhando para os lados, como se Snape pudesse estar à espreita, esperando para ouvir se eles estavam ou não citando o seu nome com o devido respeito.

Hermione fez um muxoxo, e ignorando completamente a observação de Valentina, ela continuou:

—Ora, Harry! Faça-me o favor! Você _sabe_que o Rony está certo… Sem contar que perdemos _vinte_pontos à toa!

—Não se preocupe… _Você_recupera para nós. – Harry continuou, em um humor claramente cortante.

—Não recupero, _não_. – Hermione rebateu, o tom de irritação atravessado na garganta.

Ouviu-se um risinho e todos se voltaram para Rony.

—Não recupera mesmo, Harry… Ela parou com isso agora, você não _viu_o que aconteceu há pouco, na aula?

Harry olhou para Rony com uma expressão de quem não havia entendido, mas riu logo depois. Valentina e Cecília não haviam entendido a piada, apesar de sentirem que algo cômico estava acontecendo ali. Elas olharam para Cho e viram a garota também meio perdida, mas com a expressão de quem não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Hermione voltou-se para encarar Rony, que imediatamente percebeu que havia pisado em um terreno perigoso.

—Brincadeira. – ele se apressou em dizer.

—Ahm. – Valentina começou, sentindo que o clima precisava ser amenizado. – Não temos aula agora com a Profa. Umbridge? Melhor nos apressarmos se não queremos perder mais pontos…

—Tem razão. Temos que ir… Er… Tchau, pessoal… Tchau, _Harry_. Nos vemos… nas aulas da tarde. – Cho respondeu, com um sorriso mal disfarçado no canto da boca.

Eles começaram a caminhar até as escadarias. Cho e Valentina na frente, seguidos por Cecília, Lino e Neville. Harry e Rony vinham logo atrás e Hermione por último.

—Mas _eu_não encontrei _nad_a, em livro _algum_, que comprove que meios-vampiros são mesmo perigosos! O _Snape_só falou aquilo para me contradizer! – ouviu-se ela dizer, depois de um tempo em silêncio. O tom de voz da garota era o de uma pessoa inconformada.

Lia não aguentou e deixou escapar uma risadinha na frente do grupo. Rony pareceu tomar a responsabilidade de contornar a situação.

—Mione, _calma_! Você errou _uma_vez em anos, isso não é motivo para se crucificar! – ele disse, sério, apesar de Lia olhar para trás e reconhecer um brilho de felicidade nos olhos do garoto. – O que eu falei foi só brincadeira… Você _sabe_que é a _melhor_…

—Eu _não_errei, Rony! Eu _não errei_! – ela continuou, parecendo agora tão descontrolada que Lia não se surpreenderia se ela fosse às lágrimas. – É claro que ele estava mentindo, não estava escrito nada daquilo no livro, e ele pode falar o que quiser! Mas só acredita quem quer! Você confia mais em _mim_ou no _Snape_?

—Mas é você quem diz que é pra… – ele diminuiu o tom de voz, mas não o suficiente para que Lia deixasse de ouvi-lo. – …que é pra não desconfiar dele!

—_NÃO_ nesse sentido! – ela choramingou, indignada, fazendo Rony abandonar todo o fingimento e cair na gargalhada.

—Ele está de onda com você, Hermione! – Harry falou, um pouco mais bem humorado. – Quem, em sã consciência, confiaria mais no Snape do que em você?

—_Professor_ Snape… Confiaria mais no _professor_Snape. – Tina frizou, alarmada.

—Ele não está mais aqui, Tina. Relaxa. – Lia falou. – E acho que ele não ia ficar satisfeito com o que a gente está falando dele, por mais que colocássemos o _professor_na frente…

Todos riram.

—Porque o _professor Snape_é um grande mentiroso, vira-casaca! – Harry falou, enquanto eles começavam a escalar as escadas em direção ao salão principal.

—É engraçado, Harry! Mas eu me sentiria agradecido se você deixasse pra brincar assim no salão comunal da Grifinória… – Neville interrompeu. – Se eu for expulso de Hogwarts, minha avó vai me matar… E quando eu digo matar… é _matar_mesmo… sério.

—Nossa, Neville! Não diga isso, é a sua avó!

—Você não conhece ela, Hermione.

—Quem ouve você, pensa que a sua avó é uma Comensal da Morte, ou algo assim… – interrompeu Lino Jordan, com um sorrisinho.

—Eu garanto que os Comensais da Morte deveriam ter _medo_da minha avó! – Neville disse sério.

—Então estaria sendo mais negócio se a sua avó me desse umas aulinhas particulares… – Harry disse, fazendo todo mundo rir. – Dumbledore deveria ter me mandado pra _sua_ casa e não para os Dursley, Neville!

—Você teria sido bem vindo… – respondeu Neville, ao mesmo tempo em que eles chegavam ao Salão Principal. – E treinado para o _combate_!

O clima ruim já havia se dissipado completamente e a aparição daquela grande sala iluminada, com as quatro mesas de madeira polida brilhando com o reflexo do sol fez com que a lembrança de Snape e dos pontos perdidos se perdessem completamente.

Haviam alguns muitos estudantes sentados ali, incluindo algumas amigas de Cho.

—Vocês não deveriam estar na aula do Flitwick? – a menina perguntou, se dirigindo até uma menina loira, sentada à mesa da casa azul e prata.

—Nós fomos. Mas há um aviso na porta. O professor Flitwick está em reunião e chegará trinta minutos atrasado. Assim com todos os outros professores, incluindo a Professora Umbridge…

Eles se entreolharam.

—Então deve ter sido ela quem convocou a reunião… – disse Hermione, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Será que são recomendações especiais para o primeiro dia de aula? Ordens do ministério para modificar os métodos dos professores?

—Eu não sei… – disse Rony, se espreguiçando. – Mas fico satisfeito apenas em saber que eles estão em reunião. Mais tempo para descansarmos…

Hermione o olhou com um ar de reprovação. Entretanto foi interrompida bem no começo de seu discurso por um barulho de palmas que vinha da porta do Salão Principal. Havia uma roda de alunos em torno do que parecia ser uma apresentação, e vários deles pareciam muito interessados em comprar algum tipo de produto especial.

Hermione suspirou, e Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Foi Neville quem identificou o evento:

—Demonstração das Gemialidades Weasley…

—E o que seria isso? – Lia perguntou, interessada.

—Acho que chegou a hora de vocês conhecerem os outros dois irmãos de Rony. – Hermione disse. —Venham.

—Vocês vão gostar deles. – Rony disse, correndo junto com os amigos até o grupo de alunos —Todo mundo adora o Fred e o Jorge. Eles têm idéias _brilhantes_!

Hermione forçou passagem por entre o grupo animado de alunos que se deliciavam vendo as demonstrações dos doces que faziam parecer que estava doente. No exato momento em que Tina e Lia conseguiram ficar lado a lado com Mione, Harry e Rony, um aluno do segundo ano começava a cambalear com uma febre muito alta.

—Mas isso obviamente será curado com um doce antídoto! – um dos gêmeos exclamou. —Basta comer esse doce, que vendemos junto com o quite de Doces Febril, que você voltará a ficar saudável como antes!

—É excelente para te fazer cair fora de uma aula chata. – o outro gêmeo anunciou.

—Quem vai querer?

Várias mãozinhas cortaram o ar, e uma algazarra preencheu o lugar.

—Vocês estão com sorte de que os professores não estão aqui para escutarem uma coisa dessas. – Hermione disse, o distintivo de monitora brilhando em suas vestes negras.

—É exatamente por isso que estamos aqui, tolinha! – os dois falaram incrivelmente juntos.

—Então, as alunas novas também vão querer um kit?

Um dos gêmeos ofereceu dois kits para Tina e Lia.

—Não, obrigada. – Tina disse, sacudindo a cabeça, porém com um sorrisinho divertido no canto dos lábios.

—Quem sabe mais tarde. – Lia riu.

—Viemos apresentar vocês a elas. – Harry disse —Como se fosse possível elas ficarem muito tempo sem os conhecer. – riu.

—Ah, mas é honra conhecer as duas brasileiras que estudaram no Collegium! – um deles disse, e os dois fizeram uma reverência teatral.

—Como vocês sabem? – Lia perguntou, abobada.

—Nós sabemos de tudo. A propósito, eu sou Fred. – disse, estendendo a mão para Lia.

—E eu sou Jorge. – o outro falou, apertando a mão de Tina.

—Somos Valentina e Cecília. – Lia disse, animada.

—Então, essas são as coisas que Neville disse que são as… as… Gemi… – Tina começou, sem saber exatamente como pronunciar aquela palavra em inglês.

—Gemialidades Weasley. – Fred disse, pomposo. —São nossos logros e brincadeiras. Você vai aprender a falar essas palavras mais rápido com o passar tempo.

—Temos outros artigos diferentes, é claro. – Jorge disse —E idéias em andamento também. Queremos abrir uma loja no Beco Diagonal depois que terminarmos o sétimo ano.

—Que ótimo! – Lia pareceu bastante interessada no que eles diziam, e Tina não pôde deixar de reparar um conhecido brilho nos olhos da amiga ao prestar atenção nas palavras de Jorge.

—Quando poderemos conhecer mais das invenções de vocês? – Tina perguntou.

—Ah, eles adoram fazer demonstrações no fim do dia, Salão Comunal. Fica sempre cheio de alunos. – Rony falou.

—E por isso mesmo, obviamente é a melhor hora para uma propaganda. – Jorge riu.

—Estaremos lá hoje então! – Lia disse, como se estivesse fazendo um brinde. —Não vamos, Tina?

—Você esqueceu que eu não sou da Grifinória?

—Ah… é mesmo.

—Uau! Eu mesmo não tinha reparado nas cores do seu uniforme. É tão incomum ver uma Sonserina andando em companhia de gente da Grifinória. – Fred comentou, interessado.

—Ei, eu acabei de pagar por kit de doces que faz vomitar! – escutou-se uma voz esganiçada exclamar em algum lugar e interromper a conversa.

—Ah, não seja por isso. Nós nunca deixamos um cliente na mão. – Jorge disse, indo entregar um kit a algum aluno baixinho.

Em meio a tantos comentários e alunos mais novos querendo comprar os kits de doces especiais, Tina olhou de esguelha para Cecília e um sorrisinho passou invisível pelo seu rosto ao ver o olhar da amiga brilhar diante da figura de um dos gêmeos. Em seguida, Tina olhou para Hermione e o olhar que recebeu em retorno dizia que as duas estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

O clima de entendimentos simultâneos foi quebrado quando Draco Malfoy se aproximou, chispando dali todos os alunos mais novos da Sonserina que estavam assistindo animados e curiosos as demonstrações dos gêmeos e a conversa carregada de sotaque brasileiro.

—Vocês todos, fora daqui! Vão para a mesa da Casa de vocês e parem com essa bagunça.

Os alunos, um pouco ressabiados, se dirigiram para a mesa da Sonserina, mas os cochichos continuavam animados.

—Você viu só aquele doce que faz sangrar o nariz? Maneiro!

—Vou querer umas três caixas depois.

—Eu também!

Draco lançou um olhar mortal aos alunos mais novos e depois se virou para Valentina, que não parecia ter percebido a presença dele ali.

—Quanto a você, Alves…

Valentina se virou, seguida pelos gêmeos, Rony, Harry, Hermione e Lia.

—Não ouviu sequer uma palavra do que Prof. Snape acabou de te dizer?

—Desculpe?

—Você não deveria estar no meio dessa algazarra, Alves, muito menos na companhia desses…

Draco olhou para os outros com a cara de quem estava sentindo um mau cheiro bem debaixo do nariz. Eles sustentaram o olhar dele com agressividade.

—O que você ia dizendo mesmo, Malfoy? – Fred perguntou, perigoso.

—Alves, vá para a mesa da _sua_ casa.

—Não vou não. E não preciso que ninguém escolha os meus amigos, eu tenho capacidade de fazer isso sozinha.

—Qual é a tua, Malfoy? Vai ficar perseguindo aluno novo agora? – Harry perguntou.

—Cala essa boca, Potter.

—Se manda, cara. – Rony disse, displicente.

—Não fique triste, Malfoy, sabemos que você quer uma companhia, mas a Tina pode de dar atenção depois. – Lia soltou, fazendo alguns alunos que ainda estavam ali, darem risadinhas abafadas.

Draco olhou de jeito assassino para os outros.

—E vocês, dêem o fora também! Não vão querer que eu chame os diretores das suas casas!

Os alunos foram embora, ainda rindo. Hermione não pôde deixar de rir também.

—Boa, Lia. – Harry disse ao ouvido da garota, com um riso.

Mas a alegria deles em brincar com Malfoy se acabou quando os professores voltaram da reunião, e pouco a pouco iam se dirigindo para as suas salas, fazendo com que grupos de alunos os seguissem para as aulas. Profa. Umbridge passou e lançou um olhar ao grupo parado perto da porta.

—Quinto ano, siga-me, por favor. – disse, com aquela voz que era doce em demasia.

—Nos vemos na hora do almoço então. – Lia disse, direcionando seu olhar mais atentamente a Jorge e recebendo um sorriso em retorno.

—Satisfeito? – Tina rosnou por entre os dentes, ao lado de Malfoy.

—Ficarei mais satisfeito quando chegarmos à sala de aula e ver você se sentar com os alunos da _sua_Casa, e não com _eles_.

—Você ainda me deve uma explicação para tanta implicância. – ela disse ainda com raiva, e saiu do lado dele para se colocar ao lado de Hermione.

—Tenho pena de você, Tina. – a menina disse, rindo.

—Deixa ele pra lá. – Tina disse, sacudindo a cabeça. —Há uma coisa que eu queria falar com vocês depois.

—Sobre o que?

—Alguma vez você escutou sussurros estranhos no banheiro da Grifinória?

Hermione olhou para ela sem entender.

—Não, nunca. Por que?

—Escutei coisas estranhas ontem, quando fui tomar banho. Era um som estranho, como se pessoas estivessem conversando dentro dos canos.

—Fantasmas?

—Eu dei essa sugestão a ela, mas Tina a ignorou completamente. – Lia falou, pois escutava toda a conversa.

—Já _disse_ que não são fantasmas. Eu conheço muito bem o som que eles fazem, o Collegium era cheio deles!

—O que poderia ser então? – Hermione perguntou, com um olhar muito interessado.

—Depois do almoço falamos sobre isso. – Tina disse apressada, pois haviam acabado de chegar à sala de aula e Draco já a olhava de modo acusador, como se a mandasse sentar-se _já_ com os outros alunos da Sonserina.

Todos escolheram seus lugares e se sentaram. Tina escolheu uma mesa que era ao lado da mesa onde Hermione e Lia se sentaram, pois assim ficava mais fácil de transmitir alguma mensagem. Para felicidade de Tina, Draco não sentou a lado dela, mas manteve o olhar como se estivesse tomando conta de uma criança muito indisciplinada. No lugar dele, sentou um rapaz muito bonito da Sonserina, alto, moreno, de rosto quadrado de cabelos castanhos muito lisos. Tina olhou-o de esguelha e achou que ele tinha um verdadeiro porte de príncipe.

Vestida com aquele odioso casaquinho rosa-bebê, Umbridge começou a aula exigindo silêncio e fazendo um discurso muito monótono sobre as regras da escola e das novas medidas de segurança e ensino criadas pelo Ministério da Magia.

Lia, que não tinha muita paciência para discursos inúteis, rapidamente decidiu-se por escrever um bilhetinho para Tina, que a menina também já muito entediada, recebeu por debaixo da mesa.

A troca de bilhetes não durou muito, pois Umbridge viu claramente quando Tina estava devolvendo a resposta para Lia.

—As senhoritas… – ela começou, numa vozinha melosa. - …trocando mensagens paralelas durante a aula. Parem já com isso.

Tina amassou o bilhete e o jogou na mochila.

—Desculpe, professora.

—Que seja a última vez, não irei tolerar este tipo de comportamento durante a minha aula. – ela fez uma pausa —Menos dez pontos para Grifinória e Sonserina. – sorriu.

Tina e Lia abriram a boca, alarmadas, mas não puderam falar nada. Estavam erradas, sabiam disso, mas será que era motivo para tirar pontos das duas casas? O menino bonito ao lado de Tina se mexeu na cadeira, incomodado.

Dolores Umbridge manteve o olhar sobre as duas por mais cinco longos e desagradáveis segundos. Ela parecia estar analisando cada detalhe referente às alunas e em dúvida a respeito de algo.

—As senhoritas são estrangeiras? – ela perguntou.

—Somos. – Lia e Tina disseram juntas, ambas sentindo o desconforto da pergunta.

Umbridge ficou em silêncio por mais um momento.

—De que país as senhoritas vêm? – ela perguntou novamente, o mesmo tom de professora primária em sua voz.

—Do Brasil, Profa. Umbridge. Do Collegium. – respondeu Cecília, o peito estufado por um orgulho evidente.

—Bom colégio, Srta. Monfort…

Cecília sorriu, e Tina também.

—Sim, eu conheço o Collegium. Uma escola liberal em um país de educação e cultura liberais. Espero que se adaptem às suas _novas_condições, Srta. Monfort e Srta. Alves. Espero _mesmo_.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto das duas e também da professora.

—Eu estava aqui falando justamente sobre a importância de _regras_. De _ordem_, obediência, observância das _tradições_. Por isto _eu_estou aqui, classe. Para adicionar um pouco mais desses valores ao cotidiano de vocês, amados estudantes de Hogwarts!

E o discurso continuou, mergulhando não apenas Cecília, mas a todo o resto da classe, em um torpor absoluto. Cecília olhou para Tina de relance e viu a amiga totalmente dura em sua cadeira, apertando os dedos em cima da mesa evidentemente controlando a mesma raiva que ela, Cecília, estava sentindo. Horas, dias pareceram se passar até que Umbridge fechou com um estrondo a sua cópia do livro aprovado pelo Ministério da Magia. Um livro que, na opinião de Lia, não pagava sequer as folhas de papel nas quais havia sido impresso. Sua opinião era compartilhada por Tina.

—Finalmente, hora do almoço! – disse Tina, saindo da sala de Umbridge acompanhada por Lia e seguida de perto por Draco Malfoy, que parecia estar espumando mais que chocolate quente atrás dela.

—Perdendo pontos para a Sonserina já no primeiro dia de aula!

Valentina se virou, parecendo tão lívida quanto Lia.

—_Caso_ você não tenha percebido, nós fomos seriamente _ofendidas_ pela professora na frente de _todo mundo_! – Tina disse, perdendo muito do seu ar contido.

—Mulher xenofóbica, aquela professora! O que você achou pior, Malfoy: o bilhetinho ou o preconceito depravado dela? – Lia se esganiçou.

Draco abriu a boca, mas não saiu nenhuma palavra em resposta.

—Ótimo. – Tina disse, respirando fundo.

—Vamos conversar um pouco antes de irmos para o Salão Principal. Você vai ter que se sentar com seus _colegas de casa_ e vamos acabar sem trocar nenhuma idéia antes das aulas da tarde.

Ela segurou Lia pelo braço e rumou para os jardins. Antes de serem perdidas de vista em meio ao sol do meio-dia, Lia ainda falou alto o suficiente para Draco escutar:

—E não será necessário nos seguir!

Hermione, Harry e Rony passaram aos tropeços por Draco, para alcançarem Lia e Tina. Rony ainda deu um esbarrão do garoto, propositalmente.

—Esperem a gente! – Mione exclamou, correndo atrás das duas.

O grupo se reuniu nos jardim, e Lia e Tina se sentaram num banco de pedra sob o sol.

—Ah, o sol! Ele me faz tão bem! – Lia suspirou.

—O que aquele idiota do Malfoy andou falando para vocês? – Harry perguntou.

—Não podia ser nada mais idiota do que aquela mulher horrível disse sobre o Brasil durante a aula. – Hermione falou, indignada.

—Ele estava enchendo o saco, como sempre. – Rony disse, quando Hermione se sentou ao lado das meninas. —Pelo visto ele vai parar de pegar no seu pé, Harry. Parece que ele encontrou outra vítima.

Valentina não emitiu opinião.

—Temos alguns minutos antes do almoço. Conte melhor pra gente sobre os sons estranhos no banheiro, Tina. – Hermione pediu.

Valentina contou detalhadamente sobre o ocorrido e todos escutaram atentamente. Ao final, Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e concordaram silenciosamente com a cabeça.

—Alguma chance de você ser ofidioglota, Tina? – Harry perguntou, sério.

—_Nããão!_ – Rony exclamou, exasperado. —Não pode ser! _Outro_ basilisco?

Valentina olhou assustada de um rosto para o outro.

—Não… Não mesmo – ela sacudiu a cabeça —Nunca tive o condão de falar com as cobras. Ao contrário, sempre fiz questão de me manter distante delas.

—Que ironia. – Cecília riu.

—Bem, então nenhuma chance de ser um basilisco. – Harry concluiu.

—Mas que história é essa de basilisco? – Tina perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

—Depois a gente te conta. – Rony falou. —Mas é como eu digo, nunca é bom escutar vozes que outras pessoas não escutam. – disse, sombrio.

Pesados segundos de silêncio se abateram sobre eles.

—Vamos ficar atentos sempre que formos ao banheiro, e prestar atenção se escutamos alguma coisa de diferente. – Lia sugeriu, percebendo que os outros estavam dando real atenção ao assunto, e começando a ficar preocupada também.

Todos concordaram com sinais afirmativos da cabeça.

—Muito bem, vamos comer então? – Rony disse, batendo palmas —Estou morrendo de fome!

Rony não poderia ter sugerido nada melhor. Com a barriga roncando de fome, todos subiram novamente as escadas e se dividiram para as mesas de suas Casas correspondentes.

A primeira semana de aula transcorreu cheia de novidades e amigos novos. Valentina e Cecília rapidamente se viram acolhidas por todos os alunos da Grifinória, e aqueles que ainda mantinham alguma reserva quanto à Tina por ela pertencer à Sonserina, aos poucos iam ganhando confiança naquela personalidade observadora e silenciosa, porém muito sincera e amiga. A única pessoa que não parecia ter se convencido de que ela era responsável e digna de confiança era Draco Malfoy, que volta e meia andava atrás dela reclamando de erros frívolos ou implicando com alguma coisa.

Ao contrário de Valentina que tinha poucos amigos dentro da sua própria Casa, Cecília passou agradáveis momentos nos fins dos dias, no Salão Comunal em companhia de Harry, Rony, Gina e os gêmeos. Jorge parecia ter simpatizado bastante com a menina e fingia que compreendia absolutamente tudo o que ela dizia, mesmo quando ela pronunciava alguma palavra ou alguma frase de modo totalmente enrolado e carregado de sotaque brasileiro.

—Você entendeu o que eu disse? – Lia perguntou um dia quando estava sentada numa poltrona perto da janela, conversando com Jorge, que estava sentado no chão na frente dela. Ele tinha um olhar um pouco perdido enquanto prestava atenção do que ela contava sobre as férias de verão no Rio de Janeiro.

—Claro que entendi! – ele disse, ficando com as orelhas um pouco vermelhas, o mesmo que acontecia com Rony quando ficava nervoso ou sem graça. —Você estava falando sobre como a praia fica… er… vazia?

—Cheia. – ela corrigiu, rindo.

—Isso, como a praia fica cheia nos finais de semana de sol.

E foi nesse clima gostoso de novas amizades que a semana terminou, deixando um bocado de deveres de casa e um final de semana cinzento que anunciava o início do outono.


	4. As vozes de novo

**CAPÍTULO 4 - AS VOZES DE NOVO**

Se no verão as temperaturas já pareciam amenas demais para o gosto de duas brasileiras na Inglaterra, o outono também não as agradou. Entretanto, a paisagem da estação era fascinante e todas aquelas folhas amarelas e avermelhadas cobrindo os pés das árvores tinham o poder de impressionar qualquer um.

Foi depois de uma aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com o meio-gigante Hagrid, que Cecília, Valentina e Hermione se reuniram nos limites da Floresta Proibida, enquanto assistiam calmamente os alunos tentarem atrair aos Testralios invisíveis com pedaços sangrentos de carne.

—Não vou mentir para você, Tina… Não ouço nenhum ruído que se pareça com vozes humanas saindo dos canos enquanto eu tomo banho… Você ouve, Hermione?

Hermione fez que não com a cabeça, parecendo um pouco sem graça em ter que admitir que não tinha nada a acrescentar à teoria de Valentina.

—Mas vocês acreditam em mim quando digo que as vozes estão cada vez mais nítidas, não acreditam? – perguntou Valentina, um tanto exasperada.

—Sim, claro que acreditamos… Mas, ninguém mais ouve nada? – perguntou Lia. E reconhecendo o olhar irritadiço da amiga Sonserina, acrescentou – Pelo amor de Deus, Tina, você precisa checar isso! Fale com a sua amiga, a Pansy! Talvez ela ouça alguma coisa…

Valentina não sabia se achava graça ou não do comentário de Cecília. Sua relação com os sonserinos ficava, se possível, cada dia pior. Ela não tinha amigas com quem conversar no dormitório feminino, uma vez que o fato de andar constantemente com duas alunas da Grifinória (uma delas nascida trouxa) fazia dela uma incompreendida na casa verde e prata. A incompreensão aos poucos foi se tornando motivo de vergonha, mesmo levando-se em conta que Valentina esteve ganhando inúmeros pontos para a Sonserina através de seus rendimentos em sala de aula.

—Não tem graça. – a garota retorquiu. – Se eu pudesse, pediria ao Snape para me transferir de Casa. – ela continuou, emburrada.

—Não seja _estúpida,_Alves.

As três se viraram e deram com Draco Malfoy, parado diante delas.

—Snape jamais permitiria uma coisa dessas. E eu também não _consigo_imaginar porque alguém gostaria de _deixar_a Sonserina! O erro está que você não sabe escolher as suas companhias… – ele disse, em tom irritantemente paciente.

Cecília tossiu, como que para chamar atenção para sua presença e para a de Hermione.

—E não adianta tossir, Monfort.

—Não adianta tossir? Eu engasguei! Como você pode incentivar minha amiga a andar com as meninas da Sonserina, Malfoy? Elas parecem trasgos! Seria uma péssima influência!

—Se esta é a questão, não haveria diferença alguma, a meu ver. – ele retorquiu, deixando Cecília e Hermione boquiabertas com a ofensa.

—É porque você é míope, Malfoy! Só pode. – disse Valentina, em resposta. – Um míope_irritante_! Quem foi que te chamou para participar da conversa?

—Eu não preciso que você me chame. É apenas _estúpido_você acreditar que um barulho nos encanamentos da ala da Sonserina sejam audíveis na ala da Grifinória, Alves!

—Falou o _encanador_, agora. – ela implicou, depois de alguns segundos de ponderação. Draco realmente tinha razão neste ponto. – Eu estava… apenas… _checando_ com elas. Mas realmente é…

—É… – ele continuou, aproveitando o gaguejo da garota com um certo divertimento.

—É pouco provável… que elas possam escutar… o que eu estou escutando. – sua voz foi morrendo gradativamente.

—E o que você está escutando? – Draco se aproximou, tomado por uma curiosidade repentina.

Valentina abanou a cabeça, como que para afugentar alguma idéia.

—Ora, Malfoy, não é da sua conta!

—Nós pensamos que talvez pudesse ser mais um basilisco. – disse Hermione cortante.

Draco virou-se para ela com uma expressão desconfortável pendurada no rosto.

—Outra estupidez.

—Eu não sei. – Hermione continuou. – Mas achei que você saberia se fosse outro basilisco.

—Eu _saberia._– ele respondeu, sério. – Saberia sim. – em seguida se voltou novamente para Tina —Mas se você está ouvindo sons vindos do encanamento eu vou te fazer o _favor_ de perguntar às outras meninas se elas também ouvem. Já que você tem essa dificuldade de se enturmar, esse_distúrbio_de comportamento…

Valentina imediatamente levou a mão ao bolso das vestes, mas antes que ela pudesse levar o ataque adiante, Malfoy se virou e com um sorriso de divertimento voltou para a companhia de Crabbe e Goyle.

—Eu só não o enfeitiço porque não ataco ninguém pelas costas! – rosnou Valentina, para as outras duas.

—Sei. – respondeu Cecília, recebendo um olhar divertido de Hermione.

—O _que_? O _que_foi? – continuou Valentina, parecendo ainda mais irritada.

—Nada, ué. Realmente é muito feio atacar pessoas pelas costas, Tina. Concordo plenamente… – respondeu Lia, cinicamente. – Mas, pelo bem ou pelo mal, o Draco vai acabar sendo de alguma serventia, não? Se ele conseguir alguma informação relevante, passe pra gente…

—Vou passar. – ela respondeu, entre dentes.

—E não se esqueça de agradecer.

—Agradecer?

—Sim. Aposto como ele ia adorar ganhar uns beijinhos em recompensa por te passar informações valiosas…

Lia e Hermione gargalharam furiosamente, e embora Tina tivesse ficado com uma cara muito feia na hora, acabou se rendendo e rindo também.

—Sério, ele te adora, Tina! – Hermione disse, chorando de rir.

—Parece que ele terá um problema então. – Tina falou, rindo, —Porque eu não aceitaria ele nem que fosse o último homem do mundo.

Alguns suaves minutos de risadas se passaram quando elas resolveram voltar para dentro do castelo e comer alguma coisa antes da aula de Transfigurações entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. Sonserina teria Runas Antigas com a Corvinal.

Harry e Rony se juntaram a elas e quando Tina ia se dirigindo justamente para a mesa da Grifinória, uma voz feminina a chamou.

—Alves?

Era Pansy Parkinson junto de Emilia Bulstrode.

—A gente pode falar um pouco com você? – e lançando um olhar de desprezo para o pessoal da Grifinória, adicionou: —_a sós._

Tina concordou e foi com as duas para a mesa da Sonserina. Se sentaram juntas numa das quatro pontas das mesas, onde não havia ninguém para escutá-las.

—Vocês podem me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome. – ela disse, e reparando na cara de surpresa das duas, continuou: —É sério, não gosto que fiquem me chamando de Alves. Podem me chamar até de Tina, se quiserem.

Não muito acostumadas em chamar pessoas sem intimidade pelo primeiro nome ou apelido, as duas concordaram sem jeito com a cabeça e Pansy falou:

—Draco nos contou que você vem escutando sons estranhos no banheiro das garotas…

Valentina sentiu sua expressão se contrair. Que raiva ela sentia de Draco, espalhando as notícias por aí, muito provavelmente no tom de voz de quem dizia que ela era uma desequilibrada mental.

—Sim…

—Bem. – Emilia continuou, parecendo muitíssimo sem graça —A gente veio te procurar porque também temos escutado sons parecidos com vozes no banheiro.

As três se entreolharam em silêncio. Valentina ainda não tinha muita certeza se deveria acreditar nelas. Poderiam estar falando aquilo apenas para lhe pregar uma peça.

—Vocês estão falando sério?

Emilia e Pansy concordaram juntas com acenos da cabeça. Tinham a expressão preocupada e séria, o que garantiu a Tina um pouco mais de confiança.

—Bem, é legal saber que eu não sou a única. Já estava começando a achar que estava ficando maluca.

—Não está. – Pansy falou. —É um som alto, como se houvessem pessoas conversando dentro dos canos, não é?

Tina concordou.

—Parece que pessoas vão sair pelas paredes. – Emilia estremeceu.

—Desde o final do ano passado que escutamos essas vozes.

—E isso é só no banheiro das garotas? – Tina perguntou.

—Na verdade, alguns meninos também já escutaram. – Emilia disse —Mas você sabe como são os garotos, eles não prestam atenção em muita coisa.

As três riram juntas.

—Malfoy deve ser um deles. – Tina observou.

—Por que? – Pansy perguntou, interessada.

—Porque ele me zoou muito com esse assunto hoje, antes de ir falar com vocês. – declarou, mal humorada.

Nenhuma delas falou mais nada pelos segundos que se seguiram. Pareciam pensativas e elaboravam explicações próprias para aquelas vozes misteriosas, mas cada explicação era mais absurda que a outra.

O sinal que indicava o início das próximas aulas tocou, fazendo as três se sobressaltarem e pegarem suas mochilas.

—Bem, falem comigo se vocês escutarem mais coisas estranhas. Acho que vai ser interessante nos mantermos informadas. – Tina disse, colocando a mochila nas costas.

E diante do comprometimento das três em se comunicarem, pela primeira vez elas partiram juntas para a próxima aula. Tina sentiu-se como um balão. Seu peito inflado com a situação de estar andando junto à pessoas de sua própria casa, finalmente. Durante todo o tempo, ela sempre reparava no fato de os alunos andarem sempre rodeados por seus companheiros de casa, sendo sempre apoiados ou defendidos por eles quando necessário. Ela se sentia deslocada com a situação de ser a única pessoa em toda Hogwarts que se portava de forma diferente.

Chegou até a sala onde eram lecionadas as aulas de Runas Antigas com Pansy e Emilia em seu encalço. Sentaram-se em trio e esperaram a chegada da professora. Pouco a pouco os alunos da Corvinal também foram chegando e as meninas, uma a uma, foram reparando nas novas companhias de Valentina.

Cho entrou e olhou de uma forma tão reprovadora que Valetina sentiu as bochechas corarem. Enquanto ela se perguntava se havia tomado a decisão correta, Emilia e Pansy, como de costume, cavavam comentários maldosos para fazer sobre as alunas da casa Azul e Prata.

Valentina sentiu a sensação de estar cheia daquela confiança e alegria se esvair completamente. Emilia e Pansy eram amigas tão valorosas que Tina sentiu medo de, a qualquer momento, ser apunhalada pelas costas por uma delas. Afinal de contas, foram alguns meses de antipatia mútua e olhares ferinos trocados entre as três.

A professora entrou pela sala, com suas ousadas vestes verde-ácido, e interrompeu qualquer pensamento com um resumo do que ela havia explicado na aula anterior.

Depois de muitos momentos incômodos onde Tina pedia que Emilia ou Pansy procurassem por determinados símbolos no silabário, muitas traduções equivocadas e muitas alfinetadas e críticas quanto a sua metodologia de interpretação, Valentina saiu da aula se sentindo exausta.

—Não importa a que preço, mas _nunca_mais me sento com estas duas _vacas_. – ela algaraviou em português, correndo para alcançar Cho Chang pelo corredor.

—Por favor, não me deixe sozinha com aquelas duas, Cho… – ela disse, aproximando-se dela. – Você precisa me salvar!

Cho olhou-a com uma expressão um tanto quanto vazia, mas notando a sinceridade cômica que havia no rosto de Valentina, ela abriu um sorriso maldoso.

—Confraternizar com as amigas da Sonserina não pode ser assim tão ruim…

—_Ora, faça-me o favor…_– respondeu Valentina, impaciente, fazendo Cho rir ainda mais. – Vamos embora _daqui_!

As duas andaram depressa pelos corredores. Não havia mais nenhuma aula para aquele dia, mas talvez a ansiedade em deixar o material nos respectivos salões comunais e sair para tomar um ar fresco fora do castelo as apressassem um pouco.

—Mal posso acreditar que não temos mais aulas e ainda está sol lá fora! – exclamou Valentina, o ânimo já recuperando espaço em seu humor.

Cho concordou com a cabeça.

—Nos vemos lá fora então! – ela se despediu, e Valentina rumou para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, nas masmorras, já sem medo de encontrar Bulstrode e Parkinson.

O salão iluminado por aquela peculiar luz verde estava um tanto quanto vazio. Havia um primeiranista sentado no chão mexendo em uma grande caixa de Gemialidades Weasley. Valentina rumou para as escadas que desciam ainda mais até o dormitório das meninas, mas meio passo antes de entrar porta adentro lá estavam elas: as vozes novamente. A garota colou os ouvidos na parede o máximo que pôde, com um certo receio que pudesse ter a orelha devorada por algum monstro sensível ao calor. Ela achou que esta possibilidade não tinha nada de absurda, levando-se em consideração que alguns anos antes, um basilisco se arrastava pelos canos do colégio e petrificava alunos no corredor.

Os ruídos eram de dar calafrios. Em alguns momentos Valentina tinha a impressão de ouvir frases em inglês, apesar de não conseguir identificar exatamente o sotaque e não distinguir bem as palavras. Ela apertou ainda mais a orelha contra a parede, na esperança de ouvir algo com mais nitidez, mas teve a impressão de que as vozes de repente estavam há um milímetro apenas de distância dela e sentiu um hálito quente no pescoço.

Valentina não conseguiu conter o pânico que se apoderou dela e, dando um grito apavorado, se voltou para encontrar seu agressor.

Uma gargalhada ecoou pela masmorra da Sonserina.

—Está assombrada, Alves? – perguntou Emilia Bulstrode num tom de deboche que fez Valentina procurar a varinha nas vestes. Suas mãos, entretanto, estavam trêmulas demais para alcançá-las. Pansy Parkinson também ria horrorosamente.

—Eu estava escutando as vozes, suas _idiotas_! – murmurou Alves, sem forças para colocar a entonação da raiva que estava sentindo.

—O que está acontecendo aí embaixo? – ela ouviu Draco perguntar. – Alves? É você?

Sua silhueta se delineava no alto da escada, rodeada da comum sombra esverdeada.

—Não se preocupe, Malfoy! Valentina só está um pouco exaltada! – cantou Pansy, ainda em meio a gargalhadas incontidas.

—Alves, suba _já_aqui! – gritou Malfoy, por sua vez.

Valentina sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça. "_Suba_ _já aqui"_? Que autoridade tinha ele para dar ordens a ela e para decidir quem merecia punição ou não? Ela resolveu subir, mas para dizer umas poucas e boas para o monitor da Sonserina. Seus passos ecoaram na escada, talvez não com a força que ela desejava colocar.

—Escute _aqui_… – ela começou, sendo imediatamente interrompida por um gesto teatral da parte do garoto. Ele levantou a mão para o ar, em direção a ela, como quem pede silêncio.

Mirou-a com seus irritantes olhos azuis cinzentos.

—Que houve? Você está pálida feito uma parede.

Valentina olhou a sua volta. A masmorra era rodeada de pedras cinzentas e frias.

—Como uma parede _branca_, Alves. Ora, você _me entendeu_.

Ela não pôde deixar de rir. Por um segundo, a lembrança das vozes desapareceu em sua mente, e o acontecido se tornou algo banal.

—Emilia e Pansy me pregaram um susto lá embaixo… – ela disse, ainda sorrindo. Apercebendo-se do que estava fazendo, ela fechou a cara. – Eu, bem… eu estava ouvindo as vozes outra vez.

Vendo a expressão no rosto de Draco, ela acrescentou:

—Elas também as ouvem no banheiro! Elas contaram para você que também ouvem, não contaram?

—Sim. – ele continuou, com um ar de quem não achava aquilo muito relevante. – Você está se sentindo bem?

Valentina achou a situação engraçada. Ele estava com uma expressão de quem realmente estava preocupado com ela.

—Claro que estou, Malfoy! Não começa com esse papo! – e com um gesto de quem achava mesmo a pergunta muito estúpida, ela se virou e desceu as escadas novamente. Olhou para cima antes de passar pela porta, e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo ainda observando-a lá do alto.


	5. A AD e o anúncio de um baile

**CAPÍTULO 5 – A ARMADA DE DUMBLEDORE E O ANÚNCIO DE UM BAILE**

A semana se passou com rapidez e veio salpicada de inúmeras notícias: algumas boas, outras nem tanto.

Ao sair do castelo para encontrar Cho, Cecilia, Hermione, Harry, Rony, Luna e Gina do lado de fora, Valentina também foi recepcionada com uma notícia surpreendente: Harry daria aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas às escondidas e muitos alunos estavam animados em participar. Por esta razão, havia sido marcada uma reunião para o próximo final de semana, quando todos os alunos estariam livres para visitar Hogsmead caso o desejassem.

Ao voltarem para o jantar, com a agradável sensação de estarem organizando um motim contra Dolores Umbridge, suas aulas patéticas e tudo o mais que ela representava além do Ministério (Fred e Jorge haviam dado inúmeras idéias a este respeito), todos foram surpreendidos por uma outra notícia ainda mais polêmica.

Tomando o lugar que Dumbledore tantas vezes ocupava, Umbridge colocou-se a frente do Salão Principal e pediu a atenção dos alunos. Foi com aquela voz sebosa que ela anunciou:

—Queridos alunos... atenção... É com muita satisfação que venho informá-los de que teremos uma comemoração dentro de duas semanas! – ela esperou que os alunos se manifestassem com palmas. Nenhum professor à mesa principal comemorou a notícia e talvez guiados por isso, ou pelo fato de já estarem todos desconfiados de que Harry dizia a verdade, quase não houve comemoração por parte dos alunos, tampouco.

Ignorando a ausência de reação, Umbridge continuou com seu discurso.

—Para demonstrar que tudo está na _mais perfeita ordem_ e ainda para aproximar o Ministro Fudge do trabalho que venho realizando nesta escola, daqui à duas semanas, no dia de sábado, teremos um baile de máscaras! Ele será aberto para os alunos à partir do quarto ano e todos receberão os convites em seus salões comunais! – e como que para fechar, ela exclamou - _Preparem suas fantasias, crianças!_ – e virou-se para ocupar seu lugar novamente.

Ninguém sabia exatamente o que fazer. Um burburinho tomou conta do Salão Principal e em todos os lados, em todas as mesas, os olhares se voltavam para Harry Potter.

—Essa mulher é um _monstro_! Ela é louca, só _pode ser_! – sibilou Hermione, a revolta estampada em seu rosto fino. – Primeiro ela tortura você e faz _isso _na sua mão, depois coloca em dúvida o trabalho dos _professores_ com aquela _avaliação_ _patética _e agora ela _claramente _passa por cima da autoridade do Professor Dumbledore de novo e resolve fazer uma _festa_? Para comemorar o _que_? A morte de Cedrico Diggory?

Ao ver que havia pisado em terreno incerto, ela parou, preocupada com a expressão que repentinamente surgiu no rosto de Harry.

—Bem, _eu _não vou participar. – ele disse, simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros.

—Nós também não! Claro que não iremos! – Hermione concordou veementemente, olhando para Rony como quem pede apoio.

O garoto a fitava com uma expressão que ela não conseguiu decodificar. Quando ele falou, seu tom era de um casual forçado.

—Claro que não iremos...

—Se vocês quiserem ir... – Harry começou. – Acho que... bem, se vocês quiserem ir, não precisam ficar por minha causa...

—Claro que nenhum de nós vai, Harry! – Gina entrou na conversa.

—Claro que não! – reforçou Neville. – É uma ofensa a você e ao... bem, ao que aconteceu no ano passado!

Harry olhou ao seu redor. Não apenas Hermione, Gina, Rony e Neville, mas também Fred, Jorge, Lino, Simas, Angelina, Cecília, Katie e muitos outros alunos da Grifinória o olhavam com firmeza. Nenhum deles parecia disposto a participar daquilo que só podia ser denominado como _brincadeira_.

Nas mesas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa, muitos outros alunos olhavam incertos na direção de Harry e também na direção de Dumbledore. Cho tinha estampada em seu rosto uma expressão tão revoltada que, por um minuto, Harry sentiu medo de vê-la se levantar e ir tirar satisfações pessoalmente com Umbridge.

Na mesa da Sonserina, a mais animada, Harry encontrou os olhos de Valentina e viu claramente, como que iluminada em um letreiro gigante, a opinião pessoal da garota quanto aquele anúncio. Ela estava enojada do comportamento dos sonserinos e escorraçou Malfoy um tanto quanto rudemente quando ele se aproximou dela, sorrindo.

—Outra coisa, Harry... Outra coisa que eu queria falar com você... – ele ouviu a voz de Hermione dizer ao seu lado e viu Rony se aproximar dela, para escutar a conversa. – Valentina tem escutado de novo as tais vozes no encanamento da ala da Sonserina, como que vindas de um lugar bem embaixo do castelo... Ela agora tem certeza de que são _pessoas_.

—Pessoas? – repetiu Rony, incrédulo.

—Sim, e Emilia Bulstrode e Pansy Parkinson também escutam barulhos, mas são aparentemente muito incompetentes para distinguirem que tipo de sons estão ouvindo...

—Vocês acham que _Voldemort_ poderia ter voltado para Hogwarts, sem ninguém saber?

Rony não pôde deixar de se sobressaltar ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das Trevas.

—Bem debaixo, _literalmente_, do nariz de Dumbledore, Harry? – repreendeu Hermione, visivelmente aviltada com a possibilidade.

—Ora, Hermione! Bem _debaixo _da Sonserina? Nós sabemos que Voldemort poderia ficar bem _debaixo do nariz _do Snape, sem problemas, não é?

—Nós _não _sabemos, Harry... _Você _supõe!

—Eu também suponho. – acrescentou Rony, por sua vez.

Antes que Hermione pudesse demonstrar mais sua frustração, Harry continuou:

—A questão é... _quem _pensaria em procurar por ele _embaixo _de Hogwarts? É o esconderijo perfeito!

—Só que _ninguém _está procurando por ele, Harry. – contrapôs Hermione, olhando para a mesa dos professores, onde Umbridge ocupava uma cadeira.

—Dumbledore e a Ordem estão. – interveio Rony.

—Justamente por esta razão é que seria uma grande estupidez vir se esconder justamente onde Dumbledore circula todos os dias!

—Seria um movimento ousado, apenas! Uma estratégia...

—Rony, isto não é xadrez!

Harry percebeu que a discussão havia se transformado unicamente em uma forma de os dois implicarem um com o outro.

—É sim. Os fundamentos do xadrez são baseados em estratégias de guerra, Hermione... – insistiu Rony. – A forma mais óbvia de dar o xeque mate é se aproximando do Rei!

—Voldemort não joga de maneira óbvia. – cortou Hermione.

—Será que dá para vocês dois pararem_?_ – interrompeu Harry, já impaciente, talvez um pouco alto demais. – Vou tentar falar com o professor Dumbledore, tudo bem? Caso _seja _realmente Voldemort se instalando aqui em baixo, Dumbledore precisa saber das vozes, estão de acordo?

Rony respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

—Totalmente, cara.

Hermione virou-se para frente, sem responder e serviu-se de um copo de suco. Ao perceber que os dois ainda olhavam para ela, a garota continuou:

—Podem ser até Comensais da Morte. Ou podem ser meramente alunos da sonserina explorando o castelo e aprontando alguma coisa. Mas sobre ser _Voldemort _em pessoa, conversando displicentemente, a alguns andares de distância de Dumbledore... é duvidar muito da capacidade de Alvo Dumbledore, Harry. E eu prefiro confiar nele.

—Pois muito bem. Eu vou só... informá-lo, então... – finalizou Harry, sentindo-se alfinetado pela última afirmativa de Hermione. Se haviam vozes provindas do interior do castelo, era necessário avisar o diretor e Harry decidiu que quando chegasse o momento, ele iria deixar apenas implícito que poderia ser Voldemort.

O fim de semana veio repleto de comentários e conversas em baixo tom de voz. Apesar de os alunos da Grifinória se absterem de conversar sobre o assunto do baile, Harry pôde perceber que muitos alunos da Corvinal e também da Lufa-Lufa já se esforçavam para conseguir convidar seus pares. Cho já havia recusado uns cinco convites e isso, por alguma razão, enchia Harry de ânimo. Ânimo para levar a resistência adiante. E foi com esta confiança que ele se dirigiu para o Hog's Head, na companhia de Hermione e Rony. Os outros foram chegando depois: Cho, Simas, Lino, Fred, Jorge, Neville, Luna, Cecília, Angelina, Valentina, Katie e muitos outros.

A discussão se instalou e ficou clara a resistência em realmente acreditar que Lord Voldemort estava de volta. As evidências, entretanto, foram irrefutáveis e ao saírem de lá, cerca de duas horas mais tarde, estava criada o que depois viria a se chamar _Armada de Dumbledore. _

Valentina e Cecília saíram juntas do Hog's Head e começaram a caminhar calmamente, conhecendo o vilarejo que tanto era comentado pelos corredores da escola.

—O que você acha que acontece se Umbridge descobre o que estamos prestes a fazer? – perguntou Cecilia, saindo de uma reflexão.

—Com todo mundo, ou conosco, especificamente?

—Com todo mundo, e conosco.

—Bem... nós seremos convidadas a voltar para o Collegium, com certeza. E os outros... gostaria que eles não fossem presos em Azkaban.

Cecília franziu o rosto, em uma careta de surpresa.

—Azkaban? Mas eles ainda nem atingiram a maioridade!

—Ah, sim... Mas acho que quando atingirem, se por um acaso formos pegos, haverá uma cela esperando por eles. Não por todos, mas para Harry, sim. E talvez Rony e Hermione, como cúmplices diretos.

—Acho que você está sendo muito exagerada... – murmurou Cecília, parando para ver uma vitrine.

—Ou talvez Umbridge encontre métodos próprios para nos punir exemplarmente. A maldição Cruciatus...

—Valentina, pára de drama! Você parece um adulto brincalhão botando medo nas crianças!

Valentina mirou-a do canto dos olhos. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, apesar de saber que tinha um talento especial para pressentir do que verdadeiramente as pessoas eram capazes.

—Eu vou entrar para ver estes brincos, o que você acha? – perguntou Lia, apontando para um par de modelo indiano, com pedras azuis e cristais brancos.

—São lindos... – respondeu Valentina.

Minutos mais tarde, Cecília saia da loja com bem menos dinheiro do que quando entrara e bem mais mercadorias além das que tinha visto na vitrine. Valentina em seu encalço.

—Não entendo porque você não comprou nada, Tina... Aquele vestido ficou muito bonito!

—Não gostei da cor.

Cecília revirou os olhos.

—E eu vi isso.

—Não são os gêmeos? – perguntou Lia, mudando rapidamente de assunto. – Vamos lá falar com eles!

Foi a vez de Tina revirar os olhos.

—O que?

—Nada. – ela respondeu. – Vamos lá falar com eles...

A esta altura, Jorge já havia notado as duas vindo na direção oposta e correu para encontrá-las.

—Nossa, acho que vocês já fizeram muitas coisas desde Hog's Head... – ele disse, sorrindo. – São todos seus, esses pacotes, Lia?

—Sim! – ela disse, satisfeita.

—Eu te ajudo a carregar, pode ser?

—Claro! – ela respondeu, entregando as bolsas a ele.

—Pra onde agora? – perguntou Jorge.

Neste momento, Fred se aproximou dos três.

—Oi, Lia! Oi, Tina! – ele cumprimentou, mirando as bolsas nas mãos do irmão.

—Ei Fred! – responderam as duas juntas.

—Estava querendo comer alguma coisa, mas não conheço nada daqui... Tem algum lugar bom?

—Tem a Casa de Chá da Madame Pudfoot. – disse Fred, sorrindo para Jorge. – Mas eu não estou com fome. – ele acrescentou, e Tina sentiu que tinha armação no ar.

—Tem café lá? – perguntou Lia, aparentemente alheia a troca de olhares.

—Não, não tem café lá. – cortou Jorge, sorrindo sem graça. – Nós podemos ir na loja de doces...

—E tem café lá?

—Se não tiver, a gente chantageia alguém, que tal? – concluiu Jorge, encurtando a conversa. – Vamos?

Fred deu de ombros.

—Eu ainda achava que a casa da Madame Pudfoot seria muito mais acolhedora... – ele murmurou, apenas para Jorge ouvi-lo. Levou uma cotovelada na costela. – Mas você quem sabe...

Enquanto Jorge e Cecília iam conversando na frente, Fred e Tina se entrincheiraram mais atrás.

—Meu irmão agora virou carregador de bagagem... – apontou Fred, rindo.

Valentina riu.

—Pois é. Mas deve ser por uma boa causa... Cavalheirismo...

—Ah, é... Todo esse cavalheirismo é por uma causa muito nobre... – ele acrescentou, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Tina riu, tentando abafar o som do seu sorriso e diminuindo o passo juntamente a Fred, para deixar a amiga e o outro gêmeo irem sozinhos mais à frente. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra a respeito daquela situação, afinal já eram suficientemente grandes e amadurecidos para isso.

Entraram juntos na Dedosdemel e Lia tomou um café com creme de chantilly muito saboroso e quentinho, que Jorge fez questão de pagar pra ela. Ele também comprara um pacotinho de biscoitos amanteigados para a menina, e uma barra de chocolate mesclado de branco e negro.

Passaram o resto da tarde praticamente ali dentro da Dedosdemel, aproveitando o calor aconchegante e o aroma adocicado do ar. Tina e Fred em pouco tempo estavam rindo e conversando abertamente, desta vez já na companhia de Jorge e Lia. Antes que os quatro tomassem o rumo de volta ao castelo, Harry, Rony e Hermione se juntaram a eles. Todos, por todos os motivos implícitos e explícitos, pareciam estar muito satisfeitos.

A tarde de sábado da semana seguinte, quando seria a primeira reunião do AD, chegou regada de muita expectativa. Os galeões que Hermione havia enfeitiçado e distribuído a cada integrante do grupo haviam aquecido nos bolsos dos alunos na noite anterior, avisando o local e o horário da reunião. Por isso, às quatro e meia daquela tarde, silenciosamente, muitos alunos deixaram suas salas comunais e rumaram para a Sala Precisa, no terceiro andar.

Harry, Hermione e Rony foram os primeiros a chegar, e se admiraram positivamente quando entraram na Sala Precisa e se depararam com um lugar especialmente preparado para treinamentos de combate. Havia uma parede que era coberta de espelhos desde o teto até o chão, e muitos pufes e almofadas encostados nas demais paredes de pedra. Pareciam estar ali para serem justamente usados em questões de acidentes, treinamentos ou simplesmente quando alguém ficasse demasiado cansado e precisasse repor um pouco as energias. Também havia algumas jarras de suco de abóbora bem geladinho, e enormes barras de chocolate, o que Harry imediatamente achou que poderia vir a ser muito útil.

—É perfeito, não? – Hermione disse, satisfeita.

—Sim, agora só precisamos esperar que todo mundo chegue. – Harry disse, um pouco tenso.

Não se passaram nem dois minutos e as portas se abriram. Um pouco sobressaltado, Harry viu que Lia acabava de chegar junto com Fred e Jorge. Logo depois vieram Cho, Parvati e Lilá, seguidas instantes depois por Marieta, Gina e Luna. Lino, Neville e Dino chegaram logo depois de Justino e Simas. Até as quatro e meia todos os alunos já estavam presentes e muito ansiosos pelo início da primeira aula.

—Mas está faltando alguém, não? – disse Hermione, contando os alunos.

—Sim, falta a Tina! – Fred disse.

Harry olhou para Rony e deu de ombros.

—Não posso começar com alguém faltando. Não é justo. Ela foi uma das pessoas que mais se animou com a idéia.

Mas não demorou cinco minutos e a porta se abriu de novo e Valentina entrou por ela, parecendo mais rabugenta do que o de costume.

—O que houve? – Hermione perguntou.

—O que você acha? – ela olhou para todos os presentes. —_Malfoy, é claro!_ Sou a única da Sonserina aqui, e ele parecia estar adivinhando alguma coisa suspeita. Não parava de rondar a saída da masmorra!

Risadas ecoaram pela sala, e Tina acabou rindo da própria situação também. Não poderia negar que ser a única Sonserina unida a tantos alunos de outras casas numa espécie de rebelião contra alguém do Ministério, era tão cômico e quase chegava a ser trágico.

A aula teve início com Harry discursando muito brevemente sobre as diferentes situações que havia vivenciado contra as forças das trevas e o próprio Voldemort. Não parava de insistir que muito do que conseguira fazer havia sido por pura sorte, mas isso não foi forte o suficiente para mudar o ponto de vista dos alunos que estavam convencidos que de Harry realmente sabia das coisas.

—Bem, vamos então... vamos começar aprendendo um feitiço que me ajudou muito: o feitiço para desarmar o oponente. Ele é bem simples, mas foi essencial nas situações em que estive... – Harry quis evitar a expressão "em perigo", mas se conformou que não poderia fugir dela — em que estive em perigo. – ele pigarreou, ainda não bem acostumado com tantos olhares atenciosos em cima dele ao mesmo tempo.

—Você já precisou desarmar Você-Sabe-Quem, Harry? – Colin Creevey perguntou, à frente do grupo, um ar de excitação na voz.

—Bem, já. Mas...

—Uau! – exclamou, embevecido.

Harry sentiu o rosto se aquecer por alguns instantes.

—Dividam-se em pares, então... e tentem desarmar uns aos outros. A fórmula é _Expeliarmus_.

Todos se dividiram em pares, alguns já bastante óbvios, a começar por Lia e Tina que preferiram treinar juntas. Fred e Jorge, Rony e Hermione, Lilá e Parvati, Cho e Marieta formavam alguns dos outros pares.

Vários feixes de luz começaram a iluminar a sala e varinhas titilavam quando eram arremessadas das mãos dos alunos pelos feitiços de seus oponentes. E enquanto todos treinavam, Harry passeava pela sala, parando aqui e ali para fazer alguma correção ou aprimoramento. Neville precisou que Harry corrigisse muita coisa, a começar pela pronúncia do feitiço, que ele estava falando de modo errado.

—É _expeliarmus_, Neville. Você está dizendo _expelarmos_. Vamos, tente de novo.

Com o rosto muito vermelho e a testa suada, Neville apontou a varinha para Lino Jordan e exclamou "Expeliarmus!", mas a varinha de Lino apenas saltou de sua mão e caiu aos pés do garoto.

—Está melhor, Neville! Mas você tem que confiar mais em si mesmo e fazer seu feitiço ser mais forte. O ideal é que a varinha seja lançada há metros de distância do seu oponente, para dificultar que ele a pegue novamente.

Harry escutou uma risadinha atrás dele.

—Está falando igual a um professor, Harry.

Era Tina, que acaba de voltar com sua varinha em mãos. Lia a havia arremessado há três metros de distância.

—Logo estará falando com a mesma convicção de Hermione.

Tina e Lia riram gostosamente, fazendo Harry corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

—Venha ver como estamos indo, Harry. – Lia o chamou.

—Já deu pra perceber que você está indo muito bem, Lia. – ele disse, com um sorriso. —Ótima distância. Agora me deixe ver você, Tina.

Tina e Lia arrumaram as posturas e Tina exclamou o feitiço, que fez a varinha de Lia voar e bater na cabeça de Marieta, há exatos três metros de distância. Lia saiu correndo para recuperá-la.

—Muito bom mesmo, Tina!

Lia voltou para eles com um sorrisinho no rosto.

—Marieta não parece ter gostado nada de ter levado com a varinha na cabeça. Precisava ter visto a _cara dela_.

—Estamos no meio de uma aula de combate, o que ela estava esperando? – Tina retrucou, sem dar muita importância.

Em seguida, Harry foi visitar Cho que treinava com a amiga Marieta. Ele já havia desistido de inspecionar o desempenho de Rony e Hermione, já que ele sabia que a amiga estava indo bem e que ela mesma tratava de fazer as correções em Rony.

Cho pareceu ficar muito sem jeito com a aproximação de Harry e não percebeu quando Marieta fez a sua varinha sair rodopiando.

—Ah, oi, Harry. Ah, nossa... Não estou indo muito bem, não é?

—Claro que está, só precisa de mais concentração. – ele sorriu.

O tempo estava voando como nunca e quando todos deram por si, o dia estava prestes a escurecer.

—São sete horas! – Harry arregalou os olhos para o relógio numa das paredes da sala. —Acho que já chega por hoje, pessoal.

Todos pararam e olharam desapontados para o relógio, porém imensamente satisfeitos com o rendimento da tarde.

—Vocês foram excelentes, mesmo! – Harry congratulou a todos. —Mas acho melhor pararmos por aqui antes que tenhamos problemas por andar de noite pelo castelo.

—Quando vai ser a próxima aula? – alguém perguntou.

—O mais cedo possível. – ele disse. —Hermione vai cuidar de avisar a todos.

Com um burburinho de excitação, todos rumaram para a porta da sala, mas Hermione os impediu com uma exclamação.

—Assim não! Não podemos sair todos juntos ou podem desconfiar!

Concordando, os alunos foram saindo em pares e trios, tomando o cuidado de darem um espaço de tempo de mais ou menos cinco minutos antes de deixarem a Sala Precisa. Lia, Tina, Rony, Hermione e Harry foram os únicos que sobraram na sala ao final.

—Foi uma aula muito boa, Harry. – Lia disse, feliz. —Definitivamente muito mais proveitosa que as aulas ridículas da Umbridge.

Harry não podia negar que ele também estava muito satisfeito com a própria aula. Ver que estava ajudando os outros alunos a se defenderem contra as forças das trevas era algo que recompensava muito, principalmente quando podia perceber a evolução de alguns deles já na primeira reunião do AD, como era o exemplo de Neville.

Passados alguns minuto dali, os cinco saíram juntos e rapidamente tomaram as escadas para o segundo andar, conversando despreocupadamente sobre quando fariam uma próxima visita a Hagrid. Ainda não havia escurecido completamente e os corredores estavam vazios, o que lhes conferiu ainda mais tranqüilidade.

Tranquilidade esta que foi quebrada pelos passos de alguém vindo na direção oposta.

—Ei, vocês! O que estão tramando aí? – escutou-se a voz de Draco Malfoy, assim que o garoto virou um corredor e deu de cara com o quinteto. —O que estão fazendo andando em grupo a esta hora?

—Até onde eu saiba, não há nada que diga que os alunos estão impedidos de andar com seus amigos, Malfoy. – Lia rosnou, sem a menor paciência para cerimônias.

—E tampouco está escuro, então pare de cavar motivos para encrencar alguém, seu idiota. – Rony disse, passando por ele.

—Não preciso _cavar_ nenhum motivo, como você está dizendo, Weasley. – ele disse, com cara de nojo. —Vocês já se esqueceram do decreto que diz que grupos de mais de três alunos é expressamente proibido? Vou denunciar todos vocês para a professora Umbridge!

—Não estamos _rondando os_ _corredores_, Malfoy, e nem planejando nenhum ataque terrorista. Deixe de ser otário e encontre algo de útil para fazer pela escola, já que...

Mas o discurso de Tina foi interrompido por uma gargalhada alta que ecoou por todo aquele corredor. Pirraça vinha voando alto, carregando uma pesada estatueta de mármore nas mãos.

—Onde eu deveria deixar essa estátua escorregar? Hum... vejam só, um grupo de alunos rondando os corredores vazios! – cantarolou.

Tina bufou impaciente, e isso foi o suficiente para fazer o sorriso de Pirraça se alargar.

—Pirraça, saia já daqui! – Malfoy ordenou com a mesma arrogância de quem pensa que tem algum tipo de autoridade sobre o poltergeist.

Pirraça gargalhou com gosto e ergueu a estatueta no ar, largando-a bem no meio dos seis. Eles se afastaram numa reação inconsciente de defesa e então a estatueta se espatifou no chão aos seus pés.

—ALUNOS NO CORREDOR! ALUNOS NO CORREDOR!

Pirraça sumiu dando piruetas e gritando, obviamente com a intenção de atrair Filch e encrencar os seis, que ficaram olhando de uns para os outros, totalmente embasbacados.

—Meu Deus, e agora? – Hermione choramingou.

Harry olhou em volta, procurando algum lugar para se esconderem. Se Draco não estivesse na cola deles, poderiam até voltar para a Sala Precisa, mas naquele momento eles estavam sem saída.

A respiração asmática de Filch foi ouvida ao longe. O zelador, que conhecia todas as passagens e atalhos secretos dentro do castelo, obviamente tomara o caminho mais curto para chegar até os infratores. Suas passadas mancas também eram ouvidas cada vez mais perto.

—O armário de vassouras! – Rony sussurrou, e puxando Hermione pela mão, correu desembestado para o outro corredor. Harry, Tina, Lia e Draco foram atrás deles.

Uma vez no armário, eles se espremeram no escuro para caberem ali, e ficaram o mais silenciosos que podiam. Se fosse possível, talvez tivessem até parado de respirar. Filch ainda não parecia ter chegado à cena do crime, mas o susto fora grande o suficiente para fazê-los esquecer de que Draco estava ali com eles, na mesma situação e no mesmo desconforto proporcionado pela falta de espaço.

—Ai! Quem me deu essa cotovelada?

—Acho que fui eu, Lia. Desculpe. – Harry disse.

—Sssh. – alguém fez.

—Ei, esse é o meu pé! – Tina reclamou, sentindo uma respiração morna muito perto do rosto dela.

—É mesmo? Eu poderia jurar que era um rato morto, Alves. – Draco falou, denunciando que a respiração era a dele, e que eles estavam perigosamente pertos um do outro.

—Vê se chega pra lá então. – ela retrucou, lhe empurrando pela barriga sem sucesso.

—Não tem espaço, cabeça-de-vento. – sibilou por entre os dentes.

—Fiquem quietos! – Hermione ordenou, irritada.

Todos imediatamente mergulharam em intenso silêncio. Filch havia finalmente encontrado a estátua espatifada no chão e começou a amaldiçoar quem quer que tivesse feito aquele estrago.

Entrementes, todos estavam muito desconfortavelmente espremidos dentro do armário de vassouras que, para a sorte deles, era um tanto mais espaçoso do que os armários de vassouras da escola normalmente eram. Harry estava apertado entre Lia e Rony; Rony estava apertado contra Hermione, cara-a-cara com a garota (e era uma sorte que estivesse escuro, porque Rony encontrava-se quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos ruivos). Aquela era a mesma situação de Tina e Draco: os dois estavam tão espremidos um contra o outro que os cabelos longos de Draco, que era um pouco mais alto do que Tina, estavam fazendo cosquinhas no nariz garota. Ela também era muitíssimo alérgica, e momentaneamente teve uma vontade monstruosa de espirrar.

—Vou espirrar... – murmurou ela, com a voz abafada e os olhos lacrimejando de tanta alergia à poeira acumulada no armário.

—Nem se atreva, Alves! – Draco rosnou por entre os dentes.

Num movimento quase mecânico, Harry pegou a varinha em seu bolso e a apontou para a porta, sibilando "_Abaffiato_!", evitando assim que qualquer pessoa do lado de fora os escutasse.

A azaração de Harry não foi fora de hora. Tina espirrou com toda a força que seus pulmões lhe proporcionavam, levando as mãos ao rosto contra o peito de Draco. Todos prenderam a respiração e Tina sentiu todos os olhares acusadores em cima dela.

—Me desculpem. – choramingou.

—Não foi nada, ele não pôde escutar. – Harry disse tranqüilo, porém em voz baixa. —Lancei uma azaração para que ele não nos escutasse.

Rony suspirou aliviado. Permaneceram então em silêncio, escutando.

A voz asmática de Filch ficou muito próxima do armário de vassouras onde eles estavam escondidos.

—Ótima idéia a sua – Hermione sussurrou para Rony, de mau humor. —a de se esconder num armário de vassouras, agora que _ele_ precisará de uma.

Ela tirou a varinha do bolso com muito cuidado e a apontou para a porta, sibilando um encantamento que ninguém compreendeu. A mágica veio bem a calhar, porque no instante seguinte, Filch forçou a porta e xingou mais ao ver que estava trancada. Todos respiraram aliviados por uma segunda vez.

—Eu tenho que reconhecer,- Rony começou, com ar agradecido – você é uma gênia mesmo.

Os olhos de Tina, já mais acostumados à escuridão, viram Draco balançar impacientemente a cabeça como quem não estava acreditando que estava metido naquela situação.


	6. Decreto número trinta e um

**CAPÍTULO 6 - DECRETO NÚMERO TRINTA E UM**

—Lia, acorda! Lia! Vamos!

O cérebro de Lia custou a entender que aquela voz era de Hermione e que não era efeito de nenhum sonho que ela estivesse sendo cutucada até que abrisse os olhos.

—Que foi? – perguntou, tampando com as mãos a claridade que emanava da janela aberta.

—Você tem que vir ver uma coisa!

Com alguma dificuldade, Lia se colocou sentada, tateou às cegas pelo _hobbe_ de flanela vermelho escuro e passou as mãos nos cabelos para fazê-los ficarem menos selvagens, o que pouco adiantou. Hermione puxou-a pela mão sem dar ouvidos aos protestos da menina e a levou escada abaixo até chegarem no salão comunal da Grifinória.

Eram nove horas da manhã de domingo. O salão estava barulhento e muito cheio de gente. Vários alunos, a maioria ainda em roupas de dormir, debatiam alguma coisa com um entusiasmo inflamado de indignação. Outros tentavam convencer estes da idéia contrária, e outros simplesmente escutavam, aparentemente sem saber exatamente o que pensar.

Com dificuldade para passar por entre os alunos que se avolumavam em frente ao quadro de avisos, Hermione levou Lia até ele para que a menina lesse o último decreto que estava pregado no centro do quadro. Em letras anormalmente grandes estava escrito:

_- DECRETO Nº 31 -_

_ POR ORDEM DA ALTA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS:_

_Faz-se obrigatório que todos os alunos que estejam cursando os níveis 4, 5, 6 e 7 da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts compareçam a todo e qualquer evento social que esteja listado no calendário de atividades da escola._

_Os alunos que se recusarem a comparecer aos eventos serão devidamente punidos por desobediência e afronta às regras da escola._

_ Ass._

_ Alta Inquisidora Professora Dolores Umbridge._

A boca de Lia foi-se abrindo à medida que sua cabeça registrava cada palavra do mais novo decreto pregado entre os outros tantos que enchiam o quadro de avisos da Grifinória.

—Mas o que essa mulher desgraçada tem na cabeça? – algaraviou alto em Português. Em seguida ela virou para Hermione e Gina, que havia se juntado a elas. —E agora, o que a gente faz? Ela _não pode_ obrigar os alunos a comparecem a eventos sociais, eles não fazem parte da grade curricular!

—De fato, ela não _poderia_ fazer isso. – Hermione disse, apertando os dedos com nervosismo —Mas ela foi nomeada Alta Inquisidora pelo Ministério da Magia, não é? Isso lhe conferiu praticamente quase os mesmos poderes que Dumbledore tem em mãos.

—_Quase_ os mesmos poderes, você disse. Vamos falar com o diretor então. Isso é um absurdo!

Gina deu de ombros.

—Não sei se Dumbledore vai poder fazer alguma coisa quanto a este baile. Ele já tem problemas suficientes em mente, não concordam? O que é um baile de máscaras perto de tudo o que ele tem para resolver?

—É verdade – Hermione concordou resignada. —Fora que já estamos infringindo bastante regras sem ela saber, não? – disse em voz baixa, fazendo alusão ao decreto vinte e quatro que proibia organizações estudantis de qualquer natureza dentro da escola. —Não sei se vamos conseguir fugir deste baile idiota.

—Bem, não deverá ser tão ruim assim. – Rony disse, se aproximando das três meninas. —Tudo bem que não há muito o que se comemorar, mas prefiro ser obrigado a ir a um baile do que ter que sofrer castigos com as Maldições Imperdoáveis mais tarde.

Lia fuzilou Rony com os olhos.

—E o que Harry acha disso tudo?

Harry estava justamente acabando de descer do dormitório masculino, ajeitando as mangas com pressa.

—Vou falar com Prof. Dumbledore agora mesmo. – ele disse, parecia furioso —Quem vem comigo?

Seus olhos correram decididos pelos amigos que o encararam sem saber exatamente qual resposta dar de imediato. Rony era o mais desajeitado de todos.

—Ah, bem...

—Eu vou com você, Harry! – Lia se prontificou, colocando-se ao lado dele. Gina a imitou.

—Todos nós vamos. _Não vamos?_ – Hermione dirigiu a pergunta mais especialmente a Rony.

—Claro, é claro... É... Vamos agora.

—Lia, você não pode sair por aí em roupas de dormir. – Gina lembrou, esboçando um sorriso que ela tentou conter.

—Ah, é verdade. Esperem um minuto.

Cecília subiu correndo para o dormitório das meninas e desceu cinco minutos depois, vestindo uma calça jeans, uma blusa de lã e um casaco cinza chumbo. Juntos eles passaram pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda e seguiram Harry, que ia à frente em liderança.

Pararam em frente à gárgula que guardava a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore e Harry não esperou mais nenhum minuto sequer para exclamar a senha (_picolé_ _de limão_) e fazer com que a gárgula saltasse para o lado. Uma escada rolante que subia em caracol se revelou, e os cinco se encarrapitaram nela.

Harry bateu na porta que se abriu depois de longos cinco segundos de espera.

—Que ótima visita para se ter numa manhã de domingo! – Dumbledore disse sorrindo. Ainda usava vestes azuis para dormir. —Entrem.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Lia entraram um pouco receosos. Agora que estavam frente a frente com o diretor, não sabiam exatamente como expressar a indignação pelo último decreto pregado em seu mural.

O diretor se sentou atrás de sua mesa e pousou os olhos azuis nos cinco, porém Harry reparou que ele evitara o seu olhar. Mesmo não se sentindo confortável com o comportamento estranho de Dumbledore, foi ele quem tomou a dianteira:

—Professor, nós não vamos ao baile de máscaras.

Dumbledore se sentiu obrigado a encarar Harry, o que deixou o garoto muitíssimo aliviado. Depois de se demorarem nele, os olhos do diretor correram pelos outros quatro rostos.

—Posso saber qual o motivo para tanta indignação?

A pergunta serena de Dumbledore pareceu ser um tapa na cara de Harry.

—Professor, esse baile é uma afronta ao senhor e a tudo o que sabemos que vem acontecendo desde o final do Torneio Tribruxo no ano passado. – Lia falou, exasperada. —Não podemos concordar com isso, não há nada o que se comemorar!

Dumbledore abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Hermione o interrompeu com uma extrema educação na voz:

—Professor, não há nada que possamos fazer para evitar esse baile?

Dumbledore olhou fixamente para cada um dos presentes. Por fim, disse:

—Eu compreendo a indignação de vocês quanto às medidas que Professora Umbridge vem aplicando na escola, e confesso que fico agradecido em saber que vocês reconhecem a verdade que o Ministério vem trabalhando arduamente para esconder – Harry abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Dumbledore continuou —e já que é assim, é minha obrigação lhes dizer que _existem_ outras maneiras de demonstrarem a opinião de vocês, sem com isso deixarem de ir ao baile de máscaras.

—Professor, o senhor está querendo dizer que devemos ir ao baile? – Harry perguntou, incrédulo.

—Exatamente, Harry. Até porque, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia arrumar confusão com a Profª. Umbridge a esta altura dos acontecimentos. Vocês todos já não estão com suficientes preocupações na cabeça?

O olhar de Dumbledore que seguiu sua última pergunta pareceu a eles todos que de alguma forma ele sabia da existência da AD.

—O que o senhor sugere? – Gina perguntou pela primeira vez.

—Vocês podem fazer um manifesto silencioso. Há muitas maneiras de se fazer isso.

—Como assim um manifesto silencioso? – Rony perguntou, sem entender.

—Bem, acho que eu já falei demais. – Dumbledore se levantou de repente, com um sorriso cativo no rosto. —Por que não juntam essas e outras cabeças para bolar alguma coisa? Não posso falar mais do que já falei, ou posso ser condenado por liderar uma revolta dentro da minha própria escola.

Dumbledore ficou de pé diante deles.

—Mais alguma coisa? Srta. Granger?

Hermione havia aberto a boca como se repentinamente uma grande idéia lhe tivesse passado pela cabeça.

—Nada, professor. Obrigada. – ela sorriu. —Vamos, pessoal, vamos tomar café.

Hermione tomou conta de que ela mesma abrisse a porta do escritório do diretor, mas Harry a interrompeu.

—Professor, tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de falar com o senhor.

—Pois não, Harry.

—Nós temos uma amiga na Sonserina e... Bem, o nome dela é Valentina Alves.

—Já tive a felicidade de perceber isso. – Dumbledore confirmou, balançando a cabeça.

—Mas... hum... O que acontece é que desde o primeiro dia de aula que ela vem escutando sons estranhos na ala da Sonserina. Eu achei, quer dizer, nós todos aqui achamos que era melhor o senhor ficar sabendo disso.

Dumbledore fitou Harry em silêncio por breves segundos.

—Que tipos de sons a Srta. Alves escuta? Vocês saberiam me dizer?

—Ela escuta vozes, diretor. – Cecília se apressou em dizer. —Como se houvessem pessoas conversando dentro das paredes.

—E somente ela escuta tais vozes?

—Não. Outros alunos da Sonserina também já escutaram, mas é só... E eles também não parecem dar muita importância a isso. – Harry finalizou.

A expressão no rosto de Dumbledore era difícil de ser decifrada, contudo ainda assim Harry achou que o diretor foi repentinamente tomado por uma grande preocupação.

—Por favor, assim que encontrarem a Srta. Alves, digam para que venha falar pessoalmente comigo sobre essas vozes. Ela vai poder me contar com melhores detalhes.

Eles concordaram quase que em uníssono, e depois de se despedirem de Dumbledore, sumiram pela escada rolante em caracol e começaram a falar assim que a gárgula fechou às costas deles.

—Eu sabia que a gente não ia conseguir fugir do baile... – Gina confessou, desanimada.

—Hermione, o que você está matutando aí? – Rony perguntou, correndo para alcançar a amiga.

—Bem, eu entendi o que Dumbledore quis dizer. _Manifesto_ _silencioso!_ Há alguma forma melhor de se fazer um manifesto silencioso do que se todos nós formos de negro a um baile de máscaras? É genial! – Hermione disse, quando todos se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória.

—É uma boa idéia, Mione, mas não se esqueça de que usar negro por aqui é algum um tanto comum.

—Por isso mesmo é genial, Rony! Um baile de máscaras é o mesmo que um baile à fantasia. É para ser algo _colorido, diferente_! Se todos nós formos de negro, será uma maneira de calarmos a boca daquela – e aí Hermione abaixou a voz para um sussurro —_sapa velha_.

—É uma boa idéia! – Lia disse, entusiasmada.

—É uma _ótima_ idéia na verdade. – Gina sorriu —Harry?

—É o melhor que podemos fazer já que não poderemos fugir do baile. – ele deu de ombros —Rony?

—Tô dentro, cara.

—Fechado então! – Hermione disse, entusiasmada. —Agora só temos que espalhar a notícia aos outros membros da AD, e tentar fazer com que isso chegue ao maior número de alunos possível. Tenho certeza de que todos vão concordar, tirando o pessoal da Sonserina, é claro.

—Tenho certeza de que a Tina vai gostar. – Rony disse —E olha que ela é da Sonserina.

—Tina é um caso à parte, eu nem sei como ela foi parar lá. – Gina disse.

Naquele exato momento, Tina apareceu no Salão Principal. Para a surpresa dos cinco, ela sequer olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, mas sim rumou direto ao encontro deles.

Ela sentou ao lado de Rony, e quando encarou a todos, tinha um brilho estranho no olhar.

—Muito bem, me digam o que vocês já estão pensando em fazer para boicotar este maldito baile!

Com um entusiasmo que Tina não esperava encontrar nos amigos, eles contaram a ela da visita recém feita ao escritório de Dumbledore e tudo o que foi dito a ele e por ele. Hermione falou com muita pressa sobre a sua idéia de todos irem com fantasias negras ao baile de máscaras; Tina adorou a idéia na mesma hora.

—É excelente! Isso deverá deixar aquela filhote de dragão, no mínimo, desconcertada perante a escola.

—Isso sem falar que tenho certeza também de que o Profeta Diário estará presente para tirar fotos, na esperança de fazer uma matéria mostrando que tudo anda as mil maravilhas e que não há nada com o que se preocupar. – Gina disse. —Isso vai estragar a festa deles!

—Uma pena que não poderei fazer muita coisa para convencer o pessoal da Sonserina a ir de negro. – Tina balançou a cabeça, um pouco desanimada. —Aquelas garotas com cara de trasgos com certeza irão querer se fantasiar de fadinhas.

Todos gargalharam com gosto. Ter um motivo para rir das sonserinas era extremamente agradável.

—Bem, mas sempre haverá alguém, algum garoto, que irá de negro e com isso, sem saber, estará nos ajudando. – Lia disse. —Mas bem, depois que você tomar o seu café, Tina, vá até o escritório do Prof. Dumbledore. Nós aproveitamos para falar com ele sobre as vozes e ele pediu que você fosse até ele contar com maiores detalhes.

—Sem problemas. – Tina olhou receosa para a mesa dos professores. —Bem, acho que...

—Você não precisa ir tomar café exclusivamente na sua mesa aos domingos, esqueceu? – Rony disse, percebendo a inquietação de Valentina.

—Ah, é verdade. Quase me esqueço disso. Aquela Umbridge anda me deixando maluca!

E era verdade. Dolores Umbridge havia se tornado pior do que Snape do quesito Disciplina. Naquela semana, durante os dias em que todos tinham aulas e que Valentina havia parado na mesa da Grifinória para falar alguma coisa rápida com seus amigos, por duas vezes Umbridge havia saído de seu lugar na mesa dos professores para colocar sua mão gorducha e cheia de anéis no ombro da menina e ordenar que ela voltasse imediatamente para a mesa da Sonserina, advertindo-a que se tivesse que fazer isso pela terceira vez, ela receberia uma detenção.

Não satisfeita, durante todas as refeições Umbridge passou a manter os olhos explicitamente pregados em Valentina, dando-lhe a entender que estava sobre supervisão constante. A professora estava atazanando tanto o juízo da garota que na última sexta-feira, Tina entreouviu Snape comentar algo com a mulher de que era _ele_ o Diretor da Sonserina e que cabia a _ele_ supervisionar seus alunos.

Sem então se preocupar muito em tomar café fora da mesa da sua Casa, Valentina comeu pão com manteiga e tomou chocolate quente na companhia de Harry, Rony, Hermione, Lia, Gina, Fred, Jorge (que deu um _bom dia_ muito sorridente para Lia) e de Neville, que curiosamente pareceu muitíssimo sem jeito em se unir a eles e sentar-se ao lado da amiga sonserina. Ele também foi avisado por Hermione a respeito do manifesto silencioso e concordara com a idéia na mesma hora.

Após beber o último gole de seu chocolate quente, Tina se levantou para ir ao escritório do Diretor.

—Eu mostro o caminho pra você, Tina. – Harry disse.

Juntos eles deixaram a mesa da Grifinória. Caminharam praticamente em silêncio e só depois de passarem pelas enormes portas de carvalho, Tina abriu a boca para falar.

—Harry, como andam as aulas de Oclumência com Prof. Snape?

Harry balançou a cabeça, desanimado.

—De mal a pior. Não sinto nenhum progresso e todas as vezes é sempre a mesma coisa: ele invade meus pensamentos, eu tento resistir; não consigo, e por fim caio no chão como um fantoche inútil.

Valentina mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Mas os sonhos, eles diminuíram?

Harry negou, em silêncio.

—Mas não se preocupe com isso. – disse, quando chegaram em frente à gárgula e Harry falou a senha.

—Impossível não me preocupar. Você com seus sonhos premonitórios, se é que se poder falar assim, eu escutando vozes, essa megera querendo instalar uma ditadura na escola...

—É uma pena que seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts não esteja sendo um dos melhores. – Harry disse, sinceramente.

—Tudo bem.

Após alguns segundos de ponderação, Valentina riu.

—Ao menos está sendo mais emocionante do que eu previa.

Eles já haviam subido as escadas rolantes e Harry agora estava a um passo de bater na porta do escritório de Dumbledore. Ele bateu e a porta se abriu sem muito tempo de espera.

—Ah, bom dia, Srta. Alves. Entre, por favor. – o diretor disse, convidativo.

—Bom dia, professor.

—Tchau, Tina. – Harry disse. —Até mais, professor.

—Até logo, Harry.

Muito tranqüilamente, Dumbledore fechou a porta e mirou Valentina com grande hospitalidade.

—Sente-se, por favor.

Valentina sentou-se em frente à mesa do diretor enquanto ele se colocava sentado em sua confortável cadeira atrás da mesa. Dumbledore juntou as duas mãos em cima da superfície lisa de madeira e olhou a garota por cima de seus óculos meia-lua.

—Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de saber como está a sua adaptação à Hogwarts, Srta. Alves.

Tina sentiu como se todo o inglês que aprendera até ali tivesse sumido de sua cabeça. Quando falou, foi com um sotaque bastante carregado:

—Estou achando ótimo, professor. – disse numa tentativa de sorriso que não transpareceu em seu rosto.

Dumbledore sorriu e concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

—Eu também estou achando ótimo, principalmente porque você, junto de seus amigos, está ajudando a quebrar um antigo estereotipo de que Sonserina e Grifinória seriam piores inimigos para sempre. Meus parabéns, Valentina.

Ela sorriu agradecida para o diretor.

—Obrigada. – disse, simplesmente.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Dumbledore deu continuidade à conversa:

—Muito bem, então. Eu a convidei até aqui porque seus amigos estiveram em meu escritório esta manhã para reivindicar o direito de não comparecem ao baile proposto pela Profª. Umbridge, e aproveitaram para me fazer ciente de acontecimentos interessantes que vêm se passando com você na ala da Sonserina.

Ela apenas concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

—Você pode me contar com detalhes o que está se passando?

Confiante no tom bondoso que Dumbledore usava para se dirigir a ela, Valentina contou sobre todas as vezes em que escutara as vozes nos banheiros e na entrada do dormitório feminino. Em detalhes, ela falou como eram as vozes, com o que se pareciam e como era medonho parecer que havia algo a meio palmo de sair pelas paredes de pedra.

—Você nunca conseguiu distinguir o que estas vozes estavam falando?

—Nunca. Só sei que parecia um grupo de pessoas conversando, mas nunca consegui distinguir uma só palavra.

—E você as tem escutando ultimamente?

—Bastante, professor. E parece que, se é que realmente estão conversando, o assunto anda ficando cada vez mais inflamado. Elas têm ficado mais alvoroçadas.

Dumbledore fitou os olhos de Valentina como se verificasse dentro da mente dela a veracidade daquelas informações. Parecia um tanto quanto preocupado. Levantando-se, ele rumou até uma das portas de um armário de madeira e tirou uma bacia de pedra de dentro dele. Pousou-a numa mesinha e Tina o viu tirar finos fios prateados da cabeça e lançá-los na bacia de pedra. Mesmo sem nunca ter estudado aquela prática antes, Valentina logo deduziu que aqueles fios prateados eram os pensamentos do diretor, e que aquela bacia deveria servir para organizá-los melhor, uma vez que a cabeça estivesse abarrotada demais.

—Muito bem – Dumbledore disse, mirando o conteúdo na bacia de pedra. Em seguida, ele se virou para Valentina. —Qualquer coisa a mais que venha a escutar, por favor me deixe ciente. Preste atenção para caso você consiga entender o que as vozes estão dizendo, está bem?

—Sim, senhor. Mas, diretor... Posso... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

—À vontade.

—Já me foi sugerido que essas vozes poderiam ser de... de... – custou um pouco à Tina pronunciar aquela palavra —cobras.

Dumbledore olhou-a com uma tranqüilidade que ela não estava esperando.

—Não, não é outro basilisco. Posso lhe assegurar isso, Valentina. Conheço outra pessoa que também estaria escutando essas vozes, se fosse o caso.

—Harry. – ela disse.

—Sim.

—O que o senhor acha que pode ser, diretor?

—Podem ser muitas coisas, mas não é hora para que você se preocupe com isso. – Dumbledore esboçou mais um dos seus sorrisos tranqüilizantes. De alguma forma, Tina achou que o professor estava escondendo alguma coisa dela. —Há algo mais importante com o que se preocupar agora, por exemplo, quem você irá aceitar para ser seu par no baile de máscaras.

Tina ergueu as sobrancelhas para Dumbledore, espantada. Mas o diretor prosseguiu:

—Afinal, tenho certeza de que os convites serão muitos. – sorrindo, ele abriu a porta para que a menina saísse. —Obrigado, Valentina.

—De nada, Professor Dumbledore.

Ela saiu, desejando bom dia ao diretor e desceu as escadas correndo para contar aos amigos como tinha sido a conversa no escritório. Contudo, mal havia virado um corredor quando deu de cara com Hermione e Gina, que estavam rindo-se aos cochichos uma com a outra. Quando Tina apareceu, elas a olharam e continuaram a rir.

—O que foi?

—É a Lia. Ela acabou de ser convidada por Jorge para dar uma volta pelo jardim. – Gina disse, entre risinhos.

—O que tem isso?

—Não é óbvio? – Hermione abafou o riso.

—Temos certeza de que Jorge já deve ter convidado ela para ir com ele ao baile.

—Ele está caidinho por ela.

Valentina olhou de uma para a outra e sorriu hesitante. Sua amiga estava tão esbaforida com a idéia de boicotar o baile que ela não sabia se Lia iria aceitar o convite de alguém. Mesmo assim, algo dentro dela lhe dizia que Cecília já tinha um par e que ela, Valentina, gostaria muito de ter um também.

—Por que a gente não vai dar uma volta para aproveitarmos o ar fresco? – Hermione sugeriu, espirituosa.

—E põe fresco nisso... – Valentina murmurou. —Nunca senti tanto frio na vida!

—Ainda estamos no outono. – Gina falou. —Imagine o inverno.

—Vou morrer!

E sorrindo como se não houvesse nada no mundo que merecesse preocupação, as três foram juntas para o jardim aproveitar o céu parcialmente limpo e a grama úmida para darem uma caminhada enquanto comiam biscoitos doces de manteiga.


	7. Preparativos para o baile

**CAPÍTULO 7 - PREPARATIVOS PARA O BAILE**

A próxima reunião da AD foi logo na segunda-feira. Hermione estava impaciente para reunir os estudantes e disseminar a idéia do manifesto silencioso o mais rápido possível, e ela estava certa – agora eles só tinham uma semana para treinar, estudar, conseguir seus pares e providenciar as vestes negras, caso concordassem em fazer parte do manifesto.

—E é isso o que nós, criadores da AD, sugerimos que vocês façam. – ela disse por fim, ao lado de Harry e Rony, quando toda a Armada estava reunida na Sala Precisa às cinco horas da tarde.

Não houve murmúrios de dúvida, todos concordaram imediatamente com a idéia e alguns até vibraram com o fato de poderem usar negro sem culpa. Luna foi uma dessas pessoas.

—Que ótimo! Porque o meu vestido já é negro mesmo, sabe? Não vou precisar tingi-lo antes do baile... – comentou com Gina ao lado dela, em sua usual voz sonhadora.

Estando todos satisfeitos (ou quase todos, pois Marieta estava chiando ao lado de Cho, irritada em não poder mais usar seu esplêndido vestido prateado. Lia neste momento teve uma imensa vontade de pisar no pé da garota), Harry deu início à segunda reunião falando muito brevemente a respeito do feitiço estuporante e suas vantagens contra o inimigo. Tina, que estava ao lado de Neville, o ouviu resmungar algo como _"Eu ainda nem consegui o de desarmamento"_ e sentiu uma imensa compaixão por ele.

—A fórmula é _Estupefaça_. Concentrem-se e a pronunciem com força. Vamos nos dividir em pares de novo e treinar um de cada vez, para não haver acidentes. – Harry disse, andando entre eles.

Harry formou duas filas, fazendo com que cada pessoa de cada par ficasse de frente um para o outro, dando assim forma a um corredor de alunos. Hermione e Cecília arrumaram várias almofadas coloridas em cada extremidade da sala, para que ninguém precisasse cair no chão.

—Eu posso treinar com você, se você quiser, Neville. – Tina disse solícita ao garoto, quando passou por ele.

—Tudo bem, obrigado. – Neville respondeu, corando.

Os dois se colocaram de frente um para o outro na fila. Hermione e Cecília fizeram menção de fazer o mesmo, mas Rony aproximou-se, colocando-se de frente para Hermione. Ao lado dele vieram Fred, Jorge e Simas. Jorge ficou de frente para Cecília, e Fred e Simas formaram outra dupla.

Não houve tempo nem necessidade de discutir o assunto, pois Harry pediu para que se afastassem um pouco mais dos colegas ao lado e começassem o treinamento.

—As damas primeiro. – chamou Rony, abrindo os braços como quem diz "manda ver".

—Você não quer tentar ao mesmo tempo? – sorriu Hermione, com uma expressão de diversão estampada no rosto, típica de quando ela queria competir.

—Não. – anunciou Rony. – A gente treina primeiro e depois disputa pra ver quem é mais rápido.

—Eu nem falei em disputar... – começou Hermione.

—Sei. – concordou Rony ironicamente, posicionando-se e fazendo um cumprimento com a cabeça.

A garota parou e o encarou por cinco segundos. Sorriu para ele e no segundo seguinte Rony estava plantado no meio das almofadas coloridas, do lado oposto da sala precisa. Segundo depois, Jorge juntou-se a ele e lá ficaram os dois desacordados.

Hermione e Lia caminharam na direção das almofadas, com varinhas em punho, com o intuito de usarem o contra feitiço _Enervate_ para reanimá-los.

Cecília fitou Jorge por um momento ou dois e virou-se, para encontrar Hermione olhando da mesma forma para Rony. Ela, ao olhar para o lado, ficou nitidamente sem graça ao perceber que Lia a observava.

—_Enervate_! – Hermione exclamou, reanimando Rony prontamente.

Ele levantou-se sorrindo, para a diversão de Harry, que observava tudo de longe. Era preciso muito bom humor para uma pessoa que acabara de ser atingida por um feitiço estuporante levantar-se com toda aquela satisfação.

Jorge foi reanimado logo em seguida e levantou-se como se tivesse acabado de cair, quando na realidade estava desacordado há uns quinze segundos. Cecília riu ao se aperceber disso.

—Que? – ele perguntou, olhando para os lados.

—Nada...

Os quatro caminharam de volta para a fileira e entraram em posição para treinarem novamente. Hermione juntou as mãos e mimetizou o mesmo cumprimento que Rony havia feito antes dela estuporá-lo. Lia apenas jogou os cabelos para trás, num movimento rápido de cabeça.

Rony e Jorge mal se entreolharam e em um piscar de olhos, Lia e Hermione foram parar no meio da almofadas, exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

Eles andaram com um ar falsamente displicente em direção ao outro lado da sala, onde as meninas repousavam com as articulações em ângulos estranhos. Ambas tinham a expressão tranquila de alguém que havia caído pesadamente no sono.

Houve certa hesitação em trazê-las de volta à consciência tão rapidamente. Fazê-las levantar-se tão de pronto parecia algo muito nobre a ser feito quando, na realidade, haviam muitos detalhes a serem captados e que exigiam mais tranquilidade.

Jorge pegou a mão de Lia entre as suas e a beijou com delicadeza. Rony pensou bem se teria coragem de fazer o mesmo, mas os dois acabaram por dizer "_Enervate_" ao mesmo tempo, apenas alguns segundos depois. Rony e Jorge voltaram aos seus lugares com a nítida sensação de estarem abrindo mão de um prazer que raramente lhes seria oferecido novamente.

Enquanto isso, Lia e Hermione levantaram-se um tanto quanto esbaforidas. Lia catou a varinha distante alguns passos do lugar onde havia caído, e Hermione demorou um outro tanto para encontrar a sua própria. Voltou a tempo de notar as bochechas coradas de Jorge ao sorrir de volta para Lia, em uma demonstração clara de ter sido pego fazendo algo repreensível.

A garota mirou Rony de maneira suspeita, e prendendo os cabelos volumosos em um longo rabo-de-cavalo, esperou até ele voltar a encará-la, uma vez que ele parecia subitamente interessado em algo até então insignificante bem do outro lado da sala.

No instante em que o olhar dos dois se encontraram novamente, Hermione lançou o feitiço, acertando Rony bem no peito e recolocando-o precisamente no mesmo ponto onde ele havia caído anteriormente. Ainda houve tempo da garota lançar um olhar carrancudo para Jorge antes dele ser atingido pelo feitiço de Lia e também cair desacordado no meio das almofadas.

Harry viu quando antes de se dispor a reanimar os dois, Hermione chamou Cecília e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. As duas lançaram um feitiço discreto de luzes amarelo-cintilantes uma na outra e só então seguiram em direção aos meninos. Ele viu Fred fazer uma careta em sua direção e retornou um olhar reprovador que deixava clara a sua posição sobre o assunto.

Apesar de compreender perfeitamente as razões de Jorge e Rony, ele queria que suas aulas no AD. fossem vistas de maneira séria por todos, tanto alunos quanto alunas. Aquela estranha e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa sensação de responsabilidade pesava em seus ombros e ele imediatamente viu que deveria circular pela sala tomando as devidas precauções para que incidentes daquele tipo não acontecessem entre duplas de sexos opostos.

Voltou suas atenções para Dino e Angelina, reanimando a menina ele próprio quando percebeu que Dino estava demorando mais do que o normal para realizar o feitiço por si mesmo.

—Ei, Harry... – ele cumprimentou, sem-graça e obtendo como resposta um aceno de cabeça suficientemente sério para que a mensagem fosse compreendida.

Neste momento ele notou que Marieta estava há bastante tempo desacordada, mas pela simples razão de que sua dupla, Cho Chang, o observava em sua ronda. Apesar de estar perfeitamente ciente de estar fazendo a coisa certa, ele não pode deixar de se sentir envergonhado e por alguma razão desenvolveu uma súbita coceira no nariz que o impediu de encarar a menina por mais tempo.

Voltou suas atenções para Tina, que neste exato momento mirava um Neville inconsciente com um sorriso gentil. Por um segundo, o garoto se sentiu na dúvida se deveria repreendê-la ou não; mas sentiu que estava exagerando em sua guarda e que não poderia considerar aquilo como nenhum tipo de "assédio".

Sentindo-se observada, Valentina riu divertida para Harry, ainda sem decidir se deveria se sentir envergonhada ou não pelo seu ato.

E desta forma, com um número de repreensões cada vez menor no decorrer do tempo, Harry viu a aula chegar naturalmente ao fim.

—Muito bem... Vocês foram ótimos... – ele disse, acenando positivamente, mas sem sua usual expressão amistosa no rosto. O garoto achou que havia a necessidade de se impor como professor e responsável pelo AD e preferiu adotar a postura firme de um mestre que havia visto pessoas se comportarem de maneira incorreta durante o curso de sua aula. – Poucas foram as pessoas que não conseguiram realizar o feitiço... e eu tenho que parabenizar especialmente o Neville e a Tina, que foram muito bem hoje!

Houve uma salva de palmas e tanto Neville quanto Tina sorriram abertamente para seus companheiros de AD. A garota agora parecia muito mais simpática e receptiva do que aquela sonserina introspectiva que entrara em Hogwarts alguns meses antes. Ela se sentia absolutamente em casa no meio de todas aquelas pessoas.

—Quando houvermos marcado uma nova data para a próxima aula, os galeões esquentarão em seus bolsos, como de costume... – Harry continuou. – Então estamos todos dispensados por hoje.

Houve o usual burburinho de final de aula, e as pessoas foram cada uma pegando seus pertences e saindo aos poucos da Sala Precisa. Harry viu Rony conversando com Hermione, em um ponto mais isolado da sala.

—Mas você vai comigo, sim ou não? – Rony perguntava, de uma forma excessivamente casual.

—Não quero falar com você agora, Rony...

—Mas porque não? Que foi que eu fiz? – ele perguntou, cinicamente, na opinião de Harry.

—Rony, eu não quero falar com...

—Você vai, sim ou não?

Hermione parou para encará-lo, e respirou fundo. Quando respondeu, foi com uma indiferença que Harry reconheceu como bastante forçada.

—OK. Tudo bem. – e abanou um dos braços em um movimento de "tanto faz".

A garota virou as costas, para sair juntamente com Cecília, que a esperava mais próximo da porta. Rony permaneceu plantado com a mão na cintura, observando-a ir embora. Quando as duas desapareceram através da saída, ele não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. A expressão de contentamento, entretanto, desapareceu imediatamente após ele perceber que Harry o observava e foi substituída por uma cara séria e fingida.

Enquanto isso, Valentina esperava Neville pegar sua mochila e alguns livros de Herbologia.

—Você pegou estes na biblioteca? – ela perguntou.

—Sim...

—Tem um aqui que está com o prazo vencido... Madame Pince vai matar você!

O garoto fez uma expressão de terror.

—Ai, meu Deus! Tinha me esquecido deste...

Tina riu.

—Neville.

Ele parou, com um sorriso pendurado no canto da boca.

—Er... vamos ao baile? Quero dizer, juntos?

O sorriso do garoto foi substituído por uma expressão boquiaberta.

—Como _amigos..._ – Tina sentiu-se na necessidade de frisar.

Neville sorriu, aparentando até mesmo certo alívio. Quando ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la num aperto, foi com uma expressão de compreensão amistosa.

—Claro que vamos!

—Então combinado!

E os dois deixaram a Sala Precisa juntos, conversando animadamente até o ponto onde tiveram que se separar. Um para seguir para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, a outra para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

—Quero só ver a cara da Umbridge! Só tenho pensado nisso quando olho para o meu vestido! Vou me divertir demais! – disse Tina, muito animada.

—É... Foi uma ótima idéia, esta... a de irmos todos de preto.

—Vou indo, então, Neville... Até mais!

—Até! – ele respondeu, simpático, virando-se e começando a seguir sozinho o caminho para o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

—Neville! Ei, Neville!

O garoto virou-se, para dar com Rony, Harry e os gêmeos.

—Espera a gente...

Os quatro chegaram sorridentes ao lado do garoto.

—E aí? – perguntou Rony.

—E aí o que?

—Como assim _"e aí o que"_? – disseram Fred e Jorge juntos, rindo. – Convidou ou não convidou? – continuou Fred.

—Ah! – Neville pensou um pouco, talvez se decidindo se valia a pena detalhar que, de fato, era Tina quem o havia convidado. – Convidei...

—E? – continuou Harry.

—Tenho um par para o baile, não é? – respondeu Neville, parcialmente satisfeito e parcialmente incomodado com o interesse que o assunto estava causando.

Percebendo que o garoto não estava gostando de responder tantas perguntas, os cinco avançaram um pouco mais, sem nada falarem. Foi quando Harry quebrou o silêncio.

—No nosso próximo encontro do AD, dêem o exemplo, e me ajudem a impedir que a aula vire uma bagunça onde ninguém respeita ninguém. – ele reclamou, secamente.

—Quem desrespeitou quem? – perguntou Rony, realmente surpreso.

—Não seja cínico, Rony. – Harry rebateu.

—Não estou sendo. Eu não desrespeitei ninguém. Você está sendo muito rígido, Harry, pelo menos na minha opinião.

—Também não me lembro de ter feito nada de errado. – continuou Jorge, unindo-se ao coro.

Harry parou e encarou bem os dois. Foi Neville quem falou desta vez.

—Ora, Harry! Ninguém desrespeitou ninguém! O que houve foi apenas um _atraso _que _naturalmente _acontece quando algum garoto estupora uma garota. Você pode até tentar, mas não vai conseguir impedir isso. Mas fácil deixar de treinar feitiço estuporante.

Os quatro olharam com uma certa surpresa para Neville.

—Mas é verdade! – ele reafirmou.

—Neville, eu pensei que você me ajudaria! – disse Harry, estupefato.

—Neste caso, não, Harry... Nós somos todos muito bem intencionados. Só que demora alguns segundos até a gente se decidir pela coisa certa a fazer depois de tantas oportunidades!

—É, Harry... Elas caem muito "bonitinho"... – continuou Rony, fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada.

—Caem _bonitinho_, né? Entendo. – disse Harry, não podendo deixar de se juntar aos outros e rir também.

Ao chegarem no quadro da Mulher Gorda, os cinco rapazes preferiram dar o assunto por terminado.

A semana passou como um raio, como sempre acontecia quando Harry queria adiar ao máximo possível algum evento indesejado. Mas apenas ele parecia ainda nutrir algo contra o baile, afinal Rony parecia muitíssimo satisfeito em poder usar suas novíssimas vestes de gala que Fred e Jorge compraram para ele – não se sabia como eles tinham conseguido dinheiro, mas Rony na verdade não se importava com esse detalhe – e o fato de Hermione ter aceitado o convite para ser seu par havia feito com que ele andasse de peito estufado pra cima e pra baixo.

Por algum motivo, Hermione também andava mais risonha do que o usual, agora agradavelmente preocupada em como tingiria o seu vestido branco perolado. O que a menina menos queria era estragar o tecido fluido e leve do vestido, por isso fora até a biblioteca procurar algum livro que desse instruções confiáveis de como modificar cores de peças de roupas de luxo. Hermione e Cecília também passavam as horas livres do fim do dia discutindo qual feitiço usariam nos cabelos. Cecília queria deixá-los com cachos bem definidos e brilhosos, enquanto Hermione parecia decidida em deixar os seus cabelos lisos e, mais uma vez, presos em um bonito coque.

Por falar em Cecília, ela e seu par, Jorge Weasley, pareciam mais juntos do que nunca agora que o baile estava bem próximo. Jorge era mais visto na companhia da menina do que na companhia de seu irmão gêmeo Fred, e pelo andar da carruagem, eles já tinham se despreocupado em fingir que não estavam interessados um no outro. Contudo, se lhes fosse perguntado, jurariam que não eram mais do que bons amigos.

Ela também havia pesquisado uma maneira eficiente de tingir seu vestido de baile, e já tendo tudo pronto para o grande dia, agora se preocupava em escrever para a loja de máscaras que ficava no povoado de Hogsmead para fazer o seu pedido. Ela, Tina, Hermione e Gina haviam pegado um catálogo das máscaras que a loja vendia, para escolher aquela que mais combinava com a personalidade de cada uma. Com alguma infelicidade elas constataram que as máscaras femininas eram muito mais caras do que as masculinas, mas pelo menos eram as mais bonitas.

Valentina, por sua vez, estava muito feliz em ir com Neville, embora soubesse que seria muito mais saudável ao seu ego que não tivesse sido ela a convidá-lo. Tudo bem que Neville fosse só um amigo, mas ainda assim... Contudo, a menina acabou percebendo, para a sua agradável surpresa, de que não era totalmente insignificante aos rapazes da sua própria casa. Draco Malfoy fora o primeiro a lhe convidar formalmente. A menina achou que ele devia ter se preparado especialmente para aquela ocasião, tendo os cabelos tão bem presos daquela forma e estando tão cheiroso como estava. Mas ela negou, pela primeira vez, de modo sinceramente educado. O rapaz bonito com porte de príncipe também chegou a convidá-la. Chamava-se Sean. Ele falava baixo e de modo contido e tinha a postura de um lorde pomposo. Valentina se surpreendeu em ver que Sean sabia o nome dela e que podia falar, pois além de nunca o escutar conversando com outra pessoa, tampouco o vira olhando para ela. Acabou negando seu convite, desta vez sentindo-se bastante infeliz.

Por fim, Harry finalmente conseguiu convidar Cho Chang. Talvez fosse porque depois de um Baile de Inverno no ano passado, ou porque desta vez os dois andavam mais próximos por causa das reuniões da AD, Harry achou relativamente mais fácil – ou menos complicado – convidar a menina. Harry também sentira que com a aproximação do baile ele estava sendo contagiado pelo nervosismo onipresente que pairava não apenas sobre os seus amigos, mas por todos os outros alunos e alunas de Hogwarts.

O sábado do baile chegou, trazendo consigo muitas meninas histéricas e rapazes falsamente tranqüilos. Harry, Rony e os gêmeos se uniram a Neville, Simas e Lino nos jardins para uma amigável guerra de bolas de neve. Naquela noite havia nevado pela primeira vez no ano.

Hermione, Gina, Cecília e Valentina preferiram assistir à guerra sem tomar partido. Luna ainda se animou em participar, mas vendo que as amigas não se moveram dos bancos de pedra, resolveu por sentar e se unir a elas.

Passaram o dia e parte da tarde nos terrenos gelados, quando em certo momento Hermione deu o aviso de que era melhor voltarem para o castelo para começar os preparativos do baile. Elas se despediram dos meninos e se dividiram entre os caminhos para as salas comunais da Grifinória, Corvinal e Sonserina.

Cecília, Hermione e Gina adentraram o salão comunal e subiram ligeiras para o dormitório feminino. Em cima das camas de cada uma delas estavam preparados os seus vestidos, todos cuidadosamente esticados para não ficarem amarrotados. Os sapatos estavam ao lado a cama, as jóias em cima dos vestidos, e as máscaras, reinando soberanas, em cima dos travesseiros. As cortinas estavam puxadas ao redor das camas, pois todas queriam fazer suspense quanto ao que iriam usar, não suspense entre elas, mas sim entre as outras meninas da casa.

Elas tomaram banho, se perfumaram e começaram a trabalhar nos penteados. Enquanto Gina enfeitava os seus cabelos cor de fogo com pérolas aqui e ali, formando um arco mágico, Hermione alisava os dela com bastante poção alisadora. Ao mesmo tempo, Cecília encontrava-se sentada em cima de sua cama, de pernas cruzadas e de frente para um espelho redondo. Ela passava uma poção cremosa nos cabelos, mecha por mecha, e depois enrolava as mechas na varinha e murmurava um feitiço. Esse procedimento estava deixando seus com lindos cachos grandes e brilhosos que lhe desciam graciosamente pelas costas.

Após estarem penteadas, elas se maquiaram, colocaram as jóias e, por último vestiram os vestidos negros.

Gina arrumou um vestido delicado que consistia de um fundo acetinado cor-de-rosa e uma renda fina, preta por cima. Ela havia perguntado inúmeras vezes se manter o cor-de-rosa não quebrava o manifesto, mas recebeu muito encorajamento para mante-lo como estava, uma vez que o tom do vestido era de um preto levemente cintilante, que mostrava explicitamente o rosa apenas na sua barra. Ajustado apenas abaixo do busto, ele descia levemente solto até os pés. As alças eram de pedrinhas cor-de-rosa e as pérolas e a máscara em tons de rosa mais escuro e mais claro, onde haviam lindas borboletas pintadas completavam seu visual.

—Seus sapatos, Gina... – apontou Cecília, mostrando que os scarpins rosa-pink da garota estavam indo parar embaixo da cama dela.

—Ah, obrigada!

—Você está muito linda! Eu amei este vestido!

—Era de uma prima minha... Louise. Já está casada, e ele não cabe mais nela. Espero que ela nunca o tenha usado em nenhum baile aqui no castelo...

—Ora, não seja boba! – disse Hermione, saindo de trás da cortina de sua cama.

—Ah, eu adorei isso! – apontou Cecília, sorrindo abertamente, enquanto fechava suas altas sandálias douradas.

—Gostou? – perguntou Hermione, levando a mão ao alto da cabeça, onde pairava magicamente uma auréola de plumagens brancas. A garota deu um rodopio ao redor de si mesma e Cecília e Gina puderam ver que as plumagens combinavam com pequenas asas brancas de anjo, que também permaneciam suspensas magicamente nas costas da menina.

Elas imaginaram que a versão branca do vestido de Hermione comporia melhor o visual de anja, mas que o tom negro aveludado que ele tinha agora não fizera feio. Era um vestido que lembrava as vestimentas das deusas gregas, de um tecido fluido que torneava seu pescoço com alças torcidas e um decote V. Na cintura um fio de couro envernizado dava algumas voltas no vestido e a saia descia até os pés, onde ela arrastava levemente no chão, mostrando apenas através de uma fenda discreta um pouco da sandália também de fios de couro negro que subiam trançadas até seus joelhos.

Parvati Patil veio andando desde o outro lado do dormitório para bisbilhotar as três a se arrumarem.

—Mas você está escandalosamente bonita, Hermione! – ela disse, com um sorriso de verdadeira admiração. – Como conseguiu colocar esta auréola assim?

Hermione corou, mas não pode deixar de perceber os olhares de implicância de Gina e Cecília, que visivelmente não aprovavam este súbito arroubo de simpatia da parte de Parvati.

—Ah, depois eu te ensino o feitiço... Ou se você quiser, eu posso fazê-lo para você, caso você esteja precisando agora...

O sorriso de Parvati se alargou ainda mais.

—Sério? Você faria isso por mim? Eu estava com umas idéias... vem aqui... – e puxou Hermione pelo braço, afastando-a das outras duas amigas.

—Não acredito nisso... – sibilou Cecília, acompanhando as duas desaparecerem atrás das cortinas da cama de Parvati.

—Quem acredita? – concordou Gina. – Ainda bem que Hermione já está pronta... Só falta a máscara... – e ela sentou-se na cama de Hermione e puxou a máscara da garota para si. – E você? Já está terminando?

—Sim...

—Você se importa se eu já descer? É que preciso encontrar com Zacharias Smith lá embaixo. Ele é da Lufa-lufa...

—Não, não... Não precisa ficar me esperando... Eu até prefiro descer sozinha.

Gina olhou para Cecília fixamente, e ao perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer, a garota corou fortemente.

—Quero dizer... – gaguejou. – Quis dizer que não me _importo_ de descer sozinha...

—Eu compreendo... – disse Gina, de uma maneira animada, mas com um toque do que Cecília podia reconhecer como ciúmes. —Nos vemos lá embaixo, então...

—Tudo bem! – Lia acenou positivamente com a cabeça, vendo Gina desaparecer pela escada abaixo.

Olhou-se no espelho e conferiu o vestido, as sandálias e a máscara. Ela havia escolhido o sol como tema para sua fantasia. A máscara, portanto, tinha o astro-rei pintado em tinta dourada sobre um fundo branco com aspecto de porcelana e a impressão era a de que ele brilhava com uma iluminação fosca magicamente em diferentes direções dependendo do ângulo em que fosse observado.

De sol, somente mesmo a máscara, as sandálias e a longa fita dourada que amarrava o corselete. Isto porque o vestido em si era todo preto como deveria ser, um tomara-que-caia de cetim e renda que tinha uma longa saia pregueada atrás, fazendo um volume de tecido que lembrava os modelos do início do século XIX, só que mais discreto.

Somados a tudo isso, os cabelos artificialmente encaracolados e a maquiagem estavam fazendo Cecília se sentir confiante o suficiente para descer correndo até o salão e se exibir para quem realmente importava naquela noite.

Deu uma última volta em torno de si mesma e resolveu descer de uma vez.

—Hermione? Você já vem? – ela perguntou, já com um pé no primeiro degrau da escada.

Foi Parvati quem respondeu.

—Ela já vai! Só mais um momento!

Bufando de indignação, Cecília fez o resto do caminho sozinha, encontrando finalmente os tapetes felpudos e vermelhos do salão comunal, onde ansiosamente alguém já a esperava.

—Oi! – ela cumprimentou, simplesmente.

Jorge abriu um sorriso quase sem graça. Estendeu a mão para ela e girou-a uma vez mais, reparando ele próprio no vestido.

—Uau! – foi o que ele disse.

Foi a vez de Cecília sorrir sem graça. Apesar de não muito extenso, ela e seu grande ego sabiam que o elogio era verídico e bem merecido.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, Jorge estava com uma máscara de Joker. E Cecília sabia que Fred deveria estar também, apesar dela não o estar encontrando ali. Em uma poltrona, ela conseguia delinear, pela altura, que Rony esperava, já com uma certa dose de irritação por Hermione, que estava presa contra sua vontade no dormitório com Parvati.

—Rony, Hermione já vem... Ela já está pronta, mas Parvati ainda não está.

O garoto virou-se para encará-la da poltrona onde estava, com uma cara de interrogação.

—Elas tem que descer juntas?

Cecília se aproximou, para poder falar sem ser ouvida por outras pessoas presentes no salão comunal. Jorge a acompanhou.

—Não, mas a Parvati é uma inconveniente aproveitadora!

Sentindo que a indignação de Cecília era quase do tamanho da sua própria, Rony sossegou novamente na poltrona.

—Espero que ela dê um jeito de sair logo de lá. Harry já desceu faz tempo e agora vocês estão indo também... Não quero perder a chegada da Umbridge...

—Vamos? – perguntou Jorge, dando o braço para Cecília.

—Vamos! – ela respondeu. – Nos vemos lá embaixo, Rony...

—Até mais... – ele respondeu, emburrado, recostando-se mais profundamente na cadeira.


	8. O protesto silencioso

**CAPÍTULO 8 – O PROTESTO SILENCIOSO**

Depois que os dois desceram, longos minutos ainda se passaram sem que Hermione aparecesse. Quando Rony já estava se cansando, ouviu passos apressados na escada. Levantou-se, já se sentindo dormente por tanto tempo de espera, colocando-se de frente para as escadas do dormitório feminino onde quase foi atropelado por Parvati.

—Ah, me desculpe! Eu estou atrasada... – ela disse, passando feito um trovão por ele.

Pela reação de Parvati e sua saída rápida do salão comunal, Rony percebeu que não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de desprezo estampada em seu rosto. Ele ainda destilava mentalmente seu veneno, quando virou-se, dando de cara com Hermione.

—Você está...

—...Atrasada, eu sei. Desculpe - ela lamentou, sinceramente. – A Parvati...

—Eu sei, a Lia me falou... – ele completou, por sua vez. – Mas eu não ia dizer isso, eu ia dizer que você está...

—Bonita? – a garota o interrompeu novamente, abrindo um sorriso e mostrando o vestido.

—É...

Por um momento houve um silêncio desconfortável entre os dois. Quando voltaram a falar foi ao mesmo tempo, mas Rony deixou Hermione continuar.

—É... eu gostei da sua idéia... – ela disse, vermelha, apontando para o alto da cabeça do garoto. – Muito bom!

Rony apalpou os cabelos semi-presos por um arco de onde despontavam dois chifrinhos vermelhos. Ele colocou a máscara, ornamentada em preto e vermelho, e não pode deixar de surpreender Hermione. Estava uma fantasia muito sóbria e ela o avaliou como irretocavelmente bem-arrumado. Bastante diferente da arrumação para o baile de um ano atrás.

—Ousado... E um pouco assustador, se você considerar a forma como você olhou para Parvati quando ela saiu... – Hermione continuou, rindo.

—Fazemos um par interessante, não concorda? – ele perguntou, com o rosto escondido pela máscara.

Houve mais um momento de silêncio. Hermione colocou a sua própria, azul e branca, ornamentada de desenhos prateados.

—Plenamente. – foi a sua vez de responder, agora também protegida pela expressão imparcial que só uma máscara poderia oferecer.

—Então vamos logo, porque eu quero muito ver a chegada da Umbridge! – ele disse, dando o braço para ela.

—Bem lembrado!

E os dois saíram juntos do salão comunal, fazendo rapidamente e em silêncio seu caminho ao salão principal, onde muita gente já se encontrava acomodada nas inúmeras mesinhas redondas dispostas próximas umas das outras, que substituíam as quatro grandes mesas de cada casa.

Harry estava ladeando Cho, enquanto ela conversava com um grupo grande de meninos e meninas da Corvinal. Quando o garoto avistou os dois amigos, não pôde conter o sorriso ao notar de quê estavam fantasiados. Pareciam as duas faces da sua própria consciência, uma sempre a aconselhá-lo a fazer o certo e a outra sempre o errado, ou o menos lícito. Intuitivamente, ele procurou por Dumbledore, que já estava presente na companhia da Professora McGonagall, Flitwick e de Snape.

O diretor estava usando vestes de gala cor azul-petróleo feito de um tecido curioso, que cintilava entre sua cor original e o preto toda vez que Dumbledore se movia. Harry nunca havia visto o diretor em vestes de uma cor tão escura antes. A Professora Minerva estava de preto e lilás e Snape, não surpreendentemente, mantinha a cor de sempre, que ele obviamente acreditava lhe assentar melhor. Harry notou que Dumbledore também observava Rony e Hermione de um jeito divertidamente curioso e piscou para ele ao encontrar seu olhar a encará-lo do outro lado do salão.

O garoto não entendeu exatamente com relação a quê Dumbledore estava piscando, uma vez que, naquela noite, haviam tantas coisas dignas de atenção: ele acompanhando Cho Chang, Rony e Hermione formando um par, as roupas dos dois, o manifesto, as vestes de gala do diretor e de todos os outros professores – que estranhamente acompanhavam consciente ou inconscientemente o movimento revoltoso dos alunos...

—Cho... – ele chamou.

A garota não prestou muita atenção.

—Ahn, Cho? – ele chamou novamente, pegando acima do cotovelo da garota. – Vou cumprimentar meus amigos ali, que acabaram de chegar, e vou ver se Fred e Jorge tem algo em mente para esta noite...

—Algo em mente? – ela cochichou, arregalando seus olhos puxados.

Ele sorriu para ela.

—Eu também ainda não sei, mas conhecendo os dois, é de se esperar alguma coisa, não acha?

Ela olhou saudosamente para Marieta e suas amigas da casa azul e prata. A conversa estava tão agradável e ali estava tão confortável que ela parecia pouco disposta a deixar seu círculo de amizades, ainda mais para se juntar ao sempre inconveniente Ronald Weasley.

—Posso me juntar a você daqui a pouquinho, Harry? Você pode ir indo lá, que logo eu encontro você!

—Ahn... Certo. – ele respondeu, meio a contragosto, de forma seca, recolocando sua máscara negra aveludada.

Seguiu para onde agora se encontravam Fred, Cecília, Jorge, Rony, Hermione e Angelina – todos mascarados, conversando animadamente.

—Harry, nosso líder! – brindou Fred, com sua máscara de Joker de cores opostas as da de Jorge, erguendo uma taça de suco de abóbora.

Eles se cumprimentaram apertando as mãos e todos riram.

—Parece que o manifesto está tomando forma, não? – Jorge comentou, apontando com o braço cuja mão estava ocupada com uma taça de cerveja amanteigada. O outro segurava Cecília pelos ombros.

Juntos ele observaram todo o salão principal – nas grandes portas de carvalho, mais e mais casais mascarados e anônimos chegavam para se unir à massa negra que começava a encher o lugar.

—Mas que música ruim! – Fred exclamou. – Vamos nos sentar em algumas destas mesinhas e esperar que alguém nos sirva mais uns canapés!

Houve um murmúrio de aprovação e eles escolheram a mesinha mais próxima, do lado onde geralmente ficava a mesa da sonserina, bem perto de onde Umbridge provavelmente discursaria.

Viram Malfoy chegar com suas vestes negras de gala, caríssimas, os cabelos loiros soltos e caindo pelos seus ombros, e uma máscara branca que cobria apenas metade de seu rosto, como um fantasma da ópera. Ele estava de braço dado com Pansy Parkinson. Mesmo sem saber, ele era uma das pessoas que estava colaborando com o manifesto. Cecília reparou que ele não parecia muito satisfeito com a sua companhia e a garota sabia porque, o que a fez dar uma risadinha. Por outro lado, Pansy também não estava colaborando – não havia feito muita coisa para amenizar a feiúra quando escolheu aquela odiosa fantasia de fadinha cor-de-rosa.

Logo atrás de Malfoy vieram Crabbe e Goyle, mais uma vez sem pares, e ambos vestiam verde escuro. Depois Simas e Lilá, e Justino e Luna chegaram e se uniram ao grupo.

—Podemos nos sentar com vocês? – disse a voz sonhadora de Luna.

—Claro que pode, Luna! _Eu permito! _– brincou Gina, atrás dos dois, também se juntando ao grupo. Estava acompanhada de Zacharias Smith, para quem Rony fez um muxoxo bastante claro e foi imediatamente repreendido por um beliscão dado por Hermione.

Mais uma vez, todos estavam impecavelmente vestidos de negro, onde apenas as máscaras distorciam um pouco. A de Luna, por exemplo, era de plumas azul anil.

—Ahn... Interessantes os seus sapatos, Luna... – ressaltou Angelina, observando os scarpins da garota, que estavam absurdamente cobertos de plumas azuis tais como as da máscara.

—Pois é, são para combinar... – ela respondeu, orgulhosa.

—Er... um brinde ao manifesto! – falou Hermione, repentinamente, com uma voz esganiçada. Era preciso que alguém fizesse alguma coisa para evitar um acidente diplomático, ainda mais agora, que Luna já era amiga de todos.

Harry, entretanto, não brindou. Ele estava observando atentamente o saguão de entrada quando uma figura estranha surgiu em meio às pessoas. Era uma mulher, usava um vestido de acetinado negro e longo, de saia vasta. O vestido não tinha alças, e sim muitas rendas negras que lhe enfeitavam o busto. Ela também usava luvas negras que subiam até quase os ombros e um camafeu de aparência escurecida balançava em seu pescoço, preso por uma renda também negra. A máscara que lhe cobria inteiramente o rosto era cinza, estilo veneziano como a de Hermione, maravilhosamente ornamentada em prata. Os cabelos eram muito lisos, expressos e negros, e desciam até a cintura da garota como um véu de viúva. Ela parecia estar esperando alguém.

—Rony.

—Que foi? – respondeu o garoto, engolindo rapidamente o seu gole de cerveja amanteigada proveniente do brinde.

—Quem é aquela ali?

Rony vislumbrou a pessoa e deu de ombros.

—Não faço idéia, cara. Mas ela parece ter aderido fielmente ao manifesto, não? Está um pouco macabra, se você quer saber a minha opinião.

Harry ficou intrigado. Nunca tinha reparado em nenhuma garota que tivesse cabelos negros e longos como aqueles. Rony estava certo, ela havia escolhido uma fantasia um tanto quanto macabra. Harry imaginou se ela teria escolhido se fantasiar de Comensal da Morte.

A garota olhou para o salão principal e seu olhar parecia ter recaído sobre eles, ou pelo menos foi essa a impressão que Harry teve. Foi então que ela começou a caminhar, parecia que ia se juntar a Harry e seus amigos. Pelo visto, havia se cansado de esperar por quem quer que fosse.

—Mione.

Hermione, que agora estava de pé, conversava alegremente com Cecília, Gina e Luna e atendeu ao chamado de Harry.

—Sabe quem é aquela? Acho que ela vem falar com a gente.

Hermione olhou a garota de cima a baixo e balançou a cabeça.

—Não sei, não. Mas com certeza é alguém e está fazendo parte do manifesto.

A misteriosa garota por trás da máscara prateada estancou depois de cinco passos ao perceber que seu par se aproximava dela. Um rapaz mascarado também vestido de negro e parecendo um pouco nervoso, lhe falou alguma coisa com a qual ela concordou pacientemente com a cabeça.

Ela deu o braço a ele e os dois caminharam juntos até o grupo. Uma vez de frente a todos eles, a garota se curvou em um elegante e teatral cumprimento. O rapaz, por sua vez, meramente acenou com a cabeça.

Depois de alguns segundos em que todos olhavam embasbacados para o casal mudo, Cecília exclamou:

—É A TINA!

A garota riu gostosamente e então Harry percebeu os olhos incrivelmente azuis escondidos pela máscara. Tina levantou-a e sorriu para todos.

—Até que estou gostando dessa história de baile de máscaras. Já comecei me divertindo com a cara de vocês! – ela riu.

Cecília, Luna, Hermione, Gina e Angelina pareceram ter adorado o disfarce de Valentina. Neville também tirou a máscara, pois estava rindo e parecia bastante satisfeito com o seu par, sem contar que também estava bem menos nervoso do que no dia em que recebera o convite de Tina.

—Mas _como_ você conseguiu fazer o seu cabelo crescer desta maneira? – Angelina perguntou.

—Poção para alongar. – ela disse, simplesmente. —Mas só funciona por vinte e quatro horas.

Ela recolocou a máscara inexpressiva e sentou-se entre Neville e Cecília. O salão estava começando a ficar incrivelmente abarrotado por uma massa de gente usando vestes negras, e a maioria não via a hora da chegada da Prof. Umbridge.

—Vocês acham que ela vai castigar as pessoas que estão de preto? – Lia perguntou.

—Se ela for fazer isso, vai ter um trabalhão danado – Rony disse, com um vislumbre de sorriso no rosto oculto, levantando-se para entregar outra taça de suco para Hermione. —Imagina ela tendo que fazer rodízio daquelas penas idiotas quando for dar detenção pra todo mundo!

—Eu não agüento mais uma detenção com ela. – Harry disse, desgostoso —Seria melhor cortar a minha mão de vez.

—Harry! Isso não foi engraçado! – Hermione chiou.

—Bem, ela já vai ter um senhor trabalho para nos reconhecer, não? – Jorge disse, animado. —Então nada de facilitar pra ela, vamos ficar com as máscaras o tempo todo!

—Tina, você é bastante esperta, não? – Lia comentou, gargalhando —O que foi, já estava se prevenindo da megera?

—Não foi exatamente isso que eu tinha em mente, mas bem lembrado. – ela falou, espirituosa.

—Aposto como ninguém deve saber quem é você, Tina. – Hermione disse.

—Algumas pessoas da Sonserina estão sabendo. – ela respondeu, apertando os dedos.

—Quem?

—As meninas em geral me viram alongando meu cabelo e colocando o vestido. Eu me arrumei no dormitório, não tinha muita opção. Pansy e Emilia riram um bocado, perguntaram se tinha morrido alguém na minha família. E também...

Tina apertou um pouco mais os dedos enluvados, mas ao notar o sinal corporal que ela estava dando, respirou fundo e deixou as mãos pousadas na longa saia.

—Quem mais? – Lia perguntou, abafando a risadinha.

—Flint e Malfoy. Malfoy me perguntou se eu já estava me arrumando para o enterro do Harry. Disse que esperava que não demorasse muito a acontecer.

Ninguém podia ver a expressão de Tina, mas a voz dela era a mesma de quem acabara de engolir alguma coisa muito apimentada.

—Que ordinário. – Neville resmungou.

—É apenas o Malfoy... – Harry disse, resignado. —É um idiota que nunca vai tomar jeito.

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio, observando os pares que enchiam o salão. A música instrumental era suave e requintada, o que não animava muito ninguém a puxar seu par e começar a dançar. Contudo, foi com satisfação que eles viram uma massa de vestes negras obscurecer o que deveria ser um baile de máscaras colorido e vibrante, onde apenas alguns desavisados ou rebeldes se destacavam da grande maioria.

Um murmúrio animado começou a se sobrepor à música, todos pareciam estar admirando a concretização do manifesto e discutindo entre si qual seria a cara de Umbridge quando visse todas aquelas pessoas usando negro. Foi com um estranho prazer que Harry viu Malfoy olhar em volta e começar a cochichar algo com Pansy, com a cara de quem havia sentido um cheiro muito ruim bem debaixo do nariz.

De repente a música silenciou e todos olharam para a mesa dos professores como que já sabendo o motivo da interrupção: Profa. Umbridge acabava de chegar vestindo um bufante vestido cor-de-rosa em estilo renascentista, uma perucona branca à lá Maria Antonieta, e uma máscara de gatinho. Ao olhar a professora, Rony fez um som engraçado entre uma risada e um acesso de tosse que foi agradavelmente interrompido por um semi-abraço de Hermione ao redor da sua cintura. A garota passou de seu lado esquerdo para o seu lado direito e cochichou que era para ele se calar, sem conseguir esconder ela mesma que estava com uma gigantesca vontade de rir também.

Todos que ainda se encontravam sentados se levantaram de suas cadeiras, conforme o combinado, como se estivessem na presença de uma rainha. O sorriso inicial de Umbridge foi sumindo gradativamente à medida que seus olhos registraram a cena à sua frente.

Ela observou o salão com o sorriso esmaecendo até o ponto em que sua expressão passou de animada para perplexa. Ela olhou para os professores de pé ao seu lado, todos parecendo educadamente surpresos e aguardando o discurso inicial que Umbridge havia meticulosamente preparado para aquele momento. O discurso, contudo, não veio.

Parecendo levar séculos para se recompor, Umbridge respirou fundo e rapidamente recolocou o falso e meigo sorriso no rosto, e com um amplo movimento dos braços, falou:

—Bem vindos ao nosso Baile de Máscaras, crianças!

Umbridge fez uma pausa e seus olhos focalizaram a entrada do Salão Principal. Rita Skeeter e o fotógrafo atarracado haviam acabado de chegar. Rita, Harry notou, era o oposto do fotógrafo que galgava ao seu lado – estava usando belas vestes vermelho sangue e uma capa por cima dos ombros de veludo azul escuro, bordado com estrelas douradas. Os óculos de tartaruga foram substituído por uma máscara que lhe cobria apenas metade do rosto; era de plumas douradas que faziam par com os cachos loiros e perfeitos.

Rita sussurrou alguma coisa para o homem ao seu lado e um flash cegou momentaneamente Umbridge, que piscou desorientada. Quando ela voltou a falar, foi com a voz um pouco trêmula:

—Vamos então abrir o baile! A dança inicial! Todos se unam aos seus pares e se dirijam ao centro do salão.

Os alunos mascarados obedeceram sem hesitar. Cada par deu as mãos e se colocaram frente a frente, formando duas filas: uma de garotas e a outra de garotos.

—Que diabos é isso? – Harry murmurou para Rony ao seu lado.

—É a dança que abre bailes elegantes. – ele respondeu pelo canto da boca. —Tradição secular. Você não sabe dançar? – acrescentou, preocupado.

—Não. – Harry disse, desesperado.

—Não se preocupe, apenas imite a gente.

Harry mal percebeu Umbridge dar a ordem para que os músicos recomeçassem a tocar e de repente o som dos violinos e harpas lhe invadiram os ouvidos. Todos os alunos começaram a se movimentar em passos de dança contidos e elegantes, trocando de lugar entre si em uma coreografia memorizada, como se estivessem trançando fios invisíveis. O mais incrível, o garoto pensou enquanto dava as mãos a Cho e trocava de lugar com ela, era que os pares não se perdiam em meio a tantas trocas.

Ele procurou imitar Rony e Hermione ao seu lado, mas a dificuldade da dança pareceu diminuir à medida que a música se desenrolava e ele começava a entender a lógica escondida por trás daqueles passos harmoniosos. Ele olhou brevemente para o lado e deu-se com Jorge dançando tranqüilamente com Cecília, os dois tinham posturas elegantes e se moviam com leveza.

Ao lado de Rony e Hermione encontravam-se Neville e Valentina. Era surpreendente como o garoto estava dançando sem trocar as pernas, mas logo Harry viu que era Valentina quem o parecia estar conduzindo.

Gina por sua vez dançava com Zacarias um pouco mais distante, e Fred guiava Angelina ao lado deles.

Como num passe de mágica, a música acabou. Também parecendo que fora por mágica, os pares pararam exatamente um de frente para o outro como haviam começado. Garotos e garotas fizeram uma reverência educada para o seu par e uma salva de palmas sem muito entusiasmo se seguiu.

A maioria dos casais retornou aos seus lugares quando os músicos começaram a tocar uma nova dança, desta vez mais animada. Valentina e Neville continuaram dançando ao ritmo dos violinos, assim como alguns outros casais de casas variadas.

A música embora instrumental e ultrapassada no conceito da maioria, logo conquistou mais casais que se uniram aos que já estavam dançando. Jorge não pôde evitar de puxar Cecília pela mão e levá-la para o meio do salão, e a menina acompanhou-o feliz. Estavam todos, afinal se divertindo muito.

Petiscos apareciam sozinhos sobre pratinhos de prata que estavam dispostos em pares em cada mesinha. Cada vez que um pratinho ficava vazio, ele tornava a se encher de salgadinhos diversos e muito saborosos e quentinhos. Quando deu-se conta da fartura de comida, Rony não hesitou em aproveitar cada novo petisco que aparecia no pratinho a sua frente.

Harry não dançou muito com Cho. Não se sentia confortável o bastante, pois sabia que não era bom dançarino. Cho Chang, no entanto, parecia ficar cada vez mais aborrecida quando os casais passavam pelas mesas unidas onde eles estavam, apenas para se refrescarem com suco de abóbora gelado ou comer salgadinhos. Valentina já havia passado cinco vezes pela mesa, carregando com ela todas as bolinhas de queijo e empanadinhos de camarão que via por perto.

—Nunca imaginei que ela comesse tanto! – Rony comentou, de boca cheia.

Hermione riu.

—Vamos dançar? Já descansei o suficiente.

—Agora. – Rony disse, sem fazer nenhuma objeção e colocando a sua taça de suco de lado.

Ele e Hermione se levantaram, de mãos dadas, e sumiram por entre os outros dançarinos. Um silêncio sem limites se abateu entre Harry e Cho quando eles foram deixados a sós à mesa.

—Você não quer...? – a menina começou.

—Er... quer dar uma volta, Cho?

Cho pareceu um pouco contrariada, pois o que realmente gostaria de fazer era dançar como os outros estavam dançando, mas aceitou o convite de Harry. Era melhor do que ficar ali sentada sem fazer nada.

Assim que eles deixaram a mesa, Valentina sentou-se ao lado de Neville. Os pratinhos de prata haviam se enchido novamente de salgadinhos que ela voltou a comer com gosto. Pouco falaram por alguns minutos enquanto comiam e bebiam. Valentina tirou a máscara por um instante para refrescar o rosto afogueado de tanto pular e rodar com Neville ao ritmo animado da música instrumental. Distante, porém na mesma a direção que ela, estava Draco Malfoy ao lado de uma Pansy Parkinson que estava positivamente babando por ele sem que ele notasse. Valentina viu o olhar de Draco encontrar o dela e ela rapidamente desviou seu foco de atenção, recolocando a máscara.

Resolveu então reparar em Jorge e Cecília. Os dois estavam abraçados, Jorge segurando a cintura da menina com as duas mãos enquanto Cecília tinha os braços passados pelo seu pescoço. Dançavam lentos demais para o ritmo da música atual e pareciam conversar por trás das máscaras que ocultavam seus rostos.

Neville seguiu o olhar de Valentina e reparou que ela estava olhando os dois amigos por trás a expressão imparcial da sua máscara de prata. Resolveu prestar atenção também, pois alguma coisa parecia estar prestes a acontecer ali.

Os dois viram Jorge tirar a máscara de _joker_ e sorrir para Cecília. Ela disse alguma coisa que o fez rir mais abertamente e ela também parecia estar rindo a julgar pelo gingado de seus ombros. Jorge educadamente levou sua mão livre ao rosto de Cecília e lhe tirou a máscara de sol, revelando a expressão radiante da menina. Então ele aproximou o rosto do dela; Cecília fechou os olhos (Valentina e Neville prenderam a respiração); e os lábios dos dois se encaixaram perfeitamente. O beijo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo sôfrego e educado. Valentina sorriu enquanto assistia, e olhando para Neville, viu que o amigo sorria também. Quando ela voltou o olhar para os dois, vários casais passaram na frente de Jorge e Cecília e eles desapareceram no meio do salão.

—Eu já sabia... – disse Valentina, baixo, assumindo seu tom displicente e arrogante de quando entrara na escola. – Tava demorando... – e olhou para Neville, que se limitou a sorrir em concordância.

Voltaram suas atenções novamente para o salão e para a surpresa de ambos, Rony e Hermione apareceram dançando animadamente. A garota se mexia feliz, graciosamente ao som da música e Rony tentava espelhar os movimentos da garota, quando sentia que era razoável fazê-lo. De qualquer forma, o seu esforço em interagir fazia sua postura totalmente desajeitada se transformar em algo que Valentina podia definir como _adoravelmente corajoso_. Para alguém que passava tantas vezes uma insegurança latente, a demonstração de desapego à própria reputação só podia sinalizar muita vontade de agradar à amiga. Valentina não conseguiu se segurar e riu, tanto quanto Hermione, quando Rony deu uma pirueta ousada em torno de si mesmo.

—Que foi isso? – ela leu a frase nos lábios e na expressão divertidíssima de Hermione.

Rony respondeu alguma coisa próxima de "Estou dançando, o que é que tem?" e fez mais um passo engraçado, que levou tanto Hermione quanto Valentina às gargalhadas.

—Você não quer dançar também? – ela ouviu Neville perguntar ao seu lado. – Quero dizer, se _ele _está dançando daquele jeito, acho que _pior _eu não vou ser capaz de fazer!

Valentina riu mais uma vez.

—Ah, não, Neville! Ele está _tão bonitinho_!

—E vocês, garotas, são _tão complicadinhas_... Quando se pensa que alguma coisa vai agradar vocês, desagrada! E quando alguém faz uma coisa pavorosa como _aquilo ali_, vocês se derretem!

—Mas o que vale sempre _a intenção_! – Valentina tentou explicar, mas vendo a expressão de total incompreensão no rosto de Neville, meramente levantou-se. – Vem, vamos dançar! Já cansei de comer salgadinhos!

—Já não era sem tempo. – ele riu.

E os dois se dirigiram para a pista de dança, onde tomaram o cuidado de não se juntarem a nenhum dos casais que interagiam satisfeitos por lá.

Passou-se um tempo, onde Valentina se esbaldou de dançar e Neville melhorou razoavelmente sua técnica de dança, e os dois viram Rony vindo em sua direção – as raízes dos cabelos molhados com o calor.

—Onde está Hermione? – perguntou Neville, sorrindo abertamente para o garoto.

—Foi pegar algo gelado para nós... e provavelmente se olhar em algum espelho. – ele respondeu, o tom de voz alto por causa da musica. – Onde está o Harry? – ele acrescentou.

—Ah, por aí... com a Cho. – respondeu Valentina.

Ela viu os olhos verdes de Rony percorrerem o salão e ele esticou o pescoço para ver se encontrava alguém.

—Deve estar lá fora... – ele concluiu, com uma expressão desconfortável no rosto.

Valentina presumiu que deveria ser prática comum entre Rony e Hermione regularem os movimentos de Harry. Não era à toa que eles estavam sempre envolvidos nos problemas que diziam respeito ao garoto. Tina também sentiu sua cota de preocupação e entendeu instintivamente que era normal que eles se preocupassem mais do que a média com o bem-estar de um amigo que vivia permanentemente com um alvo colado na testa.

—Não se preocupe. Tem muita gente aqui esta noite, acho que não tentariam nada contra ele na presença de Dumbledore, dos professores e dos jornais, não acha?

Rony olhou surpreso para a garota.

—Você que pensa... – ele respondeu, irônico.

E Neville acrescentou:

—Em se tratando de Harry Potter, nenhum evento é seguro o bastante.

Valentina não pôde deixar de se surpreender.

—Nossa!

Permaneceram um momento em silêncio e, depois da afirmação emblemática de Neville, Tina ficou muito incomodada.

—Vocês não acham melhor, então, irmos procurar por ele? Sei lá, só por precaução, pra ver se ele está bem?

Neville e Rony se entreolharam, e para a surpresa de Valentina, pareciam estar se divertindo com sua preocupação.

—Não é pra tanto... – Rony continuou. – Se a gente ficar tentando prever quando é que vai acontecer alguma coisa, a gente surta!

Mas diante da expressão tensa de Valentina, ele repensou.

—É... Tudo bem, vou lá na varanda dar uma olhada no jardim. Avisa pra Hermione e fiquem perto dela... – ele acrescentou.

Ao ver o garoto se afastar, Valentina sentiu ainda mais admiração por ele. Sua preocupação com a segurança de Hermione era uma atitude tão cavalheiresca que ela desejou que alguém também se preocupasse com ela daquela forma. Depois, pensando melhor, ela se pegou imaginando que provavelmente Rony queria que eles ficassem próximos a Hermione para não deixar nenhum outro aluno se aproximar dela. A atitude era bem menos altruísta do que ela havia imaginado.

Mal Tina havia terminado de chegar a esta conclusão, Hermione veio se dirigindo a passos largos em sua direção, com um sorriso amplo iluminando seu rosto e duas taças com sucos diferentes em cada mão.

—Onde está Rony? – ela perguntou, diminuindo sensivelmente a intensidade do sorriso.

—Foi lá fora, para dar uma olhada e ver se está tudo bem e se Harry está vivo. – respondeu Neville.

A expressão da garota foi de surpresa. Ela riu.

—Em geral, Harry consegue se virar bem sem a nossa ajuda. – e depois de uma curta pausa, acrescentou. —Mas não custa nada ter um pouco de cautela...

Neste momento, Valentina teve um sobressalto.

—Que houve? – perguntaram Neville e Hermione juntos, assustados com a expressão da garota.

—Ahm... hoje, mais cedo, enquanto me arrumava... eu ouvi as vozes de novo! Elas estão cada vez mais nítidas, Mione! Você ficaria surpresa em ouvir!

Os três se olharam, preocupados. Foi Tina quem colocou em palavras o pensamento recorrente entre eles.

—Será que estas vozes podem ser uma ameaça ao Harry?

—Em geral, tudo sempre se relaciona a ele... – completou Neville.

—Gostaria que o Professor Dumbledore resolvesse logo isso... – murmurou Hermione, mordendo o lábio inferior, como se falasse mais para consigo mesma do que para os outros. – Quero dizer, ele não teme a ninguém, certo? Ele podia simplesmente descer e ver quem está lá em baixo! E se forem Comensais da Morte? E se for o próprio Voldemort?

—Acho que se Dumbledore considerasse esta possibilidade, ele já teria descido faz tempo, Hermione. – comentou Neville, sisudo. – A Ordem deve ter informações precisas sobre o paradeiro de... V...Vo...Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-Nomeado.

Os três se entreolharam, pensativos.

—É... Tem razão. – concordou Hermione, um tanto quanto a contragosto, tomando um grande gole do seu suco gelado.

—Mas gostaria que ele me tranquilizasse. Que ele dissesse que são apenas moradores de Hogsmead checando os encanamentos do vilarejo e que o eco das vozes sobem, não sei porque, até o banheiro da Sonserina... – comentou Valentina, tirando da mão de Hermione a taça de suco que deveria ser Rony e bebendo. – Bem, eu pensei nessa possibilidade. O barulho parece agora bem mais humano, se vocês querem a minha opinião...

As duas olharam para Neville, como se ele fosse capaz de responder todas as perguntas que elas pudessem fazer sobre encanamentos. Ele permaneceu distraído por um tempo e, não dando sinais de que confirmaria ou não as suposições de Valentina, Hermione resolveu ser mais direta.

—O que você acha, Neville? É possível? Que sejam pessoas de Hogsmead?

O garoto pareceu sair de sua divagação com certa surpresa com a pergunta. Ele olhou, um pouco nervosamente de uma para a outra, e tomando ar, colocou no rosto uma expressão pensativa, como quem analisa minuciosamente uma hipótese.

—Bem, Hogsmead fica... para lá... e a ala da Sonserina... para lá...

Valentina acompanhou os movimentos de Neville, percebendo que ele não fazia a menor idéia de onde se localizava verdadeiramente a ala da Sonserina. Resolveu manter silêncio sobre o assunto, afinal de contas, ela nunca tinha ido até a ala da Grifinória e achava melhor que estas informações ficassem mesmo resguardadas.

—Honestamente... – Neville continuou. —Não faço a menor idéia se pode ser ou não!

Hermione e Valentina não puderam deixar de rir, e Tina percebeu o porquê gostava tanto da amizade de Neville.

Enquanto isso, Rony procurava um ângulo onde pudesse ter uma visão mais ampla do que acontecia no jardim. Até o momento, não havia conseguido visualizar nada além de assuntos que renderiam boas fofocas no dia seguinte. Não havia nem sinal de Harry.

—Que é que você está fazendo aí sozinho? – ele ouviu uma voz familiar dizer, ao seu lado.

—Ah, Fred. Você viu o Harry por aí?

Ele olhou ao redor.

—Estava com a Chang. Mas ela está constantemente chorando estes dias. Acho que teve mais uma crise e, da última vez que eu tinha visto, ele estava indo pro salão. Deve estar esperando por ela na frente do banheiro feminino...

—Chorando? – Rony perguntou, com uma expressão de desgosto pendurada no rosto.

Fred deu de ombros.

—Eu me preocuparia com outra pessoa, se fosse você. Deixa o Harry cuidar da Cho e cuide dos seus assuntos...

—É... eu sei. – ele disse, abrindo um leve sorriso convencido. – Você tem razão...

—E eu vou cuidar dos meus. – Fred disse, avistando Angelina de longe, vindo em sua direção com um prato de salgadinhos e duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada pairando diante de si.

Rony viu o irmão se afastar para receber Angelina calorosamente e voltou-se para a porta principal do castelo. De relance, ele viu Snape em seu passatempo preferido durante os bailes do castelo – estourando rosas do jardim com passes de varinha, distraidamente. Ele parecia absorto em algum pensamento sombrio, que Rony definitivamente não teve interesse algum em adivinhar. Passou pelo hall de entrada e parou diante das portas de carvalho do salão principal, que estavam abertas e festivas, a fim de localizar seus amigos novamente.

Ironicamente, a primeira pessoa que ele viu foi Harry, que caminhava desviando aqui e ali dos dançarinos animados na pista de dança, e vencia uma pequena distância até Marieta. Possivelmente Cho estava encontrando alguma dificuldade para sair do banheiro e Harry estava pedindo a ajuda da melhor amiga da garota.

Rony o viu apontar para a direção dos banheiros e soube imediatamente que era exatamente isto que estava acontecendo. E ao olhar na direção dos banheiros, localizou Gina, dançando feliz com o tal Zacharias Smith.

Pessoalmente, aquela imagem não o agradava e, para evitar maiores problemas, ele resolveu olhar na direção contrária. Esperava pegar Neville, Valentina e Hermione de relance, mas não foi exatamente isso que ele viu.

De longe, uma figura que facilmente poderia se confundir com uma espécie de estátua, observava os movimentos de Gina. Poderia se confundir com uma estátua porque, mesmo de longe, sua aparência tinha algo de pétreo. Diferentemente dos outros homens presentes no baile, que se vestiam de maneira alinhadíssima, este parecia estar confortável em uma blusa de seda branca, que deixava seu pescoço displicentemente a mostra. Seu tom de pele era o mesmo da massa branca que simulava as formas de Rowena Ravenclawn, Salazar Slytherin e muitas outras personalidades espalhadas pelo castelo. E a máscara que lhe cobria a face não ajudava, de forma alguma, a amenizar o seu efeito estático. Era precisamente do mesmo tom da sua pele, mas sinistramente reta, como se não houvesse nariz, boca, nem fendas para os olhos. Era como um homem sem rosto. Os cabelos eram castanhos, cortados na altura dos ombros, e sua raízes pareciam sair diretamente da máscara, em uma simbiose artificialmente horripilante.

Toda vez que Rony percebia que ele estava em uma posição diferente da anterior, era como se ele já tivesse se mexido, sem que ele pudesse perceber. Mas os movimentos eram tão amplos, que seria impossível que Rony não estivesse conseguindo captá-los no meio do caminho. Era praticamente como ver uma apresentação de slides, onde uma pessoa aparece em diversas posições, sem a transição entre elas. E para o seu desconforto, a coisa, em questão de segundos, estava voltada diretamente em sua direção, como se já estivesse assim desde sempre, observando-o com a mesma intensidade que Rony o observava, através de olhos inexistentes.

Instintivamente ele voltou seu olhar para o lado, sentindo como se isto fosse algo inútil a ser feito, uma vez que ele não conseguia ter uma idéia da quantidade de tempo que a coisa o estivera observando. Quando olhou novamente, ela simplesmente não estava mais lá.

Olhando ao seu redor com o coração aos pulos, Rony caminhou a passos rápidos na direção de Gina, que agora estava parada e sozinha, se abanando com as mãos. Há três passos de onde estava sua irmã, ele finalmente localizou a coisa, olhando para ele com uma aura de ironia perceptível até mesmo sem qualquer sinal de expressão em seu rosto inexistente. Ele fez um cumprimento teatral, e para a surpresa de Rony, ninguém ao lado daquele ser estava prestando atenção nele ou em sua figura assustadora. Tentou avisar uma garota mascarada de verde tomar cuidado com aquele ser estranho perto dela, mas o tempo necessário para que ele notasse que ela era uma sonserina foi suficiente para a coisa desaparecer novamente.

Uma sensação esquisita de medo invadiu Rony como se aquele ser que ele acabara de avistar emanasse perigo por todos os poros – se é que ele tinha poros. Era cheiro de perigo no ar, perigo antigo...

—Rony, você tá legal?

Gina perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que segurou o braço do irmão e o sacudiu para fazê-lo sair do visível estado de transe.

—Ah, o que? Não... não estou legal. Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo. – ele murmurou, muito mais para si mesmo do que em resposta para Gina. —Onde está o idiota do seu namorado?

—Ele foi ao banheiro, e eu estava aqui esperando ele. E não chame Zacarias de idiota.

—Pois é o que ele é! – Rony resmungou, olhando de cara feia para os lados. —Trate de não ficar longe dele.

—Hein? – Gina perguntou sem entender o fundamento da recomendação de Rony. —Mas você não acabou de dizer que ele é um...

—É, eu sei! Mas é melhor você perto de um idiota do que sozinha.

—O que está havendo com você?

—Nada, nada. Eu preciso falar com a Mione. Ah! Aí vem Zacarias. Não fique longe dele, ou melhor, não fique longe de ninguém.

Rony deu a última ordem saindo de perto de uma Gina aturdida e voltando ao salão principal entupido de alunos mascarados. Seu coração saltava, precisava reportar imediatamente aquela visão estranha à Hermione. Para a sua sorte, ele encontrou a menina vindo na direção dele com um sorriso enorme.

—Já não era sem tempo! Onde foi que você se meteu?

Mas Rony não retribuiu o sorriso. Em lugar disso, contou a Hermione tudo o que havia acabado de ver. Não foi com surpresa que ele recebeu a resposta descrente da amiga.

—Ora, vamos! Quantas taças de hidromel você andou bebendo? – ela brincou.

—Estou perfeitamente sóbrio! E estou te dizendo, o que eu vi era muito estranho! Era algum ser, alguma coisa com cérebro, que estava espionando os alunos de longe! Não estava vestida para a ocasião nem nada e... e se movia de um jeito meio estranho, e... parecia que exalava perigo...

Mas a expressão incrédula e divertida de Hermione fez Rony perder a paciência.

—Não estou ficando doido, está bem? E não estou bêbado tão pouco!

—Está bem, vamos voltar para a festa então. Vamos sentar um pouco e conversar. Já encontrei o Harry, ele está lá na mesa com Valentina, Neville, Jorge e Cecília. – Hermione pegou a mão de Rony e o puxou com ela. —Aliás, sabia que Jorge e Lia finalmente resolveram assumir que estão namorando?

A pergunta de Hermione fez as preocupações de Rony brevemente sumirem de sua cabeça.

—Verdade? Bem, isso é uma boa notícia!

Uma vez de volta à mesa, Rony sentou-se ao lado de Harry, deixando que Hermione voltasse à sua animada conversa com Angelina. Ele tinha certeza de que o amigo acreditaria nele, e foi com esta certeza que mais uma vez ele relatou a Harry o que havia acabo de ver.

—Você acha que pode ter alguma relação com as vozes? – Harry perguntou.

—Não sei, cara. Mas boa coisa não deve ser.

Valentina se mexeu ao lado de Harry. Estava momentaneamente muito quieta e silenciosa.

—Você disse que viu essa coisa perto do banheiro?

—Sim, perto desse banheiro masculino no térreo.

Harry pareceu pensativo.

—Câmara secreta...

—_O que?_ Não... Não pode ser. – Rony contestou. —A entrada para a câmara é pelo banheiro feminino.

—Pode haver outras entradas, você não acha?

—Pode ter sido só coincidência também.

—Não sei...

Eles ficaram em silêncio, mas seus pensamentos não o levaram a conclusão alguma.

—Afinal, cara, onde está Cho?

Harry engoliu como se estivesse tentando fazer um limão passar inteiro pela garganta.

—Ela... bem, ela começou a chorar de novo.

—Imaginei que sim.

—Pois é. Aí eu perguntei a ela se ela não queria ir até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Ela aceitou a idéia, mas aí quando eu vi que ela estava demorando demais, resolvi pedir ajuda a Marieta. Acabou que Cho saiu do banheiro fungando e passou por mim como se eu fosse um fantasma invisível.

Rony fez uma careta.

—E depois Mione dá a entender que eu é que sou doido...

O baile transcorreu por mais uma hora. Depois disso, com uma última música lenta, chegou ao fim exatamente à uma hora da manhã. Os alunos, já muito cansados e suados, se despediram acaloradamente e rumaram para seus respectivos salões comunais, esvaziando aos poucos o Grande Salão.

Cecília e Jorge seguiram juntos e abraçados, trocando beijos rápidos enquanto iam à frente do grupo de amigos para a torre da Grifinória. Rony e Hermione deram as mãos, num misto de amizade e algo mais, e se despediram de Luna e Valentina; Harry também desejou boa noite e seguiu os dois amigos. E finalmente Neville, depois de um abraço amistoso em Valentina, também desejou boa noite, e ambos se separaram para seguirem para seus devidos salões comunais.

Valentina colocou os pés no salão comunal de sua casa, já exausta. A noite havia sido, apesar de tudo o que havia contra o baile, surpreendentemente boa, mesmo com todos os desencontros.

O manifesto, por sua vez, tinha recebido atenção ainda maior do que a já esperada e a garota tinha uma forte intuição de que o Profeta Diário estamparia uma matéria de capa inteira na sua primeira página sobre o assunto. Tudo graças à Rita Skeeter.

Era bem verdade que Harry provavelmente receberia sua parcela de publicidade negativa e teria, mais uma vez, sua imagem denegrida – mas, ao menos, o público veria que ele não estava sozinho e que, se estava delirando, então o delírio agora acabara de assumir proporções coletivas.

—Você parece bem satisfeita, Alves. – foi a voz que ela escutou, vinda das sombras.

A garota estacionou, tentando decidir se responderia educadamente ou não à explicita provocação de Malfoy. Resolveu por uma resposta de caráter dúbio.

—Até mais satisfeita do que pareço!

Draco levantou-se da cadeira verde que ocupava um lugar bem próximo das janelas, que agora possuíam as cortinas de veludo cerradas.

—Mesmo? Tudo estava perfeitamente em seu lugar, na sua opinião, não é? Todos fazendo papel de palhaços, numa propaganda clara contra o Ministério e a favor daquele palerma iludido...

Tina fez menção de falar, mas aparentemente a raiva de Draco se sobrepunha à vontade da garota, pois ele continuou como se nada pudesse pará-lo.

—... e o Profeta Diário presente, e _você _acompanhada de ninguém menos que Neville Longbottom. Quando _eu _a convidei e recebi de volta a _ridícula _resposta de que você _já tinha um par, _eu imaginei que você estivesse falando sério, Alves, e não me fazendo de palhaço!

—Bem, eu _estava falando sério_, afinal eu realmente tinha um par e compareci ao baile acompanhada dele, como você pôde perceber...

—Se quer saber, acho que você foi ao baile com a pessoa _certa_! – ele respondeu, esboçando um sorriso.

Aquilo irritou Valentina até o último fio de cabelo. Querendo ou não, o chapéu a havia colocado na casa certa e ela tinha total consciência disso. A fama de desastrado e, na mais que sonserina opinião de Valentina, lento, não ajudava a garota a digerir bem a idéia de que ela e Neville pudessem _combinar _em alguma coisa. E o fato de Draco Malfoy estar insinuando tamanho absurdo irritava Valentina mais do que qualquer outra pessoa conseguiria. Ela tentou manter uma expressão firme, apesar de estar achando isso muito difícil e para seu azar, Draco acreditou na farsa, sentindo necessidade de provocá-la um pouco mais.

—É mesmo, Alves! Vocês dois têm a mesma dificuldade de se enturmarem, de serem aceitos... Duas ovelhas desgarradas! Não consigo imaginar seu futuro sem ser casada com Neville Longbottom! – ele acrescentou em tom de quem havia descoberto uma arca de moedas de ouro e agora a entregava de bom grado para um amigo querido. – Quero um convite, honestamente! Exijo um convite!

Valentina apenas mirou-o por um tempo, esperando que ele continuasse. Uma vez que ele já parecia satisfeito com o efeito de sua provocação, foi a vez dela falar sem dar chance que ele a interrompesse.

—Mas Draco, o que você pensou? Antes Neville Longbottom do que... você, por exemplo. Ou você se acha muito _superior _a ele? Pode acreditar em mim quando digo que escolhi o melhor dentre os que me convidaram, Malfoy... Na safra atual de alunos da sonserina não tem ninguém que se salve, é uma geração podre, que não vai a lugar nenhum! – ela estava se exaltando a cada palavra que dizia. —Ou você pensa que eu não pesquisei? Ou você pensa que eu não sei que, no passado, muitos sonserinos tiveram seu valor na história da magia sem ser pilhando, nem _matando_! Como _Voldemort_, que só trás vergonha para a nossa casa! E você fica aí, cínico! Agindo como se _não soubesse _que ele está de volta! Porque eu sei que _você e seu pai _saberiam em primeira mão, seu mentiroso!

A expressão de ofendido que Draco agora carregava no rosto não dava pistas se ele estava sendo sincero ou não. De qualquer forma, ela sinalizava muito bem que ele não queria mais ouvir o que a garota estava dizendo.

—Você parece uma vitrola, Alves. – ele falou, contido. —Não sei do que você está falando...

—Não sabe? Em que planeta eu iria ao baile com _você_? Com que cara eu ia olhar para _todos _os meus _amigos_? – ela sentiu a necessidade de frisar esta palavra. —Já tenho problemas o suficiente em dizer para a minha família que sou da mesma casa que formou o Lord das Trevas! Já tenho um monte de trabalho para encontrar personagens que ofusquem a fama horrível que ele deu para a nossa casa! E então eu apareço com o filho de um... de um... _criminoso... _deum _comensal da morte_? – ela completou, baixinho, como se o nome fosse indigno de ser pronunciado, ainda mais grave do que um palavrão.

Sua expressão de desgosto completava com primazia todo o discurso que ela tinha em mente.

—Não chame o meu pai de criminoso, Alves.

—Qual a definição que você tem para ele além desta? Não consigo pensar em nenhuma outra.

—Ele é _meu _pai.

—Azar o _seu_, Malfoy. – e Valentina virou-se, em direção a escada do dormitório feminino. Mas sentindo mais raiva fluir por suas veias, ela voltou-se novamente para mirar Draco e para a sua surpresa, o encontrou mais perto do que ele estava antes. Resolveu ignorar o fato e sorriu, debochada. – As minhas fotos no jornal vão sair comigo acompanhada do Neville, Draco! E eu vou poder mostrar, com gosto, para a minha mãe e o meu pai!

No momento seguinte, em questão de um segundo ou dois, Valentina viu Draco alcançá-la do ponto onde estava.

—Você vai se arrepender de ter dito tudo isso, Alves! – ele se exaltou, olhando para baixo como quem olha para um oponente mais fraco.

—Ah, vou? – Tina respondeu, empurrando Draco na altura do peito. – E o que é que você vai fazer, Draco Malfoy? Vai me atacar com um feitiço, me envenenar, como é de costume na sua família?

—Alves, meu pai... meu pai... é influente no Ministério... – ele continuou, arfando de raiva. – Ele vai... ele vai arrumar um jeito de _despedir _a sua família, Alves!

—Não _ouse _ameaçar os meus pais, Malfoy! Eles _não se envolvem _com gente do tipo da _sua família! – _ela disse, sua jugular já nítida em seu pescoço branco e fino. Os dois, sem perceberem, estavam gritando e houve uma movimentação nos dormitórios.

—Ah, não? Ah, não? Mas _você _se envolve!

—Eu _o que? _

O fato de estarem tão próximos não deu chance a Valentina de reagir ao movimento rápido de Draco. Com um único puxão, ele a apertou contra si e lhe roubou um beijo.

Ela quis reagir. Ela quis muito reagir. Mas algo a impedia. Havia algo ali que estava certo, inegavelmente certo. Talvez fosse a pressão que o braço dele colocava na sua cintura, talvez fosse o cheiro inebriante do seu perfume, talvez fosse a química perfeita presente no toque dos lábios de ambos, o calor, a umidade, o roçar da pele, o leve puxar nos longos cabelos dela. E em pouco tempo, infelizmente, tudo aquilo cessou.

—Não disse? – ele perguntou, uma expressão triunfante e debochada no rosto. – _Você _se envolve com este _tipo_ de gente, Alves.

Profundamente chocada com a atitude do garoto e totalmente arrependida, Valentina agiu instintivamente. Sacou a varinha de um bolso oculto do vestido.

—_Expeliarmus_! – ela gritou mirando não nas mãos de Draco, que estavam vazias, mas em seu peito. O garoto voou, caindo do lado oposto da sala e derrubando um abajur no caminho.

Para a surpresa de Tina, ela não conseguiu deixá-lo inconsciente. Ele começou a levantar-se, um tanto quanto cambaleante, mas gargalhando no máximo volume que seus pulmões conseguiam suportar depois de receberem o impacto do feitiço da garota. Ouvindo que a movimentação no dormitório masculino aumentara e que alguém estava subindo, ela correu para as escadas do dormitório feminino e sumiu por elas, ainda ouvindo Draco chamá-la, jocoso.

—Volte aqui, Alves! Volte aqui!


	9. Presentes de natal

**CAPÍTULO 9 – PRESENTES DE NATAL**

Valentina acordou com uma boa dor de cabeça. A luz do sol que entrava por uma grande fresta das cortinas ao redor de sua cama e a acordara. Sentindo a cabeça pesada por causa de todos os salgadinhos e das taças de hidromel, ela lembrou o último acontecimento da noite passada com a mesma tranquilidade de quem tem certeza de que nada havia passado de um pesadelo.

Mas então ela abriu os olhos e fitou o veludo verde a sua frente e seu cérebro fez questão de lhe assegurar as diferenças entre a realidade e os sonhos. O beijo de Draco havia sido tão real quando o sucesso do manifesto silencioso, fazendo com que ela já iniciasse sua manhã de domingo se perguntando que jeito daria de não ver Malfoy nunca mais na sua vida; mas caso o visse, o que ela faria (ou deixaria de fazer) nesses momentos embaraçosos.

Valentina se levantou mesmo desejando poder dormir mais, afinal já eram nada menos que dez horas da manhã. Com alguma sorte, ela conseguiria alguma coisa para comer indo diretamente na cozinha – Fred e Jorge lhe haviam ensinado o caminho e o modo de abrir a passagem para uma sempre calorosa e farta recepção dos elfos domésticos.

Ela trocou de roupa e se agasalhou, saindo vacilante da ala da sonserina e tomando o rumo da cozinha. No meio do caminho, ela reparou que havia algo de errado: seus cabelos continuavam anormalmente longos como na noite anterior, e com apenas um aceno da varinha, ela os prendeu em um coque fofo no alto da cabeça, decidindo que mais tarde pediria a Hermione para cortá-los para ela.

Tina havia justamente passado pelo Salão Principal sem olhar para os lados quando sentiu cheiro de pão fresquinho no ar. O café tinha sido postergado até mais tarde naquele domingo e ela se sentiu grata por isso. Foi até a mesa da Sonserina e procurou se sentar no cantinho mais invisível que lhe foi possível encontrar.

Ela estava justamente colocando leite em seu café e tomando cuidado para não sujar a manga do seu moletom, quando sentiu alguém lhe plantar um beijo na bochecha. Seu estômago gelou antes mesmo que ela escutasse a voz de Draco lhe desejar bom dia. Completamente embasbacada, Tina olhou de um jeito meio idiota para o lado onde o garoto acabara de sentar, e tamanha foi a sua surpresa que ela sequer reparou que ainda segurava o pequeno bule que leite pela alça prateada.

—Não seja má educada, Alves. Eu acabei de te dar bom dia. Ou será que você está chateada porque só te dei um beijo no rosto? – ele se aproximou, sorrindo debochado —Posso te beijar decentemente aqui mesmo se você quiser. – sussurrou.

—Não seja idiota. – ela resmungou por entre os dentes, se afastando.

—Eu é que deveria te aconselhar a não ser idiota, Alves, porque eu _sei_ que lá no fundo, você _gostou_...

Valentina respirou profunda e ruidosamente, começando a passar manteiga em um pãozinho de minuto com uma força exagerada.

—Draco, por que você não me faz um favor? Por que você simplesmente não some daqui e me deixa em paz?

Ele apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos e olhou despreocupado para ela.

—Porque eu não quero. E também porque eu estou decidido a fazer você engolir todos os desaforos que jogou na minha cara ontem, especialmente o que você disse a respeito de jamais querer aparecer do meu lado em algum lugar. – ele sorriu —Que ironia, não? Em pensar que agora somos namorados!

—Nós _não_ somos namorados coisa nenhuma! – ela rosnou imediatamente.

Draco continuou sorrindo.

—Isso é o que nós vamos ver, não é?

Sem pensar duas vezes e ainda escutando Draco rir, Tina enfiou o resto do seu pãozinho na boca e pegou sua xícara e pires, levantando-se da mesa da Sonserina e seguindo a passos certeiros para a mesa da Grifinória. Não lhe importava que seus amigos pudessem não estar lá (ela não havia sequer reparado que Hermione e Harry estavam sentados à mesa e haviam parado a conversa para observá-la), apenas imaginou que na mesa do Leão ela iria ter mais paz do que em qualquer lugar onde Draco Malfoy estivesse presente.

Hermione ainda segurava o _Profeta Diário_ com as duas mãos quando ela chegou e sentou ao lado de Harry, parecendo lívida. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer nada quando a garota chegou bufando e derramou café com leite pelos lados do pires ao colocá-lo com exagerada raiava sobre a mesa.

Valentina olhou de Harry para Hermione a sua frente.

—Bom dia. – rosnou.

—B-Bom dia. – Hermione disse. —D-Dormiu bem? – perguntou sem jeito.

—Mais ou menos. – ela fez uma pausa levando uma das mãos à cabeça. —Acho que bebi hidromel demais ontem.

—Ah. – a garota disse, já mais aliviada, achando que compreendia o motivo de tanto mau humor. —Vai passar. Você pode visitar Madame Pomfrey depois do caf...

—Ah, não, melhor não. Que vergonha seria aparecer lá pela primeira vez com uma baita ressaca.

Harry riu e engasgou no meio do seu café, fazendo as duas rirem também.

—Veja, publicaram aquela foto que tiraram da gente ontem. – Harry disse, pegando um exemplar esquecido do _Profeta Diário_ e ao seu lado e entregando para Valentina.

A menina sequer precisou abrir o jornal. Na primeira página havia uma enorme fotografia de um grupo de alunos em alinhadas vestes negras. Harry estava no centro do grupo, como Rita Skeeter o havia carinhosamente ordenado para ficar e ele obedecera de boa vontade. Ele estava de mãos dadas com Cho, e ao lado direito dela estavam Rony e Hermione, de braços dados, e ao lado deles estavam Valentina de braços dados com Neville, ambos completamente mascarados. Já ao lado esquerdo de Harry estavam Cecília com Jorge; o rapaz a abraçava pela cintura com o braço esquerdo e levantava uma taça de suco de abóbora com a mão direita. A máscara de _joker_ fazia de sua figura algo ainda mais irônico do que já naturalmente deveria ser. Ao lado deles estavam Fred e Angelina, e ao lado dos dois, Luna e Justino.

—Eu quero guardar essa foto! – ela exclamou, fazendo Harry e Hermione abrirem sorrisos. —Sério, quero guardá-la. Você se incomoda se eu recortar o jornal, Harry?

—Não, claro que não.

Tina pegou sua varinha e com ela recortou a foto do jornal. Em seguida, com um simples toque de varinha sobre o papel frágil, o recorte se plastificou, ficando bem mais resistente.

—Ótimo! – sorriu, pousando a foto em cima da mesa com carinho.

—Você deveria ler o que eles escreveram sobre o manifesto. É claro que mais uma vez tentaram liquidar com a minha imagem. – Harry disse. —Mas nada que eu já não esperasse.

—Não há com o que se preocupar. – Hermione disse, solene, abaixando o jornal. —Luna me disse que o pai dela concordou em fazer uma matéria bem mais fiel aos fatos para o _Pasquim_ com as fotos que ela tirou ontem. Veremos qual será a repercussão.

—O Pasquim? Mas... – Tina perguntou, um pouco incrédula.

—Pois é... Mas temos que contar com todos os nossos aliados, não? – Harry suspirou, um pouco infeliz.

Naquele momento, Rony chegou acompanhado de Cecília. Rony sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, e Lia escolheu sentar ao lado de Tina.

—Bom dia! – Lia cumprimentou, com uma alegria desmedida.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Tina riram.

—Nossa, quanta disposição! – Tina alfinetou.

—Pois é. – Lia disse, com um sorriso, pegando um pãozinho e puxando o pote de _cream cheese_ para perto de si. —Estou tão feliz! – cochichou para a amiga.

—Eu sei que está. – ela disse, coçando a cabeça.

—O que houve com o seu cabelo?

—Ah, é verdade. – Tina olhou suplicante para Hermione. —Você poderia me ajudar? Acho que usei poção demais ontem e meus cabelos não voltaram ao normal.

Antes que Hermione pudesse assentir com a cabeça, Lia chiou:

—Por que você não _me_ pediu para consertar isso? Você sabe muito bem que eu adoro mexer com cabelos e quem sempre fazia os seus penteados era eu!

Cecília mexeu no coque negro de Tina e soltou os cabelos da garota que caíram até a cintura.

—Posso fazer um corte repicado desta vez, se você quiser. E uma franja também não cairia mal. – disse, analisando os cabelos de Valentina.

—Nada de muitos modismos, por favor. – ela disse, rabugenta e refazendo o coque. Em seguida, olhou para Hermione. —Por isso que eu tinha pedido a você para cortar, Mione. A Cecília não consegue se segurar de tanta felicidade quando tem um motivo para mexer com o cabelo dos outros. Parece que nunca brincou de boneca na vida.

Hermione sorriu.

—Tudo bem. Se você concordar, Lia, eu gostaria de fazer uns cachos mais mansos nos meus.

—Claro! – ela concordou, animada.

—_Mulheres..._ – Rony resmungou para Harry. —Não me surpreenderia se resolvessem abrir um salão de beleza depois de se formarem.

Harry riu. Pensou que trocaria de bom grado os sonhos que tinha toda noite com o corredor no Departamento dos Mistérios por preocupações com seus cabelos.

Ao terminarem de comer, Hermione, Lia e Valentina saíram para os jardins. O tempo estava frio, mas o sol fraco que havia encontrado uma fresta pelas nuvens de início de inverno foi o suficiente para convidá-las a um passeio. Elas sentaram num banco de pedra embaixo de uma árvore sem folhas e conversaram sobre o baile e os acontecimentos da noite passada. Hermione falou cheia de orgulho sobre como Rony estava mais cavalheiro, e Lia contou em detalhes como havia sido o seu primeiro beijo com Jorge. Depois, Valentina e Hermione deixaram que Cecília se divertisse em seus cabelos.

Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge chegaram um pouco depois e se uniram às meninas. Jorge deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Lia e sentou-se no chão ao lado de Fred, e os quatro ficaram observando as habilidades estéticas de Cecília. Depois de cinco minutos, Rony perdeu o interesse, embora tivesse tentado acompanhar cada movimento e cada palavra de Hermione enquanto ela tinha os cabelos modificados por Lia, e convidou Harry e os irmãos para uma partida de snap explosivo que eles começaram a jogar ali mesmo.

Ao final de aproximadamente uma hora e meia, Hermione tinha os cabelos mais mansos e com cachos mais definidos devido a um feitiço de Lia que duraria por um mês, ao que a garota ficou muito grata. Valentina havia se rendido aos pedidos de Lia para deixá-la cortar uma franja, mas como Tina não tinha muita paciência para cabelo caindo no rosto, ela rapidamente jogou a franja para o lado e a prendeu com um grampo. Contudo, seus cabelos haviam voltado ao tamanho usual: na altura dos ombros.

—Eu ainda acho que você ficaria bem de cabelo curtinho.

—Ah, não inventa, Lia!

—Não sei porque você tem tanta resistência a mudar o visual! – Cecília implicou.

—Ah, não? Bem, porque você não corta o seu bem curtinho?

—Porque meu cabelo é muito volumoso. Não ia ficar legal...

A implicância de Tina e Lia foi interrompida por uma corujinha mínima que vinha voando na direção deles. Rony, Harry e Hermione a conheceram imediatamente.

—Deve ser de mamãe... – Rony disse.

Píchi, a corujinha, soltou o envelope na cara de Rony e sobrevoou feliz todos os presentes, piando orgulhosa de si mesma por ter feito mais uma entrega. Em seguida, ela pousou no galho mais baixo da árvore debaixo da qual estavam.

Rony abriu o envelope e todos se amontoaram ao redor dele para lerem juntos.

_"Queridos Rony, Gina, Fred e Jorge,_

_Vamos todos ficar muito felizes se vocês, Harry e Hermione vierem passar as férias de Natal conosco. _

_Não podemos dizer onde passaremos o Natal pois temos suspeitas de que as cartas estejam sendo interceptadas. Vocês sabem a que lugar nos referimos. _

_Estamos morrendo de saudades!_

_Um beijo afetuoso,_

_Mamãe e Papai."_

—É na sede da Ordem, com certeza. – Harry murmurou esperançoso. —Vou poder ver Si- – ele parou de repente e corrigiu-se: —_Snuffles._

—Poxa, que pena. – Cecília murchou, ainda com os olhos na carta que Rony segurava. —Eu e Tina estávamos planejando juntar nossas famílias e chamar vocês para passarem o Natal com a gente. – finalizou, um pouquinho triste.

—Vamos dar um jeito de nos encontrar no Natal. – Jorge disse, abraçando a menina pelos ombros e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

Concordando com Jorge, eles decidiram voltar para o conforto do interior do castelo quando Harry avistou Hagrid passar carregando abóboras gigantes. Foi então que ele teve uma idéia.

—Ei, Hagrid!

Harry correu até o amigo, que sorriu ao vê-lo.

—E aí, Harry? Tudo bem? Divertiram-se bastante ontem no baile?

—Er... sim. Hagrid, será que eu e Rony poderíamos falar com você depois do almoço?

Hagrid franziu o cenho.

—Claro que podem. Apareçam lá para um chá; Há muito tempo que nenhum de vocês aparece para me fazer um visita. Mas o que vocês estão aprontando desta vez, eh?

—Nada, mas é que precisamos perguntar umas coisas a você.

Hagrid olhou desconfiado para Harry e depois para Rony, mas concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

—Espero vocês de tarde então. Agora me deixem ir porque estas abóboras estão realmente pesadas, sabe?

Hagrid se despediu do garoto e acenou para os outros, indo em direção à sua horta.

—O que você quer falar com ele? – Rony cochichou.

—O que queremos falar, você quer dizer. Vou falar com ele sobre as vozes que a Tina escuta e a aparição que você viu no Baile. Hagrid deverá saber de alguma coisa.

—Mas porque só nós dois?

—Bem, a Hermione não pareceu te levar muito a sério quando você contou a ela, não é?

—É, nisso você tem razão. – Rony concordou, pensativo. —Mas a Tina, por outro lado...

—A Tina já está preocupada o suficiente com as vozes. Não sei, mas acho que ela ia ficar ainda mais cismada se contássemos a ela sobre aquela coisa estranha.

—OK, você é quem manda, cara. – Rony riu.

A hora do almoço chegou antes que todos dessem por si de que o relógio já marcava meio-dia. Harry e Rony almoçaram entre cochichos, sobre o que discutiriam com Hagrid, desta vez livres dos olhares acusadores de Hermione que conversava com Tina ao seu lado.

Depois de um almoço bem servido e de sobremesas fartas, Harry e Rony saíram juntos da mesa.

—Voltaremos logo. – Harry disse.

—Aonde vocês estão indo? – Hermione perguntou.

—Vamos... – Harry esquadrinhou a cabeça à procura de uma resposta —Vamos até o campo de quadribol discutir as novas táticas do jogo. – ele respondeu, certo de que Hermione não se divertiria num passeio com meninos falando a respeito de quadribol.

Eles ainda receberam um olhar astuto da amiga antes de darem as costas e seguirem para os jardins.

—Esses dois ainda estão armando alguma coisa...

—Deixa eles, Mione. Vai ver eles querem falar sobre coisas que não podem conversar perto da gente. – Tina disse.

—O que, por exemplo? – Hermione perguntou, um pouco indignada ainda sem tirar os olhos das nucas de Rony e Harry.

—Coisa de meninos. – Tina riu. —Você sabe!

Hermione fez um muxoxo de impaciência e engoliu o último pedaço da sua torta de caramelo.

Harry e Rony fizeram o caminho até a cabana de Hagrid sem falarem muito. O céu ficava cada vez mais escuro à medida que eles caminhavam, e um vento enregelante começou a soprar. Parecia que uma tempestade estava à caminho.

Eles bateram na porta que se abriu quase que imediatamente.

—Meu Deus, já estão aqui? Eu só estava esperando vocês depois das três horas!

Harry e Rony entraram na cabana e agradeceram por ela ser quentinha e acolhedora.

—Não vou nem oferecer o bolo que fiz ontem, vocês devem estar de barriga cheia.

—Estamos, obrigado. – Rony disse, tentando se livrar de Canino que teimava em lamber suas orelhas.

—Mas então, me contem como foi o Baile ontem. Que beleza de manifesto, não? Soube que as fotos saíram não apenas no _Profeta_, como também em várias revistas!

—Isso é ótimo! – Rony disse.

Hagrid concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

—Sem dúvida. Mas tenho certeza que ainda não foi o suficiente para o Ministério reconhecer que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está de volta. Talvez eles estejam esperando por uma aparição ou alguma coisa assim!

—Bem, é sobre uma aparição que viemos falar com você. – Harry introduziu o assunto.

—Uma aparição? Mas... Não é possível... não _ele_ bem debaixo do nariz de Dum...?

—Não, não estamos falando de Você-Sabe-Quem. – Rony se apressou em dizer antes que Harry falasse o nome de Voldemort. —É que eu vi uma coisa esquisita ontem a noite, rondando o baile. Parecia uma pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo nenhuma pessoa poderia ser feita de pedra... – ele murmurou muito mais para si mesmo do que para Hagrid.

—Uma pessoa feita de pedra, você está dizendo? – Hagrid pareceu perturbado.

—Rony, conte a ele exatamente o que foi que você viu. – Harry pediu ao amigo.

Rony respirou fundo e contou cada detalhe do ser estranho que viu perto do banheiro masculino no primeiro andar. Encorajado pela expressão de curiosidade de Hagrid, ele mencionou absolutamente tudo, desde as roupas displicentes até o perigo e ironia que pareciam exalar daquela criatura e o rosto que parecia ser feito de pedra, sem olhos, nem nariz e nem boca. Ao final do relato, Hagrid parecia um pouco aturdido.

—Tem certeza de que não era apenas uma gárgula, Rony?

—Absoluta. – ele disse, já esperando pela sugestão que a princípio também fora dada por Hermione e Harry. —Não era uma gárgula, e eu também não estava bêbado!

—Bem – Hagrid se recostou em sua cadeira. —Bem, talvez vocês devessem contar isso a Dumbledore. – ele disse, sério. —Criaturas estranhas rondando um baile de máscaras... Muito suspeito, muito suspeito.

—Mas Hagrid. – Harry começou —Queríamos saber se você nunca ouviu falar em nada parecido nesses anos em que esteve em Hogwarts.

Hagrid olhou pensativo de Harry para Rony e balançou a cabeça.

—Não... nunca ouvi falar em criaturas assim.

—Nem na Floresta Proibida? – Rony perguntou, esperançoso.

—Nem lá. Até onde eu saiba, apenas gárgulas encantadas podem demonstrar algum tipo de animação, mas fora isso, são apenas pedaços de pedra, não é?

Os três ficaram em silêncio por breves momentos.

—Sua amiga Hermione não sabe disso? Ela é inteligente, poderia ajudar.

—Eu contei a ela, mas ela não acreditou. Ainda acha que eu tinha bebido hidromel demais. – Rony respondeu, pesaroso.

—E as suas duas outras amigas, a Valentina e a Cecília?

Rony abriu a boca, esperançoso, mas Harry balançou a cabeça.

—Não sei sobre a Lia, mas a Tina têm escutado vozes humanas na ala da Sonserina desde a primeira noite que passou aqui. – Harry disse. —Ela já tem muito com o que se assustar sem precisar que adicionemos nada mais.

—Vozes humanas na ala da Sonserina, você disse? Como assim? Não estou entendendo...

Rony e Harry juntos explicaram a Hagrid a respeito das vozes misteriosas que Tina vinha dizendo que escutava todas as noites vindas do banheiro nas masmorras da Sonserina.

—Então eu acho que o melhor que vocês fazem é contar a Dumbledore.

Foi a vez de Harry balançar mais uma vez a cabeça, decidido.

—Não. Professor Dumbledore atualmente parece ocupado demais até mesmo para falar comigo.

—Você parece amargurado, Harry. O que houve? – Hagrid perguntou, preocupado.

—É só que... – Harry engoliu em seco —É só que... bem, já tentei falar com professor Dumbledore algumas vezes este ano e ele... ele tem me evitado.

—Dumbledore evitando um aluno? Pelas calças de Merlim, Harry! Dumbledore não evitaria um aluno que quisesse falar com ele, nem que esse aluno fosse Draco Malfoy.

Harry e Rony permaneceram em silêncio.

—Eu... eu vou pensar então em contar ao diretor. Afinal... er... afinal fui eu que vi a coisa. – Rony disse um pouco sem jeito.

Harry concordou com um aceno da cabeça. Mais alguns segundos de silêncio depois e Hagrid pigarreou, mudando o assunto para a área do Quadribol.

—Então, Harry, você sabe quando será o primeiro treino da equipe da Grifinória?

Parecendo aliviado com a mudança do rumo da conversa, Harry deu ânimo à conversa a respeito do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e em como Angelina parecia ser uma boa capitã. A tarde passou recheada de boas conversas e gargalhadas a respeito do assunto.

Quando o sol começou a desaparecer por entre as montanhas e circundavam os terrenos de Hogwarts, Harry e Rony se despediram de Hagrid e voltaram caminhando pelo terreno enregelado, de volta para o calor agradável do castelo.

A semana que antecedia o Natal passou com absurda velocidade e muita neve. Quando deram por si, a maioria dos alunos já estava preparando as malas para passarem o feriado de Natal com a família. Apenas alguns poucos alunos assinaram a lista que Profa. McGonagall preparara para todos aqueles que permaneceriam no castelo.

Valentina em muito pouco tempo arrumara uma pequena mala com todos os pertences que poderia vir a precisar durante os três dias que passaria em casa. Cecília, por outro lado, levou o dobro do tempo que Valentina julgava necessário para uma tarefa tão simples.

Ela já estava no hall de entrada, completamente envolta em seu pesado casaco de couro revestido de lã, o rosto parcialmente escondido por um cachecol, e nada dos amigos aparecerem. _"Certamente Harry, Rony e Jorge estão esperando para descer junto com Mione e Lia."_ – pensou.

De repente, como vinha acontecendo desde o dia do baile de máscaras, Tina sentiu alguém segurar seu rosto com uma das mãos e lhe dar um beijo sensualmente demorado na bochecha. Como estranhamente também vinha acontecendo desde o dia do baile, Tina não fez movimentos para impedir Draco de beijá-la. Apenas olhou-o sem dizer nada, com uma expressão que seria inexpressiva se não fossem seus olhos azuis comicamente arregalados.

—Eu te deixo sem palavras toda vez que te beijo? Ai, Alves, isso já está perdendo a graça!

—O que é que você quer? – ela perguntou, dando um passinho para trás e se achegando mais para perto da sua mala, como se esta fosse um cão que pudesse defendê-la.

—Vim me despedir e desejar Feliz Natal para a minha namorada. Não que eu ache que não irei ver você no Natal, mas ainda assim... – Draco sorriu, sarcástico. —Bem, Feliz Natal, Alves.

Draco deu as costas, ainda sustentando aquele sorriso confiante quando Tina sussurrou "Feliz Natal" de volta.

Ele parou no primeiro degrau da escada e olhou para ela. Tina tentou desviar o olhar. Ainda sorrindo, Draco acenou com a cabeça e continuou a caminhar em direção às carruagens sem cavalos que o levaria até o Expresso de Hogwarts estacionado em Hogsmead.

—Eu acho que ele gosta de você, esse Malfoy. – uma voz sonhadora falou ao lado de Tina. Ela se virou e deu-se com Luna.

—Acabei de chegar. – ela disse, arregalando os olhos que também eram azuis, porém muito sonhadores.

—Eh, certo. – Valentina disse.

—Eu acho que você gosta dele também.

—Como?

—É tão simples. – Luna deu um sorriso amigável.

Valentina preferiu não questionar os argumentos sem pé nem cabeça de Luna, por isso, manteve-se calada.

Cecília chegou cinco minutos depois de mãos dadas com Jorge. Harry, Rony, Neville, Hermione, Fred e Gina chegaram logo atrás do casal, cada um carregando a sua mala. Valentina respirou aliviada por não ter que escutar sozinha mais dos comentários esquisitos de Luna.

—Você demorou esse tempo todo só para arrumar esta malinha! – Valentina censurou a amiga.

Cecília não deu resposta, estava muito entretida recebendo os beijos que Jorge lhe dava nas maçãs do rosto.

—Ah, vamos logo garantir uma carruagem para nós. Vem, Tina! Mione! – Gina exclamou, puxando as amigas.

Seguindo Gina, Harry, Rony e Neville também se apressaram. Dividiram-se em duas carruagens – Gina, Tina, Hermione, Neville e Fred apertaram-se em uma e Harry, Rony, Jorge, Luna e Cecília entraram em outra logo atrás.

A viagem de volta para Londres foi muito agradável. Dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts estava quentinho e seco, bem diferente do gelado e úmido que era do lado de fora. Divididos em dois vagões, os amigos jogaram snap explosivo, xadrez de bruxo, comeram varinhas de alcaçuz e bolinhos de abóbora, tudo regado a um chocolate quente bem cremoso. Volta e meia Rony e Hermione tinham que fazer a ronda pelos vagões, cumprindo suas tarefas de monitores, mas sempre voltavam muito rápido para a companhia dos amigos.

O Expresso só começou a perder velocidade quando já estava escuro e ainda mais frio. A plataforma 9 ½ estava quase tão cheia quanto no dia de volta à aulas e Sra. Weasley logo se fez avistar ao chegar correndo para distribuir abraços nos filhos e em Harry e Hermione.

—Ah, que bom! Estou tão feliz e em rever vocês! Estão todos bem? Ótimo. Nesses tempos turbulentos ninguém fica sossegado longe dos filhos...

—Nem me fale! – a mãe de Cecília exclamou, após um longo e apertado abraço na filha. —Eu estava com o meu coração na mão.

Valentina se aproximou também, segurando a mão de sua mãe. Seu pai vinha logo ao seu lado, estavam todos muito satisfeitos.

—Ah, essas são as suas novas amigas, Harry? Rony? – Sra. Weasley perguntou, sorridente.

Rony e Harry concordaram, mas Jorge era quem parecia mais satisfeito.

Muitas apresentações foram feitas em seguida. Os pais de Valentina e Cecília, que já se conheciam há muitos anos, acabaram ficando muito amigos do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley e combinaram de se encontrarem para um almoço de Natal na casa de Cecília. Valentina bateu um pouco pé para que o almoço fosse na casa dela, mas como as duas dividiam o mesmo muro de tijolinhos entre suas casas, não haveria grandes problemas em Tina encontrar os amigos no Natal.

—Feliz Natal!

Cecília acordou com uma exclamação conhecida, mas não abriu os olhos. Logo em seguida, a claridade da manhã fez com que lacrimejasse e, resmungando, ela virou para o outro lado da cama e enfiou a cara no travesseiro.

—Ah, sem preguiça desta vez! Estão todos aqui e já são onze horas da manhã! A que horas você acha que a gente vai almoçar?

A voz tão familiar de Tina fez Lia abrir os olhos. Sua primeira visão turva foi a da amiga segurando alguma coisa pequena e branca junto ao peito; depois ela viu Hermione se juntar a ela, vindo da janela; certamente havia sido ela quem abrira as cortinas. Cecília olhou para o pé de sua cama e se sentou de um pulo ao ver a pequena montanha de presentes.

—Ah, eu tinha quase me esquecido que hoje é Natal. Feliz Natal! – falou, esfregando os olhos.

—Feliz Natal pra você também! – Hermione disse, ansiosa e sentando-se na cama ao lado de Lia. —Eu não sabia o que comprar pra você, então... ah, espero que goste!

—Eu vou gostar. – Lia sorriu.

—Tive que ajudar a Mione com uns palpites... Mas foi Jorge mesmo quem me deu mais trabalho, ele não parava de me perguntar o que comprar para você! – Valentina falou.

Alguém bateu na porta e elas escutaram a voz de Gina perguntar do lado de fora:

—Ela já acordou?

—Sim. Entra aqui, Gina! – Valentina chamou.

Gina entrou, seus cabelos muito vermelhos combinando com o suéter cor-de-rosa seco que ganhara de presente da Sra, Weasley. Bichento veio junto, pulou no colo de Hermione e ficou olhando para Valentina com olhos fixos e astutos, miando baixinho.

—Não, Bichento. Ele ainda é muito pequenininho. – Hermione ralhou, coçando atrás das orelhas do gato.

Cecília olhou para Tina e pela primeira vez reparou o que era o que ela carregava junto ao peito com tanto carinho: um gatinho muito branco e frágil, certamente um filhote. Ele era gordinho e de pêlo lustroso, e os olhos pareciam duas gemas preciosas de tão azuis.

—Que lindinho! Presente de quem? – Lia perguntou, interessada.

—Ótima pergunta. Já perguntamos umas cinco vezes e ela não quis contar pra gente. – Gina disse, cruzando os braços.

Valentina olhou para as três amigas e corou furiosamente.

—Ah... eh, não faz diferença, faz?

—Faz toda diferença! – Gina disse. —Seja quem for, teve um ótimo gosto. Já reparou que os olhos dele são da mesma cor dos seus?

Valentina nada disse, apenas continuou fazendo carinho no gatinho que olhava tudo ao seu redor parecendo muito interessado. Tina permaneceu em silêncio; o gatinho em seu colo olhou para ela, miou e esticou uma patinha querendo pegar o seu nariz.

—Ah, foi... foi...

Ela olhou para todas e murmurou baixinho:

—Foi o Malfoy...

A reação foi imediata: Gina caiu na gargalhada e Cecília exclamou _"AHA! Eu sabia!"_. Hermione foi a única que, de modo solene, tentou segurar o riso. Toda aquela reação era justamente o que Valentina mais temia.

—Ele te _adora_, Tina! Está mais do que na cara! – Lia riu-se. Gina ria tanto que seu rosto estava quase da cor dos seus cabelos.

Tina fechou a cara.

—Qual o nome dele? – Hermione perguntou, apontando para o gatinho.

—Lazúli.

—Bonito nome. – Gina disse, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

—Onde você viu tanta graça? – Valentina perguntou, rabugenta.

Gina nada respondeu, a pergunta de Valentina só serviu para fazê-la voltar a rir. Hermione sentiu-se no dever de dar uma explicação para a amiga.

—É que já faz um tempo que nós desconfiamos que Draco Malfoy tem uma quedinha por você. E que... e que você também...

—Bem, ele é um idiota, não é? – Valentina cortou, parecendo furiosa. —Ele pode ter todas as quedinhas que quiser por mim, que eu jamais poderia imaginar em um dia aceitá-lo! Seria uma ofensa, inclusive para vocês!

—Er... – Hermione fez, insegura.

—Ainda mais quando Harry é um dos meus amigos! Draco e Harry nunca foram bons amiguinhos até onde eu saiba. Nem você, e nem Gina, e nem Rony, e nem...

—Não, realmente... Ah, desculpe, Tina! Não queríamos ofender você. – Hermione falou, amuada.

—Está tudo bem. – Valentina falou, solene, sentando-se do outra lado de Cecília.

As três ficaram em silêncio, olhando Lia desembrulhar seus presentes. Assim como as amigas, ela também ganhara de Sra. Weasley um suéter vermelho com sua inicial gravada em dourado e uma caixa de frutas cristalizadas do Sr. Weasley. Jorge lhe presenteara com um perfume cítrico o qual ela imediatamente passou atrás das orelhas e no pescoço.

Foi com alegria que todos de arrumaram para o almoço de Natal que a mãe de Cecília preparava com esmero. O cheirinho de comida brasileira se espalhava pela casa, fazendo todo mundo salivar. Cadeiras extras foram colocadas ao redor da mesa e entre o tilintar de talheres e conversas, Harry, em especial, sentiu que aquele era o melhor Natal de sua vida.


	10. Dia dos Namorados em Hogsmead

**CAPÍTULO 10 – DIA DOS NAMORADOS EM HOGSMEAD**

As aulas recomeçaram com ares de novidade. Não porque houvesse algo verdadeiramente novo acontecendo, mas pelo fato de todos terem andado tão distraídos com o assunto do baile e do manifesto. Era como voltar de férias, ao ritmo normal, que em todo caso já era naturalmente acelerado.

Os professores, sentindo a aproximação do feriado relativo às festas de fim de ano, tomaram a resolução de recuperar o tempo perdido com todos os acontecimentos excepcionais aumentando o ritmo do trabalho naquela última semana antes do recesso escolar. Esta resolução se fez sentir no volume de trabalho durante e após as aulas, com tarefas extraclasse intermináveis.

—McGonagall perdeu completamente a juízo desta vez... Impossível terminar todos estes questionários até sexta-feira!

—Rony, ela já tinha passado dois questionários antes! Ela só acrescentou mais um à lista!

—Mas eu esperava ter tempo pra terminar os dois, Hermione. E agora eu tenho três gigantescos para terminar. Sem contar que agora começam os treinos do... quadribol... – ele disse, diminuindo o tom de voz e olhando para os lados, como se não quisesse ser escutado por ninguém.

A garota franziu o rosto numa expressão séria.

—Bem, você precisa estipular as suas prioridades, não concorda?

—Tá dizendo que quadribol não é importante? – perguntou Harry, se intrometendo na conversa, com cara de poucos amigos.

—Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas... se você for pensar bem... a não ser que ele queira ser jogador profissional de quadribol...

—Já entendi, Hermione. Já entendi. Vamos estabelecer nossas prioridades e deixar a Sonserina levar a taça de quadribol este ano em _sua_ homenagem, que tal? – cortou Rony, cáustico.

—Em _minha _homenagem, não! As _minhas _lições estão quase todas encaminhadas! E se vocês querem saber – ela continuou, virando-se de costas para onde estava caminhando para encarar os dois frente a frente. – A Lia e a Tina também estão em dia com os trabalhos delas! Então _vocês _façam como achar melhor! Ah, olha quem vem vindo, a Gina! Então eu vou deixar vocês a _três _pra discutirem mais sobre _quadribol_! Passar bem!

E de forma teatral ela bateu uma continência debochada e correu na frente, desaparecendo no meio da massa de alunos que saiam das salas para seus quinze minutos de intervalo.

Harry e Rony se olharam, pasmos.

—_A Lia e a Tina também estão em dia com os trabalhos delas... _– Rony imitou, com uma voz aguda. – Eu só reclamei do volume de trabalho! Você discorda? Acha que estou delirando quando digo que é muito?

A indignação de Rony com a reação de Hermione parecia um tanto quanto exagerada e sôfrega demais. Harry se sentiu consolando um amigo em plena crise de casamento e se sentindo estranho demais com a situação, preferiu se abster de ir mais fundo na discussão.

—É... ela pira completamente quando o assunto se volta pra quadribol, cara... Mas depois fica tudo bem...

—Eu sei que sim. Não tô preocupado, não. Só que ela é surtada, maluca... – ele continuou, passando a resmungar em uma voz quase inaudível até Gina se juntar aos dois.

—Que houve? – perguntou ela, apontando o dedão para a direção na qual Hermione tinha ido.

—Ah, nada não... – antecipou-se Harry, sentindo que Rony ia começar a reclamar novamente. – Mas e então, e as aulas? Ritmo louco, né?

—Flitwick nunca foi tão cruel nas lições de casa! – Gina confirmou, com uma expressão de desgosto. – Mal vai dar pra respirar...

Rony fez uma expressão como quem diz "Exatamente".

—Mas... – Harry recomeçou, de forma rápida, para não lhe dar o ensejo que precisava para começar a falar de Hermione de novo. – Mas... você sabe como está a Katie?

—Não melhorou ainda... Madame Pomfrey aconselhou que ela não pegue vento, ou a garganta pode piorar e ela vai precisar ficar na Ala Hospitalar.

—Então temos mais uma vaga pendente no time, é isso? – perguntou Rony, com uma expressão preocupada. – Era o que faltava, defesa e ataque desfalcados...

Harry olhou condescendente para o amigo. Desde quando o anúncio de seleção para um novo goleiro havia sido feito, Rony andava treinando severamente pela vaga, em segredo. Não era a toa que seus trabalhos estavam atrasados e Harry se perguntou se isto seria um atenuante para sua situação, caso Hermione viesse a saber.

—O ruim é que não teremos muito tempo para selecionar uma nova pessoa. A seleção para o goleiro é daqui a três dias... Você acha que deveríamos colocar uma seleção também para atacante? – perguntou a garota.

—Eu preferia acreditar que Katie ficará bem... – comentou Harry, divertindo-se com o fato de Gina não desconfiar que o irmão estaria participando daquele mesmo processo de seleção e notando a coloração do rosto do amigo desaparecer.

A expressão de Gina não foi de satisfação, tampouco.

—Mas, Harry... é muito arriscado. Nós temos que ter _alguém _de reserva, caso ela realmente fique impedida de jogar!

Harry notou que Gina estava discutindo um tanto quanto apaixonadamente aquele assunto.

—Bem, então é o caso de falar com Angelina, não acha? Ela é a capitã, ela vai decidir...

—É. Vou fazer isso. – ela disse, um tanto decidida demais. – Até mais, Harry!

—Mas você vai agora? – perguntou Rony, surpreso.

—Sim, claro! Quanto mais cedo ficar decidido, menos risco corremos, não acha?

—É, certo! – ele respondeu, tendo que aumentar o tom de voz, porque Gina já corria na frente, da mesma forma como Hermione tinha feito.

Vendo-a desaparecer através das escadas, Harry e Rony se olharam uma vez mais.

—_Mulheres..._

Harry respondeu apenas dando de ombros.

—Prepare-se para as coisas ficarem piores. Temos _Snape _agora... – ele acrescentou, tomando o caminho para as masmorras.

Foi a vez de Rony dar de ombros.

—As coisas só podem ficar piores caso ele resolva me enfeitiçar publicamente. Fora isso...

Apreciando a coragem do amigo, Harry seguiu resignado para a sala de poções.

A turma já se encontrava tomando seus lugares e remexendo as mochilas em busca de seus quites de ingredientes, livro, pergaminhos, penas e outros instrumentos. Snape, contudo, não deixou de reparar na chegada silenciosa de Harry e Rony.

—Ora ora, Potter. Sempre atrasado. Ande, tome logo seu lugar.

—Não estou atrasado. – Harry protestou, verificando o relógio de pulso.

Snape deu um meio sorriso torto e Rony deu uma cotovelada nas costelas do amigo.

—Não entra na pilha, cara. – sussurrou.

Os meninos se sentaram perto de Neville, Hermione e Lia. Tina dividia uma mesa do outro lado da sala com Parkinson. Harry olhou e viu que as duas cochichavam entre si, e pensou que talvez estivessem trocando novidades a respeito das vozes misteriosas.

A aula correu como de costume: Snape implicando com Harry, caçoando de Neville e favorecendo a Sonserina. Draco conseguiu dez pontos para a Casa simplesmente por ter cortado corretamente suas raízes, e Valentina conseguiu outros dez por ter colocado os ingredientes na ordem correta dentro do caldeirão, algo tão banal que até mesmo a garota ficou espantada ao ouvir a voz do professor dizer "Parabéns, Alves. Dez pontos para a Sonserina."

Ao final da aula, a Sonserina contava com um total de quarenta pontos à frente da Grifinória. Snape distribuiu outros vinte pelas poções de Draco e Valentina terem cozinhado perfeitamente.

—Nenhum pontinho para a Grifinória e a poção de Hermione estava perfeita! – Harry chiou, indignado enquanto caminhavam para longe das masmorras.

—Tudo bem, Harry. Isso não é novidade nenhuma. – Hermione suspirou.

As semanas passaram e a neve aumentava com a proximidade de fevereiro. Cecília e Valentina não se agüentavam mais de tanto frio e ambas tiveram seus dias de glória na enfermaria, com Madame Pomfrey ao redor delas ministrando poções para curar gripe e dor de garganta. Cecília pegou uma gripe que não a deixava respirar direito e Valentina adquirira uma dor de garganta tão forte que ela mal conseguia engolir as refeições.

O frio estava realmente mais forte que nos anos anteriores e a neve nos jardins da escola chegara a um metro. Nenhum aluno ou professor se atrevia a sair do castelo, e enquanto isso Hagrid era muitas vezes obrigado a passar horas fora de sua cabana cuidando de suas abóboras e hortaliças para que elas não morressem no frio.

As reuniões da AD continuaram no ritmo normal. Harry agora ensinava seus amigos a conjurarem o patrono, feitiço esse que lhes custaram duas aulas, tamanho o nível de dificuldade do encantamento.

—Pensamento firme, pessoal. Pensem numa lembrança boa! – Harry encorajava os amigos, andando por entre eles, enquanto exclamavam _"Expecto Patronum"_ por todos os lados.

Hermione fora, obviamente, quem primeiro conseguiu conjurar seu patrono. Uma lontra muito luminosa corria em volta dela, fazendo todos baterem palmas. Já o patrono de Rony era um cachorro que pulava e corria ligeiro. Cecília conjurara seu patrono na segunda aula e ele tinha a forma de um cavalo. O patrono de Jorge, que também tinha a forma de um cavalo, foi de encontro ao de Lia num cumprimento gentil. Valentina também conseguira o seu patrono na segunda aula e ele tinha a forma de um brilhante golfinho que parecia nadar alegre no ar.

Harry terminou aquela aula sentindo-se animado. Todos tinham ido muito bem, com a única exceção de Neville, cujo patrono ainda estava muito fraco. Fora isso, a turma estava bem avançada em feitiços de defesa e que certamente os ajudariam se tivessem que um dia lutar contra artes das trevas.

Os dias corriam e de repente faltava uma semana para o Dia dos Namorados. Como a data caía exatamente num sábado, uma visita a Hogsmead fora programada para combinar com a comemoração. Todos os alunos estavam alvoroçados com a perspectiva do passeio e mais ainda com a possibilidade que alguns vislumbravam em finalmente fazer um convite às suas paqueras.

Cecília e Jorge sequer discutiram as possibilidades – ambos iriam juntos ao passeio romântico. Harry conseguiu convidar Cho depois de gaguejar em algumas palavras e a menina aceitou o convite dando risinhos envergonhados. Rony e Hermione pareciam muito sem jeito um com o outro, então ambos optaram por tratar a situação com a maior naturalidade possível, admitindo que era natural que eles passassem o dia juntos, já que seus outros amigos estariam acompanhados. Já Valentina passou a ser constantemente vista na biblioteca, escondida atrás de uma torrinha de livros.

—De quem você está fugindo? – perguntou por fim Hermione quando viu a garota pela quinta vez na biblioteca.

Tina respondeu sem encará-la.

—De ninguém, oras.

Hermione sentou-se a frente dela e a garota foi obrigada a tirar os olhos do livro que segurava.

—Isso é realmente necessário?

—Não sei do que você está falando.

—Claro que sabe. – Hermione deu um sorrisinho. —Se você não quer ir à Hogsmead com Malfoy, simplesmente diga que não.

Tina arregalou os olhos para ela. Abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la. Por fim respondeu:

—Eu já disse a ele que não.

—Então!

Tina desandou a falar sem pausas:

—Mas ninguém mais me convidou! Quer dizer... Sean Smith, aquele bonitão da Sonserina, ele me convidou, mas... Ai, como eu fui burra! Eu disse que não!

Hermione deixou o queixo cair.

—Mas por que você dispensou ele?

—Eu não sei! – exclamou em falsete. —Acho que fiquei nervosa. Ah!

Valentina escondeu o rosto nas mãos, parecendo muito infeliz.

—Agora não tenho ninguém para ir comigo. Vou ter que ficar sozinha no castelo.

—Claro que não! Você pode ficar comigo e com o Rony...

Valentina riu.

—É a minha vez de gargalhar?

Hermione corou.

—Nós não estamos juntos... – disse, desviando os olhos para o chão.

—Então eu é que não vou estragar a chance de ficarem. – Tina olhou pela janela cheia de neve e suspirou triste. —Vou ficar no castelo. Talvez eu passe o dia dormindo. Não tem remédio mesmo...

No fim da tarde da véspera do Dia dos Namorados, Tina estava mais uma vez na biblioteca e tinha os olhos presos nas palavras de um livro, mas estes não se moviam e ela não virava a página havia uns cinco minutos. Estava perdida em pensamentos, decidindo o que faria no dia seguinte – ficaria em Hogwarts colocando os trabalhos em dia e dormindo ou iria para Hogsmead curtir aquele clima romântico, sozinha? Nenhuma das duas possibilidades lhe pareciam muito atrativas, porém ela tinha que admitir que a mais suave ainda era ir para Hogsmead na companhia de algumas meninas da Sonserina que a deixariam sozinha, como sempre, afinal todas as suas outras amigas estariam acompanhadas e ela não queria estragar a chance de Rony e Mione.

Ela já podia até visualizar a cena: entraria no Três Vassouras, pediria uma cerveja amanteigada e, com alguma sorte, sentaria numa mesa ao fundo e leria alguma coisa interessante sem ser perturbada por estalos de lábios de separando depois de um beijo apaixonado. Quem sabe até não encontraria alguém nas mesmas condições que ela para lhe fazer companhia?

A manhã seguinte estava muito branca e gelada, mas nenhuma neve caía do céu, o que era uma sorte. Todos os alunos se mobilizaram em se arrumar com suas melhores roupas e os casais estavam se encontrando diante das escadas de mármore antes de passarem por Filch e seguirem a pé pela estrada que levava até o vilarejo. Valentina subiu os últimos três degraus até o hall arrumando o cachecol em torno do pescoço, depois de tomar sua decisão em última hora. Seus olhos correram por todos os casais que ali estavam, à procura dos amigos, mas não viu nenhum, e muito menos viu Sean Smith, então pressupôs que ele também já deveria estar a caminho do vilarejo. Valentina viu o hall esvaziar aos poucos e logo estava sozinha, sentada num dos degraus das escadas que davam para os jardins. Até mesmo o Harry já havia passado por ela de mãos dadas com Cho. Se não reunisse mais um pouco de coragem para por em prática sua decisão, seria a única a permanecer ali.

— Deixada para trás, não é Alves?

Ela não precisou virar-se para trás para saber a quem pertencia àquela voz. Preferiu então não responder, o que deu chances a Draco de continuar com as implicâncias.

— Bem feito. Quem mandou nunca prestar atenção em mim?

Valentina gelou. Não podia acreditar que estava escutando aquilo.

— O que foi, Alves? Além do cérebro, o frio também congelou tua língua?

Ela apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e se ergueu em silêncio. Desta vez sua falta de resposta não era fruto de consternação, apenas de surpresa. Olhou Draco nos olhos e pela primeira vez reparou que ela era mais alto que ela e que havia adquirido um porte físico bastante generoso desde o início do ano. Talvez fossem os treinos mais pesados de Quadribol?

— O que você disse mesmo?

— Eu disse muitas coisas, cabeça-de-vento.

— Não... não. Você disse que eu nunca...

— Nunca prestou atenção em mim. Sim, ou vai negar que é verdade? Não adianta, você não capta as coisas, não é, Alves? Não é do tipo de garota que entende as coisas por meias palavras.

— O que está querendo dizer? – Valentina estava totalmente confusa.

— Exatamente o que estou dizendo. E que você pelo visto continua sem entender. – Draco colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo verde escuro.

— Você queria _mesmo_ ir comigo a Hogsmead hoje? _De verdade?_

Malfoy respirou fundo, impaciente.

— Eu _vou_ a Hogsmead hoje, Alves. Mesmo que não seja com você, como eu gostaria _de verdade_.

Valentina ficou sem saber o que falar, apenas fitava a figura de Draco de forma exasperada. Bem ou mal ela imaginava que o garoto a havia convidado apenas para provocá-la.

— Eu _jamais_ seria teu par, Malfoy. – Valentina disse de modo bastante idiota.

Ele deu de ombros.

— É... eu acho que não.

Ele passou por ela e desceu os quatro degraus de mármore. Lá de baixo, com os pés na neve, olhou para Valentina e disse:

— Passe então o dia sozinha no castelo. Acredito que só fique você aí dentro. Até mesmo o velhote do Dumbledore já foi.

—_Equemdissequeeuvouficaraqui?_ – exclamou, com a voz esganiçada. — Eu também estou indo, mesmo que sozinha!

— Não precisa ir sozinha.

Valentina titubeou antes de responder.

— Pois eu vou! – e desceu as escadas em passou firmes, parando um pouco a frente de Malfoy e fitando a paisagem branca e gelada a sua frente. Algo nela pareceu perder o entusiasmo e ela empacou na neve. Ela não queria ir sozinha, sabia que seria pior que ficar o dia inteiro no castelo brincando com seu gatinho branco.

Draco andou até ela e lhe estendeu a mão enluvada.

— Deixe de ser teimosa, Alves. Pelo menos hoje...

Ela fitou a mão de Draco e, um pouco hesitante, deu-lhe a mão.

— Isto é ridículo... – disse, olhando sua mão segurando a mão de Malfoy.

— Hoje é o Dia dos Namorados. – ele disse, elegantemente dando o braço a ela. — Será mais que comum vermos casais de mãos dadas por aí. Aliás, não apenas de mãos dadas. – ele deu um sorrisinho pressuroso.

— Nem-pense-nisso, Malfoy. – ela disse, com os dentes cerrados. — Não sou nada sua.

— Então isso é apenas fingimento?

— Não passa disso.

— Ótimo. Que seja. Agora podemos ir andando? Estou ansioso por uma bebida bem quente.

Valentina concordou e os dois começaram a fazer o caminho até Hogsmead de braços dados como se fossem um feliz casal de namorados. Draco sentia-se triunfante, mas Valentina tinha o olhar vidrado na estrada à frente como se estivesse hipnotizada. Na verdade estava tão confusa que não sabia sequer como implicar com Draco ao seu lado.

Ela o olhou de rabo de olho e reparou em seu modo de andar. Parecia um jovem lorde, usando aquele sobretudo por cima de uma blusa negra de gola role, aquelas botas negras de couro de dragão e os cabelos louros platinados elegantemente presos com um laço num rabo de cavalo baixo. Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para frente.

De repente algo lhe ocorreu.

—Hum... Malfoy?

—Sim?

—Você ia a Hogsmead sozinho?

Draco concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

—Por que a pergunta?

—Eu estava imaginando se você havia convidado outra menina depois que eu te disse que não...

Valentina sentiu seu rosto ficar muito quente depois de afirmar aquilo. Draco apenas parou e olhou sério para ela.

—Não, Alves, eu não convidei mais ninguém.

—Certo. – ela encerrou o assunto, sentindo que a voz saíra meio estranha e que seu rosto estava ainda mais quente.

Uma vez em Hogsmead, Valentina olhou em volta e sentiu que todos estavam reparando neles. Ela perguntou:

— Bem, para onde vamos?

— Para qualquer lugar onde eu não tenha que dividir você com seus amigos idiotas.

— Eu queria ir ao Três Vassouras...

Draco olhou-a do alto de seus um metro e oitenta.

— Eu _disse_ que não quero encontrar seus amiguinhos.

Valentina bufou e bateu um pé na neve fofa.

— Ora vamos, não seja desagradável. Não estrague nosso Dia dos Namorados. – Draco disse, contendo um sorriso. — Venha, vamos ao Café da Madame Lorren.

Draco começou a andar, puxando Tina com ele.

— Mas lá tudo é o triplo do preço normal...!

— É você quem vai pagar, Alves? – ele rebateu, bem-humorado.

Tina gaguejou, alarmada.

— Mas... mas é cla-claro! Ou... Ou você pensa que... Que eu vou deixar você pagar...!

Mas Draco já havia entrado com ela no ambiente aconchegante e aquecido do Café da Madame Lorren e estava pedindo uma mesa em local bem reservado. Enquanto o garçom os levava até a mesa, Draco sussurrou para ela:

— Não me tire a chance de ser gentil com você hoje, Alves. Apenas hoje.

Valentina emitiu um som estranho que parecia um rosnado.

Eles se sentaram a uma pequena mesa redonda de madeira escura, que estava coberta com uma toalha branca bordada. No centro da mesa havia uma vela vermelha pequena e rechonchuda que flutuava há milímetros da superfície. O garçom lhes entregou o cardápio e se retirou. Draco olhava tão fixamente para Tina que quando ela voltou a encará-lo, sentiu uma repentina vontade de voltar o olhar para o açucareiro.

—Escolha o que você quiser. – ele disse. —E não se preocupe com o preço.

Valentina abriu o cardápio e se deparou com uma enorme variedade de apetitosos lanchinhos. Seus olhos inevitavelmente correram para os preços e ela quase deixou o queixo cair. Era tudo realmente bem acima do preço normal. Ela desejou que as coisas ali fossem realmente mais gostosas do que nos outros lugares para fazerem justiça àqueles preços altos.

O garçom retornou depois de alguns minutos.

—Já escolheram?

Valentina pigarreou.

—Hum, sim... Eu quero um chocolate quente grande com _marshmallows_ e uma cestinha de torradas com manteiga.

—Perfeito, senhorita. E o senhor? – dirigiu-se a Draco.

—Capuccino grande. – disse simplesmente, fechando o cardápio e entregando-o ao garçom que também recolheu o de Tina.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre os dois. Eles olharam para o lado e viram alguns poucos casais trocando carinhos e beijos. Valentina olhou para o outro lado e preferiu manter a atenção na janela. Suspirou.

Então ela sentiu o toque tímido da mão de Draco sobre a sua. Ela o olhou um pouco tensa.

—Não quero forçar a barra, sabe. – ele disse, pela primeira vez sem aquele tom cínico usual. —Mas queria mostrar a você que posso ser melhor do que essa imagem que você tem de mim.

—_Melhor?_ Melhor _como?_

—Não me venha com esse tom. – Draco retrucou, franzindo o cenho. —Você me entendeu.

Valentina não teve tempo de responder, pois seu chocolate quente, as torradas e o capuccino haviam chegado. Eles procuraram comer sem falar muito.

Ao final, Tina limpou os lábios com o guardanapo de seda se sentindo muito satisfeita e quentinha.

—Você tinha razão. As coisas aqui são realmente muito gostosas. – assumiu, com um sorriso. O chocolate era tão delicioso que ela sentia-se até mais bem humorada. —Tenho que dar meu braço a torcer.

Draco riu.

—Bem, quer dar uma volta? – ele convidou.

Ela olhou para a paisagem branca e choramingou.

—Falta até coragem de sair daqui e enfrentar esse frio.

Ele pegou sua mão, dessa vez com mais coragem, e levou-a até os lábios, beijando-a.

—Podemos ficar, se você quiser.

Valentina então teve a reação mais inesperada tanto para ela quanto para Draco – ela acariciou de leve o rosto do garoto com a mão que ele acabara de beijar. Draco, tomado por uma repentina esperança, inclinou o corpo para frente para beijar Tina.

—Não. – ela disse, um pouco a contragosto. —Vamos dar uma volta então. Vamos.

Um pouco desiludido, Draco concordou. Ambos tinham os batimentos cardíacos muito acelerados agora e pareciam ter tomado outras tantas xícaras de chocolate e café, tamanho o calor que sentiam.

Saíram para o frio e andaram por entre as lojas apinhadas de gente. Tina quis entrar numa loja de cosméticos e saiu de lá com um perfume novo, um batom e uma poção para remover a oleosidade da pele. Draco quis pagar tudo, mas Tina só o deixou pagar pelo perfume.

Depois rumaram para a Dedosdemel, parada obrigatória para todos os estudantes que visitavam Hogsmead, e se abasteceram de balas de menta, sapos de chocolate, varinhas de alcaçuz e bolinhos de abóbora.

—_Tina? Draco?_

Valentina se virou para trás, mas Draco sequer se deu ao trabalho, apenas revirou os olhos em silêncio enquanto pagava pelos doces.

Cecília estava atrás deles de mãos dadas com Jorge e os dois pareciam muito alarmados de verem aquele casal inusitado fazendo compras no Dia dos Namorados.

—Er... Oi, Lia. Oi, Jorge.

—O que você está fazendo aqui _com ele_? – Jorge perguntou, sem entender nada. Lia lhe deu uma pisada no pé.

—Estamos curtindo o Dia dos Namorados. Por que, Weasley? Até onde eu saiba, isso não é da sua conta. – Draco respondeu, finalmente se virando.

Os dois se encararam com raiva. Sentindo o clima tenso, Cecília procurou mudar de assunto.

—Er... o que você comprou de bom, Tina?

Tina respondeu rápido, vendo que Jorge estalava os nós dos dedos, e puxou Draco para fora da loja, se despedindo da amiga Lia com um _"nos vemos daqui a pouco!"_

Resmungando que _"agora só falta encontrarmos o idiota do Potter"_ Draco saiu pela neve com Tina acompanhando o seu passo. Mas eles não encontraram mais ninguém do círculo de amizades de nenhum dos dois, o que foi uma sorte, e quando a tarde começou a cair e o vilarejo a esvaziar, ambos decidiram que era hora de voltarem ao castelo.

A estrada de volta para Hogwarts estava escurecendo muito rápido e lâmpadas iluminadas a fogo levitavam ao longo do caminho. Poucos alunos passavam caminhando, pois a maioria já tinha voltado ao castelo ou aproveitava para namorar às escondidas.

Draco olhou para os lados e, não vendo ninguém, aproveitou para pegar a mão de Tina.

—Posso, não posso?

—Er... tudo bem.

Em silêncio, eles continuaram a caminhar. Quando deram por si, estavam diminuindo o passo gradativamente. Então pararam um de frente para o outro.

—Alves, eu...

Draco se aproximou um passo e desta vez Valentina não se afastou. Ele tocou o queixo dela com as pontas dos dedos e aproximou o rosto. Ambos olhavam dentro dos olhos um do outro com as respirações presas.

Valentina levantou o rosto como se houvesse um imã atraindo-a para ele, e Draco lhe beijou os lábios, cálido. Ela correspondeu, apertando os braços do garoto e se aproximando mais até sentir seu corpo junto ao dele.

Aquilo de repente parecia tão certo! O calor da respiração de ambos, o toque dos lábios úmidos, o cheiro da pele de Draco, o modo como ele a apertava contra ele...

O beijo se prolongou. Draco segurou com força os cabelos da nuca de Tina com uma mão, enquanto a outra lhe acariciava as costas. Ela suspirou entre um roçar de lábios e suas mãos o envolveram pelo pescoço.

De repente eles escutaram uma tossidinha atrás deles. Confusos e alarmados, eles viram que Prof. Snape estava parado bem atrás dos dois com os braços para trás e uma expressão horrivelmente perigosa no rosto.

—_Professor Snape!_ – Valentina exclamou completamente assustada.

—Sim, Alves, a senhorita acertou. Sou eu mesmo. – Snape disse, cínico.

O casal se separou com rapidez, como se nunca tivessem se encostado antes. Valentina poderia jurar que via um lado da boca de Snape tremendo.

—Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Alves, onde os senhores pensam que estão? – Snape perguntou num sussurro suave e perigoso.

Os dois gaguejaram completamente sem jeito. Snape aproveitou para continuar:

—Eu quero ver os dois voltando para o castelo _imediatamente_ ou eu posso deixar _escapar _para a Profª. Umbridge que dois alunos da _minha própria_ casa andam de atracando por aí e desobedecendo ao Decreto 42.

Draco e Valentina se entreolharam. Valentina teve uma vontade quase irreprimível de responder a Snape que ninguém estava _se atracando por aí_, mas mordeu a língua.

—Nós já estávamos indo, professor! – Draco apressou-se em dizer.

—Er... é mesmo, nós já estávamos indo... – Valentina falou num fiapinho de voz.

Snape olhou de um para o outro. Os olhos negros pareciam faiscar.

—Então o que continuam fazendo aqui? Andem! De volta o castelo agora! E sem _paradinhas_ pelo caminho. Se desobedecerem eu _irei saber_. – terminou, apertando os olhos para os dois.

Nervosos, eles apertaram o passo em direção à escola sob os olhos vigilantes de Snape e só voltaram a respirar com calma quando pisaram no saguão de entrada. Mesmo suados com a corrida e envergonhados por terem sido pegos pelo diretor da Sonserina, Draco e Valentina se olharam e, pela primeira vez, sorriram cúmplices um para o outro.


	11. Detenção em grupo

**CAPÍTULO 11 – DETENÇÃO EM GRUPO**

Harry, Hermione, Rony, Fred e Jorge estranharam muito quando Valentina apareceu na manhã seguinte com um bom humor anormal para uma segunda-feira escura e gelada. Viram a garota tomar café na mesa da sua casa com uma disposição pra lá de boa e até dar um meio sorriso para Malfoy quando este chegou para tomar café ao seu lado.

Se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido para a amiga não ter escorraçado Malfoy, como era de seu costume, foram interrompidos por Cecília que chegava atrasada e fazendo um estardalhaço para tomar café às pressas.

—Dormi demais! – ela se explicou, com a boca cheia de pão.

Lembrando-se de algo mais importante do que reparar na mesa da Sonserina, Harry aproveitou a chegada de Lia para sussurrar para eles que estava planejando o próximo encontro da AD para o fim daquele dia. Hermione imediatamente tirou seu galeão da mochila e, com um suave toque da varinha, fez com ele aquecesse.

—Tudo bem, já estão todos avisados. – disse, eficiente.

A manhã de segunda-feira correu como de costume. Poções logo pela manhã fez que com os alunos desanimassem ainda mais, se é que aquilo era possível. Ao menos Snape havia conjurado algumas chamas de modo a aquecer a masmorra gelada. Teria sido perfeito se o ar aquecido não tivesse um cheiro de algo podre que lembrava ovos estragados.

Tina e Lia procuraram sentar-se perto uma da outra e enquanto Valentina tirava seu quite de poções da mochila, Cecília aproveitou para alfinetá-la.

—Como foi o seu Dia dos Namorados? Foi bom?

Valentina não soube exatamente o que responder, por isso continuou revirando a mochila. Lia aproveitou para continuar a provocá-la.

—Acredito que se você tivesse permanecido na escola talvez não tivesse se divertido tanto, hein?

—Não enche. – Tina respondeu de mau humor, porém corando até as orelhas.

Lia riu e calou-se. Snape acabara de entrar na sala, com suas vestes negras usuais, parecendo ainda mais com um grande morcego diante das chamas tremeluzentes.

Depois de terminar a aula favorecendo a Sonserina, como era de seu costume, Snape dispensou todos os alunos e eles saíram depressa para a aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Já haviam tido a prova de que não era muito inteligente atrasar para a aula de Umbridge, que depois do baile de máscaras fracassado, ficara ainda mais intragável, provando que tudo o que é ruim, pode sempre piorar.

Sonserina e Grifinória sentaram-se separadas, como sempre, e esperaram Dolores Umbridge dar início ao que ela chamava de aula – mais uma sessão de leitura maçante sobre coisas que jamais ajudariam os alunos a se defenderem de bruxos das trevas.

Valentina escolheu um lugar o mais distante possível da mesa da professora e Malfoy sentou-se ao lado dela. Harry, Hermione, Rony e Lia olharam desconfiados para a dupla. Lia abafou uma risadinha.

—Bom dia, meus amados alunos! – Umbridge os cumprimentou com um irritante tom amável na voz. —Hoje vamos continuar nossa leitura do capítulo 5 do nosso livro. Lembrando que nenhuma conversa será necessária. – finalizou, com um sorriso que não se estendia ao seu olhar.

Todos pegaram os livros de má vontade e se puseram a ler em silêncio.

Cecília fez de tudo para prender a atenção na leitura, mas depois de cinco minutos lendo aquele texto ridículo, ela começou a ter problemas para segurar os bocejos. Olhou para o lado e viu que a amiga Valentina tinha os olhos estagnados em alguma frase que ela na verdade não lia, a mente voando não muito longe dali. Ela viu quando a garota pegou sua pena e escreveu alguma coisa no canto da página do livro, cutucar Malfoy, ele ler, rir e abanar a cabeça.

Cecília então também pegou uma pena e rabiscou qualquer coisa no canto do livro. Era extremamente contra escrever em livros, mas sabia que não voltaria a consultar aquela porcaria tão cedo depois de terminasse o quinto ano. Então ela simplesmente apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos e com a outra começou a rabiscar os cantos das páginas.

—Eu lembro de tê-los mandando ler com atenção, não _desenhar_ em seus livros.

Harry deu uma cutucada em Cecília e ela pareceu acordar do transe. Olhou assustada para Umbridge, cujos olhos corriam dela para Valentina, maldosos.

A professora caminhou até as duas, parando primeiro ao lado de Cecília. Tomou o livro da garota e viu cada desenho, cada rabisco que a garota havia feito – desde corações com seu nome junto ao de Jorge Weasley, até carinhas tortas que lembravam demais a cara de sapa de Dolores. Ela estalou os lábios em reprovação e devolveu o livro à garota, seguindo para Valentina, com quem ela fez o mesmo.

A situação de Tina parecia ser ainda pior. Ela havia escrito mensagens para Malfoy em letra miudinha nos cantos das páginas, dizendo como não agüentava mais aquela leitura e que _"no Collegium nós tínhamos aulas práticas"_. Umbridge deu um suave sorriso ao ler aquilo.

Dolores Umbridge voltou para frente da classe, pegando os livros de Cecília e Valentina no caminho, e começou a falar numa voz muito doce, mostrando-os para a turma:

—Vejam o que fazem os alunos que vêem de escolas liberais. Eles fazem _isso_.

A respiração da turma pareceu ficar suspensa, todos com os olhos presos em Umbridge. Ela continuou:

—Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu sou contra a transferência de alunos para Hogwarts, a não ser que eles sejam provenientes de escolas _sérias e tradicionais_, que prezem, acima de tudo, a _disciplina_ e o _respeito_ aos seus mestres.

Umbridge sorriu e continuou, olhando de Tina para Lia com malícia. Ambas estavam sentadas tão duras em suas cadeiras que mais pareciam petrificadas.

—Mas o que se poderia esperar de duas alunas que vieram de uma escola que, como eu já disse anteriormente, tem uma cultura _liberal_, assim como o país onde ela se encontra, o _Brasil_. – Dolores frizou bem o nome do país, se deliciando com a raiva que via tomar conta das duas —Vejam bem, um país onde o Carnaval fala mais alto do que a disciplina, onde as pessoas mal sabem _escrever_ sua _própria língua_ e só sabem _beber_ e jogar Quadribol. Um colégio de magia deste país não poderia mesmo produzir mentes que fossem capazes de se enquadrar no perfil disciplinado de Hogwarts. Quero dizer, é _isso_ o que se aprende no Collegium?

Cecília e Valentina não agüentaram e se levantaram tão juntas que pareciam ter combinado.

—Aprendemos muitas coisas no Collegium, coisas que certamente serão mais _úteis_ do que esse _livrinho medíocre_ que a senhora nos obriga a ler todas as aulas! – Cecília disse, com uma coragem de leão.

Valentina completou o que a amiga dissera:

—Tínhamos aulas _práticas_ de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas no Collegium. Pensei que ao chegar em Hogwarts seguiríamos o mesmo _alto nível_, mas pelo visto eu estava enganada. Isso _aí é um monte de lixo!_ – terminou, apontando para o livro que a bruxa segurava.

Cecília desandou a falar, tremia da cabeça aos pés, assim como Valentina.

—O Brasil é tão rico de mentes brilhantes quanto qualquer outro país! Nós temos bruxos talentosíssimos lá!

—Muito mais talentosos do que a senhora imagina! Não venha nos humilhar na frente da turma por causa de nossa nacionalidade! Isso é puro preconceito! – Valentina exclamou, sua voz subindo um oitavo.

A turma inteira parecia estar petrificada. Olhavam de Umbridge para Tina e Lia como se esperassem que uma bomba de bosta fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Hermione abria e fechava a boca, alarmada demais para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. Umbridge, por sua vez, apenas esboçou um sorriso claramente forçado.

—Detenção. – ela disse muito claramente e com um inconfundível prazer na voz. —Para as _duas_. Hoje à noite, na minha sala, às oito horas em ponto. Vou ensiná-las a respeitar a autoridade de um professor, algo que, pelo o que está provado, as senhoritas não aprenderam no Collegium.

Um burburinho indignado correu pela sala. Foi a vez de Harry se levantar. Inconformado com a injustiça da professora, ele foi em defesa das amigas, ardendo de raiva:

—Você não pode fazer isso!

Umbridge apenas olhou para Harry e lhe deu um espaço calculado para falar, o que ele aproveitou:

—Você não pode punir duas pessoas simplesmente porque elas defenderam seu país e sua escola! Ainda mais quando a ofensa veio justamente de quem deveria ensinar respeito!

Um burburinho de concordância se espalhou pela sala quando Dolores Umbridge esboçou o mesmo sorriso vitorioso para Harry.

—Detenção para o senhor também, Sr. Potter. Junto com suas amigas. Está mesmo na hora de alguém lhes ensinar alguma coisa _na prática_.

Harry fuzilou Dolores Umbridge com o olhar e Hermione o puxou pela manga para voltar a se sentar. Temia que mais um pouco de tensão a fizesse dar detenção para a turma inteira. Lia se sentou junto com Harry, mas Valentina ainda tremia de pé, e só voltou a sentar segundos depois porque Draco a puxou pela manga da blusa também.

Umbridge obrigou a turma a voltar à leitura como se nada houvesse acontecido, e depois de arrastados quarenta minutos, liberou os alunos para o almoço.

—Você é maluco, cara? Outra detenção com essa sapa velha! Desse jeito você vai terminar o ano sem mão! – Rony disse, fazendo Harry se lembrar de que como se davam as detenções com Umbridge.

—Ela me tira do sério! – Harry disparou e Lia concordou fervorosamente ao lado dele.

—Ela fez de _propósito_, vocês não perceberam? – Hermione entrou na conversa. —Desde o baile de máscaras que ela vem procurando um motivo para pegar a gente. Ela sabe que o fracasso do baile teve dedo nosso. Era _óbvio_ que em algum momento ela ia provocar alguma coisa.

—E ela conseguiu! – Valentina disse, a raiva consumindo cada pedacinho dela, quando ela se juntou aos amigos da Grifinória. —Nunca pensei sentiria isso um dia, essa vontade de atacar alguém com as minhas próprias mãos, sem usar magia nem nada!

Cogitando todos os meios não mágicos de fazerem um estrago na cara de Dolores Umbridge, desde socos até unhadas e puxões de cabelo, o grupo seguiu para o Salão Principal, onde Harry e Lia olharam para o almoço sem muito apetite. Rony, ao contrário, se serviu com gosto.

Valentina também não sentia fome. Ela sentou-se à mesa, largou a mochila no chão e olhou para a comida sentindo um bolo no estômago. Geralmente reagia assim quando estava com raiva.

—Você poderia ter feito jus à casa que pertence, Alves. – ela ouviu Draco Malfoy falar ao se sentar ao lado dela. Havia voltado aquele tom prepotente que ela odiava. —Ela provocou vocês duas. Como você pôde ter sido tão tola em se deixar levar?

—Não me venha com sermões, Malfoy!

—Você tem que aprender a ter sangue frio, Alves!

Tina olhou para ele espumando de irritação.

—Eu queria ver _você_ no meu lugar. Ah, como eu queria! Escutar aquela velha falando mal do _seu_ país e da _sua_ escola, da _sua_ cultura, da _sua criação_! Eu queria ver o seu sangue frio, logo você que mal agüenta ouvir alguém falar mal da Sonserina!

—Se eu tivesse notado que era proposital, eu teria me controlado. – Draco falou, solene. —Umbridge estava louca para dar uma detenção a você e sua amiguinha há _séculos_. Eu não a culpo, não depois de vocês terem organizado aquela palhaçada no dia do baile.

Tina respirou fundo e esboçou um sorrisinho cínico.

—Você ainda não superou o baile, não é? Muito menos a minha companhia daquela noite.

—Eu não disse isso. – Draco respondeu com a voz falhando um pouco. Ele bebericou seu suco de abóbora.

—Então você está querendo dizer que eu merecia a detenção?

—Sim e não, Alves.

—Pare de me chamar de Alves! _Que merda!_ – exclamou a última frase em português.

Valentina não falou mais com Draco até o fim do almoço e tampouco se dirigiu a ele nas duas aulas seguintes.

A reunião da AD daquela noite teve de ser cancelada. Faltavam dez minutos para as oito horas quando Harry, Lia e Tina se encontraram no hall de entrada para seguirem juntos para a detenção. A raiva havia passado e dado lugar a um temor profundo. Harry já havia passado por uma detenção com Umbridge antes e as meninas tinham visto qual era o estilo de castigo da mulher. Tina e Lia agora sustentavam uma expressão de enterro.

—Bem, vocês já sabem o que nos espera, não é? – Harry perguntou.

As duas confirmaram com acenos da cabeça.

—A gente bem que podia dar uma chave de pescoço na velha e espetar aquelas penas malditas nos olhos dela. O que acham? Somos três contra um! – Cecília disse, realmente acreditando na idéia. Valentina e Harry conseguiram sorrir ao imaginarem isso.

Eles chegaram às oito em ponto. Bateram na porta da sala de Umbridge e ela os recebeu imediatamente. Vestia rosa da cabeça aos pés.

—Entrem.

Os três entraram e viram que, a uma mesa, havia três penas e três folhas de pergaminho postas para cada um deles.

—Sentem-se.

Eles obedeceram.

—Os três deverão escrever repetidamente a seguinte frase: _"Devo respeitar os professores"_. Podem começar. – falou, com uma doçura exagerada.

Umbridge sentou-se à sua mesa e observou com gosto Harry, Lia e Tina começarem o trabalho sádico.

Ao escrever a primeira frase, Tina e Lia já sentiram o efeito da pena torturadora. A tinta vermelha não era nada menos que o sangue delas mesmas, e uma ferida com os dizeres que elas escreviam no pergaminho abriu-se na pele de suas mãos como se fossem escritas à navalha. A cada vez que elas escreviam a frase, a ferida se aprofundava mais.

Tina tentou escrever tocando o pergaminho de leve com a ponta da pena, o que pareceu aliviar a dor. Lia e Harry imitaram-na, mas a tática durou pouco tempo. Desconfiada, Dolores se levantou, examinou o trabalho deles e disse, serenamente:

—Com um pouco mais de força, meus queridos. Quero que a mensagem _penetre bem_.

Foram os piores sessenta minutos das vidas de Valentina e Cecília. Harry, embora já estivesse familiarizado com aquela tortura, não teve um momento feliz, tampouco. A cicatriz da última detenção mal havia fechado e outra ferida já se abrira acima da antiga. Quando foram dispensados, eles saíram ligeiros da sala, segurando as mãos que pingavam sangue. A dor era tão grande que sequer tiveram força para xingar Dolores Umbridge no caminho.

Estavam descendo o último lance de escadas quando escutaram alguém chamando-os de um canto escuro e identificaram a voz de Hermione.

—Harry! Lia! Tina! Venham aqui!

Eles olharam na direção da voz e viram Rony levantar a capa da invisibilidade de Harry, e Hermione aparecer logo ao lado dele carregando três pequenas vasilhas de vidro com uma poção dentro.

—Fiz para vocês. – ela disse, entregando as vasilhas a Harry, Tina e Lia. —Mergulhem as mãos na poção, é essência de murtisco. Ajuda a aliviar a dor e a cicatrizar.

—Ah, Hermione! Obrigada! – Tina disse, verdadeiramente agradecida. Ela mergulhou a mão machucada na poção e sentiu um alívio instantâneo na dor.

—Melhor nos apressarmos. Vocês não deveriam estar andando por aí. – Harry disse a Rony e Hermione. —Mas de toda forma, obrigado, Mione. Você é definitivamente a melhor bruxa que existe nessa escola!

A menina sorriu envergonhada. Todos se despediram e rumaram para os devidos salões comunais de suas devidas casas. Valentina seguiu sozinha para a ala da Sonserina, mantendo sua mão carinhosamente mergulhada na poção medicinal de Hermione.

Desceu as escadas para as masmorras escutando apenas o som dos próprios passos. Os corredores estavam completamente vazios, iluminados apenas pelas chamas trêmulas dos archotes que levitavam perto do teto ao longo do caminho.

De repente Valentina parou no meio do corredor. Escutara claramente duas vozes muito perto dali. Ela ficou muito quieta, procurando ouvir mais. Esgueirou-se pela parede, atenta. As vozes conversavam em sussurros urgentes e ela pôde identificar que uma delas era feminina e a outra masculina.

Algo se moveu atrás dela e Tina se virou num movimento rápido. Ela voltou três passos, com a nítida impressão de ter visto uma estátua de mármore onde agora não havia nada.

Mas não havia estátuas de mármore naquele corredor. Nunca houve.

—Alves?

—AAAAAH!

Valentina quase deixara sua vasilha de vidro se espatifar no chão tamanho o susto que levara. Mas era apenas Draco.

—Meu Deus, você quer me matar do coração?

—Por que está tão assustada?

—Porque... – ela considerou se deveria dizer a verdade. —Porque sim, ué. Não imaginava que ninguém estaria rondando os corredores agora. E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

—Eu sou monitor, você esqueceu? – Draco respondeu revirando os olhos. —Estava fazendo a vistoria na ala e esperando que você voltasse quando escutei duas pessoas conversando nessa direção. Pensei que fossem alunos fora da cama. Você estava falando com alguém?

—Não. Mas também escutei as vozes. Acho que são aquelas vozes que eu e as meninas escutamos no banheiro.

Draco de ombros e então reparou na mão que ela mantinha mergulhada na poção.

—O que aconteceu com sua mão?

—Ah... bem...

Tina mostrou a mão para ele e Draco arregalou os olhos para a ferida aberta. Sem acreditar nas próprias deduções, ele perguntou com a voz fraquejando:

—_Isso_ é a detenção de Umbridge?

Tina concordou com um aceno da cabeça e voltou a mergulhar a mão na essência de murtisco.

—Mas isso é doentio!

—Eu sei... Te conto como foi no caminho. Agora vamos, eu estou cansada de verdade. – ela suspirou.

Uma vez no salão comunal da Sonserina, Draco pediu que Valentina esperasse um pouco enquanto ele ia pegar algo em sua mala. Voltou um minuto depois com um bonito lenço negro de seda.

—Me dê sua mão.

Tina lhe estendeu a mão e Draco amarrou o lenço ao redor da ferida. Ela reparou que o lenço tinha as letras "DM" bordadas numa grafia elegante.

—Ai! Não aperte.

—Desculpe.

Ele afrouxou o lenço e deu um nó nas pontas.

—Pronto. Assim você não se machuca dormindo.

—Obrigada. – Tina disse, num fiapo de voz e corando ferozmente.

Draco tocou o rosto da menina e sorriu sem jeito.

—Desculpe por ter insinuado que você merecia uma detenção. Eu jamais poderia imaginar que _isso_ seria a detenção.

Valentina sorriu maliciosa.

—Então quer dizer que se não fosse isso, se fosse apenas uma sessão de cópias, eu mereceria?

Ele riu.

—Quem sabe! Por ser tão cabeça dura!

Draco segurou o rosto de Tina e lhe beijou os lábios com saudade. Ela correspondeu.

—Boa noite. – ela disse, serena, quando os lábios se separaram.

—Boa noite, Tina. Durma bem.


	12. A segunda câmara secreta

**CAPÍTULO 12 – A SEGUNDA CÂMARA SECRETA**

Conforme a primavera avançava, os dias ficavam cada vez menos gelados, embora a neve que derretia deixasse os terrenos externos muito lamacentos. As nuvens ficavam cada vez mais ralas, e o céu azul claro podia ser deslumbrado pelas janelas das salas de aula e pelo teto encantado do Salão Principal. A natureza parecia mais festiva, com folhas novas e verdinhas nascendo nas árvores, flores desabrochando, pássaros e insetos voando pra lá e pra cá, e muito pólen no ar, provocando em vários estudantes uma desconfortável rinite alérgica. Quem parecia se divertir muito com os insetos inquietos era Bichento e Lazúli, que passeavam juntos pelo jardim caçando besouros.

Nada mudara muito nos dias que se passaram. As feridas nas mãos de Harry, Valentina e Cecília estavam quase cicatrizadas e eles tomaram cuidado para não aborreceram Profª. Umbridge de novo, embora ela os aborrecesse muito a cada nova aula que dava. Os times de Quadribol da Grifinória e Sonserina treinavam com todo gás, pois disputariam novamente a Taça, e a rivalidade entre as duas casas permanecia a mesma. As reuniões da AD corriam sem problemas, os alunos cada vez mais aplicados e melhores ao executar os feitiços protetores. Andava tudo tão dentro da normalidade que Harry estranhou o fato de nada macabro ou suspeito ter acontecido naquele ano, ainda.

Para não dizer que nada de suspeito havia acontecido, tinha as vozes misteriosas que Valentina dizia ainda escutar, agora não apenas nos banheiros ou na ala da Sonserina, mas também nos corredores que levavam até o salão comunal. Rony continuava sustentado a história da aparição das pessoas sem rosto que pareciam feitas de pedra no baile de máscaras e tanto Harry, quanto Hermione e Cecília, estavam começando a achar que os amigos estavam ficando birutas.

―Isso deve ser efeito de estudar demais, só pode. Estão tendo alucinações! – Cecília disse uma tarde, enquanto acompanhava Hermione num passeio lamacento ao redor do lago depois de uma aula de Herbologia.

―Você está falando de Tina, certamente. – ela riu, balançando a cabeça. ―Rony não tem esse problema de _estudar demais_.

As duas passaram ao lado de um arbusto que tremeu, fazendo algumas folhas caírem. Elas pararam para dar passagem a um Bichento encardido e um Lazúli que deixara de ser branco para ficar marrom cor de lama.

―Como vocês estão sujos! – Hemione exclamou, pegando Bichento. ―Vou ter que dar um banho em você.

Cecília pegou Lazúli com um pouco de nojo.

―Tina não vai gostar nada de ver você assim. Eca, você comeu um besouro!

Lazúli miou em protesto, como se soubesse que um banho lhe esperava agora que tinha sido pego em flagrante.

As duas voltaram para dentro do castelo com os gatos. Cecília ficou satisfeita em entregar Lazúli para sua respectiva dona.

―Nem parece o gato requintado que Malfoy te deu de presente.

―Ora, ele só estava se divertindo um pouco. Não é, Lazúli? – Tina falou carinhosamente para o bichano. ―Mas agora vamos tomar um banho.

Ela se despediu das amigas com um "já volto" e saiu carregando o gato pelo cangote. Quando voltou, vinte minutos depois, trazia um Lazúli branco como a neve, cheiroso e com um laço azul amarrado em volta do pescoço. Hermione aproveitara a idéia para dar um trato em Bichento também.

A semana passou e de repente já era tarde de sexta-feira. Harry já vinha anunciando uma nova reunião da AD para aqueles dias, mas sempre tinha que cancelar por causa dos treinos de Quadribol.

Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Cecília aproveitavam o tempo livre daquele fim de sexta-feira sentados num banco de pedra do lado de fora do castelo, relaxados, observando o céu passar de alaranjado para rosa. Valentina estava na companhia de Draco, há alguns metros de distância deles, sentados na grama agora seca, também aproveitando o momento tranquilo. Tudo parecia em seu devido lugar, até que Hermione deu por falta de Rony e de Harry.

―Harry e Rony não disseram que viriam jogar snap explosivo com vocês? – perguntou aos gêmeos.

―Disse. Mas pelo visto eles se perderam pelas escadas. – Fred disse.

―É, as escadas devem ter se movido e eles foram parar no sétimo andar. – Jorge completou, cutucando um caramujo com a ponta da varinha e jogando-o para fora do banco.

Hermione franziu a testa, desconfiada. Harry e Rony nunca sumiam sem um motivo. Talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

A desconfiança de Hermione se provou quando ela sentiu o galeão esquentar dentro do seu bolso. Ela pegou o galeão e estudou, pensativa. Naquele mesmo momento, Lia, Jorge e Fred sentiram seus galeões esquentarem seus bolsos também. Lia viu quando Tina se moveu ao lado de Malfoy, levando a mão ao bolso. Pelo visto ela também notara o aviso.

―Ele está convocando a AD para daqui ha quinze minutos? É isso mesmo? – Fred cochichou.

―Estranho... – Hermione murmurou, ainda encarando seu galeão.

Então se levantou decidida.

―Vou procurar Harry e saber o que está acontecendo.

―Eu vou com você. – Lia disse, se levantando também.

Fred e Jorge disseram para elas esfriarem a cabeça, que Harry deve apenas ter acionado o galeão por engano. _"Vai ver ele foi ao banheiro e a varinha encostou no galeão na hora em que ele..."_ mas Jorge não completou a frase porque Cecília mandou ele ficar quieto.

Hermione e Cecília foram até Valentina e Draco e, fingindo que o garoto não estava ali, perguntaram se Tina não poderia ir com elas. A menina se levantou, deixando Draco com uma cara muito carrancuda, e seguiu as amigas.

―O que está acontecendo? Reunião daqui a pouco? – Tina perguntou quando já estavam dentro do castelo, tirando seu galeão no bolso e examinando-o.

―É isso o que eu estou achando muito estranho. – Hermione falou, enquanto subiam as escadas em direção à torre da Grifinória. ―Harry não falou nada quanto a ter aula hoje de noite. E mais, ele e Rony não vieram encontrar com a gente e já fazia um tempão que estávamos lá fora.

Completamente alheias de que Valentina não pertencia à mesma casa que elas, Lia e Mione continuaram o caminho até torre. De repente encontraram Neville com o rosto muito corado indo na direção delas.

―Neville! – Valentina exclamou. ―Você viu o Rony e o Harry?

―Não. – garoto respondeu, confuso. ―Eu estou procurando por ele também. Estava no salão comunal quando Simas disse que o galeão tinha aquecido e mostrado a data de hoje, mas nem ele e nem Rony estavam por lá. E eu perdi o meu galeão, sabe. Acho que deixei cair em algum alugar... Acho que foi quando fui ao banheiro.

Sem dar atenção à última declaração de Neville, Hermione bateu o pé, nervosa.

―Mas onde é que eles se meteram?

―Já estão todos indo para a Sala Precisa. – Neville se apressou em informar.

―Bem, vá para lá também, Neville. – Hermione disse. – Fiquem dentro da Sala Precisa enquanto nós vamos atrás dos dois.

As três desceram até o segundo andar e se separaram de Neville, indo em direções opostas.

―Você tem alguma idéia de por onde devemos começar a procurar? – Valentina perguntou, incerta, à Hermione.

―Não. Mas vamos fazer uma ronda pelos lugares mais prováveis. Vai ver Pirraça encurralou os dois e Filch os pegou.

Tina, Lia e Mione andaram sem rumo até chegarem a um corredor vazio, de onde água escorria pelo chão vindo do banheiro feminino.

―Murta está encharcando o banheiro de novo. – Lia observou.

―Alguém deve ter vindo perturbar ela. – Tina sugeriu.

―Vamos até lá. Quem sabe... Mas não, não poderia ser... Não de novo... – Hermione falou consigo mesma.

Elas entraram no banheiro e se depararam com uma cena alarmante: além do chão cheio d'água, a passagem que levava à câmara secreta estava completamente aberta.

―Mas que diabos é isso? – Valentina perguntou, esticando o pescoço para olhar a passagem sem se obrigar a chegar muito perto.

―Não dá pra acreditar que eles realmente resolveram se juntar lá embaixo! – Hermione exclamou, alarmada. —E por qual motivo eu também não entendo!

―O que tem lá embaixo? – Cecília perguntou, desconfiada.

―A câmara secreta, onde o basilisco ficava escondido. Voldemort abriu-a quando estávamos no segundo ano.

―Ah... – Valentina murmurou.

―E por qual motivo Harry ia querer reunir a AD lá?

―Não acredito que ele queira reunir a AD lá. – Hermione falou, misteriosa. —Se ao menos Murta estivesse por aqui para perguntarmos se ele deixou algum recado...

Mas ao que parecia, Murta-Que-Geme não estava em lugar nenhum. Devia ter mergulhado em um dos vasos sanitários e nadado até o lago.

Hermione olhou de uma amiga para a outra.

―O jeito é descermos até lá.

―_Que?_

Hermione olhou impaciente para Valentina e não pôde deixar de lembrar que, por mais legal que ela fosse, não deixava de ser uma sonserina.

―Nenhum basilisco mora mais lá, não há o que temer. – ela disse.

―Eu já estou nessa. – Lia disse.

As duas olharam para Tina, que não teve muita opção.

―Ah... OK. Eu vou.

―Certo. Eu posso ir na frente para assegurar se está tudo bem. – Hermione disse.

Valentina pensou em perguntar o que elas fariam caso Hermione assegurasse que _não_ estava tudo bem, mas achou que era melhor manter-se calada.

Hermione sentou-se no chão à borda da passagem e jogou o corpo para dentro do buraco escuro. Lia e Tina ficaram em completo silêncio, à espreita de qualquer ruído, até que escutaram o eco da voz de Hermione vindo de um lugar aparentemente muito abaixo de onde elas estavam.

―Podem vir, está tudo bem!

Tina e Lia sentaram-se no chão. Tina decidiu-se por manter a varinha bem segura e à altura da cabeça. Elas se olharam e Lia fez um aceno positivo para Tina.

Elas escorregaram pelo túnel e caíram com um baque forte em algo seco, parecido com palha, que lhes amorteceu o choque com o piso úmido e gelado.

―_Lumos maxima_!

A varinha de Tina emitiu uma luz forte que se somou à luz da varinha de Hermione e foi suficiente para iluminar a visão de todas elas. Lia também acendeu a sua varinha e elas puderam ver o que lhes havia amortecido a queda.

―Pele de basilisco. – Hermione disse.

―Basilisco? – Tina exclamou, aterrorizada. – Mas você não disse que ele já havia sido morto?

―Sim – Hermione disse, pondo-se tranqüilamente de pé ―Mas os restos ficaram. Não me admiraria se encontrássemos o esqueleto gigantesco dele por aí.

―Que nojo... – Lia disse, torcendo o nariz e se levantando.

Lia rapidamente estava de pé, esfregando os braços com nojo da pele de cobra que a lhe havia salvado de uma possível fratura. Hermione, a mais tranqüila de todas, liderou o caminho.

―Por aqui, meninas.

As três caminharam cada vez mais para dentro da câmara, escutando um filete de água escorrer aqui e ali. Seus passos ecoavam por todas as paredes esverdeadas do lugar, dando a falsa impressão de que estavam sendo seguidas. Por várias vezes elas olharam para trás, certas de que realmente haviam escutado passos em algum lugar.

―Você já esteve aqui antes, Mione? – Tina perguntou.

―Não, mas Harry nos contou cada detalhe de como era a câmara. Estou seguindo as lembranças que tenho do que ele falou.

Caminharam bastante e chegaram a uma espécie de salão – um lugar amplo e de teto alto. Não haveria nada de interessante ali se o enorme esqueleto do basilisco não estivesse repousado no chão, na mesma posição que Harry o deixara quando o matou.

―Céus... – Tina murmurou com os olhos pregados no esqueleto.

―Se o basilisco vivia aqui dentro e usava os canos para aparecer pelos corredores da escola... deve haver passagens secretas por aí. – Lia deduziu, seus olhos também presos no esqueleto.

―Há pequenas passagens, parecidas com túneis, ao lado do corredor que passamos, mais lá atrás. – Tina disse. ―Quem sabe se a gente arriscasse...

―Talvez... Porque eu realmente não estou vendo nenhuma pista da AD por aqui. – Hermione ponderou.

―Vamos voltar, então. – Lia afirmou certeira.

As três voltaram o caminho reto que fizeram até ali e logo estavam de volta na passagem estreita que as levaria de volta ao banheiro feminino.

―Proponho que nos separemos. – Tina falou, para o espanto de Mione e Lia. ―Podemos soltar faíscas vermelhas com a varinha se nos perdermos, ou emitir algum som.

Hermione não parecia muito certa se aceitaria a idéia.

―Ah, não sei não...

―Tina tem razão, afinal o que poderia nos acontecer de mal? O basilisco já era, não?

―Bem, sim... Mas não se esqueçam de um detalhe: Dumbledore concorda que aquelas vozes que são ouvidas na ala da Sonserina estejam vindo daqui. E elas não podem ser de nenhum fantasma, estão vindo de criaturas vivas. Será que seria prudente...?

―Não há o que dar errado. Somos parte da Armada de Dumbledore, certo? – Tina disse, repentinamente cheia de coragem.

Lia estufou o peito e tomou um ar solene.

―Somos os alunos mais bem treinados de Hogwarts, Harry nos ensinou todas as magias defensivas que o ajudaram a derrotar Voldemort quatro vezes. E também...

―Está bem. – Hermione disse, convencida. ―Vamos nos separar então, se nos perdermos ou encontrarmos algo...

―Soltamos faíscas vermelhas e emitiremos som. – Tina completou. Estava ávida por explorar as passagens da câmara.

Assim combinado, as três escolheram suas passagens e envergaram por elas. Eram caminhos estreitos e muito úmidos, com musgo nas paredes de pedra alguns ratos no caminho.

A passagem que Hermione escolhera não a levara muito longe. Ela andou, andou e andou para dar-se com um cano que não devia funcionar há alguns consideráveis anos. Então ela retornou, iluminando as paredes ao seu lado para ver se encontrava alguma coisa que poderia ser uma passagem secreta, mas não achando nada de interessante, enveredou por outro caminho para continuar com sua exploração.

Lia fazia o mesmo. Em sua exploração, encontrou canos enormes que tranqüilamente eram usados pelo basilisco para se locomover pela escola. Alguns deles pingavam água aparentemente limpa, outros emitiam um cheiro de podridão, e destes obviamente Lia evitou se aproximar. Contudo, não encontrou nada que pudesse ser uma passagem secreta e voltou frustrada para outro corredor que surgia ao lado esquerdo do que ela estava seguindo.

De repente, ela escutou um som de vozes murmurando por dentro das paredes e deu um sobressalto. Lembrou-se de Tina e de todas as vezes em que a amiga alegara escutar vozes como se houvesse pessoas conversando dentro dos canos Ali na câmara, as vozes pareciam muito mais altas e próximas, e ecoavam por todos os lados nas paredes de pedra.

―Tina? Hermione?

Nenhuma das meninas respondeu. Lia olhou para os lados e, um pouco trêmula, continuou seu caminho rumo ao corredor escuro na sua frente. Esperava encontrar Tina ou Hermione em algum momento. Esperava que aqueles corredores se cruzassem e a salvassem de continuar ali sozinha.

Mas isso não aconteceu nos minutos que se seguiram. Tina já havia percorrido corredores que serpenteavam aqui e ali, acompanhada dos mesmos canos úmidos e mal cheirosos. Ela também havia escutado as vozes e se sobressaltado, mas já acostumada com os sons, apenas ficou ainda mais decidida em encontrar alguma coisa dali pra frente, mesmo que não fosse nada relacionado a AD. Caminhando a passos largos, ela iluminava as paredes com a luz da varinha à procura de alguma inscrição ou alguma porta disfarçada. Virou num corredor a direta e as vozes de repente murmuraram novamente.

Mas o que envergava para a direta não era um corredor: era uma escada razoavelmente limpa se comparada com o resto da câmara, que levava para níveis mais profundos.

―Finalmente!

A exclamação viera de Lia, que correu na direção de Valentina, vindo do corredor oposto. A menina tinha a testa suada e a expressão de quem acabara de levar um grande susto.

Tina olhou para trás e sorriu para a amiga, depois voltou o olhar para a escada à sua frente e ergueu a varinha para iluminar o caminho.

―Acho que estamos no caminho certo. – Tina murmurou, descendo um degrau.

―Que? Você acha que tem alguém da AD aí embaixo?

―Não. – Tina tinha a expressão gananciosa ―Mas com certeza _há_ alguém aqui embaixo.

Lia olhou para a amiga que ainda tinha os olhos presos na escuridão à frente ―Melhor avisar Mione.

Com um aceno da varinha, Lia expeliu faíscas azuis que serpentearam pelos corredores indo encontrar Hermione que não estava muito longe dali. A menina seguiu as faíscas azuis que faziam o caminho até Lia e Tina e apareceu correndo pelo corredor, a varinha em punho.

―Vocês encontraram alguém?

―Encontramos _alguma coisa_. – Tina disse, e percebendo a incerteza das duas, perguntou: ―Então, quem vem?

Hermione e Lia desceram as escadas, lideradas por Tina. A única fonte de luz vinha de suas varinhas. Elas olharam ao redor, era tudo limpo e seco.

Os degraus então terminaram, e elas se viram de frente para uma porta de pedra muito lisa e limpa. Erguendo as varinhas, a luz desvendou imponentes inscrições em runas e um desenho estranho que lembrava uma árvore genealógica.

―Er... Precisamos que a nossa _expert_ em runas desvende o que está escrito. – Lia disse, sem tirar os olhos das inscrições e do desenho, parecendo um pouco alarmada.

Hermione se colocou mais a frente e correu os olhos pelas runas.

_―"Aqui jaz o elixir da eternidade."_ – ela leu em voz alta.

As três ficaram em silêncio, refletindo sobre a frase, sem conseguirem chegar a nenhuma conclusão convincente. Elas apertaram os olhos em direção ao desenho que parecia uma árvore genealógica e concluíram que aquilo _era_ uma árvore genealógica de fato, com a gritante diferença de que nenhum dos nomes precisou se unir a outro nome para gerar um descendente.

―Apenas um nome está em runas...

―Sim – Hermione disse ―Talvez seja o nome do mais antigo deles.

Tina e Hermione se entreolharam, preocupadas. Elas estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

―Não pode ser possível. Uma linhagem de...– Lia disse, pois de repente ela chegara à mesma conclusão que as duas amigas. ―Não dentro de Hogwarts! Como Dumbledore poderia permitir...?

―Será que _tem alguém_ da AD aí dentro? – Tina perguntou pressentindo a gravidade da situação.

―Não pode ser. – Hermione murmurou. ―Não, não, não.

De repente, como uma brisa que pegou todas de surpresa, murmúrios muito baixos foram ouvidos, e decididamente eles vinham do lugar que estava atrás daquela porta.

―Temos que entrar para verificar. – Valentina disse com os olhos azuis brilhando de expectativa. ―Venho escutando isso desde que cheguei a esta escola, e não posso desistir de descobrir agora que estamos tão perto.

Silêncio pairou entre as três, então Hermione concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

―Além do mais, precisamos nos certificar se não tem nenhum aluno aí dentro. – ela disse. ―Muito bem, fiquem atrás de mim.

Cecília e Valentina se colocaram atrás de Hermione enquanto a menina apontou decidida a varinha para a porta.

―Não tenho certeza se isso vai funcionar, mas... _Alohomorra_.

Para o espanto das três, a porta se abriu com suavidade diante do feitiço de Hermione, revelando um aposento totalmente escuro e com as mesmas paredes de pedra que compunham a câmara, porém totalmente secas e sem musgo. Hermione foi a primeira a entrar, com a varinha em punho e emitindo a tênue luz prateada que as varinhas das duas amigas também projetavam. Tina e Lia a seguiram.

No exato momento em que as três entraram, uma suave claridade tremeluzente tomou conta do lugar, revelando um salão de pedra redondo muito limpo e amplo. Olhando com mais atenção depois da vista ter acostumado com a inesperada claridade que vinham de archotes, elas puderam ver estátuas que pareciam ser feitas de mármore.

Eram estátuas com formas humanas de homens e mulheres, todos muito belos e vestidos com roupas de diferentes épocas passadas e distintas. Estavam sentadas em tronos de pedra dispostos ao redor do salão. A cena era, sem dúvida, espetacularmente tosca. O que aquelas estátuas de mármore estavam fazendo dentro daquela sala escondida nas profundezas de Hogwarts?

Hermione, Valentina e Cecília trocaram olhares preocupados. O instinto de sobrevivência as estava mandando saírem imediatamente dali e voltarem para a segurança e o conforto da escola, mas algo em todas elas, uma sedução inexplicável que pairava em torno daquelas estátuas, as estava forçando a ficar.

Sem mencionarem uma só palavra, elas se dividiram em direções opostas para explorarem as estátuas mais de perto. Ainda nutriam o raciocínio lógico de manterem as varinhas firmes à frente, prontas para se defenderem de qualquer ataque inesperado.

Tina se aproximou de uma estátua de um homem que provavelmente viveu na mesma época de Maria Antonieta. A sua blusa de linho com muitas rendas nas bainhas das mangas bufantes, as calças justas e as botas de cano longo não deixavam muitas dúvidas. Os cabelos eram cacheados como os de um querubim e pareciam assanhados; a boca era carnuda e os olhos tinham formato amendoado. Valentina achou-o adoravelmente belo, por isso aproximou-se mais para observar melhor. Seu rosto ficou muito próximo do dele e, repentinamente, ela teve a sensação de escutar o som abafado de batidas de coração.

Ela olhou para trás, à procura de Cecília e Hermione, mas as amigas estavam tão hipnotizadas quanto ela, observando diferentes estátuas. Tina constatou, com um pouco de diversão, que elas estudavam também esculturas masculinas, embora as femininas fossem igualmente graciosas. Ela pensou em perguntar se o mármore das outras estátuas também pareciam estranhamente esconder pequenos vasos sanguíneos, como uma pele muito pálida e seca, mas ela não teve tempo de fazer esta pergunta. Algo chamou a sua atenção e ela voltou a encarar a escultura a sua frente – podia jurar que o canto do seu olho a vira mexer a cabeça.

Cecília também estava compenetrada na escultura do homem à sua frente. Assim como a maioria, ele estava elegantemente vestido com calças justas, botas, uma blusa de linho de mangas largas e uma bela capa jogada em cima dos ombros. Sentava-se com a mesma arrogância de jovens nobres de época, e tinha os cabelos muito lisos e longos caídos pelos ombros e pelo peito. Chegando mais perto, ela também teve a impressão de escutar o som abafado de batidas de coração, mas logo jogou esse detalhe na conta de que tanto ela quanto as amigas estavam com os nervos à flor da pele.

Cecília olhou para Hermione, que agora passava pela estátua de outro homem cujos cabelos eram curtos. Hermione não estava satisfeita em observar apenas a beleza de seu rosto de traços quadrados e de suas roupas um pouco mais simples. Ela agora se dirigia para um canto mal iluminado do salão, onde parecia existir uma passagem para outro aposento.

No exato momento em que Hermione foi engolida pela escuridão, os murmúrios recomeçaram, desta vez muito altos e claros, inegavelmente vindos diretamente dos interiores das estátuas. Cecília e Valentina se sobressaltaram, saindo do transe e olhando em volta, com as varinhas acima da cabeça.

―Mione? Onde você está? – Tina perguntou.

―Aqui! – A menina disse, voltando um passo e deixando-se ver. ―Acho que descobri uma passagem para outro lugar. Acho que... AAAAAAH!

Alguma coisa puxou Hermione para a escuridão e ela sumiu por onde provavelmente havia a passagem recém descoberta. Cecília e Tina gritaram ao mesmo tempo, mas Cecília foi silenciada primeiro. Ela sentiu alguém abraçá-la com muita força e uma dor aguda em seu pescoço, como se duas agulhas estivessem lhe furando a pele. Cecília sentiu seu sangue quente começar a deixar seu corpo e não viu mais nada.

Horrorizada com a cena que presenciara, Valentina quis gritar, mas antes que ela pudesse emitir qualquer som, ela também foi abraçada. Sentiu um hálito gélido em seu pescoço e uma mão cobriu seus olhos, fazendo cair em sono profundo antes mesmo de sentir a mesma dor que Cecília e Hermione sentiram: a de presas afiadas rasgando sua carne e sugando seu sangue diretamente da veia jugular.


	13. Os predadores adormecidos

**CAPÍTULO 13 – OS PREDADORES ADORMECIDOS**

―O que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz retumbou por todo o salão. Era de um homem alto e de pele morena suavemente dourada, que saiu da escuridão da passagem secreta para a luz, com uma Hermione desacordada nos braços.

O homem era incrivelmente belo, de longe o mais belo de todos ali apresentes. De ares egípcios, tinha a cabeça raspada, nariz fino e os olhos delineados de cajal preto, da mesma maneira que os faraós usavam em sua época de ouro. Vestia-se com uma manta bege de algodão cru, e um colar de ouro egípcio lhe enfeitava o peito. Outros ornamentos de ouro estavam dispostos em seus punhos e nos tornozelos. Em alguma época, ele fora rei. De alguma forma, ainda parecia ser.

Os tronos de mármore antes ocupados, agora estavam vazios. Homens e mulheres se levantavam, uns parecendo muito fracos, outros, bastante fortes. A maioria deles ainda mantinha a pele no mesmo aspecto de mármore, contudo as roupas haviam magicamente ganhado as cores originais. Apenas dois pareciam seres humanos saudáveis: os que carregavam Lia e Tina nos braços.

O que segurava Cecília tinha a pele muito branca e cabelos loiros muito lisos, que escorriam como um véu dourado até metade de suas costas. Os olhos eram muito verdes e tinham um brilho igual ao de olhos de gato. Suas roupas, apesar de antigas, pareciam novas, e a capa de veludo vermelho que lhe caía sobre os ombros completava o ar senhorial daquele jovem nobre.

O homem que segurava Valentina era igualmente pálido. Tinha as feições mais suaves e cabelos ruivos muito cacheados e assanhados. Os olhos eram cor de mel, com o mesmo brilho semelhante ao de olhos de felinos. A boca carnuda se alargava num farto sorriso de dentes muito brancos e alinhados. Vestia-se com um pouco mais de displicência, como se roupas pomposas não lhe fossem importantes diante de toda a sua beleza.

Eles se entreolharam com um sorriso em suas faces perfeitas. Em seguida, a voz retumbante e séria do egípcio se aproximou mais.

―Quem as atraiu até o nosso refúgio? Foram vocês?

―Quem mais poderia ter sido? – o homem que carregava Tina falou, sorrindo. ―Agora elas são nossas... Nossas crias... – disse, admirando apaixonadamente Tina em seus braços.

―Mal posso esperar para iniciar o ritual. – o que carregava Lia falou. Tinha a voz suave de um _gentleman_ e uma arrogância desmedida no olhar.

Ele tirou do bolso duas moedas de ouro e as ergueu à altura dos olhos: O galeão falso que Neville perdera no banheiro e o galeão de Harry.

O homem egípcio os olhou com ar extremamente grave.

―Vocês são loucos? Há séculos que nos mantemos seguros e distantes das perturbações dos bruxos, apenas cumprindo com a nossa palavra de não atacar os estudantes desta miserável escola!

Os outros homens e mulheres que haviam deixado seus tronos olhavam de uns para os outros. Uma mulher se aproximou de Cecília com fome no olhar.

―Para trás, Giovana! – o egípcio ordenou, e como se uma mão invisível tivesse puxando a mulher pelo pescoço, ela voltou guinchando ao seu trono e retomou à forma de estátua pedra.

O homem voltou-se novamente para os dois.

―Nós não vamos transformá-las. Não nos tempos atuais. Seria o fim da paz que conquistamos.

―Também não vamos deixá-las morrer, Ramsés! – o homem que segurava Valentina exclamou.

―Andrea está certo. Desde que elas chegaram ao castelo que a temos observado. Nós as escolhemos! Podemos não transformá-las agora, mas certamente não iremos desfazer o laço! – o outro protestou.

Ramsés olhou de um para o outro, inflamado.

―Que diabos aconteceu com vocês em todos esses anos de hibernação? Ficaram rebeldes? Contestam agora a ordem de seu Rei?

Eles olharam Ramsés alarmados, e o que carregava Valentina falou, cauteloso:

―Perdão, majestade. – disse, abaixando a cabeça. ―Mas, por favor, tente compreender que a atração que um vampiro sente por sua escolhida... O senhor deve se lembrar de como é...

Ele não continuou e Ramsés suspirou.

―Eu também não posso negar que esta aqui me chamou atenção. – sussurrou, com certo carinho no olhar ao mirar Hermione. ―Mas não podemos ceder aos nossos instintos e trazê-las para o nosso mundo desta maneira, sabendo que aquele maldito bruxo das trevas está de volta.

Ele voltou a mirar os dois à sua frente.

―Andrea, – ele se dirigiu ao que carregava Valentina. ―Pierre, – falou ao que carregava Cecília. ―Vamos levá-las _agora_ até o soberano desta escola.

Eles concordaram em silêncio com um aceno da cabeça para Ramsés. Ele era seu Rei, portanto lhe deviam obediência.

―Majestade. – Pierre começou ―Elas não são as únicas que estão aqui. Tivemos que atrair outros dois. – confessou.

Ramsés pareceu furioso a ponto de explodir.

―Não posso acreditar em tamanho absurdo! Vocês serão punidos, devidamente punidos!

―Não, majestade! Por favor... – Pierre gaguejou. ―Nós não os mordemos. Só nossas escolhidas nos interessam. Eles foram apenas iscas. – ele tentou explicar rápido.

Ramsés respirava pesado, as narinas dilatadas como as de um dragão. Sem dizer uma só palavra, ele girou nos calcanhares e sumiu no breu de onde havia saído, entrando pela passagem que Hermione descobrira minutos atrás.

―Roxana! Latifa!

A voz de Ramsés ecoou preenchendo todo o salão como se viesse de um alto falante. Andrea e Pierre se entreolharam, tensos – Ramsés havia acabado de convocar as suas duas crias mais antigas, e portanto, tão poderosas quanto ele.

Duas mulheres se ergueram de seus tronos: Roxana, uma grega de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, que vestia um vestido branco e uma toga vermelha; e Latifa, uma árabe morena, de nariz côncavo e cabelos negros e longos. As duas atenderam ao chamado de Ramsés como se já o esperassem, e desapareceram no breu. Quando retornaram, Roxana trazia Harry desacordado em seus braços, e Latifa trazia Rony, também desacordado.

Ramsés se colocou a frente do grupo e olhou gélido para Andrea e Pierre.

―Mais algum humano que os dois apaixonados resolveram trazer de isca?

Eles negaram com um aceno da cabeça, em silêncio. Dando-se por satisfeito, Ramsés ordenou que os quatro vampiros os seguissem.

Eles se encaminharam para a saída da câmara. Ramsés parou à porta e olhou para cada um dos outros que cambaleavam sem forças e sem cor, parecendo zumbis perdidos e famintos.

―Vocês todos, voltem à hibernação. – ordenou.

E como se as palavras do homem tivessem poderes invisíveis perante seus súditos, eles imediatamente voltaram aos seus tronos e retomaram a aparência inanimada de estátuas de mármore. A porta de pedra se fechou assim que o rei passou por ela, e os cinco predadores começaram a refazer o caminho que subia até os níveis do castelo.

Após alguns minutos de silenciosa caminhada, a voz de Andrea cortou o silêncio:

―Majestade, me permite lhe fazer uma pergunta?

―Sim, Andrea. Prossiga.

―Se Vossa Alteza não tem a intenção de criar nenhum outro vampiro, principalmente dentre os alunos desta escola, porque então mordeu a menina em seus braços?

Ramsés suspirou antes de responder. O luar tocou suavemente seu rosto moreno.

―Instinto. – respondeu, simplesmente. ―São mais de quinze anos sem sentir o cheiro de carne humana e o gosto do sangue deles. Não pude resistir quando esta menina invadiu meus aposentos. – ele fez uma pausa. ―Não me orgulho disso.

Já era noite quando os cinco alcançaram o salão principal da escola. Estava tudo silencioso, o que indicava que os alunos já haviam se recolhido aos seus devidos salões comunais. Ramsés seguida liderando o grupo, parecendo saber exatamente aonde ir.

Passaram por corredores escuros, que estariam completamente silenciosos se não fossem os quadros que roncavam e ressonavam tranqüilos e alheios à presença ancestral de cinco vampiros. De repente Ramsés parou e os outros pararam atrás dele. Estavam frente a frente com a gárgula que guardava a entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Latifa, a árabe que carregava Rony, se colocou ao lado de seu criador.

―Como faremos para entrar? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da gárgula que se mantinha imponente e imóvel.

Ramsés não respondeu. Limitou-se a falar com a gárgula, como se falasse a alguém vivo:

―Quem lhe fala é Ramsés III. Preciso falar com Alvo Percival Wulfric BrianDumbledore com urgência.

Como se tivesse compreendido aquelas palavras, a gárgula se moveu e liberou a passagem. O grupo seguiu o Rei, em silêncio.

Para surpresa dos quatro, mas não de Ramsés, a porta do escritório se escancarou, e Alvo Dumbledore foi ao encontro deles. Sua expressão não era bondosa ou compreensiva, mas sim severa, como aluno ou professor nenhum jamais havia visto. Ele parou frente a frente com Ramsés. Seus olhos correram dele para os outros vampiros e então para os alunos desacordados.

―Ramsés, o que significa isso? – ele perguntou, grave. Parecia furioso.

―Dumbledore, houve um acidente. Precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

―Certamente precisamos.

Dumbledore fez com que entrassem. Ele se colocou de pé atrás de sua mesa, e encarou todos os vampiros, um por um, de uma maneira tão grave que eles desviaram o olhar, incomodados.

―O que aconteceu com eles? – Dumbledore exigiu saber.

―Uma fatalidade, pela qual desde já rogo desculpas. – Ramsés começou a se explicar. ―Duas de suas alunas foram escolhidas por dois de minha linhagem e o primeiro laço foi concretizado.

―O que significa que elas foram mordidas. – Dumbledore concluiu.

―Exatamente.

Dumbledore circulou sua mesa e examinou Hermione, Valentina e Cecília de perto. Todas exibiam as marcas dos caninos de Ramsés, Pierre e Andrea no pescoço.

―Eu me lembro, Ramsés, – Dumbledore começou a falar, encarando o vampiro de igual para igual ―Que quando permiti que você e sua linhagem escolhessem Hogwarts para hibernarem na época em que Voldemort galgava cada vez mais alto os patamares do poder, você havia me prometido que jamais nenhum de seus vampiros atacaria nenhum aluno.

―Um pacto que se manteve por vinte anos.

―Sim, sim, e eu admiro muito seu talento em manter o seu bando afastado dos humanos. Mas isto que vejo agora, Ramsés, isto não é admissível. O laço tem que desfeito o mais rápido possível.

Pela primeira vez Andrea se manifestou.

―Nós as escolhemos. Não iremos desfazer o laço.

Dumbledore olhou-os, e em seus olhos azuis não havia indícios de complacência. Em seguida, suspirou, pegou sua varinha e conjurou um patrono que iluminou a sala inteira com uma claridade prateada.

―Vá buscar Prof. McGonagall e Prof. Snape.

O patrono voou pela janela aberta e desapareceu na noite. Dumbledore se voltou novamente para os vampiros.

―O que aconteceu com Potter e Weasley?

―Estão apenas desacordados. – Pierre se apressou em explicar. ―Nós os atraímos para a câmara como iscas. – ele confessou aquilo sem o menor vestígio de culpa na voz.

―Esta senhorita aqui – Ramsés referiu-se a Hermione. ―terá o laço desfeito. Foi mordida por mim, num ato de instinto. Ela invadiu meus aposentos enquanto eu dormia. Nunca tive e não tenho intenção de transformá-la. – declarou, solene.

―Fico um pouco tranquilizado em escutar isso. – Dumbledore suspirou.

Minutos depois, a porta do escritório de Dumbledore se abriu, e por ela entraram McGonagall e Snape. A professora levou a mão ao peito e soltou um gritinho ao vislumbrar os presentes e compreender a situação. Snape precisou ampará-la para que ela não desabasse.

―Alvo! Alvo, pelo amor de Deus! O que significa isso?

―Minerva, tente se acalmar. Preciso que você e Severo levem as senhoritas Granger, Monfort e Alves e os senhores Potter e Weasley para a enfermaria. Severo, acredito que precisaremos que você prepare a Poção da Sobrevivência Sobrenatural . As senhoritas Alves e Monfort precisarão toma-la até que se chegue a um consenso sobre o que acontecerá em seguida.

Sem contestar as palavras de Dumbledore, Snape conjurou cinco macas. Sua expressão era tensa e compenetrada, e seus olhos negros correram por todos os vampiros com uma severidade excessiva.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Valentina e Cecília foram acomodados com cuidado nas macas. Snape e McGonagall as fizeram levitar e saíram em direção à enfermaria sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra sequer.

A professora McGonagall parecia estupefata demais para emitir qualquer som que fosse. Snape seguia ao lado dela, pensativo, a varinha em punho fazendo as macas levitarem. Somente quando estavam chegando à ala hospitalar que a professora teve coragem de falar alguma coisa.

―Mal posso acreditar numa coisa dessas! Vampiros em Hogwarts! Severo, você sabia disso?

―Não, Minerva. – respondeu, sinceramente.

―Como Dumbledore pôde permitir...? E essas meninas? O que vai ser delas? O que vamos dizer aos pais? Mal foram transferidas e são atacadas por vampiros bem debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore!

―O Diretor deve ter uma razão forte para permitir que vampiros se alojem nos subterrâneos do castelo. – Snape falou, enquanto entravam na enfermaria. ―Por hora, a primeira medida que devemos tomar é garantir que Alves e Monfort tomem a Poção da Sobrevivência Sobrenatural .

―E em quanto tempo a poção ficará pronta, Severo?

―Duas semanas. Até lá...

―Até lá elas já terão tentado atacar metade da escola! – McGonagall protestou com a voz aguda.

Snape concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

―Até lá, elas terão de trocar a água e o suco de abóbora por sangue fresco.


	14. As meio vampiras

**CAPÍTULO 14 – AS MEIO VAMPIRAS**

Ao dar-se conta de que Snape e McGonagall chegavam trazendo cinco estudantes desacordados em macas, Madame Pomfrey quase teve um acesso de histeria. Providenciou camas e roupas limpas e escutou com assombro os dois professores contarem o que havia acontecido.

Quando eles se retiraram, a bruxa curandeira fechou as cortinas ao redor das macas e trocou as roupas das meninas com um cuidado excessivo. Não havia muito que fazer além de um curativo nos locais das mordidas e deixa-las repousar até que o efeito do feitiço lançado pelos vampiros passasse.

Quentinhas e envolvidas por cobertas limpas, Valentina, Cecília e Hermione dormiram até a manhã seguinte, alheias às transformações que ocorreram em seus corpos durante a noite.

Harry acordou com um murmúrio de muitas vozes falando juntas pelo dali, do outro lado da enfermaria. Abriu os olhos, piscou contra a claridade e tateou ao lado para procurar os óculos. Colocou-os e sentou na cama. Quando olhou para o lado, viu que Rony estava de olhos abertos, ainda deitado. Ele fez sinal para que Harry ficasse em silêncio e escutasse.

―Elas parecem estar voltando a si. – a voz de McGonagall comentou.

―Elas estarão com sede ao despertarem. – uma voz masculina desconhecida falou.

―Dumbledore, eu não acho que seja seguro manter alguém como _ele_ numa enfermaria, sabe. – Madame Pomfrey disse, com a voz contida.

―Ramsés não fará mal a ninguém, Papoula, posso assegurar isso. Ele nos deu a sua palavra. – Dumbledore disse.

Rony e Harry se entreolharam com a mesma pergunta entalada na garanta. _Ramsés?_ Quem _diabos_ era Ramsés?

―Eu acredito, Ramsés, que você irá cumprir com sua palavra assim que a Srta. Granger despertar, e desfazer o laço de sangue. – Dumbledore disse, pressuroso.

―Certamente. Eu nunca falto com a minha palavra. – a voz masculina assegurou, solene.

A boca de Rony se abriu numa exclamação surda.

―Hermione está aqui! _Por que Hermione está aqui?_ – ele sussurrou.

―Não sei. Mas com certeza há outras pessoas aqui também. Você não ouviu eles falarem que "_elas_ parecem estar voltando a si"?

Rony fez que ia se levantar, e seu movimento chamou a atenção dos professores do outro lado da enfermaria, que olharam juntos na direção dos garotos.

―Ah! Vocês aí!

Madame Pomfrey correu em direção a eles e começou a se assegurar se estava tudo bem.

―Estamos OK! – Harry resmungou.

―O que há com Hermione? – Rony perguntou.

Madame Pomfrey crispou os lábios. Neste momento, Dumbledore se aproximou deles, tirando a chance da bruxa de responder.

―Vejo que os senhores estão novos em folha. Como se sentem?

―Bem. – Harry respondeu honestamente. ―Só queríamos entender...

―Há, realmente, muitas coisas a serem esclarecidas, mas precisamos esperar que as senhoritas Granger, Alves e Monfort despertem, para que possamos então ter um esclarecimento em grupo.

―O que aconteceu com elas? – Harry pôs-se de pé.

―Isso também será esclarecido depois que elas acordarem.

Harry e Rony caminharam até as camas das amigas, que estavam escondidas por cortinas, e se aproximaram da Prof. McGonagall e daquele homem estranho chamado Ramsés que estava parado de pé num canto ao lado da cama de Hermione, escondido nas sombras.

Hermione se mexeu, sonolenta. Valentina deu um longo suspiro sem ainda abrir os olhos. Cecília se moveu, respirou fundo, e piscou contra a claridade ambiente.

Madame Pomfrey e McGonagall correram para o lado de sua cama e a observaram. Cecília abriu os olhos, confusa. Por um momento, não parecia saber onde estava. Ela piscou, e seus olhos focalizaram a enfermeira e a professora olhando para ela.

―Meu Deus! – Madame Pomfrey exclamou, dando um passo para trás.

―Monfort, – McGonagall fez força para parecer calma. ―Como se sente?

―Bem. – ela respondeu com uma voz que soou melódica aos seus próprios ouvidos. ―Com sede. Muita sede. – disse, levando uma mão a garganta.

Naquele exato momento, Snape entrou na enfermaria trazendo três grandes garrafas de vidro que levitavam ao seu lado. Harry olhou e viu que havia uma bebida muito escura dentro delas. Snape depositou as garrafas nas mesas de cabeceira ao lado das camas.

―A poção já está fervendo. Enquanto isso, esse é o único remédio que posso oferecer. – Snape disse.

Dumbledore concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

―Obrigado, Severo.

Lançando um olhar de desprezo para Harry, Snape se colocou aos pés da cama de Valentina. Ela se mexia mais agora, parecia a ponto de despertar. Todos voltaram sua atenção para ela enquanto Madame Pomfrey abria uma das garrafas e oferecia o conteúdo em um copo para Cecília.

Valentina abriu os olhos e por um momento se deteve no teto, franzindo o cenho e apertando os olhos. Parecia tão intrigada com alguma coisa acima dela que Harry e Rony olharam para o teto também, mas não viram nada além do lustre de velas.

Ela então virou a cabeça, e seus olhos caíram sobre os dois amigos. Rony deu um passo para trás, de boca aberta.

Foi então que Harry entendeu o motivo da surpresa da Prof. McGonagall e de Madame Pomfrey ao se depararem com Cecília acordada. O azul dos olhos de Valentina havia se tornado diferente, quase líquido, como se dentro da íris dançasse uma substância mística. Harry não sabia explicar com o que se parecia aquilo, mas se tivesse que verbalizar sua opinião, diria que os olhos de Valentina pareciam ter um céu estrelado dentro deles.

A análise de Harry pareceu levar muitos longos minutos e ele demorou a perceber que agora Valentina abria um sorriso para ele e Rony. Entre os dentes muito brancos e alinhados, os dois caninos se destacavam pelas singelas pontas ligeiramente alongadas e afiadas.

Valentina se sentou e recostou na cama e olhou em volta, encarando os professores. Seu sorriso esmaeceu à medida que ela se começava a se lembrar do ocorrido. Seu olhar se deteve em Dumbledore.

―Ah, meu Deus! Ah, _não!_

―Está tudo bem, minha querida. – Madame Pomfrey se apressou até ela, abrindo sua garrafa e lhe servindo um copo da bebida. ―Está tudo bem.

―Ei! Isso por acaso é _sangue de dragão_?

Rony apontava para a garrafa, os olhos arregalados.

―Que dedução espantosa, Weasley. – Snape desdenhou.

―_Por que elas estão bebendo sangue de dragão?_ – Rony voltou a perguntar, alarmado demais para reparar no deboche de Snape.

―Para evitarem beber o seu, Weasley, e, quem sabe, o da escola inteira. – Snape respondeu, ríspido.

―O que o senhor quer dizer com...

Harry começou a pergunta, mas não terminou. Hermione era a próxima a acordar. Ela abriu os olhos de uma só vez, olhou os professores ao seu redor e, abrindo a boca numa exclamação surda, fez como se fosse colocar-se de pé. Uma mão forte, cujos dedos eram ornamentados de anéis de ouro, contudo, a fez voltar a se deitar. Era Ramsés.

―Deite-se, minha pequena.

Hermione olhou para ele, sem entender. Era a primeira vez que escutava aquela voz grave e ressonante. Madame Pomfrey encheu um copo com sangue de dragão e forçou-lhe goela abaixo.

Fez-se um longo silêncio. Cecília, Valentina e Hermione examinavam os rostos dos professores ali parados. Valentina já tinha descoberto como suas unhas haviam, de repente, se tornado interessantes naquele tom vítreo. Lia examinava um cacho dos seus cabelos, agora lustrosos como nunca estiveram antes. Hermione e todos os outros tinham a atenção voltada para Ramsés, que observava as meninas nas camas ao lado.

Dumbledore quebrou então o silêncio.

―Acredito, Ramsés, que você já pode reverter o laço da Srta. Granger.

Ramsés ia responder que sim quando Snape interrompeu:

―Desculpe me intrometer, Diretor, mas não seria mais adequado que os alunos pudessem, antes, entender o que lhes aconteceu?

―Claro, Severo. Você está absolutamente certo.

Harry e Rony agradeceram intimamente pela intervenção de Snape. Queriam muito entender o que havia acontecido. Hermione, por outro lado, estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, com cara de quem já havia somado dois mais dois.

Dumbledore se virou para Ramsés.

―Por favor, tome a palavra.

O homem concordou com um aceno da cabeça e deu um passo à frente, o que o fez sair das sombras. Finalmente Harry, Rony, Hermione, Lia e Tina puderam vislumbrar sua figura inteira.

―Tudo começou, é claro, com o retorno de Voldemort.

Um arrepio percorreu por todos, exceto por Harry, Snape e Dumbledore.

―Vocês devem se perguntar qual a ligação entre o retorno do Lord das Trevas e o acidente com essas três senhoritas. – Ramsés fez um gesto largo indicando Hermione, Tia e Lia. ―A verdade é que grande parte da minha espécie, quando Voldemort estava no poder há mais de quinze anos atrás, se uniu de bom grado a ele. A expectativa de se banquetearem com o sangue de trouxas e bruxos que ele chamava de "sangue-ruins" fez com que muitos perdessem a cabeça e quebrassem o nosso código de nos mantermos afastados da espécie humana.

Harry não conseguiu conter o ímpeto de interromper.

―O que significa, então, que a sua espécie são os vampiros?

Ramsés olhou solene para Harry.

―Exatamente, Harry Potter.

Harry não ficou aturdido com o fato do vampiro a sua frente saber o seu nome. Ramsés continuou:

―Nosso código de conduta se resume em apenas nos aproximarmos dos humanos quando necessitamos nos alimentar, o que, contradizendo as lendas, não se dá todas as noites de nossa eterna existência. O outro único motivo que nos faz nos aproximarmos dos humanos é quando sentimos uma forte atração por algum deles; uma atração tão incrível que se torna mais forte do que nosso raciocínio. É por conseqüência dessa atração que criamos novos vampiros.

Ramsés fez uma pausa, olhando diretamente nos olhos de todos, especialmente das meninas e de Harry e Rony.

―Ainda não entendi o que Voldemort tem haver com isso. – Harry disse.

―Quando Voldemort estava no poder, aqueles que se recusaram a se unir a ele, escolheram lugares isolados para hibernarem. O cheiro de sangue derramado poderia nos fazer entrar em frenesi e nos forçar a agir conforme nossos instintos mais primitivos. Eu e meu bando escolhemos os subterrâneos de Hogwarts. Uma vez que Dumbledore nos deu permissão para hibernar, nós nos instalamos no interior da segunda câmara secreta, com a promessa de que jamais nos aproximaríamos dos alunos.

"Acontece que, desde que Voldemort retomou o poder um ano atrás, que nossa espécie tem estado alvoroçada."

"Mesmo quando hibernamos, temos a capacidade de captar os pensamentos e as conversas mais inflamadas de outros bebedores de sangue, como ondas de rádio invadindo nossa mente. Isso fez com que alguns de nós acordássemos, mas resistíssemos e logo retomássemos o sono. Infelizmente, só os mais antigos conseguem ter um autodomínio tão grande sobre si mesmos, quando pensamentos de outros começam a lhes invadir a mente e o cheiro de sangue começa a persuadi-los a acordar. Infelizmente os dois mais jovens do meu bando não resistiram, embora minhas crias mais velhas tivessem feito de tudo para impedi-los. Eles acordaram, se sentiram atraídos por essas duas moças, e armaram uma armadilha para atraí-las até nossos aposentos."

―As vozes que eu escutava então... eram deles. – Valentina deduziu.

Ramsés concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

―As vozes que a senhorita diz que ouvia certamente eram deles e também de Roxana e Latifa, minhas filhas mais velhas. Elas de tudo fizeram para força-los a voltar ao sono, desde argumentos racionais até encantamentos antigos, mas nada funcionou. Eles estavam, e ainda estão absolutamente apaixonados.

"Eles me confessaram, no escritório de Dumbledore, que atrair os melhores amigos das moças era parte da armadilha. Pierre e Andrea saíram ao cair da tarde, lançaram um encantamento nos rapazes e os levaram para dentro da câmara, tendo o cuidado de deixar a entrada aberta. Então eles usaram esta moeda falsa para chamar a atenção das moças e faze-las procurar pelos dois amigos. Disseram que encontraram no bolso do jovem Potter."

Ramsés mostrou o galeão falso que Harry usava para marcar data e hora das reuniões da AD e devolveu a ele. Harry guardou o galeão cuidadosamente no bolso.

―Mas como eles puderam adivinhar como os galeões funcionam? – Hermione perguntou.

―Eles há muito vinham observando suas escolhidas. Não foi difícil fazer as deduções, especialmente depois que um dos jovens pareceu perder sua moeda falsa pelo caminho.

―Neville. – Lia murmurou, balançando a cabeça descontente.

―Há uma pergunta que eu gostaria de fazer. – Snape interrompeu, num sussurro perigoso.

Seus olhos negros estudaram cada uma das meninas, os galeões, e em seguida, Harry e Rony.

―O que alunos andam fazendo com galeões falsos encantados dentro dos bolsos? E como eles serviram para atrair outros alunos?

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca para responder. Harry ficou momentaneamente tenso e Rony corou até as orelhas. Valentina e Cecília apenas olharam de uma para a outra. Dumbledore, contudo, pareceu captar o perigo da pergunta com mais rapidez do que todos os outros, e deu uma risada simpática.

―Ora, Severo! Isso me parece coisa dos gêmeos Weasley. Uma grande piada, para ser sincero.

―Uma piada que nas mãos erradas parece ficar muito perigosa. – Snape comentou, apertando os olhos para Harry e Rony.

Harry sustentou o olhar do professor, mas a voz de Dumbledore o fez voltar a atenção para as amigas.

―Ramsés, agora que temos a situação explicada, quando poderá iniciar os procedimentos com a Srta. Granger, aqui?

―Assim que o sol se pôr. Não faltarei com a minha palavra. – o vampiro respondeu, fazendo uma educada reverência com a cabeça.

―Professor, com licença. – Valentina interrompeu. ―O que, afinal, aconteceu com a gente?

Foi McGonagall quem respondeu.

―Ora, Srta. Alves. Pensei que tivesse ficado óbvio. Ou este curativo em seu pescoço não lhe responde nada?

Ela levou a mão ao pescoço. A professora terminou por responder.

―As senhoritas foram atraídas para a câmara dos vampiros e mordidas. Felizmente, o processo de transformação não foi finalizado e vocês não se tornaram vampiras. Por outro lado, agora vocês são meio vampiras e precisarão tomar a Poção da Sobrevivência Sobrenatural até que seus iniciadores resolvam reverter o laço. A srta. Granger – McGonagall olhou para Hermione ―Terá seu laço desfeito esta noite, pois não foi mordida propositalmente. Já as senhoritas. – ela olhou preocupada para Tina e Lia e suspirou ―Como escutaram Ramsés explicar, seus iniciadores estão relutantes em reverter o laço. Até lá, tudo o que temos que fazer é esperar.

―Obrigado, Minerva. – Dumbledore agradeceu, cortês. ―Acredito que um pouco de privacidade agora venha a cair bem. Com licença.

E dando o assunto por encerrado, Dumbledore levou todos para fora da enfermaria, deixando Harry, Rony, Mione, Tina e Lia, finalmente sozinhos.

Fez-se silêncio mais uma vez. Harry sentou-se ao pé da cama de Tina e Rony sentou-se ao lado da cama de Mione. Todos refletiam, calados. Lia pegou um espelho na sua mesinha de cabeceira e se olhou, dando um sorrisinho de quem aprovava o reflexo.

Não era apenas Lia que aprovava a sua nova aparência. Harry e Rony tinham admitido intimamente que as meninas ficaram verdadeiramente mais bonitas depois de mordidas. Os cabelos ficaram mais sedosos – até mesmo os de Mione – a pele ficou mais uniforme e macia; isso sem falar dos olhos, que agora pareciam ter uma substância mágica dançando dentro deles, um brilho místico, difícil de explicar e misteriosamente atraente.

Depois de muitos minutos de silêncio contemplativo, Hermione falou.

―Vocês todos lembram quais as características de um meio-vampiro?

―Se você não lembra, Mione,quem somos nós para lembrar?

Hermione balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

―Rony, você às vezes é tão obtuso. Estou dizendo que me parece uma boa idéia, nos tempos atuais, ser um meio vampiro. Quero dizer, basta lembrar das características de um.

―E quais são? – Harry perguntou.

―Eu me lembro de uma. – Valentina disse. ―Visão noturna triplamente apurada.

―E unhas afiadas como navalhas. – Lia completou.

Hermione sorriu triunfante: ―Isso aí!

―Não me parece grande vantagem perto de ter que beber sangue de dragão e a Poção da Sobrevivência Sobrenatural.

―Pode parecer que não, Harry, mas qual dos outros integrantes da AD possuem essas características? São atributos que podem nos colocar em vantagem se formos enfrentar os Comensais da Morte, ou até mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem.

―Se ao menos tivéssemos a força de um vampiro legítimo e a capacidade de ler pensamentos... isso sim seria vantagem. – Tina disse.

―Bom, mas somos capazes de atacar, não somos? Por isso que temos que tomar a poção. – Hermione continuou, apertando os dedos. ―Sem a poção, somos um perigo para qualquer bruxo.

―Um perigo _mortal_. Não é a toa que temos esses caninos. – Lia falou, ainda contemplando o reflexo de seus dentes no espelho. ―Que aliás, tenho que admitir que achei um charme. Vocês não?


	15. Tarantallegra!

**CAPÍTULO 15 – Tarantallegra!**

A notícia de que Hogwarts tinha agora duas alunas meio vampiras correu por toda a escola com a mesma rapidez de um rastilho de pólvora. Não se falava de outra coisa. Alguns alunos comentavam o assunto com empolgação e até um pouco de inveja, já outros pareciam ter tanto medo de se aproximarem de Tina e Lia que faziam questão de manter uma distância mínima de dois metros das garotas toda vez que passavam por elas.

—Até parece que somos cachorros de três cabeças! – Cecília chiou, irritada, quando um dia uma garota de Corvinal fez um arco largo ao se afastar repentinamente dela e de Tina, quando se cruzaram no corredor.

—Fica fria. A propósito, tomou sua poção ontem?

—Claro que sim. – Lia bufou, mal humorada. —Se bem que um dia desses, eu bem que poderia esquecer de tomá-la antes de dormir, e no dia seguinte descer para o salão para tomar um café da manhã mais exótico...

Tina deu uma risadinha contida.

—Me avise quando você pretender fazer isso. Temos que combinar, sabe.

E às gargalhadas, as duas seguiram lado a lado; os cabelos lustrosos balançando, os olhos místicos faiscando, os caninos brilhando perigosamente, e a pele lisa e sedosa como pêssego atraindo olhares abobados dos rapazes mais velhos.

Quem não havia gostado nada da notícia das meio vampiras fora, obviamente, Dolores Umbridge. A mulher, preconceituosa e intolerante, não suportava mestiços, e ter de dar aula a duas meio vampiras parecia agora uma grande ironia. Toda vez que Umbridge via as duas, sua boca de sapo se crispava, e ela não se arriscava mais em fazer comentários ofensivos em relação à nacionalidade das meninas, com medo de que elas pudessem voar diretamente em seu pescoço gordo. Sua atitude para com Tina e Lia tinha então mudado para o total desprezo. Era como se, durante as aulas, elas não estivessem ali. É claro que elas não reclamaram.

Jorge pareceu adorar o novo visual de Cecília, que fazia questão de chamar de "melhoramento selvagem". Draco, por sua vez, parecia ter a mesma opinião em relação à Valentina.

—Aposto como agora você tentaria me morder se eu te deixasse com raiva, Alves. – ele sussurrou jocoso, quando voltavam do jantar, de mãos dadas, para as masmorras da Sonserina.

—Talvez em outra época. – Tina disse sorrindo, e seu canino brilhou por um segundo e Draco quase se derreteu com a visão. —Você não tem me deixado com raiva ultimamente.

—Seria divertido tentar, sabia? – riu.

Ele empurrou Valentina para um canto deserto e mal iluminado e a abraçou pela cintura. Tina encostou sua testa na dele e por um momento os dois olharam dentro dos olhos um do outro.

—Você me escolheria? Se você tivesse se transformado totalmente, você me escolheria para transformar? – perguntou em voz baixa, apaixonado.

Tina sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Escolheria. – sussurrou.

Draco lhe beijou os lábios, feliz em escutar a resposta. Ele então escorregou a boca até o ouvido da garota e sussurrou:

—Vou arranjar um jeito de te provocar, só para ver se você vai me morder.

—Posso te morder agora se você quiser.

Tina roçou os dentes no pescoço de Draco, fazendo a pele do garoto se arrepiar.

—Os dois pombinhos já não deveriam ter voltado para o salão comunal?

Tina e Draco olharam para o lado e se depararam com Snape, há uns dois metros de distância deles.

—_Merda! De novo._ – Tina murmurou em português.

—Eu entendi isso, Alves.

Snape deu três passos em direção a eles e os estudou com os olhos apertados.

—Mas vou me fazer de surdo desta vez... – ele fez uma pausa, deixando o ar ainda mais tenso. —A Srta. Alves já deveria estar no salão comunal, já que não é monitora para estar nos corredores a esta hora; e você, Draco, deveria estar fazendo a ronda junto da Srta. Parkinson, já que eu concedi a ambos o cargo de monitores.

Um pouco desconcertado e muito mal humorado, Draco acenou com a cabeça e acompanhou Valentina até a entrada do salão. Ele beijou suas duas mãos antes que ela entrasse e falou:

—Depois vou querer continuar nossa conversa.

Ela riu, corando um pouco.

—Em um lugar um pouco mais reservado, ou seremos surpreendidos pelo Prof. Snape de novo.

Tina puxou Draco pelas mãos e lhe beijou os lábios, desejando boa noite. Quando Valentina deu as costas, deparou-se com Pansy, que cruzou com ela lançando-lhe um olhar de profundo desprezo, para então encontrar Draco.

—Temos que fazer a ronda, Draco.

—Eu sei. Prof. Snape acabou de me lembrar disso.

Draco deu meia-volta, acompanhado de Pansy, e Valentina acompanhou-os com o olhar. Sabia que Pansy tinha um xodó por ele e que ainda poderia vir a aprontar alguma. Decidida a não deixar passar em branco nada que a colega tentasse fazer, Tina sumiu pela escadaria do dormitório feminino, fechou as cortinas ao redor de sua cama de dossel e se pôs a ler um livro de azarações que ela mantinha muito bem guardado no fundo do seu malão.

Os dias se passaram e todos os acontecimentos que Harry tivera estranhado não terem ocorrido durante o ano, se resumiram naqueles poucos dias. A AD fora denunciada por Marieta, uma amiga de Cho Chang, porém maliciosamente encoberta por Dumbledore, que assumiu para si mesmo a responsabilidade de ter criado a organização. Tendo ele conseguido escapulir das mãos de dois aurores, Dolores Umbridge se viu na posse de um maravilhoso prêmio de consolação: não prendera Dumbledore, mas se tornara diretora de Hogwarts.

Com sua nova autoridade, ela se esbanjou em distribuir detenções para qualquer aluno que a contestasse ou não seguisse à risca os seus novos decretos. Como conseqüência, não suportando mais os novos tempos de Hogwarts, os gêmeos Weasley deram asas ao seu sensacional plano de fuga, com direito a show pirotécnico de fogos e um pântano encantado bem no meio de um dos corredores, o que deixou Umbridge visivelmente enlouquecida de fúria por semanas.

Entrementes, Harry ia de mal a pior com os treinos de Oclumência, já que Snape se negara a continuar lhe dando aulas. Contudo, Os sonhos eram os mesmos toda noite, e os acessos de fúria e felicidade também.

Já Valentina e Cecília se sentiam melhores do que nunca agora que tomavam a Poção da Sobrevivência Sobrenatural todos os dias antes do café da manhã e não tinham mais que beber sangue de dragão para evitarem atacar algum aluno. Seus mentores, como eram chamados os vampiros que as morderam, foram proibidos por Ramsés de se aproximarem das meninas por qualquer motivo que não fosse desfazer o laço de sangue. Como era impossível para eles desobedecerem às ordens do seu líder, eles se viram obrigados a permanecer presos dentro da câmara, até que o real desejo dos seus corações fosse devolver a humanidade das moças.

Contudo, estar na condição de meio vampira e ter dois vampiros antigos e poderosos sempre atentos aos seus passos, era algo que se mostraria, em breve, muito útil não apenas para Valentina e Cecília, mas para todos.

Era uma tarde morna de verão. O salão principal estava mergulhado no que seria um completo silêncio se não fosse o arranhar de penas no pergaminho dos alunos que faziam seus NOMs de História da Magia, observados atentamente por um professor velhinho e de ares simpáticos.

Cecília foi uma das primeiras a se levantar para entregar suas respostas, seguida por Hermione e Lilá Brown. Valentina se levantou cinco minutos depois, entregou suas respostas e saiu sozinha pela lateral do salão em direção aos jardins, deixando para trás os colegas que ainda respondiam as questões da prova.

O som dos passos da garota se distanciaram gradualmente. Harry tentou se concentrar na oitava pergunta, mas o toc-toc dos sapatos de Valentina o distraiu. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar da resposta, mas seu cérebro parecia estar fazendo de propósito em não lhe ajudar.

A concentração de todos de repente foi quebrada pelo som de um baque surdo no chão, seguido pelos gritos de Harry, que apertava a testa como se dela estivesse prestes a sair uma língua de fogo. O professor foi ao seu encontro e tentou ajuda-lo a se sentar, ofereceu-lhe uma taça de suco de abóbora, mas ele recusou. Olhou significativamente para Rony, que rabiscou rápido a sua última resposta e colocou o pergaminho em cima da mesa do professor.

—Tem certeza de que não quer ir até a Ala Hospitalar, Harry? Talvez um tônico lhe fizesse bem.

—Não, professor, muito obrigado. Aqui – Harry lhe entregou o pergaminho de qualquer jeito. —Já terminei. Não consigo fazer mais nada.

Harry se levantou cambaleando e correu para se juntar a Rony que já se adiantara e o esperava na porta.

—Preciso falar com você e com Hermione. – Harry falou, puxando Rony pelo braço. —Onde está ela?

—Lá fora. – o amigo apontou para um dos pontos ensolarados do gramado, onde Hermione estava sentada no chão junto de Tina e Lia. —O que foi que você viu dessa vez?

Mas Harry não respondeu. Fez sinal para Rony segui-lo e foi até onde as amigas tomavam um merecido banho de sol. Chegando lá, ele explicou a visão que teve de Sirius sendo torturado por Voldemort no Departamento dos Mistérios. Contou do diálogo que ouvira. Sirius estava guardando a arma que Voldemort queria, mas se recusava a entregá-la, mesmo sob tortura. Harry sabia que o padrinho seria assassinado dentro de pouco tempo. Teria então que ir para Londres naquele mesmo instante para salvar o padrinho, teria que fazer alguma coisa pela única família que ele tinha.

Hermione conseguiu persuadir o amigo a antes verificar se aquela visão era verdade ou se era apenas uma armadilha de Voldemort para fisgá-lo. Para tanto, teriam de usar a lareira da sala de Umbridge e entrar em contato com Sirius através da Rede Flu. Gina, Neville e Luna, que se juntaram a eles e concordaram em ajudar Rony, Lia e Tina a dispersar os alunos do corredor da sala de Umbridge, enquanto Harry ia junto com Hermione arrombar a porta da sala e usar a lareira.

Tina guardava um dos acessos ao corredor quando escutou passou, virou e deu-se com Draco andando decidido até ela.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou autoritário. —Que história é essa de que o corredor está infestado de Gás Fedorento?

Valentina cruzou os braços e fez cara de sonsa.

—Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma aluna do primeiro ano. Você já perdeu esse direito faz tempo.

Mas Draco desta vez não se deixou abalar. Mais do que nunca sustentava aquele ar insuportável de monitor e membro da ridícula Brigada Inquisitorial. Ele passou pela namorada e olhou para o corredor vazio, e viu Crabbe dar uma chave de pescoço em Rony e arrasta-lo para fora dali.

—Eu sabia! Vocês estão de armação junto com o Potter!

—Não seja idiota! Nós só estamos precavendo os outros de...

Mas Valentina não terminou a frase. Emília Bulstrode vinha ao longe, dando uma forte chave de pescoço em Lia com aquele braço maciço, e rindo abertamente com um ar lunático de vingança.

—Veja aqui, Malfoy. Mais uma! – guinchou.

Draco encarou Tina e a garota mandou o fingimento às favas. Ela segurou os dois braços dele e encostou-o na parede oposta, longe dos olhos dos outros.

—Escute aqui! Nós estamos sim ajudando Harry a falar com o padrinho. – sussurrou urgente.

Draco fez uma expressão raivosa e ao mesmo tempo incrédula. Ele levou uma das mãos à boca, fechando os olhos respirando fundo. Na falta de resposta dele, Valentina apertou ainda mais seus braços (suas unhas afiadas fizeram um rasgo na manga da blusa de Draco) e implorou:

—Por favor, não nos entregue para a Umbridge! Você estará colaborando para uma tragédia! Aquela mulher é louca, não se sabe o que ela poderia fazer com a gente! Nos torturar, ela seria bem capaz...

Draco abriu os olhos e fez um sinal para Valentina se calar.

—Eu vou fingir que nunca te encontrei aqui, mancomunada com eles. Volte agora para o salão comunal, ou se esconda onde achar melhor, mas suma daqui!

— E o que é que você vai fazer? – ela exigiu saber.

Eles escutaram os passos de Bulstrode, Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle se aproximando. Draco encarou Valentina urgente.

—Anda logo!

Valentina não respondeu. Ela deu as costas e rapidamente sumiu dentro de um banheiro feminino ali perto, bem a tempo se não ser vista pelos outros membros da Brigada Inquisitorial.

—Estava falando com alguém, Draco? – Pansy perguntou, desconfiada. Ela carregava uma Luna tranqüila e sonhadora.

—Estava, mas era só uma aluna do primeiro ano, assustada com toda essa palhaçada que esses aí inventaram.

Malfoy olhou bem para cada um dos garotos pegos em flagrante e deu um meio sorriso. Rony, Neville, Gina, Luna e Lia devolveram o olhar sem sorrir.

—Muito bem, vamos levá-los até a Diretora. Aposto como ela ficará feliz em recebê-los.

Valentina, escondida no banheiro, escutou quando o grupo se afastou. Passados alguns minutos, ela arriscou abrir a porta e espiar o corredor e, certificando-se de que ninguém a veria, ela se esgueirou até a sala de Umbridge, decidida em não abandonar o combate agora que havia entrado nele.

Levou algum tempo até que ela conseguisse chegar, sem ser vista por ninguém, ao pé da escada que levava a sala da professora. Escondida atrás de uma gárgula de pedra, Valentina apurou os ouvidos para escutar a conversa a poucos metros acima dela. Por sorte, Umbridge havia deixado a porta entreaberta, e Tina podia ter um pequeno vislumbre dos amigos ainda fortemente imobilizados pelos membros da Brigada Inquisitorial. Ela via os cabelos vermelhos de Gina e parte do corpo de Hermione. Nenhuma delas lutava para se soltar, mas escutavam com atenção o falatório de Umbridge.

Quando a mulher decidiu usar a maldição Cruciatus em Harry para forçá-lo a confessar com quem estivera tentando se comunicar, Hermione guinchou e começou a improvisar uma história que Tina se empenhou em ouvir e tentar entender. Para seu espanto, Umbridge pareceu acreditar e, no auge de sua vontade ensandecia do ter tudo sob o seu controle, fez com que Harry e Hermione a levassem até onde uma suposta arma de Dumbledore estava escondida. Valentina viu quando os amigos passaram por ela – ela se apertou mais atrás da gárgula – e, quando a barra estava limpa, espirou mais uma vez para dentro da sala.

A brigada ficara lá dentro, mantendo os outros prisioneiros. Valentina se esgueirou para fora do seu esconderijo e analisou a situação. Ali de onde estava, ela conseguia ter uma boa visão das pernas de Pansy Parkinson. A garota estava ao lado de Draco Malfoy, e não perdeu a chance de se aproximar dele e começar a contar vantagem sobre como havia sido fácil capturar Luna.

—Você não desiste nunca, não é mesmo? – Tina murmurou consigo mesma.

Ela então sorriu, já imaginando o efeito que teria a sua idéia. Mirou a varinha nas pernas de Pansy e murmurou:

—_Tarantallegra!_

As pernas de Pansy começaram a dançar, por conta própria, um ritmo alucinado de tarantela. Pega desprevenida, ela soltou Luna, que cambaleou e quase caiu. Ela começou a dançar sem parar ao redor da sala, girando e gritando, pedindo que alguém fizesse aquilo parar. Valentina riu com gosto.

—Se exibe pra ele agora, vai. Quero ver, garota idiota. – ela murmurou consigo mesma, rindo.

Os outros, um pouco surpresos, demoraram a perceber a chance de saírem dali. Gina foi quem agiu mais rápido e estuporou seu capturador. Não demorou muito e todos desciam as escadas, deixando para trás uma Emilia Bulstrode e um Draco Malfoy petrificados e o resto da Brigada azarada e sem conseguir sair do lugar.


	16. Ataque no Ministério

**CAPÍTULO 16 – ATAQUE NO MINISTÉRIO**

—Quem foi que azarou a Parkinson? Foi perfeito! – Rony perguntou, guardando a varinha no bolso e descendo a escada atrás de Luna.

—Fui eu. – Valentina disse, saindo debaixo da escada e pegando os outros de surpresa. —Ela ficou ridícula, não ficou?

—Ah, então aí está você! – Cecília disse, enquanto os outros riam. —Pensei que fosse ficar escondida onde Draco mandou e honrar a filosofia da sua Casa.

Valentina sacudiu os cabelos negros para trás, fechado a cara.

—Não seja idiota. E Draco não manda em mim.

Cecília revirou os olhos e guardou a varinha. Gina foi quem assumiu o comando.

—Tudo bem, galera. Vamos atrás do Harry e da Mione. Eles devem estar precisando da gente.

Eles correram pelos terrenos da escola ao encontro dos dois amigos. Tinham chegado à entrada da Floresta Proibida quando viram Harry e Hermione se aproximarem. Hermione tinha os cabelos cheios de folhas e gravetos, e Harry estava banhado de sangue dos pés à cabeça.

—Porque você está cheio de sangue? – Neville perguntou, assustado.

Harry tentou contar toda a história do ataque dos centauros, de Grope e do rapto de Umbridge quando, para seu espanto, os Testrálios começaram a se aproximar bem devagarzinho, um a um.

—Acho que o cheiro do sangue atriu eles, Harry.

Hermione olhou para Luna, incrédula com sua observação. Cecília e Neville, ao contrário, admiravam com curiosidade os cavalos alados de ares reptilianos.

A chegada dos Testrálios tirou de Harry a dúvida de como fariam para chegar a Londres e salvar Sirius das mãos de Voldemort. Luna, Neville, Cecília e o próprio Harry montaram os bichos com mais confiança do que Rony, Hermione e Tina, que não conseguiam enxergá-los. Gina, por sua vez, montou seu Testrálio com bastante confiança para alguém que não conseguia ver o que a estava sustentando.

O vôo até Londres foi gelado e desconfortável. Tina percebeu que se mantivesse os olhos fechados, a viajem era menos desagradável, mas percebeu também que ela precisava ficar alerta para não se perder dos amigos. Se ao menos ela tivesse coberto o dorso do animal com um pano ou tapete!

Os pensamentos da garota eram os mesmos de Rony, que seguia ao lado dela, absolutamente aterrorizado. Era nítido, mesmo naquelas péssimas circunstâncias para fazer observações, que o amigo preferia muito mais o calor de uma viagem na Rede Flu do que voar no dorso de um animal que ele não enxergava.

Quando eles aterrisaram, Rony saiu cambaleando e se agarrou no ombro de Tina, que também estava feliz em ter os pés novamente em terra firme.

—Quando voltarmos, posso voltar no mesmo que você, Tina? Não seria nada mal ter em quem segurar, desde que eu possa ver onde estou pegando.

—Er... – ela fez sem graça. —OK, Rony. Sem problema.

Tina pareceu embaraçada e, ao invés de discutir com Rony as chances que eles tinham de voltarem para Hogwarts voando em testrálios depois de um possível confronto com Voldemort, ela preferiu se colocar ao lado de Cecília e Luna, e seguir Harry para o interior do Ministério.

A jornada até a Sala das Profecias não foi nada fácil, e uma vez lá, Harry percebeu, se sentindo muito idiota, que sua visão não passara de uma peça pregada pelos Comensais da Morte em sua mente, para atrai-lo até ali.

Uma vez em posse da profecia que dizia a respeito dele e de Voldemort, o confronto de Harry e seus amigos contra os Comensais teve início. Eles correram juntos, quebrando todas as prateleiras com as profecias, fazendo-as cair nas cabeças dos Comensais; e lançaram azarações por todos os lados. Cecília segurou Tina pelo braço e a jogou no chão no exato momento em que uma luz violeta passou pela cabeça dela e acertou uma parede.

—Obrigada por essa!

—Não por isso. Agora corre!

As duas correram o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentavam, fugindo de Mulciber, o Comensal que tentara atingir Tina. Elas saíram da Sala das Profecias, passando para a Sala do Tempo, onde um comensal estava caído com a cabeça enfiada num vidro, em uma aparência grotesca de bebê. Cecília olhou para trás e agiu rápido.

—_Petrificus Totalus!_

Mulciber desabou no chão duro como pedra.

—_Estupefaça! _

Goyle, que vinha logo atrás de Mulciber, desviou o feitiço de Valentina com sorriso debochado. Mas a garota não desistiu e gritou outro feitiço:

—_Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Goyle voou de sua mão e Cecília aproveitou a deixa para estuporar o homem, que caiu ao lado de Mulciber.

—Boa, Lia!

Mas Cecília não teve tempo de agradecer. Valentina cambaleou e se escorou na parede detrás dela, os olhos fechados e a respiração pesada.

—Tina? O que... o que você tem?

Mas ela não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça com os olhos ainda fechados. Seu corpo começou a tremer enquanto ela parecia conter uma ânsia de vômito.

—Sede! Beber... Eu preciso beber! – falou de repente com a voz rouca.

Então ela abriu os olhos. A substância mística dentro deles parecia dançar ferozmente, e a íris azul ficou mais brilhante. Cecília viu quando os olhos da amiga se fixaram nos Comensais caídos no chão, como uma pantera que mira uma presa.

—Tina! Nós não tomamos a poção esta noite! – Cecília exclamou alarmada, segurando a amiga pelos dos braços para que ela não saísse dali.

—Eu sei. – ela respondeu seca, sem tirar os olhos dos Comensais.

—Tina, não faça isso! Não ceda ao instinto! Você não é uma vampira, você tem um coração humano!

—Minha garganta está ardendo! QUEIMANDO! como fogo!

Ela começou a se debater, os olhos fixos na presa.

—Valentina, NÃO!

Mas Cecília não conseguiu conte-la. Valentina arranhou seus braços com as unhas afiadas, abrindo cortes que começaram a sangrar e arder, e ela foi forçada a solta-la. A garota correu para Mulciber, agachou ao lado dele e ergueu-o na altura dos lábios entreabertos. Seus dentes afiados rasgaram a pele do pescoço do homem com a mesma facilidade que uma agulha penetra numa camada de manteiga.

O sangue jorrou, aliviado a ardência na garganta e saciando a sede. Um filete vermelho escorreu pelo canto da boca de Valentina.

Cecília sentiu o cheiro ferroso do sangue que a amiga deixou escapar e que agora pingava no chão. Foi o suficiente para despertar nela a mesma sede, a mesma ardência na garganta. Seu corpo começou a tremer, a respiração ficou pesada e profunda. A sede era muito forte para suportar. Ela precisava beber, simplesmente precisava. Sua vida dependia daquilo, do sangue que corria nas veias do outro Comensal da Morte...

Sem conseguir raciocinar, ela se colocou ao lado do outro homem e rasgou sua garganta com os dentes afiados. À medida que bebia o sangue, o frenesi dentro dela se acalmava, lentamente se acalmava...

Cecília escutou um baque surdo: Valentina largara Mulciber no chão, pálido e fraco. Agora, mesmo que o efeito do feitiço estuporante passasse, ele não conseguiria se levantar. A garota limpou o sangue da boca com o punho, parecendo uma criança que se empanturrou demais.

Parecendo voltar à razão, Valentina recuperou a varinha, ciente de que ainda estavam no meio de uma batalha. Cecília largou o outro Comensal e olhou a amiga. Seus lábios estavam tintos de carmim quando ela abaixou os olhos para o pálido homem.

—Meu Deus! O que foi que nós fizemos!

Valentina se colocou de pé.

—Eles vão ficar bem. Se não ficarem, são menos dois servidores de Voldemort.

Cecília se levantou também, limpando o sangue da boca com uma mão e segurando a varinha com a outra.

Elas escutaram gargalhadas de prazer ali perto e gritos Lúcio Malfoy distribuindo ordens diversas. As duas se olharam e, mesmo sem dizerem nada uma à outra, entenderam que ficar ali não resolveria muita coisa. Cecília fez um aceno de concordância com a cabeça e as duas correram atrás dos gritos, novamente prontas para combate.

Elas saíram desabaladas e, quando perceberam, tinham ultrapassado uma porta que as lançou na sala do arco. A cena era épica. Neville lutava febrilmente embora tivesse o nariz quebrado e ensangüentado; e Harry, agarrado à profecia, lançava feitiços e azarações ao seu redor, repelindo as maldições.

—AAAAAH!

Cecília gritou e caiu no chão. Seu rosto bateu contra um dos degraus de pedras quando ela rolou, petrificada. Belatriz Lestrange gargalhou ensandecida.

Valentina correu até a amiga e viu que ela havia quebrado o nariz na queda. A menina chorava de dor, sem conseguir se mover.

—Eu posso te ajudar. Aqui, calma. _Episkey!_

—Aaaah, que amor! – Belatriz falou as costas de Tina. —É linda amizade entre duas mocinhas. Que coisa mais...

—_Levicorpus!_

—_Impedimenta!_

Belatriz se defendeu do feitiço de Valentina com a mesma rapidez que a garota lançara. Ela riu, com um brilho doentio no olhar.

—Ora ora, a menininha quer brincar.

Ela fez um movimento rápido e chutou Valentina no rosto, atingindo seus lábios que começaram a sangrar e inchar na mesma hora. A menina levou as mãos a boca, gemendo de dor, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Já está chorando? Vou te ensinar uma brincadeira de verdade agora, bonitinha. _Cruc..._

Mas Belatriz não terminou de proferir a maldição. Um homem se materializou atrás dela e a calou num abraço forte, cravando os dentes em seu pescoço. Belatriz desabou de joelhos no chão, enfraquecida e assustada, quando Andrea a largou.

Embolada no chão, Belatriz se arrastou para longe, mas Andrea pegou-a pelo pescoço antes que ela se afastasse, e num movimento simplório ergueu a mulher no ar. A força de seus dedos ao redor da garganta de Belatriz era tão grande que a mulher arregalou os olhos para ele, alarmada.

Pensando se deveria ou não esmagar o pescoço de Belatriz ali mesmo, Andrea acabou por decidir em lança-la longe. Ela bateu de costas nos degraus de pedra opostos, tonta e sem ar.

—Pensei que espremer o pescoço dela na sua frente seria uma cena demasiada chocante para você, minha flor. – Andrea disse a Tina.

Valentia abriu a boca numa exclamação muda. Era a primeira vez que via seu mentor desde que fora mordida, mas reconheceu-o de imediato por causa dos cabelos assanhados de querubim. Ele sorriu para ela com os lábios sujos de sangue, exibindo os caninos longos e afiados.

Antes que pudessem dizer mais qualquer coisa um ao outro, Pierre se materializou ao lado de Cecília e tomou-a nos braços, decidido.

—Ora vamos, seu romântico incurável! Isso não é hora para cortejos! Pegue logo a garota e vamos sair daqui! Ordens de Ramsés!

Valentina se levantou segurando a mão de Andrea quando seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela apontou alarmada para as costas dele e gritou "CUIDADO!"

Andrea desviou no exato momento em que uma língua de fogo lançada por Lúcio Malfoy passou raspando pelo seu ombro. Valentina se abaixou para não ser atingida. Andrea então se virou e apertou os olhos para Malfoy, como quem desaprova uma traquinagem de uma criança levada, e ergueu a mão na direção dele.

Malfoy deixou a varinha cair e levitou alguns centímetros do chão levando as mãos à garganta, como se tentasse afrouxar garras invisíveis. Andrea fez mais um aceno gracioso e trouxe o corpo de Lúcio Malfoy mais para perto.

—Você de novo. – Andrea disse, em tom de desaprovação e estalando a língua. —Depois de vinte anos, é você de novo. Por que diabos, Lúcio Malfoy, nós sempre nos encontramos?

Valentina viu quando Pierre revirou os olhos e fez um muxoxo.

—Andrea, não é hora de brincar com a comida. Largue-o aí e vamos embora.

No exato momento em que Pierre falou aquilo, os membros da Ordem da Fênix começaram a se materializar por todos os lados. Andrea ainda pensou durante mais dois segundos antes de largar Lúcio no chão. Ele caiu todo amassado, e tateou nervoso catando a varinha que rolara para os pés de Pierre. O vampiro chutou-a para longe e riu vendo Lúcio engatinhar atrás da varinha.

—Onde vocês vão nos levar? – Valentina perguntou quando Andrea tomou-a em seus braços.

—De volta para o castelo, é claro.

—Não! – Cecília exclamou. O efeito do feitiço havia passado e ela conseguia se mexer e falar de novo. —Viemos com nossos amigos e vamos ficar com eles!

A garota se debateu para voltar ao chão, mas Pierre não a soltou. Belatriz, em algum ponto, soltou uma gargalhada doentia. Eles olharam e viram que ela duelava com Sirius.

—Temos que ajudar! – Lia disse.

—Não!

Mas não foi Andrea ou Pierre que falaram. A voz viera de Dumbledore, que descia as escadas até eles, decidido.

—Há mais quatro na Sala dos Cérebros se vocês forem até lá. Peguem-nos também e levem todos de volta para o castelo, direto para Madame Pomfrey. Eles estão precisados de seus cuidados com urgência.

Dumbledore não esperou pela resposta dos vampiros. Passou por eles de varinha em punho, uma expressão feroz em seu rosto, e rumou direto para o centro do combate.

Valentina e Cecília olharam o Diretor caminhar em passadas largas e decididas para os Comensais da Morte, fazer um floreio com a varinha e imobilizar todos eles, que caíram no chão amarrados por grossas cordas que se conjuraram no ar. Suas varinhas voaram direto para as mãos de Dumbledore.

—Dumbledore está aqui. Finalmente, vai ficar tudo bem. – Cecília murmurou, aceitando a ajuda de Pierre para subir os degraus.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Eles já estavam chegando à porta da Sala dos Cérebros quando Belatriz Lestrange gritou e gargalhou triunfante. Harry urrou ensandecido. Valentina, Cecília, Andréa e Pierre se viraram juntos e na mesma hora, e se depararam com uma cena avassaladora.

O corpo de Sirius acabara de sumir por detrás do véu, que balançou melancolicamente após engoli-lo. Lupin tentou segurar Harry, mas ele correu desabalado atrás de Belatriz, que sumira, às gargalhadas, por detrás de uma parede.

—_Eu-matei-Sirius-Black!_ – cantarolava, enlouquecida. —_Eu-matei-Sirius-Black!_

Valentina e Cecília se olharam muito rápido.

—Não! _Não! Não pode ser!_ – Lia esganiçou.

—_A gente tem que ir lá!_ – Valentina gritou, agarrando a varinha a frente do corpo.

Ela deu um safanão em Andréa, que também estava abobalhado demais com a cena, e puxou Lia pela mão. As duas recomeçaram a descer as escadas de dois em dois degraus, correndo na direção em que Harry sumira. Contudo, antes de chegarem ao último degrau, Andréa e Pierre se materializaram na frente delas e, sem dizerem uma só palavra, agarraram-nas e, num movimento rápido que elas não souberam dizer que fora um rodopio um salto, elas foram transportadas para Sala dos Cérebros.

—Sem negociação! Nós viemos tirá-las daqui e faremos isso! – Pierre falou, pela primeira vez em tom hostil.

Elas não responderam. O susto do transporte inesperado somado com a cena que acabavam de presenciar, havia sido demais para que Lia e Tina conseguissem dizer qualquer coisa. Caladas e pensativas, elas seguiram os vampiros como sombras inanimadas.

Ali, na Sala dos Cérebros, encontraram uma Gina com o tornozelo quebrado, uma Hermione e uma Luna desacordadas e um Rony que ria abobalhado com um filete de sangue escorrendo por um canto da boca. Pierre deixou Cecília passar a sua frente e ela correu para as amigas desacordadas. Valentina espiou Rony, cautelosa. Ele começou a rir dela quando ela chegou mais perto.

—Tina... Ei Tina... O que aconteceu com você? Você está engraçada... está sangrando. Não sabia que meio vampiro sangrava, ha-ha-ha...

—Como vamos levar todos eles? – Cecília perguntou com a voz rouca. —Vocês sabem fazer aparatação acompanhada com tantas pessoas?

—_Aparatação acompanhada_! – Pierre riu. —Isso é para bruxos. Nós nos transportamos no espaço com muito mais suavidade do que essa coisa brusca e medieval que vocês fazem. Aparatação, _francamente_...

Pierre se agachou para pegar Gina nos braços, já que a garota não conseguia ficar de pé. Andrea pegou Hermione. Valentina passou um dos braços de Luna pelos seus ombros e Cecília fez o mesmo com Rony.

—Agora você, _ma cherie_, trate de segurar firme em mim. – Pierre murmurou para Cecília, um tanto sedutor demais para a ocasião.

Percebendo que o único espaço livre em Pierre eram as suas costas, Cecília passou o braço livre pela cintura do vampiro (suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas quando ela fez isso) e grudou nele o máximo que pôde. Andrea pediu a Valentina que fizesse o mesmo e ela obedeceu, sem jeito.

—Mais perto, minha flor. E mais firme. – Andrea murmurou, com um sorriso pressuroso.

Valentina apertou-se mais contra seu vampiro.

—Muito bem. Agora fechem os olhos. – Pierre pediu.

Gina, Lia e Tina fecharam os olhos, e de repente tomou conta delas uma sensação de estarem voando sem tirar os pés do chão. Seus cabelos esvoaçaram ao redor de seus rostos como se estivessem de frente para um ventilador. Uma brisa suave lhes acariciou a pele. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Mas de repente, tudo parou. O ar voltou a ser o ar morno de verão, e elas sentiram que estavam em um local abafado, mas não ousaram abrir os olhos.

—Chegamos. – escutaram a voz de Andrea falar. —Podem abrir os olhos.

Elas olharam ao redor e se viram na enfermaria do castelo. Madame Pomfrey correu até eles. Ramsés seguiu atrás dela, em passos largos.

—Uaaaau, isso foi maneiro! – Rony espantou-se, para depois rir demente.

Juntos, os vampiros e Madame Pomfrey, colocaram Luna, Hermione e Gina em camas limpas que já esperavam por elas. Rony relutou um pouco em largar de Cecília, estava achando tudo muito engraçado, mas Madame Pomfrey foi enérgica e o fez deitar também. Lia e Tina, mesmo sob protestos de estarem OK, foram forçadas a se deitarem de qualquer maneira.

A bruxa curandeira se aproximou de Tina e examinou seu lábio machucado. Murmurando que conseguiria consertar aquilo num instante, ela fez um aceno com a varinha e uma bandejinha com gaze e um frasco com ungüento vieram voando até ela. A bandejinha ficou pairando no ar ao seu lado.

—Aqui, minha querida. Vai arder só um pouco, mas você estará boa num minuto.

Valentina aceitou a gaze embebida no ungüento e levou aos lábios, voltando a lacrimejar de dor.

Madame Pomfrey se dirigiu então para Gina e num simples movimento consertou o tornozelo quebrado. E assim, em meio aos cuidados urgentes da bruxa, seus corações pareceram se acalmar. Pierre sentou numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Cecília e Andrea fez o mesmo ao lado de Valentina.

—O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Elas precisam descansar! – Madame Pomfrey exclamou.

E enxotando os dois vampiros da ala hospitalar, ela fechou as cortinas ao redor das camas e ordenou aos ainda acordados que tratassem de dormir. Como se dormir, depois de tudo aquilo, ainda fosse possível.


	17. Mensagem da Autora

Olá, fanfic readers!

Esta foi a melhor maneira que encontrei de me comunicar mais diretamente com vocês que estão sempre lendo a Predadores Adormecidos e me deixando seus feedbacks.

Bem, talvez vocês não saibam, mas chegamos no penúltimo capítulo da fanfic. Pelos comentários mais recentes que recebi, acho que vocês gostaram bastante dos últimos acontecimentos e, vou falar uma coisa pra vocês, eu fiquei supermega feliz em saber disso!

Queria então fazer um pedido especial às minhas leitoras (e quem sabe leitores): Deixem o máximo de feedbacks possível! Quero fazer do último capítulo um desfecho impecável. Digam para mim: o que vocês gostariam de ver acontecendo nesse capítulo final? O que vocês acham que merecia mais explicação? _It's brain storm, girls!_

Por fim, muito obrigada a todos que me empurraram pra frente. Certamente eu não teria conseguido escrever uma história inteira se não fosse pela força de vocês.

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!

Malfeito feito.

_Nox._


	18. Finale

**CAPÍTULO 17 – FINALE**

Os últimos dias que se passaram foram de tratamento intensivo para Rony e Hermione, que permaneceram na enfermaria por mais tempo do que os outros. Gina, Luna, Neville, Tina e Lia foram logo liberados, mas os vergões nos braços de Rony e as costelas quebradas de Hermione conferiram trabalho extra à Madame Pomfrey.

Tina e Lia não voltaram a rever Pierre e Andréa e depois do incidente no Ministério e, embora aquela idéia parecesse delirante, elas bem que gostariam de encontra-los e terem a chance de falar com eles, perguntar sobre seu mundo, receber diretamente deles informações que lhes foram passadas por Dumbledore, McGonagall e Ramsés.

Na manhã da véspera do início das férias de verão, Cecília adentrou a ala hospitalar com uma carta nas mãos, parecendo muito radiante e feliz. Encontrou Hermione sentada na cama, com Rony aos seus pés lhe colocando os sapatos.

—Vim assim que Harry contou que vocês receberiam alta. Ah, boas notícias! – ela balançou a carta para eles. —Jorge escreveu contando que a loja que eles abriram no Beco Diagonal é um completo sucesso! Vendem de tudo, até mesmo produtos de beleza!

—Uau! Eles estão mesmo fazendo dinheiro então? - Rony perguntou.

—Muito, ao que parece. Jorge contou que em na primeira semana eles já ganharam seiscentos galeões. Mal posso esperar para conhecer a loja!

—Seissentos galeões em uma semana? Caramba! – Rony comentou assombrado.

Hermione se levantou com uma ajuda pomposa e desnecessária de Rony (o garoto fez questão de lhe dar o braço) e saíram caminhando da enfermaria.

—Bem, – Hermione suspirou —Vamos fazer nossas malas então. Lá se foi mais um ano _nada tranquilo._

Os três riram, e tomaram o rumo da Torre da Grifinória.

Enquanto isso, Valentina que já tinha as malas arrumadas há questão de três dias, calmamente se dirigiu para a mesa as Grifinória e sentou perto de Gina e Harry. Era o último dia de aula, e nem Umbridge e nem Snape estavam lá para importuná-la com regras sobre sentar-se unicamente à mesa da sua Casa.

—Cuidado. – Gina avisou. —O morcegão velho pode muito bem descontar pontos da Sonserina por sua causa.

—Professor Snape descontar pontos da própria casa no último dia do ano letivo? Em que mundo você vive?

Harry e Gina gargalharam com gosto.

—Então, quais os planos para as suas férias, Tina? - Harry perguntou.

—Ah, eu vou ao Brasil com meus pais. Estou bem necessitada de um banho de mar e um pouco de sol tropical.

—Mas você não pode mais pegar sol como antigamente... – Gina observou.

—Felizmente posso. – Tina falou, com os olhos brilhando. —A comunidade bruxa brasileira desenvolveu uma poção e uma loção que, combinadas, permitem que pessoas com esse _pequeno problema_ que eu adquiri, possam viver melhor sob o sol. Mamãe disse que já comprou uns cinco frascos de cada.

—Genial! – Harry comemorou.

Valentina já estava abrindo a boca para contar mais novidades quando escutou uma voz conhecida falar atrás dela.

—Alves.

Ela fechou a boca e se virou.

—Draco?

—Alves, o que _diabos_ você está fazendo na mesa da Grifinória? - Draco perguntou entredentes.

Valentina fechou a cara.

—Estou conversando com os _meus_ amigos, _Malfoy_. – ela enfatizou bem o sobrenome dele, já que ele havia feito tanta questão de se dirigir a ela com a formalidade do seu sobrenome.

—Esta não é a sua mesa, Alves!

—Eu não acredito que estamos tendo essa discussão de novo! – Valentina falou, se levantando.

—E eu não acredito que estou tendo que vir aqui buscar você, como se você fosse uma aluna do primeiro ano e tivesse chegado ontem a Hogwarts!

Gina e Harry se entreolharam e fizeram força para abafar as gargalhadas. Presenciar Valentina e Draco tendo no último dia de aula, uma discussão que só tiveram no início do ano, era simplesmente hilário.

—Do que você está rindo, Potter?

Harry quase engasgou com o suco de abóbora que tentou beber.

—Nada, não.

Mas ele e Gina não agüentaram e caíram na gargalhada. Gina puxou Harry para a outra ponta da mesa, mas ainda puderam escutar Valentina falando.

—Hoje é o último dia de aula! Por acaso o professor Snape pretende enviar mensagens exclusivas aos seus alunos no último dia de aula?

—Quem sabe. Eu, como monitor, tenho o dever de manter a ordem entre os alunos da Sonserina. Volte _já_ para a mesa da sua Casa, Alves!

—Não me chame de Alves! Você não... você não... – Valentina gaguejou.

—Eu não o quê?

—Você não tem o direito de me chamar assim!

—Assim como? - Draco perguntou, desafiador.

—Desde quando alguém chama a namorada pelo sobrenome?

—Ah, essa é a questão agora? Você está irritada porque eu estou me posicionando como monitor e...

—Não seja ridículo!

E brigando um com o outro, Draco e Valentina se afastaram, mas não para a mesa da Sonserina, e sim para os jardins. Continuaram a discussão lá fora.

—Eles ainda vão se casar não é, o Draco e a Tina? - Luna perguntou com a voz sonhadora, se aproximando de Harry, Gina e agora, Neville, e lhes oferecendo biscoitinhos amanteigados.

—Não tenho muita certeza. – Gina riu, aceitando um biscoito.

—O que motiva tanta implicância, senão o amor? - Luna observou, com os olhos azuis debilmente arregalados. —É óbvio que eles se adoram.

Ninguém quis contestar a observação de Luna, portanto comeram os biscoitos em silêncio.

Duas horas depois, todos estavam posicionados na escadaria, junto de suas malas e gaiolas. Alguns aguardavam os amigos, outros já se dirigiam para as carruagens. Draco e Valentina passaram juntos por Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina que aguardavam Neville e Cecília.

—Nos vemos no trem. – Valentina disse, acenando para os amigos.

—Bem, parece que eles fazem as pazes rápido, não? - Gina comentou ao ver Draco ajudar Tina a subir na carruagem.

—Se a influência dela fizer Draco ser menos idiota, eu faço votos de que eles vivam felizes para sempre. – Rony falou, levando Hermione às gargalhadas.

Cecília chegou correndo, esbaforida e descabelada, com Neville atrás dela ajudando-a com as malas.

—Desculpem, eu me atrasei!

—Isso não é bem novidade, não é? - Rony falou.

—Quer parar de cuspir marimbondos em cima dos outros, Rony? Nem parece que você está prestes a entrar de férias! – Hermione ralhou com ele.

—Bom, vamos logo ou ficaremos por último. – Harry disse.

Eles tomaram juntos a mesma carruagem. O dia estava ensolarado e morno, um típico dia que anunciava o fim da primavera e o início do verão. Eles fizeram o trajeto até Hogsmead calados, admirando os morros verdes, as copas das árvores frondosas e o céu azul salpicado com pouquíssimas nuvens ralas. Nem parecia que há questão de uma semana eles haviam enfrentado Voldemort e Comensais da Morte no Ministério da Magia. Não parecia que tinham perdido Sirius Black pra sempre...

A viagem de volta foi um tanto preguiçosa. Rony e Hermione tiveram de patrulhar os corredores a maior parte do tempo, o que fez com que Harry, Cecília e Valentina ficassem sozinhos na mesma cabine.

Tina e Lia se entreolharam. Estavam sentadas uma de frente para a outra, da mesma maneira como quando fizeram a viagem de ida para Hogwarts. A única diferença era que agora elas tinham a aparência um tantinho diferente.

—Para casa, lá vamos nós. – Cecília comentou olhando a paisagem correr pela janela. —Ninguém diria que nosso ano seria como foi, não é?

—Muito mais movimentado do que eu esperava para uma escola britânica.

Elas riram e Harry riu também.

—E de quem é a culpa, Lia?

—Desse cara aí do lado, é óbvio! Lembra de quando ele apareceu com o Rony e a Hermione e espantou Draco da nossa cabine? Aposto como ele já estava de olho em você, o Draco.

Harry riu, momentaneamente esquecendo dos mais recentes acontecimentos e lembrando com prazer do início do ano letivo.

—Vocês vão escrever, não vão? Mandar postais do Brasil e fotos?

—Claro que vamos. – Tina disse, cutucando uma unha. —Você vai ver como duas meio vampiras brasileiras se viram para tomar um pouco de sol tropical.

—Isso vai ser interessante. – Cecília gargalhou.

Os três passaram as três primeiras horas da viagem juntos. Depois disso, Gina, Luna e Neville foram se juntar a eles. Quando chegou a hora do almoço, Valentina se levantou.

—Prometi ao Draco que ia almoçar com ele. Nos vemos depois.

Ela saiu do vagão, acenou e fechou a porta silenciosamente, indo até onde sabia que os Sonserinos estavam agrupados. Encontrou Malfoy no meio do corredor, indo na direção dela.

—Eu estava indo te chamar...

Draco segurou-a pela mão e expulsou três aluninhos do primeiro ano de um vagão.

—Você é cruel. Coitados. – Tina disse, vendo os três se afastarem amedrontados.

—Ser monitor tem seus privilégios. – ele ajeitou o distintivo no peito e fechou a porta do vagão.

Quando se sentaram um de frente para o outro, a comida apareceu na mesa entre eles, do mesmo jeito que aparecia nas mesas de Hogwarts na hora das refeições. Frango, purê, suco de abóbora, peixe frito e legumes. Draco empurrou o peixe para Valentina.

—Sei que você prefere o peixe.

—Mas você também gosta...

—Não tem problema. – ele deu de ombros, e ficou observando-a se servir.

Depois de almoçarem em quase total silêncio, Draco esvaziou sua taça de suco e limpou os lábios num guardanapo de pano muito branco. Os pratos e talheres sujos desapareceram e deram lugar a uma bela travessa de sorvete de creme e brownie.

—Quer dividir? – Tina sugeriu.

Draco concordou com um aceno da cabeça e se levantou, indo sentar ao lado dela. Ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da garota e se serviu de um pouco de brownie.

Enquanto comia, Tina olhou para ele e soltou os cabelos loiros de Draco. Os fios caíram sedosos pelos ombros do garoto. Ele olhou para ela, interrogativo.

—Você fica melhor de cabelo solto. Realça mais seus olhos.

Draco apertou-a contra ele. Naquele momento, nem parecia aquele moleque arrogante e implicante. Ali, ele era apenas Draco.

—Vou sentir sua falta quando estiver no Brasil. Tem certeza de que não quer passar uns dias comigo, na minha casa?

Valentina balançou a cabeça. Não contara a Draco que vira o pai dele junto com outros Comensais da Morte no Ministério. Na verdade, ela se limitara a contar muito pouco do ocorrido. Draco sequer sabia que ela havia atacado um Comensal na ocasião.

—Seus pais não vão gostar nem um pouco de mim quando souberem que eu sou amiga de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e dos Weasley. Devem considerar a minha ficha tão suja quanto deles. Sou praticamente uma traidora do sangue.

—Eu não me importo com isso, sabe. – ele falou baixinho.

Tina encarou de muito perto os olhos azuis acinzentados de Draco.

—Que coisa bonita de se dizer. – ela sorriu.

Draco não respondeu. Simplesmente aproximou o rosto e lhe beijou os lábios, cálido. Então lhe beijou as maçãs do rosto e as pálpebras fechadas de Tina.

—Já que é assim, vou te escrever todos os dias. – ele murmurou contra a pele dela.

—Pobre coruja... viagens internacionais durante todo o verão.

Os dois riram do comentário ardiloso dela e Tina dentou a cabeça no ombro de Draco, sonolenta e satisfeita.

O sol já se escondia no horizonte e o Expresso de Hogwarts continuava a serpentear por entre vales e planícies. Já era quase noite quando o trem foi perdendo velocidade aos poucos e, ao entrar na estação, parou num tranco suave. A viagem de volta para casa chegara ao fim.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Cecília e Neville, já vestindo suas roupas comuns de trouxas, se levantaram e começaram a recolher seus animais de estimação. Saíram juntos e encontraram Gina desembarcando junto de Zacarias Smith. Harry sentiu alguma coisa revirar desconfortável em seu estômago ao ver a amiga na presença de outro garoto.

Assim que colocaram os pés na lotada e barulhenta plataforma 9/2, eles avistaram Sr. e Sra. Weasley esperando-os junto de Gui, Fred, Jorge, Olho-Tonto e Tonks. Os pais de Hermione estavam ao lado deles, trouxas genuínos, porém agradáveis e positivamente interessados no mundo bruxo, conversando animados com os pais de Tina e os pais de Lia.

—Ah, Harry querido! – Sra. Weasley ofegou ao puxar Harry para um abraço depois de plantar um beijo na bochecha de Rony e Gina. —Que bom vê-lo de novo!

—Como vai, Harry? – Sr. Weasley o cumprimentou animado e apertando a sua mão.

Depois de se despedir dos amigos e de escutar as usuais recomendações para que ele se cuidasse e reportasse a eles quaisquer maus-tratos por parte dos Dursley, Harry ergueu a cabeça ao dar-se conta de que havia alguém de quem ele ainda não havia se despedido. Com um leve arrepio, ele viu Valentina de mãos dadas com Draco, aparentemente sendo apresentada ao Sr. Malfoy à Sra. Malfoy. Os pais de Valentina agora estavam ao lado da mãe de Draco, mas Harry não soube dizer se eles estavam satisfeitos ou não ao conhecer aquela mulher e o namorado da filha. A expressão deles de repente havia se tornado indecifrável. Por outro lado, a expressão de Lúcio Malfoy era a pior possível, embora ele tentasse esconder o desagrado.

Cecília também se virou e fez uma careta ao ver a cena.

—Tina deve estar sendo muito cara-de-pau para estar sorrindo daquela maneira.

Depois de acenar com a cabeça para a Sra. Malfoy como se aceitasse um convite inesperado, Valentina e Draco se abraçaram brevemente e trocaram um rápido beijo. Harry e Cecília viram Draco se afastar com a mãe e Tina puxar os pais até o grupo de amigos.

Tina abraçou todos eles demoradamente e também ganhou um abraço afetuoso de Sra. Weasley; contudo, ela demorou-se mais em Harry. Valentina lhe deu um abraço tão apertado que ele podia jurar que tinha sentido a coluna estalar.

—Meu ano letivo está encerrando com saldo muito positivo, sabe. Nunca pensei que veria tantas coisas acontecerem em Hogwarts! – ela disse, sorridente. —E foi ótimo ter ficado sua amiga, Harry!

Harry riu.

—Mesmo tendo ganhado um cálice por dia de poção da Sobrevivência Sobrenatural?

—Mesmo assim!

—Também gostei de ter conhecido você, Tina!

Harry sorriu satisfeito. E quando ele estava se afastado para a companhia dos Dursley, ele sentiu algo morno e muito bom reverberar dentro do peito: A idéia de que ter amigos verdadeiros era o combustível que lhe dava forças para continuar a lutar contra Lord Voldemort.

O ar estava quente e abafado no Rio de Janeiro, embora fosse noite e início de inverno. Tudo estava calmo e silencioso; não havia vento soprando e nem lua para iluminar a madrugada. O relógio havia acabado de marcar três horas da manhã.

Cecília e Valentina dormiam profundamente, cada uma em suas camas, alheias ao fato de que vinham sendo cuidadosamente observadas há alguns dias.

A cortina do quarto de Valentina balançou sem vento, e pela janela um homem entrou tão suave e silenciosamente quanto um felino.

Andréa caminhou até a cama onde Tina dormia e deitou-se no pequeno espaço ao lado dela. Os cabelos de querubim estavam assanhados, os olhos brilhavam na noite, a pele estava corada e quente pelo sangue recém ingerido.

—_Ma cherie, ma petit fleur_… - sussurrou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos negros da menina. —Vou sentir saudades do seu perfume, minha rosa.

Seus dedos acariciaram cuidadosamente as linhas do perfil de Valentina. Num movimento de reflexo, ela mexeu os dedos sem acordar, e eles roçaram na pele de Andréa. Ele fechou os olhos, tirando proveito do carinho inesperado.

Andréa passou alguns minutos ali, deitado ao lado de Tina, imaginando como seria tê-la por toda a eternidade dormindo ao seu lado. Então, depois de algum tempo, o vampiro ergueu uma mão e elevou-a a alguns centímetros da cabeça de Tina. Ele fechou os olhos, como se o que estivesse prestes a fazer lhe demandasse mais coragem do que tinha. Seus lábios se abriram e deles saíram sussurros em um dialeto antigo há muito tempo esquecido em terras distantes.

Valentina não percebeu a luz suave e azulada que pareceu sair da palma da mão de Andréa e recair sobre seu rosto. Todo o seu corpo pareceu emanar uma leve fluorescência azul por rápidos segundos; então ela suspirou, e continuou a dormir – desta vez como a humana que sempre havia sido.

Andréa beijou-lhe a testa e deixou uma rosa vermelha no travesseiro de Tina antes de ir embora. A cortina oscilou mais uma vez, e ele já não estava mais lá.

A visita de Pierre a Cecília foi igualmente singela. A rosa vermelha em cima do travesseiro foi encontrada pela manhã, assim como a de Tina. E ao se encararem no espelho pela manhã, as amigas entenderam quem as havia visitado, e que já não eram mais as meio vampiras de antes: os olhos eram tão comuns quanto os humanos, as unhas estavam opacas, os dentes não eram mais afiados e a sede era meramente de água.

Valentina e Cecília, cada uma em suas casas e em seus respectivos quartos, cheiraram o perfume doce das rosas que seus vampiros lhe deixaram de lembrança e sorriram. De alguma forma elas sabiam, bem lá no fundo, que eles na verdade jamais as deixariam e estariam sempre lá quando precisassem deles.

FIM.

_* A autora Renata de. L. F. colaborou até o capítulo 8._


End file.
